How to Find a Dragon
by Seeker of Inspiration
Summary: After a catastrophe Hiccup has to take the reins of the tribe, gather his courage to ask for the hand of the only woman he loves, and face an enemy like he has never before. Dragons are easy compared to humans. A thousand years later all of his actions affect Hagnes who has to bring the dragons back, and save Berk from an even greater disaster. COMPLETE. Sequel under work.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 1

The sun was setting, its warm colors bathing everything before the cold night set in. It would have been a regular evening with children running back home for dinner, mothers getting everything ready for the night, and warriors enjoying a good mug of mead with their friends before going home to their families. It would have been a regular evening in the island of Berk, where the Hairy Hooligans had lived for many generations. But it wouldn't be like this anymore because nothing was left but the still warm ashes of what used to be their homes.

Hiccup stood in the middle of all, reliving the past with wide saddened eyes. The Purple Death was dead but so were many dear friends, and his father leaving him to be the next chief. The battle had taken days as they kept trying to weaken the demonic dragon. It had been stronger than the Red Death, a male with a nasty attitude. It had taken many lives, mostly those of brave Vikings now resting in the great halls of Valhalla.

When everything had finished the survivors regrouped and set a camp. The remaining of the council had gathered and called to him to declare that he was to take his father's place. To say that he had freaked out was an understatement. He couldn't even get the words out to refuse; to say that he was not ready yet or simply wasn't the right man for the job. He had run off, mounted his dragon and rode to the place he once had called home, but there was nothing but grey ashes.

He tried to smile as his old friend nudged him, awakening him from his grey memories.

"Hey buddy, what do you got there?" his companion and best friend Toothless dropped at his feet an old and particularly familiar book "This is definitely awful" but Toothless wasn't sure if he meant the book, almost gone to ashes or the whole situation that had utterly gone to ashes. He guessed for the later.

His father had taken the last years to get him ready for this. He couldn't deny his birthright. If he didn't take over the position as chief, then their tribe would end right then. He felt like such an idiot for running off like that, but it just had been too much to take in. His father was gone, his home was gone, and now he was to lead everyone, and if he failed…

When the sun started to disappear beyond the sea, and as the chill deepened into his bones he broke out of the spell of misery.

There was nothing he could do for what happened before. Now, he knew, he had to take care of what was left and rebuild. Their cruel winter wasn't so far away, and he needed to find shelter for his people. His people... He thought with a warm breath over his hands. He had to protect them, just like his father would have done.

So he rode back on Toothless to the small camp they had set not too far away.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran to him with a worried expression "Where have you been?" she still sported burns from when she helped the rest of the tribe to escape.

"I was feeling sorry for myself, but I am done with that" he said looking ahead into their camp. He was back and ready to take charge. There were injured people, hungry and orphaned children, new widows, but most of all a cloud of fear and insecurity about what the future held. He had to change that no matter what.

"Hiccup…" she stood back, unable to recognize the gentle boy she once knew. Now there was a man that followed his father's steps. She wasn't sure if to be glad or worried.

"Listen everyone! Come around!" his voice was no longer the one of an insecure child. He was the first man to ride a dragon and defeat two Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. The shadows of the flames danced across his brilliant eyes as what remained of Berk made its way to him. They had waited for this, for someone to tell them what needed to be done. The situation was at its worst, no other man would raise his voice in fear of dooming what was left, so when he did no one questioned his place as the new chief and listened intently.

"Bork, gather a group of five riders and search the woods for any yack, sheep or herd that was able to get away. We need to get them breeding again before the cold sets in"

"Yes!" Bork, one of the older Vikings, but a good raider shouted before getting those close to him and then going to their dragons.

"Sigrid," he called to Astrid's mother "gather all available women and use what you were able to rescue to start making something to eat. I know many of you are still mourning the loss of your family and friends, but they gave their lives so you and their children could survive. It will be disgraceful if we let them starve"

Sigrid nodded before all able women joined her; even Astrid and Ruffnut followed.

"We need shelters for the night. Men look for anything we could use; even caves would be okay. Remember, the dragons can help you get a better look from above. If you can't find anything, then we will create something; after all, we have quite the experience with building" and he was able to get a few chuckles out of them with that before they started moving. Tuffnut and Snotlout went with them, now men in all right.

"Fishlegs; gather the children together and get them to pick some berries and roots from nearby. Don't go too far" his friend went off to call the children who followed him like sheep.

Hiccup kept going until everyone had something to do. He stood still for a minute looking up at the full moon. At least they would have good light to move around.

"Your father was already proud of you," he turned to meet with his uncle, Spitelout who was carrying a large piece of timber "but tonight, tonight he would have said he couldn't have been any prouder of you. Any other man would have crumbled under the pressure"

"I almost did," he said almost choking on his words, part of him had wanted to.

"But you didn't" and he readjusted the timber he was carrying "and right now that's all that matters" and then he went on his way.

Hiccup felt the exhaustion take over his body, he was actually doing this; being Chief and giving orders. He realized his whole body hurt and that he had burns that screamed at him with resentment. He had ignored how much pain he actually felt. Truly, he realized he had been lucky to escape the battle of the night before without losing another limb. He almost laughed because he wouldn't have minded losing another one if it meant others could have lived.

"Hiccup! Ya look as pal' as a Yeti!" He felt Gobber's large hand rest on his back "Hav' ya seen the heale'?"

"No" he admitted.

"The' com' boy. Ya need to tak' care of ya self befor' taking care of others," and his old mentor led him to the healer, where he collapsed wordlessly and slept.

_He dreamt of many things. He saw the past when the first Vikings arrived to dreamed of their lives; the good and the bad times. He dreamt of how they would stand up again as a proud tribe. That part was kind of foggy, but he knew it could be great. Then, there was the future; the future of Berk which he couldn't make sense of. It was a future that was too much beyond far ahead, and he couldn't even start to imagine their worries and pains. What made them happy? It wasn't battle that was for sure. Still, someone stood out among all that confusion of colors and sounds. It was a girl, and he could put almost a name on her. It was on the tip of his tongue. She stood up and looked at him with determined eyes, and in her eyes he saw his father, his tribe, and himself._ It was a vision that he would remember later in some point of his life, but for now, it would remain buried.

…Present day…

"I can't believe you did that! What in the world were you thinking? And your hair!" her mother shouted as she drove not bothering to look her expression. She was glad the night hid her expression, "I mean, I know it was long due for your rebellious state, but to punch your cousin in the mouth like that! It's just no acceptable Hagnes!" oh how she hated her name "you knocked two of her teeth out!" and she couldn't help to smile a little at the memory. It was exceptionally long due for her to receive payback "it's no laughing matter Hagnes!" oh, so she was watching.

"I know, but she deserved it" her tone was as final as it could get.

"Why?" her mother tried to keep calm. Never before had she heard her daughter say such cold words.

"…" she bit her lip, pondering if it was right to expose her oh so perfect cousin.

"Why Hagnes, what could she possibly do or say to deserve that!" her mother beat the steering wheel exasperated at her silence.

"She was talking about dad" she mumbled, and her mother pulled the car to the side to look at her. The anger was gone; it was replaced by deep sadness.

"Hagnes…"

"She can say all she wants about me, but she has no right to talk about dad" though she kept her tone flat her mother could see the outrage still burning in her eyes.

"No, she doesn't have any right. I will talk to her mother" and the rest of the drive back home was mostly silent. When they arrived home, her mother kicked her high heels off and undid her long red braid.

"Aren't you going to ground me?" she asked.

"What's the point? All summer you have been behaving like this. It's like I don't know you anymore and I don't have any idea of how you are going to respond" she walked into the living room and sat on the couch "Your hair for starters, why would you cut it so short?"

"I like it like this" she said from the door before hearing her mother's sigh of frustration.

"Hagnes don't get into more trouble, please. At least until school starts again, okay?"

"You always expect the worst of me" she said before walking to the stairs.

"It's not like that!" she heard her mother shout from the living room after a long pause as if questioning her own answer.

"Yes, it is!" and she slammed her bedroom door to get the last word. If she had responded right away she might have believed her, but the silence had spoken louder than any of them.

She had changed, but that was good. She was glad to have changed. Why couldn't her mother see that? Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she had never felt this confident before. When she looked at her green eyes, she could see all that her father wanted to accomplish in life. Silently she left her room and walked towards the attic's stairs. Of course, she never wanted to go back to before. She opened the door and went up.

"Hello girl, did you miss me?"

It was kind of hard to tell when it all started, but she had to guess it was with summer and a dream that both frightened and motivated her.

Three months ago…

"HAGNES!" like most accidents, especially those around her, it all started with a good intention. She had only wanted to have a few samples around the candle shop as business was slow. A curtain caught on fire. From there, it took a natural course of burning away one wall from the shop. And who had the brilliant idea of having curtains in a shop full of candles! She stood in front of the still smoking shop covered in a thin layer of ashes. The owner stood next to her taping her foot impatiently as her mother, major Steinunn, made her way to them "Hagnes…"

"Hi mom…" she said before the owner, Mrs. VanSolen walked up to her. Her hair half singed.

"Baddock, I had just enough just like everyone else in town!" she was way shorter than the Major, but that didn't stop her from pointing at her "any place she goes she only causes trouble! The bakery, coffee shop, and even the book store! I have already talked to all the shops around, and we all have agreed she will not be hired by any of them"

"I understand" she said defeated "I will also take care of the repairs"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Mrs VanSolen sneered before turning and walking away.

"Mom, I…" she wanted to explain to her.

"It's okay Hagnes, let's go" of course she knew her daughter didn't do it on purpose, but she knew Hagnes was a first rate klutz and nothing would ever change that.

She hated this as her mother drove her back home, she hated the silence. In the past, her mother would ramble on and on about being careful and trying to make friends and fitting in with kids her age. Now, she guessed her mother had given up and remained in silence. She believed her mother had unquestionably given up on her. Well, she couldn't blame her. At least in two years' time she would be gone to college to the mainland. She could just imagine the whole town throwing a parade when it happened.

They stopped in front of their large old house. It had been in her father's family since forever and set to home at least a family of ten. But there was only them two. Most kids in the neighborhood said it was haunted. Even sometimes she thought it was.

"I will be back late, don't wait up" her mother said breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her. Her mother had her eyes on front hiding all emotion of disappointment away from her. She nodded and left the car before watching her drive away.

"Hey Hagggg… ness" She turned to face her cousin. A dark haired beauty with all the right curves, but the mouth of a pig "Heard you burnt another shop down"

"Hello to you too Soleil, and it was only some slight damage" she said walking towards her house.

"Righht" she laughed "mom asked if you would like to have dinner with us?" but she imagined neither her nor her mother genuinely wanted her there.

"That's very nice of her, but I think I will pass this time. Give her my thanks still"

"Will do" she said with a brighter smile "see ya' later Haggy" Oh, she certainly detested her name. She decided that as soon as she turned eighteen she would change it.

Her house was dark even in the middle of the day. Silently she went to bathe and change into something clean. Then, she took her time opening all the curtains of the lower floor before going through the fridge to make something to eat. She sat in the living room and watched TV until dark. She didn't actually see anything, but spent a long time lost in her thoughts and memories. She wished her father was there. She missed him terribly and just as the tears were about to roll she decided it was better to get some sleep. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes. It was as if her heart could barely beat just enough to keep her alive. She flopped on bed like a dead fish and laid there until sleep came.

… …

_The night sky was covered with large wings that slid silently under the stars and full moon. A soft breeze caressed her skin and blew her hair back, long and loose. The scent of the dense forest surrounded her and kept her in place. She stood on a field full of blue flowers frozen in terror as one of the creatures descended. She wanted to run, but someone took a firm grip of her hand with a larger and warmer hand. She turned to look at a tall, slim man who smiled at her. He looked just the same as last time she saw him._

"_Dad" his green eyes just like hers shone as he walked her towards the creature that had landed close to them covered in mysterious shadows._

"_Sweetheart, would you like to ride a dragon?" he asked with a soothing voice._

"_A dragon?" and she turned to look again at the creature, but all she could see was a ball of fire coming towards them._

…

She bolted right up gasping for air turning to look around her. Her breathing rapidly coming out of her lips; she scanned around her fast before realizing she was in her old room. She turned to her half open window. It was still dark, but she suspected dawn wasn't far. She looked her alarm clock; it was showing a steady red 4:15 AM. The dream had felt so real, like her father had actually held her hand, but also as if the ball of fire had certainly been a little too close for comfort. She looked at her hand and felt it tingle. It was just a dream. She shook her head. It was childish, so she wanted to forget about it.

She hadn't dreamt, especially about her father in a long time. The dream had scared all sleep away from her, and the last thing she wanted was just to lay in bed in the dark and silent house. She walked to her mother's bedroom and picked in. Her mother laid face down on her bed still wearing her suit. At least they were alike in some way. A light snore came from her, very lady like somehow. She helped her under the covers before closing her door silently.

The dream had seriously disturbed her, and that was particularly odd since she was a truly rational person, she was a little annoyed because of that. Her aimless wondering took her to a room in the far back of the house. She opened the old door to what used to be her father's study. Everything was packed on boxes, but they had never bothered to move them to the basement. They just couldn't do it for some reason.

She sat on the dusty chair of his desk and remembered when her father would turn and turn the chair until she was so dizzy she could barely stand. A smile spread to her lips thinking of that. She also remembered how he would tell her stories about dragons and princesses; usually the princesses being the evil guys of the story. Locking the poor dragons in cages for fun until their dragon friends made it to them through odd schemes and disguises. Her father had been such an odd goof.

Maybe taking some of his things to the museum would be a good idea. She thought since he had been the head researcher at the Berk Museum. The pain had been so strong for her and her mother back then, that they didn't actually bother to look over his things before packing them. She leaned back on the chair, looked at the ceiling and sighed. They needed to do something with this room, maybe turn it into a guest room like the others. That would close a lot of doors for them. Still, she was sure that whenever she came in here the memories would be just as fresh; her father's smiling face… waking up in the hospital… broken arm and ribs… then the horrible news.

Sometimes it felt as she had nothing left, but memories, the most painful ones always trying to outdo the others in space. As she was getting up to go back to her room, she spotted something on top of a bookshelf. It looked like a box. After stacking some boxes together, she climbed and retrieved it. She blew on it, getting rid of most of the dust it had accumulated before setting it on her father's old fashioned mahogany desk.

There was some sort of symbol on the lid, but she could barely make it out with the light of the moon. She went to turn the light on, but there was no effect. They certainly needed to make some maintenance to that room, she thought tiredly before taking the box and going to her room. She went to her little desk before turning her desk lamp. What she saw made her feel as if her insides were being clenched by a large fist, after a minute it was as if the fist had left, but she was all squished already, and that felt even worse.

Frowning, she opened the box. The lid laid on the side showing off its design; a silhouette of a curling dragon on deep, dark wood. The symbol wasn't a mystery to her. She had seen it many times on a book in the museum. It was written in the arcane language of the Vikings that lived there almost a thousand years ago. The only thing they could make out of that book was that it was some sort of guide for dragons. They could tell by the pictures, but the words were still a mystery.

She realized she was only looking at the lid, and her lip was hurting. Hagnes stopped chewing on her lip and looked at the contents inside the box. There was a large stack of papers. It was as thick as the length of her hand. She pulled them out and read… Dragon Manual. Translation by Varick Haddock. As if the papers would disintegrate on her hands, she laid them carefully on her desk before stepping back. She paced her room relentlessly and passed frustrated hands through her auburn hair tangling it to a complete mess.

As the warm red sunrise made its way to her window she stopped and went back to the pages. She suppressed her laughter, surely if she let it out her mother would send her to the fun house. It can't be; it's just impossible. It can't be the same! But she sat at her desk with the pages in front of her. She listened to her mother move through her morning routine. She even heard her stop in front of her door for about a minute before she left, probably without breakfast again.

Once she heard the click of the front door she passed her thin fingers through the front page, the pages were eight or more years old. Their texture talked about their fragility. With her index finger, she followed the path the pen had left on the paper; the title and name spoke volumes to her. This was her father's wish. She moved to the next page and read…

_For my dear wife Steinunn and daughter Hagnes. _(She tried to read them aloud but almost choke, so she continued to read in silence)

_In this book, you will find a detailed description of dragons by the head chief of the Hairy Hooligans; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III around the end of the 10th century. The name Haddock is extremely common around the current town of Berk so it should not be a surprise to find it in this book. What follows might be taken as literary piece of the dreams of a man or as facts. I don't blame any man or woman for thinking of this book as a bed time story book; especially since there is no concrete evidence regarding the existence of dragons even though they appear through different cultures. In personal, I consider the details too complex to have been thought by one man alone and the designs of the creatures extremely accurate to actual anatomy, especially for the time the book was written on. The following words are Hiccup's so don't blink, or you might just miss the most magnificent creatures in the world._

_My sweetheart, Hagnes feel free to go over this book as much as you like for it is all that we dreamed of and more._

_With all his love, Varick Haddock._

****************Past**********************

Dawn crept slowly over their cold bodies; as the first rays hit the ground men and women started to stir around the camp yawning and stretching. Everyone had something to do and wasted no time to get started. A young man in his early twenties walked purposely across the camp checking for anything that might have escaped his master plan. If everything went as he planned they would have enough food and shelter for the winter.

"Hiccup!" he stopped and turned as a young woman about his age ran to him.

"Hey Astrid, what can I do for you?" he asked before crossing his arms knowing well she would have some sort of complaint. Though his wasn't the usual cocky and awkward smile she wasn't fend off by it. She would make him listen even if he didn't want to.

"I heard you are sending some of the dragon riders to fish. Why didn't you include me?" she asked with her fist on her hips and glaring with frustration.

"You already received an assignment" He said turning and then continuing his path, making sure she understood there would be no change in the plan.

"But I am surely of more use out there than weaving blankets" she followed him still glaring daggers at his back. Since he had returned that night he had barely spoken to her. It was as if he was a whole different person. She didn't think he would be the kind of chief to be so stuck up as to forget who his friends were.

"You already have your assignment Astrid. The others will bring a good catch" he tried not to sound frustrated but was having a hard time with it. There was too much to do, he had no time for selfish requests simply because she didn't like to sew

"But…" she tried to find another reason when he turned and gave her a narrow stare.

"This is an order of your chief Astrid. We need as many blankets as possible for the winter so we won't freeze to death. Do you understand?" his tone was cold leaving no room for complain.

"What happened to you Hiccup?" he had expected her to try to fight him some more, but instead she lowered her eyes to the ground, and he could swear there was moisture accumulating in her eyes. Oh how he wished he could take back those words, but he had to be the chief, and that meant no favorites. All women were working on that project; even Ruffnut was in without complaining. Still it hurt him so deeply to see her like this.

"Astrid, I am sorry, but I don't have time for this" his tone softened making her look up "I will make it up to you later somehow, but I seriously need your help with those blankets" and he took off again.

And she watched him go as the light bathed him. Her eyes widened not remembering when his shoulders had become that broad. He was still nowhere near the other Vikings his age, but his lean body had proven one too many times that it wasn't weak as it looked. She froze when he stopped and turned to look back, a blush on his cheek that spread to hers. Both suddenly turned and went their own ways. No, she wouldn't think of him that way. It wasn't the right time.

Hiccup entered the tent where Toothless slept, and Fishlegs waited for him with an impassive expression. As soon as he saw him his face lit up with relief.

"Sorry for making you wait" he said taking a seat in front of his work table where pen, ink and paper laid.

"Thank you Hiccup. I certainly need to show the kids some things before they pick their dragons, and it will be so much easier if I have something like the Dragon Manual"

"We will make something better," he smiled at his friend "let's start with an introduction…"

… Present…

_Welcome all who wish to know about dragons, for good hopefully. This book as you probably already know is the Dragon Manual. It's a collection of facts and stories about the dragons the Vikings of Berk have come across. If you are not from around then let me tell you a little more about our home. Berk it's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Need more? Ok, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. You won't probably make it out without missing a limb or two._

_Scared already? Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes. We do have a beautiful summer, if only for a few months. Now that, you know a little bit more let me tell you about what you truly want to know; Dragons, of course._

_Life on Berk has always been difficult. Especially when dragons used to attack; we, being Vikings were crazy enough not to move and stay and fight back. Now me, well I am a different kind of crazy so don't be surprised when I tell you the following, please. I was the first one to train a dragon. Ever since then, my friends and I have acquired a new task; to train dragons and to teach the rest of Berk how to live alongside them. Believe me; it was not easy at all. Every day brought something new, exciting, and sometimes frightening. But after so many years there is almost no one who can say they don't like dragons._

_Now, with my dear friend Fishlegs standing next to me, we will tell you more about our terrific scaly friends. The knowledge you are about see is not just from us, but also from the first volume of the Dragon Manual that burnt almost to a crisp in an attack. It was our guide and its words are engraved in our hearts and minds. And we hope that as you read it that the words become part of you as well since you will not find a most perfect and loyal friend than your own dragon. So, if it is Fishlegs, I or another future trainer listen, because if you want to train a dragon, you must know about them first._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Chief of the Hairy Hooligans. Isle of Berk._

Hagnes read the introduction, her heart warmed with every word. These were not the words of a cold blooded Viking, but a kind man who only cared for those around him. She couldn't help feeling they were her father's words, or maybe he didn't do a direct translation. She started biting her lip wondering if she should take this to the museum. Then when will she get the chance to read it again? They might not even take it seriously. Deep inside she knew she didn't take it to the museum because she didn't want to risk losing it. It would break her heart not to ever see those pages again.

She kept reading well after the sun was fully out, the birds chirped, and her room warmed. She read about the things dragons liked and disliked in general. They almost made them sound like pets. She read about how to befriend dragons in general before being told different dragons had different likes additionally. She was about to start to read about Bork the Bold when a loud grumble made her stop. She turned to her alarm clock and saw it was almost 11:00 AM and she hadn't eaten anything. Her body whined as she stood up and stretched after so many hours of sitting in the same position. She felt like an old lady; she thought with a yawn before getting something to eat, then a small nap, followed by more reading.

Days went like this, sometimes she would take down notes of dragons she quite liked. At times, she was surprised about the ordinary things dragons loved and how easy it was to take care of them. They were quite smart, not kidnap princess and place her in a tower kind of smart, but playful and even mischievous kind of smart. Dragons didn't need much, but owners that actually cared for them and would enjoy spending time with them. The drawings, which she was sure her father had copied from the actual Dragon Manual, added more wood to the fire that was now burning brightly inside her mind and heart. She could almost see them move and behave as the words described them.

More than once she read about the joy it brought the Vikings when it came to fly along their dragons. She would lean back at such times and wonder about it. Nowadays flying wasn't that peculiar, but she had to guess that back then it was odd as seeing now… well, a dragon. She almost burst into laughter. Her reading took her to know about all kinds of dragons: Stoker class, Boulder class, Fear class, Sharp Class, Tidal Class, Mystery Class, and then she reached the Strike Class. Here, her frown returned because there was a little story about a specific dragon of this class. Here, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock went into a lot more detail and told a story like no other she had ever read.

_This chapter is actually pretty significant to me because here I will tell you all about my best friend, my dragon Toothless. He now rests besides my table, faking to be asleep, but his ears move ever so slightly as I write. I know he will ask me to read him this chapter once I finish it. My life, the lives of everyone in Berk would be remarkably different if we hadn't met. Like all Vikings, I once dreamt of killing a dragon and being recognized by my village as a great warrior. However, there was a tremendous problem with that, and that was that I was and still is quite small compared to other Vikings. Now, don't you dare laugh for I hold a weapon and muscle greater than any other, my mind. Okay, now you might laugh._

_I'm but a hiccup, which if you don't know (but you should) is the name always given to the runts. For most of my life, I was called Hiccup the Useless. No matter how many times I tried to prove myself to my village I always failed, usually destroying something in the way. It was no different that night. I had built a catapult to throw a pair of Bolas for me the night the dragons attacked. Against orders and common sense I went out to the cliffs and pointed it at my target; a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lighting and death, it can shoot bolts of blue fire, fly faster than any other dragon, and be invisible in the night sky. Additional to that it's extremely smart, or at least I think that should be for all Night Furies, but Toothless it's the only known Night Fury around. Against all odds I actually hit him. The rest of that night was terrible as no one would believe I took down that one impossible dragon to catch..._

She could almost swear she could hear the voice of this mind in her mind as she read on. It scared her a little bit that she could understand this man born and dead so long time ago. His story was greater than any other she had ever read. It spoke volumes about the man he was; crazy of course, determined and loyal. She couldn't help passing her fingers through the sketches of Hiccup's dragon. Toothless was beautiful, and she could see by the drawings what Hiccup saw. It was deadly alright, but she saw its expressions, the crooked toothless smile, the protective glare and so human like stances. The eyes of the creature hypnotized her, and she couldn't help to feel the wish to know this beast, real or not.

She kept reading through Hiccup's story to the point where they found the Red Death. Her heart stuck to her esophagus as she read about this monster, greater than all she ever heard.

_Do not ever engage this dragon, run as far away as possible as you can and never look back. It's not worth the risk or your life. We had no other choice that day. I will tell you more about this dragon in the following chapter._

She continued to read and learnt how the Red Death was defeated but not without sacrifices. Hiccup lost a leg from his knee downwards. Still, this man didn't sound so hurt by it. It seemed it made the connection to his dragon even greater. Their faults got them closer and made them even stronger. When she knew all there was to be known about the Night Fury it was already sunset. She heard her mother arrive early, curious she went down stairs. Her mother brought take out and was splitting it on plates for them.

"Home early, now that's a first" she said after almost no speaking to her for a whole week. Her mother was surprised to see her daughter in such a pleasant mood, but didn't question it. She was glad she felt better.

"It's been a long time since we haven't eaten dinner together, so I brought some of your favorite" she said showing her the Chinese food.

"My favorite?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "My favorite is Mexican" she said before a sly smile spread on her lips.

"You are in a naughty mood tonight" her mother couldn't help to laugh "now eat before I decide to take it all for myself"

"If you insist" she sang before sitting.

They ate in silence as usual which neither minded. Both had a lot going in their minds. As Hagnes finished an idea came to her mind. She looked at her mother sizing the chances of her agreeing.

"Mom?" she called getting her attention "Would you mind if I take some of dad's things down to the basement and some to the museum?"

"Why?" her eyes had become expressionless but nonetheless she sounded curious.

"Well, I was thinking there might be important things for the museum in the boxes and the rest are just accumulating dust in that room" 'Also, it's being eight years and it's time we move on' She added silently in her thoughts.

"Would you like some help?" he mother asked.

"No, I can manage" she said smiling serenely.

"It's okay I guess" but she kept her eyes on her now empty plate.

And they became silent again. They cleaned the kitchen before going to watch some brainless TV. It was rare that they spent time together and she felt quite guilty for bringing that subject up but if she didn't now, then when? They had to move forwards, though it didn't feel fair for her to think that since she had been reading her father's last work. But also, as she neared the end of the book she knew there would soon be nothing left to hold on to. She and her mother would have to stand on their own.

As she made her way to bed already bathed and changed, she noticed that she felt a lot better than a few days ago. It was as if finding those pages had cleared all the wrongs of the past eight years. All the mockery was gone as sure as when she turned those pages to the museum. So she went to sleep with a clear mind; her dreams, however, weren't as enjoyable.

_It was the same night sky covered by dragons. Farther away in the field she could see a man standing with a dragon. By just looking at the silhouette, she could tell it was the Night Fury; Toothless and probably the man next to him was Hiccup. She wanted to call out to them, but a hand, this time colder and wet pulled her back. She turned and saw her father's pale, wet and dead face. He shook his head shaking off some drops of salt water off as if saying no with fear and pulled her back even more._

"_It's too dangerous" he said through teeth covered in remains of seaweed "you have to stop" he said with dull green eyes and a water clogged voice._

_A large shadow covered them, and she looked up to see a monstrous being pass over them. Her heart churned knowing well what it was. The creature started to fight with Hiccup and Toothless in the sky. The dragon and its rider descended at fast speed just like when they had defeated it in the past before they turned into dust. The large monster then turned towards her. Her father was gone. Only she stood there before this creature out of hell. She started to run, but she knew there was no way for her to outrun it._

SLAM! She had fallen off her bed and landed on her side. She lay on the floor a few minutes with wide eyes not looking at anything in particular. With a sudden burst of energy, she bolted to her desk and went to the last pages of her father's work. There laid the sketch of a mountain and a few words.

_The Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus is born from the depths of the earth, from the center of its molten core. The only place hot enough to hatch its eggs. In my journeys, I learnt that these dragons have made appearances every four to five hundred years, usually erasing all life in their way. There is no possible way to befriend this dragon. Do not ever engage this dragon; you won't make it out alive._

It described the places they usually resided and her breathing stopped when she read they suspected one was dormant inside the mountain shown in the picture. It scared her because she knew that mountain. It wasn't that far from their town. Wanting to know more she hurried to turn the page, but only found photocopies of the un-translated Dragon Manual along with a small piece of paper.

_I suspect Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus will awaken…_

And that was it. She looked at the photocopies trying to make sense of the strange symbols. But after an hour she knew it would be impossible. It's just a book, it means nothing. There are no dragons. There are no monsters living inside the mountain or volcanos. She kept telling herself. He just didn't have a chance to finish his work. It was rotten luck. It means nothing! She shouted at the other side of her brain that kept looking at those words, wondering when would the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus would awaken and kill them all.

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots of Sincere Thanks!

A big thanks to Azaroth Lavaetain for his help as a Beta Reader to make this a great first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 2

Hiccup ate his dinner alone; Toothless was already resting after a hard day of work. They had gone to other tribes nearby to go over alliances and prove that they were still valuable allies. It had taken all of his self-control not to punch a few chiefs on the face when they mentioned the shame of his father's death. Like any other significant Viking, his father had gone down fighting.

Now, he was sure he was honored among the halls of Valhalla specially after facing the Green Death at the top of his dragon; Thornado. Both gave the village enough time to evacuate the survivors after the initial attack of the Green Death. There was nothing like shame on his father's death. He had lived the way Vikings were meant to live, and that was it. The spoon snapped in his hand, and he dropped it as if he had been burned by it. He covered his face trying to calm down. It was the stress of being chief, he told himself. He would get used to it someday, he hoped.

"Hiccup, may I come in?" he heard Astrid call from outside his tent.

Oh, what now? "Like I could stop you" he tried to laugh, but it felt wrong.

"How are you Hiccup?" she asked in that tone he knew so well, she was up to something.

"A little tired, and ready to hit the sack. What brings you here, to my, oh so humble quarters?" he stood up and walked up to her.

She was glad that he wasn't as upset as he looked.

"I brought you something" she said before pulling from her back a blanket.

"For me?" he took the blanket from her finding it quite large.

"I made it," she said, "I hope you like it chief" she said mockingly at the end.

"The others…"

"Have already received theirs, this is the last one to be delivered and if you need more we made a few extras"

He thought they would take a few more days to get done, they were ahead of schedule.

"Thanks" he said taking the blanket to his bed.

"I know a better way you can thank me" he heard her suddenly a little too close to him. He turned to face her. She was only a few centimeters away from him with a foxy grin. He gulped soundly and tried to give his usual trade smile but it felt all wrong.

"And what would that be? Or do I really want to know?" he tried to move to the side hoping she wouldn't say anything about how red his face had turned.

"I want you to…" she said cornering him to the back of the tent "let me lead a fishing trip" she breathed out before stepping back and watching him trying to stay on his foot.

"Alright" he said with a small voice before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you chief" and then she punched his arm "and that's for thinking dirty things"

And he knew well he deserved it, so he laughed knowing she could hear him from outside. Everything was right between them. That was the least he could ask for.

…PRESENT…

"Let's get this over with" Hagnes said standing before hurrying to her father's old study with a flashlight. There she opened every box and started sorting through the things that would stay with them and the ones that would go to the museum. After a few hours, her mother came in when she didn't find her in her room.

"Are you okay Hagnes?" her mother asked noticing the heavy bags on her daughter's eyes.

"Yes mom" she said "I just want to get this done before summer ends. There are quite a few things in here" she tried to sound cheerful, but even she could tell there was an edge to her voice.

"Call me if you need anything sweetheart" and her mother left. Once she had sorted personal from research she took down the personal down to the basement. She knew she just wanted to postpone looking into her father's journals in fear of what she might find. At the end, she felt frustrated. There was nothing on his journals or papers about the Dragon Manual or those last un-translated pages.

"Case close then?" she asked herself shaking her head to clear away a few cobwebs. That was it. It was sad but also a relief that there was nothing else. She knew all that there was to know from her father, and she was happy with that. She could leave it to the museum so they would translate the last pages. She went to sleep that night calm that everything would be okay. But of course it wasn't.

Sunday morning she spent it doing the much required cleaning of the large house, everything was perfect and in its right place. Her father's old study now felt like any other study. She even wondered if she could make it her own. Her room was getting a little cramped. She arranged all the boxes that should take the next day to the library next to the door. She also made the best dinner she could make without burning anything. When her mother made it home, she was quite surprised to see everything so spotless; at once, it passed her mind that her daughter had undeniably needed to clear away her father's things. It felt right.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could take over the study. I don't have enough room in my room anymore" she asked during dinner chirpily, so intensely unlike her.

"Of course sweetheart" her mother wasn't about to object to her daughter's lighter mood.

The rest of the evening she spent it reading a book and planning what things she should move to the study; her books of course, her computer and other things.

On Monday, she got up early and called a cab that took her and boxes to the museum of Berk. It was such a lovely day, she thought as the taxi driver helped her carry the boxes to the front of the museum. After the taxi driver left she realized maybe she was a little too early. The person she was waiting for wasn't there yet.

"Hagnes?" she turned to look at a pair of blonds. At once, she knew they could smell her fear.

"Hello Runa, Runi" she tried to keep her voice even, but her shifting eyes as if she was a prey caught by two predators.

"Dragon freak, finally moving into the museum?" asked Runa with a wicked smile. She was truly beautiful, but her constant scowls took away from it. Her hair was long but kept on a messy ponytail. Hagnes guessed she had just done some soccer practice in the nearby field by the grass stains on her clothes. In the past, they used to be of the same girl soccer team, but after Runa broke the arms and legs of other players they had her kicked out. It was in High School that she was allowed to play again, though no one thought it was a smart idea.

"Are you looking to burn down something bigger?" asked Runi just as maliciously. He could be devilishly handsome, every girl in school knew it, but just like his sister he kept this wicked scowl. It was enough to keep them away. Like his sister, he was an extraordinary and brutal soccer player, only second to one guy in the team mainly because he couldn't keep his mouth shut or his temper in check.

"Just delivering some things to the museum" she said giving a nervous smile. But she knew they didn't believe her when they shared naughty stares.

"So what exactly is in the boxes?" asked Runa approaching her and staring down on her "is it fragile?"

"N…no" she said, "just papers"

"Papers?"

"Y… yeah, it's some research from the museum that was left stored at my house. I thought they might need it" she found her voice. They wouldn't be interested in a bunch of papers.

Still, Runa and Runi never missed a chance to make her life miserable. Before she could do anything, Runa had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back "Very flammable then…"

"They are for the museum, for their research!" she said in panic.

"We know, but I also think you are hiding something" and to make her point clearer she pulled her hand harder making her wince.

"I am not! It's just my dad's resear…" she stopped and tried to turn to look at Runa's expression. Oh, please don't. Her heart was beating as fast as that of a hare about to be eaten.

"So it must be all about dragons, right?" said Runi deciding it would be a convenient time to play with a lighter. Hagnes watched the flame go in and out as he took his time walking around the boxes. If it wasn't so early then they wouldn't be doing this. There was no one nearby to call out to. All she would present to the museum would be ashes. Her legs went weak, and she almost fell to her knees if it hadn't been for Runa pulling her up.

"No… please…" her voice was small and pleading. She saw the hesitation on Runi's eyes, but then his eyes hardened again. Resigning herself, she started at the boxes hoping it wasn't something extraordinarily valuable like the Dragon Manual that she had kept at home. She asked for forgiveness to her father, and watched as Runi closed on the first box with his lighter, the flame ready to take its toll.

"Do I need to belt someone today, it seems!" they all turned to watch a tall, broad woman walk towards them in a brown suit, blond hair arranged in a long braid, and a crocked smile covered with red gloss.

"Gunnur…" this strong woman had always been like part of the family. She and her father were college bodies and worked on most of the same researches. If someone could make head tails of those papers, it would be her. She walked closer seeing that she didn't get an answer. The twins looked intimated for a moment seeing she was quite tall for a woman, and her cold and sardonic stare also helped. Still, the twins knew when they met a figure of authority, so they didn't back out.

"What are you plonkers doing to this poor bird? And what are these boxes doing here?" she asked a little surprised they hadn't started making excuses.

"It's none of your business old wagon, get lost!" shouted Runa releasing Hagnes and pushing her, making her fall to her knees.

"It sounds to me like you are trying to burn some of our research and if that's true you better scram" she said as she helped Hagnes to stand.

"And what if we don't? You can't do anything" said Runi with a smug smile

"You think?" and she matched that smug miles times ten.

"Wh…whatever you old wagon!" said Runi before they left.

Once they were out of sight Hagnes could still feel her heart beating in her ears. Now came the time that she had to explain what she was doing without revealing much of the Dragon Manual.

"Well, little bird, what are you doing here and with all this research? Or are you in trouble?"

"I found this when I was cleaning, I thought maybe some was important"

"I see…" she opened one of the leads and took one of the files out. Her eyebrows raised slightly "it's no life changing, but it can be helpful" together they took the boxes inside into Gunnur's office before she served cups of coffee and some biscuits.

"So…" she said trying to break the silence "you think it could be of help for the research"

"All that your father made was helpful" she said after placing the cup back on the saucer and then on the small tea table between them. She leant back on her old, comfortable, leather chair "never doubt that; no matter what those tools say. They didn't know him as we did" she added with a sad smile.

"Thanks" she said taking one of the biscuits and eating it more calmly. Her mother and she rarely spoke about him, too afraid to make the other sad. Gunnur remembered him as a dear friend, who he had been more than what had happened to him at the end.

"You have grown it's been a long time since you don't come around" she said with a friendly tone seeing Hagnes relax "I kind of miss our little nosy bird asking about all that she saw"

"There was a lot going on during school, and I also started a new summer job but…"

"Don't say more, I know" she could see she was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Gunnur," she pouted "what am I to do all summer!"

"Well, you have that juicy inherency from your father, you could travel"

"My mother never would allow me to go by myself, and of course she can't come with me"

"I guess you are right…"

They kept catching up, though Hagnes had little to add. Very little went her way. Still that didn't bother her at all. She had been gone for so long there were many things she wanted to catch up on Gunnur's research, which had at one point also being her father's.

People could make fun of her all they wanted, but her father's work was off limits. He alone in the ten years had done more for the research than others had in fifty years. As head of the research team, he was able to fit more pieces of what the Viking life used to be in Berk and other islands. Her father's work had kept going back to the same thing again and again. The Vikings that had lived in Berk had for some reason been influenced by a dragon mythology, more than any other place.

There were the usual dragon ships, but besides that robes, pottery, tapestry, weapons, toys, the houses… just about all craftsmanship had a dragon theme to it; snout, wings, fangs, claws, texture like scales, or the whole dragon. From what was found on other islands, Berk would sometimes be called Dragon's Den and would warn not to get too close or at least on their unpleasant side.

Until the mid-17th century, Berk was rarely found on maps. They were isolated for a long time which could be the reason why they had been so obsessed with their mythology. Even nowadays there were people who claimed they had seen dragons when fishing or far deep into the forest. Of course, no one believed it, not since the scientific process arrived.

When she was little, and she only had herself to blame for this, all she could talk, write, and draw about was dragons. All the other kids loved it, but as they grew and even though she stopped talking about it, the other kids would start making fun of her. Because of her awkwardness with others and her clumsiness this added to the fire and she became the Dragon Girl. Most of those of her age joked harmlessly about it, but there were others like Runa and Runi who went farther than necessary making her life miserable at school.

As she said her goodbyes with the promise to come more often, her mind went back to the Dragon Manual. Was it actually obsession with their mythology or… She stopped. Her head was starting to hurt. Maybe she needed to go back home and sleep some more. On her way home, an idea kept trying to make its way into her. It clawed and ripped at her mind, demanding to be acknowledged, but she already knew this idea. It had been there years ago, but it was just too painful just to consider it.

When she got home she didn't even feel like going upstairs, so she just collapsed on the couch. Hopefully by the time she woke up the idea would be gone. However, it was not.

_They had been camping just like any other day. From her subconscious she screamed to wake up. It was not just a dream, but a memory she had tried to bury for a long time. Her uncle, her and her cousin Soleil had been packing to go back home when her father busted into the camp._

"_Are you okay Varick?" her uncle asked after seeing her father was ready to faint._

"_Yeah, yeah" he tried to laugh it up, but he had that same nervous, awkward smile._

_Something had been wrong back in the forest. Her father hurried to pack and get everything on the car. As an eight year old she only wondered if it was getting late, but now her subconscious sneered at her, wondering why she didn't stop him and ask what was wrong. Maybe if, he had seen her fear, he wouldn't have been so fast to take the wheel._

_Her father drove only slightly ahead of her uncle and cousin. They drove on a road carved between the sea lying deep down below, the crashing waves thundering, and a high cliff wall on the other side blocking all view to the horizon._

"_There is a storm coming" he said, and she turned to look at the bright blue sky "not now, but later" as a child she just nodded, but now remembering she couldn't help to wonder "be ready" and then he said something that wasn't part of the memory "you might have to take the reins" and then the earth shook. Her father stopped the car, and they knew there was an earthquake. He took her out of the car and farther away from it. "Stay here" She turned to see her uncle do the same thing not too far away from them, but he stayed with Soleil._

_Then there was a greater rumble, and she turned to watch her father take out his camping pack from the trunk of the car. He threw it her way, landing close to her feet. She hurried to pick it up though it was heavy for her. She knew what would happen next and wanted to close her eyes so badly._

_Time stopped, and then she was not a little girl anymore but her current self. Her father stood in front of the car facing her._

"_Could I ever stop you? Even you don't want to stop yourself" he said with his sad smile._

_Time came back, she was back to being a little girl. Though she knew what was going to happen she couldn't stop the scream that left her voiceless for weeks. The ground under her father and car gave away and slid into the sea. She saw the horrified look on her father's face as the slid out of sight into the crashing waters below. She ran to the edge screaming her lungs out, tears flooding and almost blinding her. Still she looked for any sign of him._

"_HAGNES!" her uncle shouted before the ground under her gave away. She still held to her father's pack as she fell. She landed a few meters below, the pack lessened a hit that would have otherwise had killed her, but ended up being a few broken ribs. More rocks fell, some broke her little bones. Slowly and in pain she lost consciousness wondering if her dad would be okay._

When she woke up, she knew he had not been okay. He could have lived the landing, but the rubble had dragged him into the water, a giant rock pinning his body down, drowning him at the end. Tears were running down her face as she dragged her body upstairs. It was almost midnight and her mother wasn't home yet. She lay on bed sleepless. The idea had broken through to her, and she knew it wouldn't go away.

After hours of fighting, herself, she finally made her way to the attic. There she searched and found in no time her father's camping pack. This had saved her life; she hadn't realized it until then. She took everything out, all the time thinking that nothing would be there. Finally from one of the side pockets she found a journal, much like the ones her father had used on his research. On the first page, she found a map of a place near their camping site.

No, this idea wouldn't stop even if she wanted to.

******************Past*******************

He felt the rush blood to his head as he looked at his fist. The man at charge of the construction of the new hall lay on the ground looking at him shocked. He touched his ear feeling wetness he pulled his fingers back to see blood.

It had started with an argument about making the new dining hall larger for weapon and mead storage. The last thing Hiccup wanted was a bunch of drunken Vikings with sharp weapons nearby. He tried to make the man see this through logic. No sane person would have gone against it, but this was a Viking man. He started simply by questioning if he was a man at all, then to question his decisions.

The man thought it would be better if they attacked other islands with their dragons instead and took over. Hiccup explained that it would only end up on more bloodshed for them, and dragons and that wasn't fair for them; as the dragons didn't carry the same Viking code. The man had gone on to call him a coward and the moment he started to mention Hiccup's father he met with his fist on the side of his face.

"No armory or mead storage here" he said in a flat tone "do you understand?" the man just nodded stupefied. Maybe someone else had passed by and hit him. Surely, not Hiccup could knock a grown Viking down. Yet the looks of those around him told him otherwise.

Back in his tent went back to the drawing board. He needed to get an idea of how to make their homes better equipped for attacks. He knew the other islands wouldn't wait long to try to get them. Gobbet had been working restlessly to replenish their weapon storage, even he put some hours into it a day. He had heard from passing merchants the way other places protected themselves, he was no stranger to the concept of castles with tall walls and raising bridges. Maybe that could help them. If just about everyone had dragons that would make transportation safer. A wall would be nothing to them but to the enemy a formidable obstacle.

Astrid came into his tent after hearing what happened. Hiccup was so focused on his task that he didn't even notice until she placed a hand at the top of his.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" she asked. It wasn't rare to see him frustrated with himself, still pondering about his short comings, unlike most who admired him. Still, for him to finally snap and hit a grown Viking man, well she was proud, but she was sure he would see it in a different light.

He didn't look up at her, ashamed for what he had done. Other men would lose their tempers like that, Vikings but not he. He was always in control, always thinking. Never before had he been overcome by such white burning rage. His hand hurt a little, and he thought he deserved it. He knew his father would have reacted differently, make the man see sense but then again the man wouldn't have question him like that if it had been his father.

"Do you think the village respects me?"

"Most do" she said passing fingers over his damaged knuckles "they know your strength rests somewhere else and that it's that strength what is going to keep us alive"

"But others…" and that was his problem. He needed complete assurance for everything. Astrid had learnt a long time ago, even more after that first ride with him and Toothless that nothing was set in stone.

"They are stupid meat heads that can't see farther than their nose" she said automatically making him smile.

"I have never hit someone like that" he reflected, he was used to working with metal, so his arms and hands weren't as weak as they used to be, but still it felt strange.

"He deserved it" she moved to stand next to him "all you do is think of how to make our lives better, something we should have done a while back" and she wrapped her fingers over his tightly so he couldn't escape. She leaned down so that they were at the same eye level though they didn't turn to look at each other.

"Astrid…" he could barely breathe. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and he could tell she felt the same. She couldn't look at him in the eye, if she did, she knew she would end up tackling him to the floor, and that would just be beginning.

"Your father would have been immensely proud of you" she said after sometime releasing his hand. When she started walking towards the exit of the tent, he noticed she was wearing a long green tunic. He knew it had belonged to her mother, but with her still slender body it looked remarkably different on Astrid. It was exceedingly inviting; no, it was calling him to follow her. She noticed the way he was looking at her and felt her blush spread all over her face and chest. Hiccup wondered how far it went after it touched the seams of the tunic.

"I will see you tomorrow" she said breaking him thoughts as they started to turn more carnal. He didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded. Once he was sure she was far gone he stood and started to pace around the tent.

"What am I going to do…" he sighed frustrated as an absurd and crazy thought crossed him, maybe the craziest ever to assaulted his mind. What if he… No! He tried to be rational. But if he did, he would need to talk to her family, but then again what if he was reading the signs wrong. She would kill him before she let him drag her to a miserable union! He would die of a broken heart and/or she would cut his head off. He pulled at his hair with both hands with no idea of what to do about his feelings. He wanted her; he had for most of his life.

Toothless entered the tent to find his friend pacing holes into the ground; he nudged him before receiving a path.

"Hey buddy, want to go out for a while?" he asked before the dragon bit into his tunic and pulled him out more than glad to accept "I guess that's a yes", and it was delightful to hear him laugh. He couldn't remember the last time Hiccup had laughed like that.

…PRESENT…

The world was truly unfair, she thought as she poked at her meatloaf with hidden aggression. She had made an incredible discovery and couldn't tell anyone because they would call her crazy. Aside from that she was sitting on a table where she didn't feel exceptionally welcome. She knew her mother felt the same way as the silence on the table only grew thicker. Across from them sat her cousin Soleil and her aunt Noreen who acted as if they weren't there. Her uncle Svart, her father's young brother was at the head of the table and well aware of the situation. As usual he tried to make conversation.

"Ehm, Hangnes. I heard from Gunnur you brought some of your father's research to the museum"

Hagnes liked her uncle, he had always been nice to her, so she followed along "Yeah, I found some boxes with some of his research, and I thought it might be helpful"

"Pff, boring!" said Soleil rolling her eyes and before her father could say anything she kept going "you know Hagnes" she said leaning forwards with an are-you-stupid? Expression "that's why you don't have a boyfriend. All you know about is old things that no one cares for anymore" she waived her fork at her "I mean, look at the way you dress. It feels as if you were the daughter of a truck driver instead of the mayor's"

Hagnes was used to this, so she didn't even show shock at the words "May I be excused?" she asked her mother who nodded. She went to her uncle and kissed him on the cheek "thank you, the food was delicious" and left.

Steinunn and Svart exchanged worried looks.

"Will she be okay?" asked Svart.

"Yes, I think so. She has been closing a lot of doors recently" Steinunn said, "she cleared away Varick's study and even asked me if she could have it"

"Still leaving in the middle of dinner is so improper," said Noreen with a frown, thought she made no mention of her daughter's harsh words.

"Every person deals with loss in a different way," said Svart "Hagnes is doing what she feels is right for her to heal"

"I don't know," said Steinunn "she said she wanted to go camping"

"To the Dragon's Claw?" at once Svart's eyes glazed over with sadness since that had been the place they had gone camping before the accident.

"Yes, I already told her, and I know she understands that I don't want her going there by herself"

"But eventually she will, even if it's behind your back she will… just like her father" and he gave a sly smile that reached Steinunn's heart. It was just like Varick's.

"Oh please! You talk as if that kind of behavior could be any good. It only caused trouble back then, so it won't be any different this time" Noreen stood up before picking up her plate and leaving.

"I am not hungry anymore," said Soleil before leaving as well.

"Why does it always end up like this?" asked Steinunn.

"Our daughters are too different I suppose, and Noreen is a little insecure around you"

"We only dated for a month or so…"

"Before you met Varick"

"He was just so cute and clumsy"

"I still don't get it"

"Don't you when you see Hagnes?"

"I suppose, but it's just difficult to think of your older brother as cute, clumsy yeah of course, but cute never"

"Well he was cute" and she blushed thinking of all the silly romantic things Varick had done to win her over.

"You are still, not over him"

"How could I?"

"Your daughter is trying to move on"

"I am not getting younger Svart, I prefer to remember that one love that swoon me off my feet" and she had broken the younger brother's heart back then and his wife knew it, no wonder she was so apprehensive "But I fear for her, she is just too much like him" Steinunn continued going back to the original subject.

"And he could camp on his own pretty well" it was of the few things his older brother was really good at since they were children.

"I am not letting my daughter go alone into the woods" she said defiantly "even if I have to chain her to the ground"

"I know, I know, but we better start thinking of another alternative before things get out of hand"

Soleil listened to them from behind the door. Ideas were spinning fast within her beautiful and cruel head. Once she was sure there was nothing else she could use she went to make a few calls.

Meanwhile, Hagnes walked downtown looking for a place to dine. She hadn't eaten anything, but she would be damned if she stay to listen to Soleil talk about how she should be more like her. It made her sick because at one point her mother had also wanted her to be just like that. As they had started high schools and her true self started to emerge, her mother had stopped. Now, she simply ignored any little insult Soleil threw.

She found her favorite café still open and went in. There was no one at the front, maybe they were working at the back, she guessed. She started reading the menu on the wall hoping they still had some sandwiches.

"Welcome, welcome" she heard an uninterested voice as the employee finally realized there was a customer. When he saw her, he stopped slightly; his bored look became curious. Hagnes did all she could to not turn and run away. It was Ashton, the most wanted guy in school, captain of the soccer team, smart… If she ran away from just seeing him that would bring her to a whole new level of pathetic. She smiled nervously as he leaned on the counter "so what can I do for you?" he asked with a charming smile.

She ordered the simplest coffee and a ham sandwich. At the end, she congratulated herself on not stuttering, thought she couldn't look at him in the face. She had concentrated on the menu up and above him. Right away he went to work on it. She sat at a small table to wait. It didn't make sense that Ashton was working at the little café she loved. He was the guy that every girl wanted and how could they not. He was handsome with a movie star like face, blond hair that moved in the wind like in the shampoo commercials, eyes that shone full of life and expression, a well-toned body with lean muscles, and though not noticed as much he was quite smart.

That last part was the one that called her the most, not that he was the captain of the soccer team or that he was the most popular guy around. She had been in the same composition classes as him and heard his verses and essays. He was one of the best. She chided herself realizing she was thinking like an air head, though not really, but she felt like she was. She had liked boys but only in platonic ways.

She had been invited to a few dates as well, but she never accepted since she knew they were only interested because they knew she had no experience at all. The last thing she wanted was to be made fun of when the guy took all he could from her and tossed her aside. She had seen it happen to others, she didn't need to experience it to know it would lead to heartbreak.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he set her order on her table. She had almost jumped out of her skin. She simply nodded not trusting her voice. Once he had gone back to the counter she started to eat. His eyes bore to her back. What was he seeing? Probably the same as Soleil, she thought. She wore blue jeans and a flannel shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail, the ends reaching her mid back. Yeap, she looked like a trucker's daughter… not that there was anything wrong with them! She scolded herself for thinking like Soleil. Still, the point was that she knew her looks left much to be desired. She ate before going to pay him. The exchange was mostly silent. Still evading his eyes she wished she could see them, but she knew she would flush a hundred shades of red if she did.

"Come back soon!" he called as she left. She turned surprised catching his bright blue eyes full of light and life, but then realizing her face was downright red she turned fast and left. Oh, he was surely laughing at her now and without doubt would be telling his friends about it, Runi and Runa among them.

He waited until she was well out of sight to let a smile grace his face. He could barely remember the last time he had talked to Hagnes Haddock. She had been in the hospital back then; the school year had just started. Their teacher had taken the whole class to visit her as she would be joining them in a few weeks. The once never stopping hyperactive child was then bound to bed with a cast on her thin arm and chest. Back then she didn't even try to smile. It was still sinking that her father would never visit her like they were. When he got home from that visit he had embraced both of his parents with all the strength an eight year old could muster. He would never forget that sad glassy look in her eyes, as if her spirit was somewhere else.

When he saw her, he couldn't help to look at those eyes still as green as the spring forest. The sadness was still there but buried farther back. A part of him, which he acknowledged, wanted to make her smile. He wanted to see the child that told the most outrageous dragon stories come back. Was she still there? As the years passed she had emerged from her silent mourning. Tried to smile, though it was a little awkward, she was trying. Still, it wasn't enough.

She had alienated herself enough to be forgotten. At that moment he knew she would stand as an odd child before their peers. He had hoped that it would wear off with time but sadly it didn't. Many didn't recognize her by her name but the nickname that Runa and Runi had come up with. Every time he heard it, it made him flinch. He knew what Hagnes' father used to do.

He hoped that the call he had just received was a good omen. If not, he was pretty sure things would go downhill from there.

It was past her curfew when she got home. Her mother had left her some wrapped leftovers on the kitchen table. She placed them on the fridge before going to her room. It was foolish and childish to think about Ashton. There were much more urgent matters at hand such as how to get to Dragon's Claw, hopefully without breaking more of her mother's rules. To help her think, she went to reread some of the pages of the Dragon Manual. Doing this had helped her think the past few days after her mother had turned down her request. She was honestly trying to do things by the book, but she guessed this one wouldn't be one of them.

In the morning, she was awakened by repeated knocking on the door. She thought she was dreaming. Her mother never knocked, specially like a stubborn mule.

"Hagnes! Wake up!" oh great, Soleil was in her house. She turned to look at the alarm clock. It was 5:00 in the morning, what was she thinking! "We have to get ready!"

"For what!" she shouted back before covering her head with the blankets, not actually caring for her answer.

"We are going camping!" her cousin couldn't hold her laughter wondering what Hagnes would do "to Dragon's Claw" The door slammed open, and she received a narrow stare.

"It's not funny" she said gravely.

"I am not joking" Soleil said rolling her eyes "the rest will be here at six so get packing whatever you need"

Hagnes couldn't help her smile, she didn't know what her cousin was trying to do, but it would serve to her purpose as well "So who else is the rest?"

"Just wait and see" she said, but the naughty look in her eyes had given her part of the answer before she left. Well, she had survived worst, literally.

When Hagnes went downstairs, she met with her mother and uncle. Both smiled at her feeling they had done her an enormous favor. They had indeed, but she knew Soleil wasn't in for the good deed.

"All ready?" asked her mother.

"Yes" she said giving her most sincere smile "thank you" she said to both.

"Don't take us, Soleil came up with the idea" her uncle said checking for some basic things on her pack.

Her smile faltered a little, but she nodded.

"THEY ARE HERE!" she heard Soleil shout before she said her goodbyes and left the house. Two cars waited outside. In one as she had guessed were Runi and Runa who waived at her, even inviting her into their death trap. On the other car, leaving her surprised, was Ashton along with Soleil and Phyllis, a girl from their literature class "We don't have all day Haggy" said Runa before she threw her things into the trunk. This was going to be a long ride.

…PAST…

Hiccup woke up startled, looking around for her, and then he realized it had only been a dream. His skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat, and he realized humiliatingly that his robes were tighter around his waist. He turned hoping Toothless was still sleep, which he was. Careful not to wake him, he gathered bathing supplies and clean clothes. When he left his tent it was still dark outside, only a small hint of red gave a hint of the end of the night.

He left the camp silently before going for thermal waters not too far from them. There, he cleansed his body and mind. The village needed him centered just in protecting them, and nothing else. Whatever he wanted could wait until later. He knew he was blushing when he recalled his dream. If she knew of that dream he could count himself a dead man.

By the time dawn arrived, he had already dressed himself for the day. He walked back to the village to find the first of the villagers steering from their sleep. One of them was Gobbler who called him forwards.

"Morning"

"Don't mornin' me lad, what's this about building a great wall?"

"So you saw the…"

"Yeah, yeah, I went over them all night! But are you even aware of the amount of man power that we would need for this?"

"We have more than man power," he said refering to the ever so helpful dragons.

"So yo' are thinking seriously about this" his eyebrows almost jumping off his forehead.

"Why not? We have a reliable source of the right rocks, and it would be more defendable"

"A castle, in Berk, I hope I get to see the end of it"

"You will outlive us all Gobber, now tell me, is there anything from my plans that you think needs to be change?"

"They are fine Hiccup, but part of me thinks you already had this planned. The land you picked for the new dining hall would be a perfect fit for what you want"

"Really, I didn't notice" and he genuinely hadn't, maybe unconsciously.

"You will lead your own castle, you know what that means?"

"That we will stand as a bigger threat to other islands" he said wondering how the other chiefs would see it. He would be a lord, not a chief anymore.

"The moment we let the dragons into our homes we became the greatest threat imaginable. What I mean is that you will need a lady"

"A lady? There are much more urgent matters at this time" it was just ridiculous to think of things like that. There were so many things that needed to get done.

"At your age your father already had you running around causing trouble" the crocked smile told that he knew what he was talking about.

"It's not a convenient time" he mumbled into the ground. He was well within marriage age, actually getting a little late, and that eventually it would have to be done.

"And how long do you think this castle will take? Even with the dragons it will be a while. Life is too short Hiccup" the life of a Viking that was.

"I am not ready" but he wasn't a real Viking, at least not in the terms where he went to battle hoping to shed blood.

"Like I would believe that," laughed the old man "you think I haven't seen you watch a certain young woman every time you can. You know you would be lying if you said it wasn't true" he said before Hiccup could deny it "she has declined every man that has asked for her hand by either breaking their hearts or their arms. Of the willing left only you are left. She has been waiting for you and you know this to be true as well"

"Is it really?" he asked with a tired sigh, "but now?"

"What better time?"

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots of Good Karma!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 3

The sun was starting to make its way across the clear blue sky letting them know summer was in full display. It was warm enough to wear short and a light jacket if you were still worried the weather would turn against you. It was just beautiful, and the type of day when parents took their kids out to play and spend some quality time with them. Especially in their small island this type of weather was as precious as gold. However, she wasn't having any of that rightful fun she deserved.

After an hour or so of taunting from Runi and Runa, she had finally given up and turned a deaf ear. There were probably curses and name calling towards her but at that point she just didn't care. She knew Runi wouldn't hurt her and Runa was too busy taking care of the wheel. To emphasize her cold treatment towards them; she put on her headphones and went to sleep for the rest of the trip.

She knew she wouldn't be able to evade them forever, but if she genuinely wanted to know what had scared her father so bad she would have to tolerate those two and her cousin. She didn't mind Phyllis at all, though she knew the only reason she hung out with them was because Ashton was her cousin. Besides that she didn't know much about her. Ashton, well he just made her nervous with all the pheromones he gave off.

The night before, when he had smiled at her, she was pretty sure her heart had tried to escape from her chest. She chided herself knowing well it was just hormones. As a normal sixteen year old she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this type of thoughts (and desires, she admitted somewhere in the back of her mind) for much longer. Unlike everyone thought, she was still quite human.

There was a sudden jerk of the car that woke her up. She pulled her headphones off to hear a not so strange clash between siblings.

"You idiot! You told me to turn left!" she saw Runa slap Runi across the head

"It's not my fault you picked and outdated map" he responded by tearing the map back away from her hands.

As she sat up straight, she recognized the road quite well. Old weeds cracked the road, forgotten by just about everyone but her. It had been closed eight years ago because it was impossible to fix it after the landslide. She didn't pay attention to the twins as they fought over the map. They didn't notice when she left the car. The sun still shone warm and inviting thought her insides had turned as cold as a glacier.

She kept walking knowing that soon there would be no more ground before. Once she reached the edge she looked down. It was the opposite side from where she had fallen which made it even easier to imagine how she had looked that day.

She spotted the place where she had fallen and broken; a little girl who had cried with all her strength for her father lost in the water, lost to those who loved him. Did his heart break too when he realized they wouldn't make it to dinner? Or did he have any regret that assaulted him in his last moment? Maybe he saw his life flash to end up regretting taking the wheel to early. That could also be.

"What are you doing there!" she felt the sudden pull of Runi on her arms "do you have a dead wish!" he seemed authentically upset, his face only inches away from hers. His eyes, she noticed, were the same dark blue as the waves crashing below.

"I am sorry" she said and then felt tears run down her cheeks. She had been so stupid standing on the ledge like that, even Runi could see that. She cleared the tears fast enough to make him wonder if he had seen correctly.

"Are you okay?" he said unsure since he had seen her cry before, but only because his sister inflicted physical pain on her, never with such sad and faraway look in her face "did I hurt you?" he released her arms after he realized he had jerked back harshly.

"No" she said quickly turning away from him "sorry about that. This place… is just…"

"You know where we are?" he asked her with a frown. This place, it felt downright wrong.

"I do…" was all she said to make him turn to look back down before they walked back to the car. She was unusually calm giving them instructions to go back and take the right path. Runa didn't ask, but she could see on her brother's serious expression that something had happened. Of course, he probably thought she wanted to jump or something along those lines. But, never, would she ever tell any of them what had passed thought her being; the painful experience she had relived back there.

Hagnes was not ashamed to admit to herself that she was proud. Her pain was her own, and she believed that she could overcome it by herself. If she needed to cry, she would cry, but not in front of them. She didn't need their pity. Life sometimes just threw shit at you, shit that you couldn't evade, and that was all. Sitting in the back of that old car, she felt an immense weight be lifted off her shoulders.

She had faced that place, and yes it hurt, but she was still alive and truly happy to be. For a long time, she thought she didn't like her life, being ignored by just about everyone but her teachers and mother. She didn't even fit with the misfits, taking her to be too ordinary. She had her future ahead of her, that was all she knew, and that was just superb. The future held so many possibilities, even for her, being a klutz and all.

When they reached the parking site, Hagnes wasn't sure if she should have felt surprised. It was just like Soleil to take advantage of every situation. They weren't the only ones in the parking lot. At least fifteen more cars were packed with half the Juniors and Seniors of their school. They were pulling out coolers, which she was sure, were not holding just sodas. Her father wouldn't mind if she turned tails right there and then, right? He would have never wanted her exposed to a wannabe frat party, which were worse than the actual things. More stupidities were bound to happen.

"Where were you!" her cousin came from over Ashton's car with a scowl.

"Got a little lost," said Runi stepping in between them.

"Who cares," Runa said, "lets party! Woooo!" and she was Woooed back by other approving teens. She dragged her brother away from the Haddock cousins. She didn't know what had made her brother try to protect Hagnes, but she couldn't let him put himself under such risk. Whatever happened out there, Hagnes was one her own.

"I am going back home," she said decisively to her cousin, "you know I didn't come for this" she emphasized by swinging her arm in the direction of the jocks who were trying to feed beer to the squirrels.

"Have some fun for once Haggy," and even though she smiled, Hagnes couldn't help to feel a chill as her cousin tried to sell her to the most stupid idea a teen could have "it will be only for today, you can do whatever you want tomorrow"

"I am not going to spend the night looking for drunk and high guys out in the woods," she could just imagine them wondering off a cliff just because they saw something shiny far off.

"You won't, I promise" but her promises were worth naught. Still, Hagnes knew she didn't have many choices. If, she went back home right then her uncle would probably come and pick Soleil as well, and then the party would be blown, and then she would have to hide through the rest of summer in her house. Now, that was just the beginning. She realized quite fast that if she did anything that could break this bash a lot of people, not just the twins, would make her life miserable back at school. At the top of that, she didn't know when she would be ever have the chance to come here again.

"I take you accept" her cousin could see the wheels turning quite fast, her cousin wasn't stupid. She knew she was ignored, but it was better than being hated and bullied by a good fraction of the school. Hagnes didn't say anything as she went to pull her pack out of the trunk and followed the rest of the teens.

************Past***********

The small house he now lived in was quite dark; the candle in his room had consumed itself a while ago. The house was still warm with the fire still burning in the kitchen. His face was totally flushed, and for once through the whole night he was glad Toothless had gone to rest by the larger fire of the new dining hall. A while ago he had fallen sleep over his work table to have his mind picked at little by little by the needs of his gender.

It was just terrific! And he wasn't sarcastic about it. Like many times, he had told Gobber; he was a man. A true man that had manly dreams that left him flustered in the middle of the night and with no relief, but the one he could administer to himself. His mouth felt drier as he rested his head again the table and took deep breaths. The dream was still vivid behind his eyes, every detail of it, her lean body resting at top of the many furs calling to him with pouting lips and extended arms wanting to be held close and intimately. Within his dream, he didn't doubt even a second in joining her and taking advantage of all that she offered, tasting and exploring ever corner of her luscious body, drawing delicious agonizing breaths of need from her.

Now, he was the one panting as he took care of himself in the dark. He felt like such an idiot as his head snapped back as he found his release. He whispered her name as the last spasm left his body. Only the gods knew how much he wanted her. With loose limbs, he removed the offending garments, and then throwing them with a tired expression to a corner, after pulling a clean pair he pulled himself to bed. He sat for a few minutes still catching his breath. After a while, he pulled his limbs closer to himself and passed a curious finger over the grey scars of where his other foot once was attached. He shivered at the sensation of them, would she too?

Not wanting to go over the same embarrassing situation again he decided to get some sleep. Hopeful that the fervent dream wouldn't come back. He pulled the pelts over his body. Would it be so awful if the dream came back? He blushed again knowing well that he wouldn't mind at all for the dream to return, but Odin will be dammed if he had to wash more than just his pants the next morning.

It wasn't long after that he fell into more peaceful dreams. Outside his door with a hand still touching the smooth wood, Astrid stood holding a tray with a dinner that had long gone cold. She had arrived no long after he had woken up. She had heard his exasperated sigh, just as she was about to push the door open. Her insides tightened telling her to stop, she was glad she had obeyed.

It started with a remarkably low moan that made every part of her body shudder. Never had she heard him moan like that. It wasn't pain, or at least the kind of pain she could inflict. For most, it could have been rather quiet; to her it was as if he had been standing right next to her; his lips panting every breath faster and faster until finally he released her name in a shuddering whisper.

For a long time, she didn't dare move, not until she could hear his light snores. Shaking slightly, she placed the tray on the kitchen table. Not trusting her legs she sat and gripped her knees through the wool of her long robe. She was still shaking, not sure why; because he wanted her? Well, she wanted him too so that wouldn't be so bad. Still, to hear him like that gave a whole new significant to that want.

Astrid had grown around Vikings, she was no stranger of what men wanted; still the idea of Hiccup seeing her like was still a little foreigner to her. She knew him as the calm, smart and polite leader. Her cheeks reddened as she thought of what they could do if she waltzed into his room and stared taking layers off. He wasn't strong as a Viking, but she and other women had been caught watching him work at the make shift smithy. His body covered in sweat and ashes as he pounded metal into shape. The muscles ripping under his shirt couldn't be hidden and left many women hot and bothered.

Of course, their young chief was also a gentleman and only smiled politely at them from afar, never once thinking about the much attention he was receiving.

She jumped off the chair when the Night Fury entered through the open window. He tilted his head curious wondering what she was doing there. Then, he took a sniff of the air; turned and sniffed some more towards Hiccup's bedroom before a lewd smile, something she had never seen in the dragon, went across its face. He knew it wouldn't be long but not this soon either.

"It isn't like that!" she whispered harshly at the dragon. He raised a brow, did she honestly believe he would believe that. To make his point clear he knocked the chair she had been sitting on "what are…"

"Toothless? Is that you?" the young man called from his room before they listened to the steady bump of his prosthetic as he made his way to them.

"You… you evil reptile!" she whispered harshly again before jumping out the window with a threat "you will pay for that" and she ducked as soon as Hiccup opened the door.

"Hey bud, don't tell me they fed you mead again" he laughed as he picked the fallen chair "you know what happened last time that happened"

The dragon grumbled before taking his friend by the robe and pulling him towards the window. He could smell the female was still there, just below the window sill.

"What is it? I told you that if you are drunk we are not going anywhere. The yaks wouldn't give any milk for a week"

The dragon growled another mumble about how after one time he was to be judged as a drunk for a lifetime.

"Hey, it was not my idea to impersonate one and infiltrate among them. I still don't get why" still he followed to the window sill and looked up at the clear sky. The moon was full and shinning "I never took you for the romantic type. Hey, isn't there a she Night Fury out there you could go for? I mean, you aren't getting any younger, you know?"

If he could just talk, then he could tell the kid that the female he wanted was just a jump away from him, and she was in heat for him! Also, he had already spawned some little Night Furies out there and was happy with that. Still, couldn't he smell her! Stupid humans with their dull senses!

Finally, noticing the tray in the table with the cold food Hiccup realized someone had dropped by when he was sleep. Still, he was more tired than hungry at the moment "Let's get some sleep friend. Tomorrow will be another long day" then he went back to his room. Moments later Astrid poked her head over and glared at him, the dragon returned it with equal intensity. She mouthed 'I won't forget this' before she left. The dragon rolled its eyes wondering why humans had to play hard to get. He wanted her, and she wanted him, what was the big deal!

The next morning the chief was up and running around as usual. No one could blame him as the latest project was probably the greatest of his life. It was going to be as much of his legacy as were his findings about dragons.

On the side of the mountain, where they were shielded from the colder winds, they were starting over. First they had set some small houses, because really, building a castle would take a long time and though Vikings were fierce they didn't take it too kindly to sleep exposed. They had built their houses just in time before the first blizzards arrived. And thankfully to their new location they were not being hit as terrible as before. It was okay enough for them to be out and about.

Now, back to the young Chief; Hiccup fulfilled all of his father's duties quite well since he had grown watching him. It was incredible that Stoic the Vast never thought that his son's monologues or long strikes of pure common sense came from watching his father break disputes apart. Hiccup had a second nature when it came to breaking quarrels between Vikings with just a few words, and that day was no different, or so he thought.

When he arrived to the hall, everyone parted to let him through, close behind he was followed by his dragon. Toothless had a liking to watch Hiccup put a grown Viking man in his place. However, what they found when they made it to the still arguing pair wasn't just them screaming at each other. On the side laid a hole in the ground the size of a Gronkle.

"Alright, alright! What is this?" Hiccup said pointedly looking at the hole. The place had just being built; he couldn't believe they were already at destroying it.

"Yo' talked to my wife!"

"I did no such thing; she was not married to yo' old fool, back then"

"Ay hav' seen the wey yo' look at her!"

"She is the one looking mai way!"

"Liar!"

"Old fool!"

"Son of a troll!"

"You… you…"

"That's enough!" Hiccup stepped between the two grown men. If he wanted an answer for the hole in the hall he would have to sort this first "Thuridr, come here please" the wife in dispute walked ahead from among the crowd throwing a nervous look at the two men "please tell me, what's going on?"

"My husband thinks I talk to Thorir when I go to the market, he used to court me a few years back"

"Did you?" asked Hicupp, making sure all points were cleared.

"At first I waved at him from afar; it had been a long time since I didn't see him" she admitted "I knew him also as a child, he was very kind to all the children, so I felt a little sad that he was still without a family. I… I went to talk to him, and told him of a young widow that lives near us"

"Is that true Thorir?" the Viking being questioned was blushing under his beard.

"I already went to talk to her family; I am just waiting for an answer"

"Why didn't yo' say that before!"

"Because, you old fool, I can't stand the idea that little Thuridr married an idiot like yourself! Any opportunity I have to shout at you is a compelling one!"

"Yo' still like her!"

"And we are back to square one" he massaged his nose bridge in exasperation. An hour or so later the husband had been hit on the head by his wife with a shield. The still young married woman apologized for her husband's antics. She had learnt to love him, especially for his overprotective nature, and because he treated her so well, but sometimes he got out of hand. She thanked Thorir for worrying about her but assured him that she was happy with her husband. Thorir accepted it quite well; he was a much gentler man of means. As long as she was well, he was okay with it.

"Now, Thorir, could you please tell me what this is?"

"Ehm, yes. Egil tackled me", and it was enough of an explanation. With the combined weight and force of the tackle, it was no surprise they had done some damage, but still.

Hiccup looked down the hole with a frown. It was actually kind of deep. He asked for a lit torch before throwing it down. It went further down at least twenty feet. No wonder they hadn't encountered it while building the hall.

"Thorir, you were a miner, right?" the man nodded "what can you tell me about this?"

The man peered down with eyes that were used to the dark "it's a tunnel, probably carved by an underground river"

"Is it safe?"

"Can't tell from here"

"Gather others and investigate. We might be able to make something out of it" and they would make something extraordinary out of it.

********Present********

The center of the camp was full of coolers where beers and other high alcohols such as; vodka, whisky, rum, brandy, and even some tequila. She doubted that more than half of the people attending would remember the shenanigans they were going to get into. After nothing carefully for the hotspots, such as the Chug Until You Choke, Pot Head Paradise, Mushroom Friends Forever, and I Don't Know Your Name But Lets Shag, she decided to set her tent behind a bush where hopefully she would be able to get some shut eye once the night arrived and not have to kick out any wondering couples.

She watched from the side as she usually did as her peers made stupid choices. One would think that she was glad not to be part of the whole ordeal, especially as the puking all over yourself started a tad too early. However, Hagnes did feel some desire to join, not to make a fool out of herself, but to laugh with the rest.

"Want a beer?" she almost jumped when Ashton arrived from the side with a beer for her and one for himself "or you don't drink?"

"Thanks" she said taking it and careful not to brush his hand. She wasn't a stranger to alcohol. Since she was fourteen she had taken into checking her mother's liquor hideout every once in a while in case there was something new she hadn't tasted. She had quite a palate for the staggering drinks.

"So… you had no idea this was happening?" he noted the way Hagnes was glaring at Soleil. The beautiful jerk even dared to wave friendlily to her from afar before throwing a flying kiss his way.

"What made you think that?" she couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped like venom from her lips.

"You are angry!" he stepped back trying to suppress a grin, but failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" she felt like pouting, she tilted the can back and took a few large gulps.

"And you can drink!" She had emptied almost half of the can.

"Okay, I don't know what people say about me, but I don't live in a cave by myself" she said looking at the can. She hadn't tried that beer before; it was a little strong for her.

"It's just that I have never seen you angry" it was rare to see her express anything actually. He could bet she was a skilled poker player.

"I am no angry, just a little upset" a small frown crossed her. People actually didn't know much about her. Maybe, she had been living in a cave, not literally, but still maybe she should try to have some fun with the rest.

"Then I don't want to be around when you are angry" he laughed as he tried to imagine an angry Hagnes, he couldn't get past her pouting lips and kindly eyes.

"Don't doubt there will be a few cracked skulls" maybe it was the drink that made her so brave, or at least she hoped it was.

"Well, I hope you have fun" he said finally as Soleil made her way to them.

"Let's go Ashton, the pond is this way" she took his arm and dragged him away without glancing at Hagnes.

"What about Hagnes?" he was making history by actually having a conversation with Hagnes Haddock. No one would believe him unless they saw it.

"She doesn't want to come, right Hagnes?" but there laid the cold threat in her voice.

She shrugged; if she was going to be miserable might as well return the favor "why not" even though she knew that drunken teenagers, plus pond would end in wreck she followed a few steps behind. She should have known better than to try to play Soleil's game. A few minutes later she had learnt the lesson the hard way.

Hagnes emerged from within the depths of the pond she had just been thrown into against her will; above a small ledge the twins high fived as others laughed. In other occasions, she would have stormed out, but she was done with running away from everyone. Instead, she submerged herself, blocking all the voices and worked as fast as she could undoing her long braid. She was actually a passable swimmer, so it was quite a surprised when she emerged with her long cascading hair.

"Har har guys" her sigh was a dramatic one. Ashton had thought she was angry before while she was slightly upset. The last thing she wanted was to come up as was a troll to everyone. Her oversized flannel shirt weighted her down; it would take an eternity to dry. Then an idea came to her and with a mischievous look towards her cousin she took it off.

"Woooh! Hagnes!" someone shouted starting the whole riot. Though she was not in the nude, she didn't think she had shown so much skin before, and she was still wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and pants. Still, her wet clothing stuck to her body like a second skin leaving remarkably little to the imagination. She didn't have curves as prominent as her cousin's, but she was still extremely suggestive.

"Take it off!"

"What!" she spun looking for the felonious voice. The flush that spread across her face was priceless; she turned her face to the side in apprehension. She didn't dare make eye contact with any of them. Something in the drunken minds around her couldn't help but to stare. There stood a girl with so much virtuousness that just a joke like that had her rattled. The rotten minds, almost if they were one, started to scheme to breakdown that purity.

Hagnes was starting to regret her decision, but it was too late already. She sat near a patch of grass before taking off her hiking boots and socks.

"Here," she looked up to find Phyllis towering over her holding out a towel "or you will catch a cold"

"Thanks" she smiled in return. The bulky girl sat next to her as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"If you can't beat them, join them?" they watched as more and more jumped from the small ledge. Even Runi had pushed his sister into the water, there would be some extreme retaliation; they were sure.

"I wish it were that easy" Hagnes contemplated her plan a little further. She wanted to make Soleil miserable, but that would mean she had to mingle with the knuckle heads.

"Tell me about it" Phyllis sighed "Ashton told me there would be only a few people, but I guess Soleil had something else in mind"

"She always has something else in mind" Hagnes had known her cousin all her life, there was always an alternative motive, no matter how small the matter seemed to be.

No one could ever call her cousin stupid, even with her C average. She was a master mind when it came to manipulating the masses. In no time, since they had started High School she had over taken all the attention and power of every click. It didn't matter back then that she was a Freshman; even Seniors knew better as to cross that little Spitfire. Her looks only complemented to hide the terrible person that she was.

She could destroy the reputation of anyone that displeased her, and even sometimes, she would destroy them just because she could. Hagnes had been under her thumb for years, squished but kept alive just for entertainment. Her executioners were as already noticed Runi and Runa. They didn't actually have anything against her, but they had to do it or face the wrath of the Queen Bee.

Phyllis was safe, she realized, since she was Ashton's cousin and they got along Soleil knew better than to target her. Still the tall blond knew well she was just another tool to Soleil, and she hated it. The last thing she wanted to see was her cousin fall in the claws of that banshee. She would prefer to have someone like Hagnes be friends with him. At least, she would have fewer doubts about Hagnes intentions. She seemed pretty straight forwards. Even when her stomach grumbled a little she didn't taunt her.

"I got some real food back in my tent if you don't mind helping me getting a fire starting" she was glad to have someone who understood how uncomfortable it was to be there.

"Thanks" Phyllis had never camped and had brought some snacks that had been depleted not long after they had arrived.

As they made their way to Hagnes' hideout a couple crossed their path striking nude; their bits and parts bouncing all over the place. Both stopped and looked at each other shocked.

"Did you see anything?" a smile tried to crack her lips.

"Not at all" Phyllis rubbed her eyes. Both were in denial, but the image had burned into the back of their eyes. As they kept going, Hagnes picked a bottle of Vodka from the pile along with a bottle of cranberry juice and cups "never took you for much of a drinker"

"I don't get why everyone thinks I am such a Goody two shoes. Do I honestly look that innocent?" she tried to imitate Soleil's cold stare.

Phyllis tried to hold her laughter; Hagnes big green eyes, along with her round face were just too much.

"Alright, alright; I guess I will never intimidate anyone" she scratched her head wondering why she had to inherit her father's cuteness. Even her mother could make grown men tremble under her stare. They made it to her tent where she brought out a small shovel and dug a hole. Phyllis was curious but didn't say anything as Hagnes asked her to look for some medium sized rocks and made a circle around the hole before putting some dry wood that she had collected. Without effort she was able to start a fire with a pair of sticks. At the end Phyllis sat dumbfounded as Hagnes hung her wet clothes near the fire.

"You are pretty skilled at this" she finally spoke as Hagnes set some weenies to roast by the fire.

"I guess" even after eight years some things had stayed with her "I had to be good at something, right?" with a shrug, she passed Phyllis one of the weenies.

"You are kidding, right?" Hagnes was a mystery to just about everyone in school. She always kept to herself but never did she think she couldn't see she was more than the klutz everyone tried to paint her as.

"What do you mean?" and the genuine expression of confusion was disheartening.

"You have been acing all of your classes since middle school" it was hard to miss when that had been her goal "and you have participated in pretty much every science fair and gotten within the first three places" and then there were the composition, debate and other literary contests though rarely won do to her shyness still left quite a mark in her record.

"When I didn't blow something up" no one had ever recognized her for that. They were things she liked to do to pass the time, never to impress anyone.

"Even the explosions were pretty cool. I heard that school in the mainland couldn't get the green off their gym for a month" that along with other failed experiments had also made it into the newspapers.

"All geeky stuff", but she was blushing, so Phyllis didn't push it farther.

"I am a geek," said Phyllis with a smile "everyone knows that, so I still think it's pretty cool" that draw a smile out of the shy girl.

"Food! I smell food"

"Me too!"

They heard two familiar voices coming closer.

"Oh boy…" Hagnes resigned herself to having to stand the twins. At least, she had something to barter with.

"Foood!" Runi cried out when he spotted the fire and the weenies. He was freezing after also being pushed into the pond.

"Hagnes? Phyllis?" Runa seemed unsure of what to make of the two smartest girls in their classes sitting together. Were they plotting against them? She had only cut half Hagnes' hair back in middle school, and the most she had done to Phyllis was steal some of her lunches.

"Hey Runa, Runi" Phyllis hoped they would just take some food and leave right away.

"Want to seat? Or eat?" Hagnes decided to go for the treaty. As long as they were warm and fed she was pretty sure they would behave. She could tell Phyllis wasn't too happy about it from the way she flinched.

The twins looked at each other before looking around to check none saw them as they sat by the fire and grabbed more of the cooked meat.

"This is actually pretty tasty," said Runi.

"Glad you like it," Hagnes said before going back to hers.

"So, who taught you to camp?" Phyllis asked innocently.

Hagnes froze in mid bite before lowering her food and swallowing painfully "my father; he and my uncle would take Soleil and I camping every summer since we could walk"

"Oh, you must be very close to him… OW!" Phyllis was saying before getting an elbow in the ribs from Runa "what was that for!" but Runa only had to point with her head towards the deflated Hagnes. Her previous openness was almost gone, the dull had returned to her eyes.

"We used to be" and the crocked smile that crossed her lips spoke volumes of pain.

"Sorry, I didn't know" there was so much more to Hagnes than the grades and contests, she realized. There had to be for her to isolate herself so much from others.

"No biggie" she said sincerely "now, who wants some shots" she said lifting the bottle of Vodka and showing it to the twins.

"Now you are talking my language!" Runa sang.

As the sun started to set the other teens had started a larger fire, it was unbelievable that it got done without getting anyone hurt. Ashton himself had supervised it. He guessed this was one of the main reasons why Soleil had asked him to come, besides the outrageous flirt attacks she sent his way. He didn't like her much, just about like everyone else, but he knew better as to go against her. As long as he didn't lead her along too much he would be fine. Reason why, at that time he was trying get away from her. She clung to him spider did to its pray.

Also, it had been a while since he had last seen his cousin. He was starting to worry about her, and then as he walked farther into the woods he heard a voice. He stopped not recognizing it for a moment, at least not in that animated tone.

"…then, I just pulled a little toothpick from the corner, it was one out of thousands, so I thought 'one won't make a different', but oh, I was wrong, so darned wrong. The whole thing shook as if there was an earthquake in the little town replica to then BOOM! It just collapsed, along with the table"

Ashton went around the bush as the others burst into laughter. He had found his cousin, along with her natural predators, and also Hagnes smiling and eating roasted weenies. Not quite what he expected.

"I am glad you find my pain so entertaining" she rolled her eyes, but still smiled before she saw him. She blushed slightly "now you too know about my short career experience in the It's a Small World, replica shop"

"I have heard worst, especially when it comes to you" he taunted

"Wooo!" cried the twins "burned!"

"Eat something before I change my mind" she said still smiling before he too sat by the fire.

"You must be cursed, or something, that's just not normal" Runa said, "no one can have such rotten luck"

"I beg your pardon miss. It is not bad luck, but lack of proper reflexes and strength. Also, a little bit of miscalculation on my part most times" she said with a smug smile "its almost a form of art if you think about it. Who else could destroy the clock tower single handed?"

"What were you doing there anyways?" asked Phyllis.

"Hunting a troll" she said.

"What?" they asked incredulously before she continued with her story.

"They steal my left socks all the time" and she really looked convinced of this ", but I caught up to one. The jerk snuck into my room while I was sleeping and decided to take every single one of my left socks in one go. But it took too long, I saw him, and I swear I had never seen such an evil creature. I mean, really! Why do they need them?"

"But how did that lead to the destruction of the clock tower" Ashton wasn't sure anymore if she was still just kidding.

"Ah, that is an epic saga too bloody and savage to tell, but let me tell you this… I almost lost all my socks, including the right ones while at it. That little jerk still took some, but someday, someday I will get back at him" and she spoke of it as if it was the most epic battles the world could hope to presence.

"Talking about things that don't exist," said Runi before Hagnes turned away in indignation "I heard you know all about dragons and that this place specially its said to be a hot spot for spotting them"

"Hey Runi…" Ashton didn't want them taking the taunting too far.

"You are right, for a reason it's called Dragon's Claw" a mischievous smile crossed her lips ", but it's no dragons that have been spotted but the claw marks they have left on the trees" then she added "too large and sharp to be bears. They could cut a man in half with one swipe"

"Cool" Runa said, "what is the most, blood thirsty destructive dragon?"

"Ah," Hagnes seemed caught in her memory. Trying to recall what the Dragon Manual said "that would be the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus" she glared at the flames with such intensity that made everyone lean closer "this dragon is just about the size of a mountain. Its heart is blacker than the night or the depths of the sea. It knows no mercy. It lives inside volcanos to keep its cold blooded body warm and uses other dragons to survive"

"How?"

"I don't know," she admitted a deep frown covering her features "my father… my father couldn't finish that research"

"Wait? You are not making this up?" Phyllis had never heard about this research, so she was at once caught by it.

"No, I got it from a translation of the Dragon Manual made by my father. It was just about completed for exception of that one dragon"

There was a long silence before Runi broke it "wicked"

"Really?"

"What else do you know? What is the coolest dragon?" Runa butt in.

"No, the smartest," said Phyllis in wonder.

"Smart? Flying lizards" it was a game to them, but she was glad to follow.

"Well, the smartest described by the book was the Night Fury" she took a moment to look around before finding a pointy stick and starting to draw close to the fire so they could see "a night fury is supposed to be smaller than most other dragons, but that doesn't take away from its strength or ingenuity" She expertly drew the lean black dragon with bat like wings "at top of that its supposed to be the fastest, reaching speeds of up to eighty kilometers per hour. And when it blows fire, it makes this screeching noise, so loud. I think, it must sound how a missile sounds like before it makes contact. No Viking was ever take one down, but a boy did and well… that's another story"

"You can't leave us hanging like this!"

"Oh, but I can" she said with a smile "it's called payback"

Before the twins retaliated Ashton burst laughing "even me? That's not fair"

"You guys will get to know about it when the museum publishes the translated manual. You will just have to read it"

"Boring!" Soleil said stepping closer to them. She had been listening to her for a while now "really Hagnes, what did I saw about talking of old stuff like that"

"Sorry cousin, I like to ponder in the past; especially now that we are here. This place brings back so many memories" and when she stood up to face her Soleil could see the Hagnes that could have been had her father lived; a girl full of confidence in herself, funny, friendly, and charming "I wish uncle would have come, he also loved camping" she was inviting her to join them, to make it like the old time by the campfire telling silly stories.

Soleil didn't know what to say. She was not used to Hagnes been so welcoming. Usually Hagnes only turned away; rejected any offer to join at something. Now, she wished for the company, well too bad. Soleil wasn't going for it. She had been there too, watched her uncle be taken away, and he was the best uncle too. She too had cried and mourned but didn't lock herself in self-pity for years ignoring the feelings of others. Her resentment transcended the years and fermented into something else until she could only call her cousin because of blood relations, but she felt nothing but distaste for this girl who reflected all the weaknesses that she did not have.

"Whatever" she made sure no one could see how apprehensive this Hagnes made her "Runa, let's go" and the twin followed. Runi looked torn, unsure if to go or stay with them.

"Don't leave her alone" Ashton told him before Runi nodded and went after them.

"Let's get some more drinks" Hagnes said giving Philly a hand to stand up "want to join?" Ashton nodded and followed them but not without concerns.

The friction between Hagnes and Soleil wasn't as straightforward as he thought. He was sure there were things that needed to be said from both sides, and hopefully, at least reach a truce not to get under each other's skin. But it would be hard, maybe impossible. Both girls were stubborn and believed to be in the right. Though, now that Hagnes was opening again, he wondered if the chances would increase. He wondered if there was something truly unearthly about this forest that made that possible. So many odd tales surrounded it, it wouldn't be a surprise.

From the darkness, slited eyes watched them, preparing for the right moment. Never had it heard so such racket in this place. It sometimes took to spy on the small human families, but they mostly stuck to talk around the fire. But this, they were too many, and if just one of them got lost within the forest then the others would look for them, and that could lead to a whole new level of trouble.

The party was still going, the alcohol was running low so soon at least they would look to rest. The flames of the larger campfire reached towards the sky, sending off dancing sparks like animated stars looking for their place in the world. The shouts and laughs drowned every sound around them. They were living some of the best moments of their young life, they tried at least before they reached adulthood and had to worry the same way their parents did.

Hagnes sat with a beer in hand, talking theories and writers with Philly, who only got happier and happier now that she had someone to talk to that understood. Ashton sat on the other side of Philly, listening to them talk.

"Hey cutie, are you having fun?" Conall Walsh sat on the other side of Hagnes. At once the girl felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. This guy was the captain of the football team, well known to be the lady's man.

"I would be lying if I said no," she kept her eyes in the flames. He was also exceptionally good looking, but knew better than to fall for such charms.

"It was quite a surprise to see you here," he leaned closer to her trying to catch her eye "it puts me in a rather uncomfortable place" but there was no tension whatsoever in his voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have made me feel like a fool" and that made her turn in surprise, giving him the chance to catch her cheek and bring her face closer to his "you are actually pretty" and though he was just trying to beat the rest to this fowl he couldn't help the amazed by how her eyes reflected the flames. How could this girl ever escape him?

"Ehm…" she pulled back taking advantage that he was distracted "thanks, I guess you guys are not the jerks I thought you were"

Philly and Ashton sneakered as Conall found himself out of words for a moment. He was the smoothest guy in school, but Hagnes was a challenge. He liked that. Just as he was about to try to continue there was a piercing noise as if a fighting jet was flying over them. All stopped as the sound changed into some kind of ballistic noise.

Hagnes eyes widened before she shouted "GET DOWN!" and threw herself to the side before others followed because a moment later the fire they had been sitting around exploded sending many flying back, some knocked unconscious. Hagnes looked up at the sky searching for the silhouette of their attacker, and without doubt she saw it against the light of the moon. Large wings like gliders, a long tail with even more wings that gave it astounding maneuvering abilities, and the almost black scales that hid it some well in the darkness "Night Fury…" and she watched it as it prepared to dive again against them; the piercing noise returning with it.

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots of days without me following you home.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 4

He thanked the gods he wasn't claustrophobic; otherwise he wouldn't be able to see the majesty of the tunnels they had found. It seemed like there was a whole system under them that went through a good part of the island. It had never occurred to Hiccup that something so startling would be just below their feet. Snotlout and Toothless walked beside him. His bulkier cousin holding the torch as Hiccup mapped one of the many tunnels they had already found.

"So, like why are we even doing this? It's a cave, big deal"

"It's not just a cave," Hiccup said tiredly, "we could do so much with these tunnels"

"Like what" Snotlout had never understood his cousin. He knew he was supposed to be smart but at times he just didn't get him. For instance, Astrid was after his bones, and he didn't take advantage of it. Snotlout himself had given up on her a few years ago, finally marrying a girl from a neighboring island. It had been an arranged marriage, but he couldn't complain. She was quite pretty and an accomplished cook among other things.

"For once, a shelter" Hiccup still worried about the other tribes, though many had assured him their treaties still stood, "remember about the meeting a few days ago?"

"Yeah, yeah, you want to be king Hiccup or something" his cousin wanted to build a castle; it still was under debate with the counsel. It sounded fishy because that would increase Hiccup's position with the other islands, but who was he to complain? If he did become some kind of higher royalty, so would he.

At times, he wanted to punch his cousin "I was thinking we needed something bigger to defend ourselves, but this could do too"

"What do you mean?" they were just tunnels, what could they be good for.

"We could fix here and there and actually use it as living quarters"

"We aren't groundhogs" and he didn't like the dark, not that he would admit it ever.

"And there is a volcanic vein not too far, haven't you noticed it's kind of warm" in previous expeditions he had found some of those veins uncovered.

"I thought that was Toothless" Snotlout turned to look at the dragon walking along with them. Toothless liked the caves as much as Hiccup, but only as long as they weren't too far from the exit.

"No, the whole place rests above a few volcanic veins," it was actually kind of cozy.

"But, isn't that like bad?"

"No, if the volcano isn't active and besides, it's an underwater one so even if it erupts the damage won't be going through here" or at least he hoped. That's why they had to make sure the whole system was mapped out. After an hour, or so more they made it out in time for dinner. Snotlout went on his merry way to his wife. Hiccup honestly liked Dylla, she had brought such good changes to his cousin. Now the only times Snotlout boasted was about how pretty and talented cook his wife was. But, also she was truly humble and patient with her husband.

Toothless nudged his friend towards their table in the hall. It was still strange to sit on the place where his father would have sat as the chief. It was expected for him to sit at the center of the table which faced the whole hall. He felt ridiculous in such position, but he guessed he couldn't break all the Viking traditions. His dinner arrived along with Toothless'; the hall was half full already and the numbers increasing by the minute. Soon the chattering a shouting increased.

His people were happy; they were warm, fed, and well taken care of. That's all that his father ever wanted. Now, he was searching other ways to protect them. The tunnels were wide and extensive enough for that. His mind ran through the many things he would need to get done the next day. One, which was welcome the chief of another island. He knew this to be crucial because whatever this chief saw would be told to the other chiefs and then they would decide if they were weak enough to be overtaken (which would be almost impossible with the dragons in their side) or if they still stood at an equal level.

He knew he also would need to show he had a backbone, which was pretty much all Vikings cared about.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid, along with the twins was walking to join him. They brought along an extra mug with mead for him.

"Hey guys, hope you don't feel too exposed here" he took the mug and placed it on the side, but making sure it wasn't so close to Toothless.

"Are you kidding? We are at the chief's table" Tuffnut said just before they got served.

"We can order as much as we want, right?" Ruffnut added with his signature grin.

"Well, it doesn't…" There were still times when he couldn't believe what came out of their mouths.

"Forget them, I heard from Fishlegs the tunnels seem to have no end" Astrid sat at his side with a curious smile. Since they had found those tunnels, she could see more and more of Hiccup's old inquisitive self.

"Tell me about it. I have been there just about every day, and I still can't find the end of even one of the passages" he laid out what they had been able to map until then. It was like a maze with many areas still marked as uncharted. Hiccup went into detail of what he had found until then. His voice was full of excitement and longing to find out even more.

It was as if the past three years hadn't been there. When Hiccup had turned eighteen, his father had him stop working at the smithy and had him dedicate almost his time to training to become the next chief. It was like pulling a plant out of its soil and try make it grow on the other side of the island. They all had seen Hiccup struggle as he tried to grasp the reins. His father took him to other chiefs to present him officially as the next in line. He had met with mockery and scorn, even envy when he was sawn flying on Toothless. He was different, they didn't like that.

Still, Hiccup was Hiccup, and whenever possible he would join them in the dragon training or just hang out. His life was divided between his duty and his desires. Many times he was ready to give up his position to Snotlout, but then would remember 'it was Snotlout', so there was pretty much no other choice. Things seriously sank in after the attack of the Purple Death. With his father gone and the whole village destroyed Hiccup had become the man his father wanted him to be. Though he was almost as tall as his father, he was still considered slinky, unlike the regular buff Vikings. Still, he took command as if he had always had it.

At some point, Astrid was the only one listening to him. Toothless had gone to rest by the fires, and the twins were at a drinking competition. She wasn't listening actually but watching all the changes she had failed to notice before. He still spoke with a remarkably even tone, but his voice now had much more depth. There were whiskers growing around his jaw. She had noted he shaved every morning, but by this time of night it was all for nothing.

"Astrid?" he called wondering if she would prefer to watch the twins knock themselves out.

"Sorry, what?" she blushed.

"Chief Big-Boobied Bertha will arrive tomorrow; I was hoping you could escort us"

"Me?"

"She is not too friendly with males, so I though presenting our best Shield Maiden would be an act of good faith"

"You think I am the best?"

"I don't know anyone who thinks different"

"And if you find someone, you just let me know"

There was a reason why he had chosen Big-Boobied Bertha to visit the isle instead of the other chiefs. The Bog-Burglars, composed mostly of women, would probably be more opened minded about his methods and probably of himself. He wanted to do all in his power to make it so.

"But why do they call her Big-Boobied Bertha? Isn't that too…"

Hiccup couldn't help to blush. He had met her a few years back and had heard all kinds of rumors surrounding her, including her killer titties.

"I guess you have to know just in case she tries to castrate me or something like that" and she almost laughed but then she saw he was being serious "she only sees men as means of breeding strong children, preferably girls. The boys, she sends them to a neighboring island where they farm, herd animals, make clothing and weapons and so on and are never allowed to leave or marry. Never let anyone around her mention her… well you will know when you see her, or she will end up smothering them to death with them" he shivered visibly "only refer to her as chief Bertha and don't ever leave me alone with her"

"Are you afraid of her?" she taunted

"Only an idiot wouldn't be after meeting her" he laughed "when she first met me; I was only five years old. She thought I was a girl. Don't laugh! She had thought my father had chosen me, even as a girl to be the next chief, but when I told her; I was a boy she dropped me as if I was on fire. Since then, she has had this grudge against me"

But she couldn't help to laugh because actually compared to other Vikings, Hiccup was kind of pretty. There was a reason why he never let his hair grow beyond the nape of his neck.

"So can I count on you?" he asked as she was able to get a hold of herself after almost laughing her lungs out.

"If you don't mind me drilling her about fighting technique" she liked the way Chief Bertha sounded.

"Take over the whole visit if you like," he wished he could evade her but there was no way to.

Hiccup then realized it was getting late, the hall was empty but for them. By then the twins had passed out on the table, dozens of mugs around them.

"Let's take them home," they were still within the winter's grasp. Both knew if they were left there for the night they might not wake up the next morning. Hiccup called Toothless over and with Astrid's help loaded them on the dragon's back. The snow was for the moment just one foot tall, so the trek to the Thorston's home wasn't so difficult. Rocknutt, their father carried the two Vikings inside his home without a problem and with sincere thanks to them.

"You don't need to walk me home" Astrid said as they kept walking. She wrapped her fur coat tighter around her.

"Okay them, I am not. I am just taking the long way home which happens to pass your house" of course she didn't need escorting, but it had been a long time since they had been able to talk like this. He knew she felt the same way when she punched him in the shoulder, but not as hard as before.

"Your house is the opposite way, smart ass," she said under her breath before she spotted Toothless giving her a wicked grin reminding her of a few nights ago "You know, I think Toothless might be growing senile; drinking, delusions of conspiracy, and I swear I have spotted him watching the Nadders groom. The dragon glared, she wasn't going to turn this against him.

"You know, I have been thinking the SAME! HEY!"

"Ouch!" Astrid lay on her back in the cold snow with Hiccup at top of her. Their faces incredibly close.

Toothless had decided to repay the traitor by knocking him off his foot towards the blond walking next to him.

"You evil reptile!" she cried out as they tried to stand. They made sure not to touch too much.

But Toothless just laughed his raspy dry laugh before bouncing away back home.

"No more salmon for a week! You hear me!" Hiccup shouted shaking his fist at the retreating dragon before helping Astrid to her feet "sorry, I guess he is little sensitive about the whole drinking thing"

"He did scare the yaks milkless" both tried to hold back their laughter, but couldn't after looking at each other.

When they made it to her house, still in sudden bursts of laughter, they realized that they didn't want to part. For a moment, Hiccup could just stare at her, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid. He wanted to say something, just didn't know what. No, he did know what he wanted to tell her. He loved her, but he just couldn't find a way to do it.

"I better go inside," she finally broke the silence and climbed the steps slowly hoping for his words to come.

"I… I will see you tomorrow then," and right then he wanted to slap his face.

"Yes, see you tomorrow" she added before closing the door with a warm smile, noticing how blushed his face was.

Big-Boobied Bertha arrived early morning accompanied by a small crew and a young woman at her side. Hiccup recognized her right away, Astrid could tell, by the way his eyes widened.

"Who's that?" she asked. She was thin, almost flat on the chest, about her height. Her hair was long, and blond tied in within a golden net. She wore a long dark blue robe with golden trims. Next to Big-Boobied Bertha she looked so out of place.

"That's Camicazi, Bertha's daughter", but he barely believed his own words.

"And the next chief?" Hiccup only nodded. He remembered Camicazi as this tomboy who would get in all sorts of trouble. She had been as scrawny as he, if not more, but that didn't take away from her fiery spirit. Now, she stood almost like a lady in the courts of the mainland. He had heard she went there for some special training, but he never imagined it was that kind of training.

"Well, it looks like you are no longer a fishbone, though you still look like a girl"

"Nice to see you too Bertha" Hiccup said stretching his hand, which she scorned with distaste before taking hold of it and shaking it harshly. He was sure a few of his fingers were broken. She was as tall and wide as his father had been.

"And who is this shrimp?" she said turning to Astrid with disdain. AND, right then he knew things wouldn't go at all as he planned.

********Present**********

She ran with all her strength towards her tent. Her fire had gone out, but she remembered perfectly where she left what she needed. She grabbed the two items and ran back to the larger bonfire that had been extinguished by the explosion. A few held lamps shakily, and others guided themselves with the lights of their cellphone in huddles. Explosions kept going around them, not actually hitting anyone, but they were terrified. There were muffled cries and worried whispers. When she made it back, she only used the light of the moon to guide her. It was preparing for another attack. The vibrating air told it wouldn't be long.

"Hey you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before banging the two pans together she had brought back "stupid oversized lizard!" and she banged the pans together even harder when the dragon stopped its attack "Come here so I can make me a nice pair of boots!" she shouted "You are so slow! What are you, a Gronkle!?"

Everyone ducked when they heard the creature above roar.

"Hagnes! What are you doing?" Ashton tried to pull her down, but she simply elbowed his gut, knocking his air out and making him fall curled into the ground.

"Sorry!" she cried realizing what she had done "Trust me, I know what I am doing" and she went back to shouting "YOU ARE STUPID! YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE EEL! YOUR DAD IS A NEWT! AND YOU MOM IS A SALAMANDER!" and she kept banging the pans together and shouting. She knew it wouldn't be able to concentrate near them as long as she kept doing this. The shots had stopped, now the dragon was just circling above them, beyond the point where it's sensitive hearing would be damaged. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it left.

Hagnes dropped to her knees, still clutching the pans tightly.

"…nes! Hagnes!" she felt someone shaking her. Philly was by her side shaking her slightly, helping her release her hold in the pans "what the hell was that!"

But Hagnes couldn't answer. It was dawning on her that all she had read was truth. Her father probably ran away from this, all of the insanity. This was what killed him.

"Was it a dragon?" Philly whispered to her, she couldn't believe it, but she too had seen the figure in the air.

"I… I don't know" she answered dropping the pans and then standing shaking from head to toes "I don't know" but she knew, but after years of mistrusting people it was hard to let anyone into her thoughts.

Around them, people were starting to stand glad that whatever it was it was gone.

"Let's get out of here!" cried someone before they started graving things and started to run towards where the cars were parked.

"WAIT!" Hagnes found herself shouting and incredibly enough most stopped, which made those who hadn't heard her stop "We don't know if that thing is still around here! What if it is just waiting for us to come out? Here, all together we will be safer until dawn"

"You are not serious!"

"It's freezing!"

"I want to go home…"

"I know you guys have no reason to trust me, and believe me, I can't blame you. But, that thing came after all of us. Who is to say it won't pick us out one by one if we split"

"Like in a horror movie?"

"Yeah, somewhat… Jeepers Creepers?" she should have known better.

"IT WANTS MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!"

"We don't know that!" before it got out of the hand she added, really? Teenagers were just superficial "I just saying, let's make sure everyone is here, and tomorrow we can leave with daylight on our side"

There was a lot of whispering and glancing her way. This was Hagnes Haddock, the girl who always brought trouble with her; however she had just made the thing go away. It seemed as she knew what she was doing. But it always went back to her record of destruction and chaos. Most of them were torn between leaving and staying.

"It's not as we can go back to town drunk, and high shouting that we saw a monster in the woods" she heard Soleil say from the shadows, "they will even test our earwax for drugs"

And that was all they needed to make a decision, or at least having the Queen Bee do it for them.

"You can thank me after you tell me what the fuck that was" Hagnes almost jumped out of her skin when Soleil called from behind her. Only a witch could move that fast in the dark.

"I don't know," Soleil of all people would make her life miserable if she told her.

"Bull shit, you knew exactly what to do to make it stop" though it was dark, there was an undeniable cover of fear and fury in her voice. Everyone would remember the bash as a failure, her bash. And, they would remember Hagnes as the one who saved their skins. Though it was childish, and she knew it, to think like this when something could be after their beautiful skins and body parts (she considered herself the one under the most risk), she couldn't help to feel cheated (though she had cheated Hagnes into coming as well.) Her subconscious kept trying to kick her back, but as always she succeeded on knocking it out into next year.

"I think it would be better if we hold this until tomorrow," Ashton also wanted answers, but he was also exhausted after all the adrenaline had run out of his system.

"Fine, but I want a real answer tomorrow, no chicken shit, you got me?" but before Hagnes could answer she stomped off to a click protected by jocks.

"Sure, I will get working on the thesis right now" she said under her breath before turning to Ashton "Thank you, and also sorry for hitting you"

"Don't worry; you did what you needed to do"

They sat, along with Philly as close as possible to the ashes of the fire. At first they didn't dare lit it because of the creature, but as the night became colder they knew it was that or freeze. It wasn't as outstanding as the previous one, but as everyone huddled and brought out all food available, it slowly turned into an actual camping scene.

"Are you crazy?" Hagnes said as they brought what was left of her food. Her tent wasn't so far away, but still, she heeded to her own warning and didn't separate from the rest.

"We have done worst" Runa said before she threw a bag of marshmallows to Hagnes.

"Not surprised," Hagnes opened the bag before passing it around "Spongy goodness,"

"Did you know marshmallows are actually digestive aids," Philly added taking a few. Plus, they were delicious.

"Then you should…" Runi was starting not able to hold back in the opportunity.

Hagnes didn't want to see them fighting, she was actually starting to take a liking to the twins and Philly was growing on her "Hey! Did you also know that you can make dynamite out of peanuts?"

"Tell me more…" Hagnes knew that would catch their interest.

After a while, they started to wonder if what had happened before had actually happened.

"If this was a horror movie, who do you think would survive? And I mean only one, no romantic crap" Runa said.

"Me, of course," said Runi.

"You are a guy, guys are automatically out when there is a girl involved" Philly said with glee "I think it would be me, the most innocent will always do"

"You mean the most virgin," Runa said making Hagnes do a complete face palm. Did they seriously need to be getting into that subject.

"Then I guess I am out" and the utter shock in their faces was something that Philly always treasured. There were men (or in her case, band students) with different tastes, so it wasn't as rare as people thought for girls like Philly to get some action.

"I did not need to hear that," groaned Ashton.

"If we are talking old fashion 'virgins always live' then Hagnes, I hope we can trust you to tell our story" Runa said waiting for Hagnes to deny it.

"Guilty as charged," she said raising her hand shamelessly, they and others who had been turning to their conversation laughed, "I will tell everyone of your valiant sacrifice to keep me alive one more day so I could get fucked" her crocked smile and sarcastic tone just added more to the fire.

"Hey, aren't those type of things always after a virgin sacrifice," Runi whispered in conspire to his sister, but just loud enough for them to hear.

"Fuck you," Hagnes flipped them the finger which made an even greater shock. It was something she had always wanted to do, but now realized she could do without getting beat up. The twins laughed surprised once again. They were so used to quiet, disconnected Hagnes that they never thought she would have so much spunk.

The night drew in around them, finally after all the excitement of the day, they started to drowse off. Hagnes couldn't though. She stayed awake as long as she could in case the Night Fury returned, also because she wasn't ready to go home. She stood up from the huddling with Philly and Runa. The boys had been trying to stay guard but now slept with their heads leaning on each other. They were kind of cute, she admitted, especially Runi as a little bit of droll made its way down his chin.

She walked back to her tent and picked her back, making sure that the box with the Dragon Manual was still intact. She checked her lamp had enough batteries to last the rest of the night. Then she took the same path her father came from last time they were there. It had also been the same direction the dragon had gone to.

She listened with the upmost attention for the creature. Though, she thought she could live without knowing. Little by little, or in substantial bounds some might say she was finding herself. She was actually laughing with other teens her age, even making rude gestures, which in the past she could have only made in front of the mirror or behind their backs. It felt as if she had been lost but had found herself when she found that book.

After a few minutes of walking Hagnes stopped to rest; she had never been the athletic type. Her lips were dry, so she drank some water, also stopped to weight her options. She could leave now and get back to the others before they woke up, and this would be remembered as the spookiest, yet cool night of their lives. Or she could keep going and maybe face death at the claws of a dragon which she insulted a few hours or so.

She was biting her lip for about five minutes before she decided to keep going. If she found the dragon, and by some miracle made it back, she could have both; this night to remember and the findings of her father.

She heard some crooning, like a bird waking from its sleep. This would make a perfect movie setting, she thought with a smile. The full moon shone like a morose light bulb. Then, just as she was thinking of going back again, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulders. Before she could scream she was already off the ground pulled by claws that dug painfully into her.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, kicked and tried to hit the creature to release her before it could take her any higher. But, she only found the angry flat face of the Night Fury growling at her "you attacked us first, you jerk!" she couldn't believe what she was saying "I was just defending us!" then she swung her body and kicked the dragon in the chin "let me GOOOAHHH!" and it did let her fall for a second or two, okay three, before catching her by the leg.

By then she felt like crying. She had taken more than what she could chew; now she was going to end up as breakfast. Then she heard a raspy laugh. She could see the dragon laughing.

"You asshole!" she shouted, and it laughed harder "let me go, you evil fuck!"

She felt her chest constrict, it understood her, but she had gotten on its bad side. It wouldn't let her go. She took a deep breath, still scared the hell out of her mind, but she reminded herself, she was a rational, extremely rational person. So, she had to try her best to get herself out this mess.

"Wow, Night Furies are actually the fastest dragons" she was glad her voice didn't shake. She heard an uninterested growl "and no wonder we could barely see you, you scales are black, just like the book said" she didn't receive an answer "if you are going to eat me, then at least let me tell you who I am" she added, but still it wouldn't look at her "My name is Hagnes, I know, terrible name, my dad picked it. It was supposed to scare trolls away, but the darn things keep trying to take my socks. I guess you don't have to worry about that" she didn't know how but she knew the long, boring yawn it gave was fake "You probably seem them out here all the time"

The creature gave a low growl as if telling her, it didn't also like them.

"If you change your mind we could go troll hunting, I bet that would be much more fun" then it went back to silence "I guess not, well at least I now know I am not crazy, nor was my dad" then she laughed because it was true "Hey, could drop my pack with the others after you are done? I would like for my mom to find something on it"

It was not long after that they landed at the base of the mountain that according to the book held the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus in its belly. Below an old woman was sitting on a large rock; she looked ancient as her hair was entirely white and wrapped in a tight bun. She wore a long green dress, like out of the 50s with a grey, knitted shawl. Hagnes couldn't help to notice she seemed a little familiar.

"Child, what in the world has you brought?" she asked as the dragon dropped her on her knees.

"Not much, I guess" she said confused.

"Not you girl, this child" the old woman talked to the dragon "I thought I told you to stay away from the camp, now this girl knows" the dragon made some growling noises before pointing at Hagnes with its snout.

"Do you understand it?"

"This one is a girl, and no. She is a dragon, haven't you noticed?" the old woman laughed "but what I do understand is that she thinks you smell familiar. What is your name girl?"

She wondered if it was safe, but then again this was an old lady and the dragon wasn't trying to eat her "Hagnes Haddock"

The old woman faltered on her step, but the dragon was right by her side before she could fall.

"Hagnes? You mean Varick's child?" The woman's blue eyes burned with insecurity, and her frown reminded her of someone.

"You knew my father?" then there was more than just this dragon to what had scared her father so badly, she was sure.

"Oh girl, there is so much you need to know" and the way the old woman gripped her hand as if afraid that she would disappear, told it might be something she didn't want to know.

****************Past*******************

His plan had been to keep Astrid around so that Chief Bertha didn't kill him. Who would have a guessed that he would be keeping them from killing each other? As the first day of the visit ended with their dinner in the great hall, Hiccup wondered if any of them would survive the visit. Both women tore at their food like ravenous Terrors and kept glaring at each other. As well sitting with them was Camicazi, who had been quiet most of the visit and now poked at her food uninterested of all that went around her. Every once in a while she would glance at her mother and sigh.

Astrid who actually had been looking forward to meeting the formidable chief, now only felt resentment towards the woman. Yes, she was smaller compared to other Shield Maidens, but none could move as fast, or throw an ax as accurately, or beat any of the men in the village to a pulp. Yet, she dared to judge her so sternly without actually knowing what she was capable of.

The visit had gone over their new docks, the new houses, irrigation systems being set for the oncoming spring, and finally the new dining hall, though it was as if only Camicazi was listening.

"The food is delicious Chief Haddock," she said in a polite tone "both my mother and your escort seem to enjoy it quite a lot"

"Thanks, I guess" he said before Chief Bertha stood up, her plate cleaned.

"Camicazi, I am going back to my ship," she said.

"May I stay a while longer?"

"I don't see why not, it is not like any men here can do you any harm" and without another word she marched out.

"Astrid, please escort Chief Bertha back to her ship" their new location was farther from the coast and they were still working on setting a fixed path.

"Alright," the blond said resigned before grabbing a torch and going after the larger woman. He watched her swing her hips angrily as she held the torch and left. His heart was caught in his throat wondering if he could talk to her after Camicazi retired to her ship.

"She is quite pretty," Camicazi said once Astrid had left the hall.

"Yeah…" Hiccup sighed before realizing what he had said "I mean, she is, but she is also a excellent warrior. Truly, I believe she is our best"

"You don't seem bothered that a woman can out do you or the men in this island"

"Why should it bother me? It actually encourages others to try harder, though Astrid will just try a twice as hard"

"Is she married?" she asked, poking at her food.

Camicazi had behaved exceedingly polite during her visit; the question took him by surprise "Ehm… No" he tried to keep his answer short. He was not one to talk behind the back of others.

"She is getting too old to be without a husband" her words burned him because he knew most of the tribe thought the same.

"For a while now we, in Berk, have been doing things a little different, I thought you being a Bog-Burglar would understand" he couldn't stand the idea of anyone saying Astrid was in the wrong. She was dedicated, honest, and kind; if she was married or not wouldn't change any of it.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I asked you, do you love her?" and her blue eyes bore into his, daring him to lie to her. There, he saw the old Camicazi.

"You are stepping out of boundaries Camicazi, I don't need to remind you; I am the chief of Berk" he sat up straighter and kept his gaze coolly against her searing one.

"You are right, Chief Haddock. It's just that it's painfully visible that you have feelings for her" she added with a grin spreading on her face.

He should have known that whole polite thing was just an act "That does not concern you" and he made sure to keep his tone even. So that was their plan; to find his weakness. Well, he wouldn't let them.

"But it does," she added standing and leaning on the table, her grin only growing

He stood up too, ready to send her back to her ship for her insolence "And why in the world…" he should have known better because as soon as he was face to face with her she threw her lips around him. His first instinct was to pull back, but she had dug her nails on his shoulder and pulled him back, hitting her lips against his. He felt his lip break before he was able to push her away. She fell seated back with a large grin on her lips.

"That's why I care; I have wanted to do that since we were eight years old"

"Ruffnut!" he called across the hall to one of the many Vikings who had seen the heir of the Bog-Burglars kiss him. The young woman hurried to them with a scowl directed at Camicazi.

"Yes Chief?" she had never called him chief, but she was smart enough to understand the situation required all honorifics, Though in reality, she actually wanted to smash that girl's head on the table for stealing a kiss from Astrid's future husband.

"Escort Camicazi back to her ship," then he sat and continued to eat.

"Come," Ruffnut kept her voice steady before the woman started to walk ahead of her. She was crazy, but not enough to let the wench walk behind her.

Once they were gone Hiccup called to Toothless with a much calmer tone. He fared good night to everyone with a calm smile. The last thing he wanted was for them to worry. When he made it inside his house he stopped in the living area and faced his friend.

"Hey bud, I need some time alone. Would you mind staying in the living area tonight?" he scratched the dragon's chin gently, receiving and accepting crooning sound "thank you" and he fell to his knees and hugged his friend with all his strength "I seriously need to think of what to do" he said as he stood again and went to his room, making sure the door was well closed behind him.

Humans were odd creatures; he didn't know who the female was, but understood that her rash approach to his friend had left him worried. He understood that when Hiccup needed time alone was because he needed all the peace and quiet possible to think of something important. He lay by the warm ashes of the fireplace, just shooting a little bit into it to start it again. Whatever happened, he thought before drifting into sleep, he would help his friend. If it was to leave the island with the female he truly wanted or to fight in battle, he would be there.

So, the Bog-Burglars wanted to play games. The sneer that crossed Hiccup's face hurt his pride. It was very rare for him to feel this angry, or want to get back at someone. He couldn't believe they would go so low, especially them, who are so proud to be equal in battle against men. They probably wanted to get something to show the other chiefs that they were not worthy of being their allies and then take over their island. Like he would let them get away with that.

He passed his fingers through his hair trying to come up with an idea. He paced his room for what felt as an eternity; going over all that could go wrong and right. It all kept going to one thing, and it worried him. In the end he gave into that idea, but he needed the cooperation of someone extremely special, and he was afraid of the reaction he would receive once he explained it. It wouldn't be long before she heard of what happened. He needed to prepare himself; he grabbed a spare mug and served himself some mead from a barrel he was given a while ago.

He never actually cared for the thing, but Gobber had insisted he kept it. His father had also kept one at home to drink from after a difficult day. Now he saw the use to it. He had never been a big drinker, but as the alcohol made its way to his brain and numbed him; he realized a few things. Until then, he had been making excuses not to ask Astrid to marry him because he was afraid. He had seen death's face more than once, so it shouldn't be so hard to ask the girl he had loved for most of his life to marry him, even if she was the fiercest woman he had ever met. Oh, when she heard of what happened, heads were going to roll.

He trusted she wouldn't do something rash and go hunt for Camicazi. That would give the Bog-Burglars the perfect excuse to declare war on them. He took a large gulp of the mead and as if in signal, she kicked the door to his house open. Toothless only peeked before going back to sleep. He hoped this finally brought them together for good. Hiccup opened the door to his room and stood there looking at the buffing, puffing, red faced Astrid, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Let yourself in Astrid, I was waiting for you" his smile felt tight around his lips.

"What do you mean you were waiting for me!" she couldn't believe he was smirking like that after that bitch stole a kiss from him in front of just about everyone.

Hiccup felt his insides tighten. This wouldn't be easy.

"There is something I want to pass by you regarding what happened tonight" he kept his voice steady, trying to make her feel like it was not a big deal.

"You mean when that bitch stuck her tongue inside your mouth!" but it backfired at him. She wanted to break something, someone! Only she was allowed to kiss this man. She had stolen a kiss or three… okay many over the years.

"That… who… That did not happen!" he couldn't hold back anymore. He was only able to guess what she had been told after that because she clearly relaxed after hearing that.

"Then what happened," okay, so there was no tongue. She felt a little better but only slightly. So, she had to guess the groping and biting was also untrue.

"She kissed me, I pushed her back. But we need to talk about this, please come here" he stood at the door of his room.

Astrid felt her blood rush. She hadn't been to his room; also his study since she had heard him that night "Why in there?" then she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. The gods must hate her as she now very much wanted to go inside that room.

"This is a very delicate matter, I would prefer if we didn't talk standing in here" did she have an idea of his plan? He hoped not, because she didn't seem happy about it.

"O… Okay" she tried to remember, this was Hiccup, he would never take advantage of her (not that he could anyways.) As soon as she crossed the door, he closed it. She spotted his bed, though neat looking; she couldn't help to blush as some ideas made their way to her mind.

He led her to sit across his usual place on his work table.

"Would you like some mead?" he asked her casually. She shook her head yes, untrusting her voice. He served a mug for her and him and set them on the table before sitting.

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

"Astrid, I am going to…" he stopped and took a long gulp of mead "what I mean is…" but the words wouldn't come, at least not for these reasons.

"Hiccup?" she watched him passed a hand over his face as if he was battling something inside himself.

"I wanted to wait until they were gone to ask you. It doesn't feel fair to do it like this. Not because of them"

"What are you talking about?"

"Astrid, you know I love you, right?" and he looked up at her with hope that she had noticed.

"Yes," she said in a small voice, and then in a shaking voice added "I fell the same way" then his eyes took a whole new life which made her stomach make little flips all over the place.

"I wanted to ask your family for a contract to marry you as soon as the Bog-Burglars were gone; once I was sure we were safe"

"What do you mean you wanted?" but the way he took hold of her hands between his assured her he had not changed his mind about loving her. He stroked her hand for a moment with his thumb, relishing on the softness of her skin. She also enjoyed feeling his strong hands on hers, warm as if they had never left the smithy.

"I understand if you decide to break every single one of my bones after I ask you this, but would you marry me this Frigg's Day"

"This Frigg's Day?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Again, I understand if you want to break my bones because of this," he took a pause "I don't want Big-Boobied Bertha trying set me up with his daughter. You can bet that was their plan from the beginning. She also probably already knew you were the one I have always wanted and just kept insulting you to give her an excuse to challenge you"

"Hiccup…" she understood perfectly why he was doing this and she could also see that it hurt him to ask her for her hand like this. Still, it also hurt her, and she did want to break a few of his bones, but from the desperate way he held her hands she found she couldn't find any anger against him.

"If you don't want to, I understand. We can still wait until…"

"I will do it," she said before pulling him to lean on the table and then taking his lips between hers. She didn't meet with any resistance; instead he pulled her towards him over the table. The mugs, designs, pens and ink fell to the floor as he brought her body fully against his. She was now kneeling on the table, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you" he kept repeating between breaths "Oh Astrid, I promise to make you so happy" he breathed against her lips before taking them again with desperate force. She was about to cry out because he was pressing too hard as if he wanted his skin to melt with hers. As soon as their lips parted he took advantage and seized her jaw and pressed on both sides to make her lips open fully. She watched him watch her. His eyes were clouded by love and lust, she had never felt so desired when she watched him lick his upper lip.

"Astrid…"

His tongue invaded her mouth as one of his hands grabbed one of her buttocks tightly.

"Wait…wait," she pulled back and watched him warily.

He realized where his mind had been going, and felt like an idiot at once "I am sorry," he fell back on his chair.

"It's just until Frigg's Day, right?" she tried to smile though her lips were seriously hurt. His smile told her that he understood. They would have the rest of their lives for that later on, but now they needed to protect their home.

"Will your family still be awake?" he asked her.

"Yes," and she took his hand again and led him to her home, where their family had been waiting for this proposal for a long time.

******************To be continued…*******************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots of Dragon eggs!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

The song is based on the lyrics of "Si no pueden quererte (If they can't love you)" singed by Natalia Lafourcade, which I don't own.

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 5

When she saw the small cabin something clicked in her mind. She didn't know when or how, but she had been there before. The old woman, who she had learned was named Halldora, was preparing some type of broth at a kindling fire. The dragoness rested close to said fire, napping after spending all its energy terrifying teenagers during the night.

"She is so dramatic," Halldora said as she poured Hagnes a bowl and set it in from of her "she is always spying in that camp site, thinking that there will be anyone bored enough to come check out this side of the mountain"

"I am here, right?" she added before trying the stew. It was delicious, but again there was that sense of familiarity.

"I thought you came on your own, or at least most of the way" the dragoness by the fire chuckled, but was simply ignored by the old woman "You certainly have grown. Well, it's been what? Ten, twelve years? Can't remember, I am too old"

"Wait, so I have met you before?"

"Yes girl, when you were just a little munchkin your father brought you here to meet that Night Fury. You were so scared" she laughed "we decided to wait until you turned ten at least to try again"

"Why? Why did I need to meet that dragon?" specially that grumpy, drama queen dragoness.

"Because it's your duty" she added as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?"

"Your father didn't explain to you? I was sure he said he would do it, especially after that thing moved. To the people in town it must have felt like an earthquake, but it was a warning that the time wouldn't be long now"

"You mean the earthquake from eight years ago?"

"Oh yes, there was an earthquake that day" the old woman's mind wondered "I hope you didn't have any trouble getting home"

"You never wondered why my father didn't come back." But she couldn't blame an old lady for having a wondering mind.

"Well, he is a busy man and he said he needed time to think. Can't blame him, it's never easy for the kids in our family to take in their history. When I was a few years younger than you, I ran away and lived in the woods by myself for a month before I realized I was being silly"

Hagnes was usually a patient person, but was tired of not understanding this old woman.

"My father died during the earthquake" better get that out before anything.

"Child…" understanding dawned in the old woman's eyes. Everything clicked fast, and she could think barely of more words for her. She felt sorry, but there would be no point in telling this to the child. It had been too many years.

"I found this," she brought out the box with the Dragon Manual pages "and this" and she brought out her father's journal with the map to the mountain "I have no idea what's going on and I am seriously thinking I don't want to know"

"You read it?" the old woman referred to the book.

"Yes,"

"Then you should already have an initial idea. You are a Haddock, from The Haddock lineage"

"There are a lot of Haddock's in town" it was of the oldest names in town.

"Oh but child, you are as your father was the direct descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. It has been the duty of this line for the past three hundred years to protect the secret of the dragons"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a lot you need to learn, but your friends will be waking up soon, and if they don't find you; they will start to wonder"

"Then I better get going," she was ready to stand.

"No, finish your food; she will take you back"

"I am not flying," and the way the dragoness looked back at her told her the feeling was mutual.

"You don't have much choice, without her it will take you at the least two hours to get back" the old woman sat across from her "and the two of you better get used to it. She will pick you up an hour or so after night fall"

"She knows where I live?"

"She does, your father took her there a few years back"

"My dad?"

"Questions for later; are you finished?" she asked as Hagnes ate the last of it.

Outside, the sun was well out paining the sky shades of red, pink and orange. It was beautiful; you couldn't see it so well from town. The dragoness, the old woman and her stood there for a minute mesmerized before Hagnes helped her put the saddle on the dragoness.

"Okay, get on her and no messing around, understand?" she said adjusting the last buckles.

The dragoness snarled in frustration before it lowered its back enough for Hagnes to get on it. Hagnes couldn't believe she was actually touching a Night Fury. She touched scales of her head; they were smooth and hard. She decided to try something; just before they took off she leaned forwards and scratched under the dragonesses chin. The dragoness purred, deciding she couldn't be so terrible if she knew that much.

"Please, don't drop me" she whispered before the dragoness dove into the sky as fast a shooting star returning to its friends. It was one thing to be carried on its claws, another to ride on its back. She looked down, where he stomach had been left, and felt a rising panic once again; if she fell she would die surely.

Then she heard a crooning sound and looked ahead where the dragoness was facing the sunrise. All fear she felt shed away. From the ground, it had been beautiful but from above her breath was taken away.

"Wow," was all she could say before the dragoness dove down. Not too far she could see the rising smoke of the fire still burning in their camp. It ended all too soon as the dragoness brought her down. She dismounted, trying to get the feeling back on her legs. She adjusted her pack and looked at the dragoness "thanks?" she tried to offer a smile, but the dragoness only gave her an indifferent look "See you later tonight then," and she left towards the camp.

She ran a few minutes before hearing the stirring of the camp. She hurried to her tent ready to pack and move with the rest. Standing by her tent was Ashton, who wore a worried expression that melted as soon as he saw her.

"I thought you had gone lost, or taken, or…" he hurried to her.

"I… I just went for a walk," she said taken by surprise.

"After last night?"

"Last night," now she had to find an explanation for that, one that didn't involve flying fire breathing lizards "I think it was a mass panic"

"What?" he couldn't she was saying that. She of all people couldn't just blame it on mass hysteria.

"There must have been moist logs at the bottom of the pile; they exploded when the fire reached it" he held an Incredulous look "that noise was the boiling water"

"Philly said she saw something with wings"

"And I saw it too," she added constructing her story, she would have to retell it to Soleil later "we both were stupidly drunk" she laughed "and we had been talking silly things. It was probably just a bat or a whole flock of them. We were making so much noise, they could probably hear us back in town" and all she said made sense. They had been drunk, a few high and stoned, heck! Some even had mushrooms!

"But…" he was sure that was not water boiling, and he was sure Philly wasn't that drunk.

She smiled at him; it was a condescending smile "What do you think it was? A dragon?" and she gave a nervous laugh, "you can imagine what people will say if we start saying…"

"Soleil said the same thing"

"And it made sense back then as it does now," she said trying to keep a friendly tone, but she was tiring of his questioning.

"I guess you are more alike than I thought" and the look of hurt in her face made him regret it "I mean…"

"We are cousins, we are bound to be alike somehow" she said before she started to pack. Of course, he wouldn't understand. If he said he had seen something out of this world, everyone would just joke with him, but if she did she would be mocked and teased until the ends of the world. At least Soleil understood that.

He saw the quiet and disconnected Hagnes return, but he wasn't sure anymore if she liked the other Hagnes that much. Yes, she was funny, charming, and her smile was like a light in the coldest night, but she was also vain, and condescending of those around her. Did she honestly think he would drop the idea just like that as if he didn't have even half a brain? Still, as he watched her pack he couldn't help to see the girl who had lain broken in more than one way in the hospital bed eight years ago.

"Do you need help?"

"I got it, don't worry" she said a little too calm.

"Ashton!" they heard Philly calling out for him.

"Coming!" he called before going to her.

She was of the last to arrive to the parking lot. Runa and Runi were by their car away from the crowd surrounding Soleil. Hagnes went to put her things on the trunk of their car before she caught some of what was being said.

"…stupid head put wet logs at the bottom of the pile!" so Ashton had gone off to tell her the story, good that would save her some time and most important of all time with Soleil. She heard her own lie come of her cousin's lips. They were almost word by word.

At the end, everyone had a good laugh and went to their cars.

"Well, that was lame," said Runa as she started the car.

"Would you prefer we had a fire breathing lizard chasing after us instead?" Hagnes butt in as they entered the road that would take them back home.

"And fight it to the death?" asked Runi.

"I guess that could be an option" she added with a smile.

"Of course!" cried Runi.

Hagnes laughed, it was outrageous because now she knew how a real dragon was like. The twins laughed too, and though many could say that Runi had an emptier head than his sister, he could hear something in Hagnes' voice laced with something that kept her from sounding quite real. He couldn't help to feel it had to do with the old road they had ended up at and the camp site. He hadn't missed that she was not in the camp when everyone had been waking up.

Still, he knew she was smart and wouldn't do something crazy; that was his job, and the only crazy thing he could think that could be done at that moment was look for the thing that attacked them. He didn't buy at all the whole moist log and bats story. In reality he rarely believed Soleil. When she told them that they were going to make a bash in the woods and that her cousin was coming he knew there was more to it. He was still trying to figure it out.

On the way back, she couldn't help to start liking them. Runa was much more insightful than she had thought; talking about the latest gossip and what they should expect for the next school year. She was, and Hagnes couldn't believe it, quite the planner (others would say schemer.) It was easy to tell why Soleil kept her so much closer than her brother.

Runi was just, well she didn't know how to put it; excited for living? He was always looking for something to do. No matter how crazy they sounded, he either pulled them off, or everyone got a good laugh out of it. He was creative within his own field of crazy stunts and wasn't ashamed to say his greatest hero was Bam Margera. He made her laugh more than Runa, but she had the feeling she could count more on the girl to come up with a plan to take over the world and have it actually work.

Runa wanted to stop the car a few times to turn and look at Hagnes laugh. It was extremely rare to see her like that. Though they had nothing against her, when they bullied her it was quite easy because of how indifferent she was to everyone, even the teachers. But now, she saw a girl that had needed to laugh for a long time and was glad to be the one to do so. Still, she couldn't help to worry that this friendship (because she actually wouldn't mind be called her friend) would end too soon.

Soleil despised her cousin, maybe because of the large inheritance she had, or because when she broke her shell she was actually more charming and friendly than her. People wouldn't think twice about befriending her, while with Soleil you didn't have much choice.

Also, there was the way her brother was looking at Hagnes. He had been around the block before, but never truly liked the girls, thinking they were too sensitive or picky. But when they talked to her it was like talking to an old friend. She didn't get disgusted when he told her of the mold that he had found between his toes. It actually caught her attention and asked how long it had taken him grow it.

Runi was elated by her, and Runa didn't mind; it was a first. She knew a lot of things could go wrong with this and Soleil was behind each one of those possibilities, but if it meant her brother was happier she didn't mind taking the risk.

"We are going to have a pool party next week, want to come?" Runa had just come up with the idea; the only way to make friends with Hagnes without having Soleil turn them against her would be to let everyone know her as they did. For that, they needed to pull Hagnes more into the crowds and have her mingle.

"I…" she was taken by surprise "I don't have a bathing suit" and she was afraid, as well. A lot was going on, and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it all. Then, there was the fact that Runa and Runi's pool parties were of the major events of the summer since middle school. She had never been to one but heard all kind of crazy things went there.

"Then I will take you to buy one, and no one piece shit. You are getting a bikini" the way her brother blushed and turned to face the front made her smile "What about tomorrow?"

"Afternoon?" she didn't know how long she would have to stay with Halldora.

"No problem," she added as they parked in front of her house "would you look at that" they spotted Philly standing on the side looking disgusted and away from Ashton and Soleil. Runa could tell she had caught him by surprise by the way he stood awkwardly, but none the less he didn't pull back as Soleil nibbled on his lip.

********************PAST************************

The sun was rising and the villagers stirring from their warm sleep. Those near the smithy could hear the metal hitting metal, which wasn't strange. Gobber was of the most dedicated Vikings of their island and his dedication grew with each passing day. Said man wobbled around the smithy he and Hiccup had built out of scraps. It wasn't much compared to the one they had back before the Purple Death attacked, but it would have to do.

Hiccup had already shown him the plans for a new smithy, which he allowed Gobber to modify as much as he liked. Still, the old warrior didn't change a thing. He knew his time wouldn't be long as the winter bit into his bones harder each year. At least he hoped he could go down in battle to rejoice in the halls of Valhalla along with his old friends.

"Hello Gobber," someone broke him out of his day dreaming. He turned to the door to meet the chief of the Bog-Burglars.

"Bertha, it's been a lon' time" he said casually before getting back to work.

"It has," she added coming in "how ya been?"

"Ya kno', makin' sure things don't fall apart" he stocked the oven with more coal "thy kids will be no kids soon, so ai will do what ai can befor' ai kick back"

"Ya was alway' a hard worker" she sat on a bench on the side, making sure not to get in his way.

"Same coul' be said of ya" he said putting a few unfinished swords at the coals to get them ready to work at "ya sent you' girl to the mainlan' for four year' to prepar' her" and she was probably smarter than any other Bog-Burglars that had ever lived. He had heard of what Camicazi tried to do, but before she could go any further Hiccup had finally arranged his marriage with Astrid. It wasn't how he wanted it to be, but the results were the same.

"But tha' boy is too smart. No man shoul' be tha' smart" and she didn't want to admit he also had guts because he even made them guests of honor for their wedding.

"No Viking is tha' smart. He is somethin' els', and that' is good" he had accepted this a long time ago, "but ya are not her' to talk about Hiccup. Wha' is tha' ya wan'?"

"Ai miss ya" she said with a smile.

"Don't believ' ya" he said before he started on the newly heated swords.

"Can't blame ya, Ai guess" then she stood up and left.

He hit the metal as hard as he possibly could. He tried to forget that a long time ago he felt something for her. She had been the fiercest warrior he had known in his youth, as well was taken by her beauty. For a while, he had thought she felt the same way, but at the end all she had done was break his heart, and forbid him from seen his only child. He had a son, somewhere in an island close to the Bog-Burglars.

He was probably a little older than Hiccup. He wondered if he was a smithy, or maybe a baker, but certainly not a warrior. It hurt more than when he had lost his hand and leg. It tore his heart away, and he would never, ever trust her again. He was glad Hiccup had fouled their plans. A man should never fall for a Bug-Burglar, not if he wanted to live a good life.

"Hey Gobber, how are you this fine morning?" Hiccup came in to help his old mentor. His smile was as bright as the sun as he tied his apron.

"Fine ai suppose' Chief Bertha was her' a while ago" he said calmly.

"What did she want?" there was slight curiosity, but he was not worried; he trusted Gobber.

"Jus' say hi"

"I don't believe it" she had to be after something else.

"Ya probably righ', but she couldn' get anythin' out of old Gobbler" he patter his apprentice on the shoulder "how is everythin' goin'?"

"Astrid's family is preparing everything. I wish I had someone I could offer to assist" then he laughed "well there is Snotlout, but I wouldn't trust him to find even a barrel of mead"

"What about his wifie?" she was as pretty as they came.

"Dylla? I can't ask her that. She already has her plate full with Snotlout" and only the gods knew how she could stand his ego.

"Ai guess ya hav' a poin'"

"It won't be anything fancy, neither Astrid nor I want to make a show out of it" also they had remarkably little time.

"You just want to get to the good part, eh?" the old man threw a wink at him that almost made him drop his mallet.

"Gobber…" but he knew he didn't sound as menacing as he wanted to.

"Can't blam' ya, at yar age ai alread' had mai…"

"I don't want to hear it!" screamed Hiccup before he started working the metal. The old man chuckled and so did he. He knew he was just teasing. Hiccup had always been kind of shy when it came to those subjects. Actually, it was well known that he had never slept with any maidens. The men would tease him about it, but the women respected him for being as pure as the maiden he was to marry. Even Hiccup thought it was unfair for women to have all the expectations of purity while men could mess around for a few years before marriage.

After working at the smithy, Hiccup went for a well-deserved breakfast. Like he had the past few days, he took it with Big Bertha and Camicazi.

"Where's ya wifie?" Bertha asked since Astrid had also been joining them those past few days.

"She went to have her gown adjusted," he said after thanking the kitchen maid who had brought them breakfast, "she will be busy for most of the day, but another escort will join us afterwards"

"You have a lot of guts," Camicazi said after days of silence since Hiccup had thanked her publicly for helping him gather his courage to ask Astrid to marry him.

"That's how a chief should be, is it not Chief Bertha?" he spoke evenly, which only added more fire to Camicazi's already burning pit.

"So my feelings mean nothing to you," she tried to play the hurt maiden role. Something that she had been taught in those high courts was to wait for the moment to act. He seemed too happy to expect her approach.

"Or relation is purely to do with the wellbeing of our tribes," he said evenly looking at her, "I also respect you as the next chief of the Bug-Burglars, and remember you as a spontaneous child when we were young. But, that is all" and then he continued to eat. He had said all the right things when it came to someone of their position.

"Ya are makin' fun of my daugthe'!" Bertha stood up, making the table shake. She realized she needed to aid his daughter, or they wouldn't be able to get anything out of him to use to convince others to attack them.

"I can assure you, I am not," Hiccup was not shaken by her outburst, "I am simply stating…"

"Ai don't care wha' you sayin child'", but then Hiccup also stood up and even though he was lean he still could stand face to face with her. He glared, just like his father would have, at the chief. She didn't budge but neither did he. They were equals, and he had to make sure they understood that before they left.

"Her feelings are not of my concern," his voice was cold "as she is here as the next heir of your tribe, but if she is adamant about following her feelings instead of reason then I recommend you to reconsider about making her your follow up" and this shook Bertha. They wanted to challenge the maggot, but his words were as sharp as an ax. This was a whole different battle that she hoped her daughter could confront.

"How dare you!" Camicazi cried out. How dare this fishbone question she was the right choice! Greater and more powerful men had fallen to her grasp so why did this man evade her so much! It was infuriating, and all she wanted to do now was slip out the knife from her sleeve and slice his throat. By then the whole hall was watching them, and she was pretty sure she would be slain before she could get close enough to him.

"How dare I? I am the Chief of Berk, that's how" he hated when people shouted; he had never considered that a person could become brighter by just raising his or her voice, "I might not be the strongest Viking, but I know better than to let my emotions take over my decisions or words. What I have said is a clear recommendation which I hope Chief Bertha considers or at least that you think of Camicazi as we will be dealing with each other in the future" he wasn't going to budge, and if she wanted to brawl, though rarely used, he had a sword tucked on the side of his belt.

"Thy day after tomorro' we will leave," Bertha said and stopped her daughter who tried to argue by raising her hand, "but ya can be sur' the Bug-Burglars won't forgiv' thos' words _Chief_ Hiccup" she all, but spat out his tittle before leaving the hall, followed by her daughter.

"Ruff, Tuff!" he called the twins before they stood and went after Bertha and Camicazi. The last thing he wanted was them sneaking around the village.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to challenge them like that?" Fishlegs said coming to sit with him. He had seen the whole thing, and though it was indisputable that Hiccup had beaten them, it didn't mean it was worth winning.

"They didn't leave any other choice" he said sitting again and continuing to eat "I appreciate your concern Fishlegs, but this is what I was raised to do"

His old friend sat across from him and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I know, I know. I just can't help to worry. Our generation has never been at war with other tribes, so it's natural that the prospect of it makes me a little nervous"

"If there is a battle it will be between us and them. No one else will back them up" he assured his friend, "and believe me; Bertha knows I am right. Camicazi learnt a lot in her time at the mainland. She is an expert at manipulation, but she forgot who she was talking to and let her emotions get the best out of her in her frustration"

Fishlegs trusted Hiccup; still he couldn't help to worry. They were Vikings, and had dragons, but none the less they had taken an incredible blow, not too long ago. Many talented warriors perished, including some of his older siblings who had been more battle ready than he was. Also, even though Hiccup had improved over the years and now could wield a weapon without endangering his own neck he still was no match to fight someone like Bertha, and he was sure Camicazi wasn't as delicate looking as she appeared.

When Hiccup excused himself to get something done Fishlegs remembered he also had things to attend to. Without delay, he went to the new dragon academy, which pretty much was a space cleared in the woods. All children were welcomed, but as soon as they turned ten years old it was mandatory to attend to the class because by the time they turned twelve they would be allowed to adopt a dragon as their own. Many little ones already carried Terrible Terrors with them, but it would be a whole different matter when it came to riding a dragon that was bigger and stronger than you.

"How come only the chief has a Night Fury! I want one" a young girl cried out as he went over the characteristics of the Night Fury.

"Toothless is an extremely rare dragon," he added, "and it was more like he chose Hiccup than the other way around, which reminds me there is a lesson I haven't gone over with you yet" he cleared the old board before writing a title 'How to Pick your Dragon' "Now, I know some of you are still very young to start thinking about picking your dragons, but I would like to give you an idea of what to look for"

"But I already know what I want! A Monstrous Nightmare!" it was but a boy of eight years or so.

Fishlegs thanked the gods for making him a patient man. He watched the older children who would be picking their dragons soon. They paid as much attention as a Viking child was able to. He realized, these children might be in the battle to come if there was one. He made sure his words were clear to them as he explained of the importance of picking a dragon because it could be the difference between life and death.

By sunset, Hiccup had finished with everything he had needed to do for that day and some more. The following day he would be getting married, and his life was going to become better; he was sure of this. As he took Toothless out for a much needed ride he realized, and it dawned heavily on him that all he was doing would shape the future of the generations to come. He shifted on the saddle before leading Toothless into pirouettes across the sky; screaming his lungs out. He would be giving them these; the joy of flying, of having a loyal friend, an inherency that couldn't be outdone by any other.

Pride swelled on his chest as he spotted the rebirth of his home, from the ashes as the phoenix they were to rise again. This time stronger than ever, and if the Bog-Burglars thought they would be intimidated they were seriously in the wrong.

From below, on the decks of the Bog-Burglars' ship Camicazi watched him against the light of the moon. She felt envy that had grown over her visit to Berk. It had started like the prick of a needle when she first saw the Vikings of Berk riding their dragons as if it was nothing. It was part of their daily lives, so much easier than theirs that lived off attacking other lands.

It became like a rash when she found Hiccup hadn't changed that much; still scrawny compared to other Vikings (but none the less quite neat looking,) but still he had been shown respect everywhere he went. He was considered to be a wise leader among all Vikings; they trusted him with their lives. Now, the first time she had ever seen him fly, shouting to the winds like a child with no worries in the world, she felt pure envy that burned to her core.

"Ya will thin' of somethin'" her mother said standing next to her.

If she did, it would have to be soon. The day after the wedding they were to go back and they couldn't go empty handed. The other tribes had trusted them to find a weakness to exploit. Berk was becoming too powerful, and she knew it wasn't just because of the dragons. The man leading them now filled them with so much blind hope that they would walk into battle with the highest of spirits; as if Odin had blessed each one of them personally to battle.

This was why her mother had sent her to the mainland; she knew how to control men, seduce them into submission, use their resources for her own purposes, and then leave them crawling in the mud. But, this man was different, and he frightened her too. This gave her an even stronger resolve to make sure he fell to the darkest depth of the sea.

**************PRESENT*******************

Hagnes took her things out of the car's trunk as the twins pulled Philly away from the kissing couple.

"I think I have been scarred for life," she confessed still not looking back.

"You and us," Hagnes laughed "want to come inside? I think they might stay at it for a while"

"We won't get cursed or anything, right?" Runi looked at the large old house; as if it was a monster waiting for the right moment to eat them.

"Only if you break something," Hagnes shook her head. She had forgotten people thought her house was haunted.

"Let's go," Runa was actually excited. The place was the biggest home in Berk, with a small stretch of woods behind it. She pulled her brother as the other girls started their way to the door.

"Don't forget to breathe!" shouted Hagnes before she closed the door.

Soleil released Ashton from the lip lock.

"Sorry, I always wanted to do that," she said with a blushed face.

"Next time, ask first" he said leaning on his car breathless.

"So, there will be a next time?"

"I don't know" he said unable to look at her. Yes, she was beautiful, but he also feared her. He knew she was a terrible person, but maybe if he… No! He couldn't. He decided when he dared to look at her. She was smiling smugly as if she already knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. Even if, he didn't want her, he wouldn't have a choice because it was either her or total banishment from social life. Maybe, if he waited until she took a liking to someone else then he could get away unharmed "let me think about it," she didn't look happy but didn't complain. At least he had bought some time for himself.

"Want to come inside. It looks as Philly will stay with Hagnes for a while" and he couldn't blame his cousin for running away. He would have done the same. Still, to be alone with Soleil, in her house didn't sound like a bright idea if he wanted to get away from her.

"I have to get her; I already called my uncle to tell them that we were on our way"

"Alright," Soleil sighed dramatically before kissing him on the cheek "until next time Romeo" and she picked her pack and went home (she actually lived next to Hagnes, how convenient).

As soon as she was gone he passed a sleeve over his mouth to make all lipstick was gone; then went to knock on Hagnes' door. Runa opened the door with a smirk on her face.

"Don't say anything," he said entering the old house "Philly?"

"It was horrible," he heard her voice before Runa pushed him through a door into the living room. Philly lay on the couch, and Hagnes sat next to her with a notepad in hand, "her tongue came out of nowhere and then…"

"It's okay Ms. Ingerman, what you saw was but the basic hormonal needs of the genders. You are aware as much as I that it could have been much worse" and she couldn't help her smile cracked through her serious expression when she made eye contact with Ashton.

"I will have nightmares for years,"

"We all will" Runi said sitting on another couch eating a bag of potato chips "Really Ashton! What were you thinking!"

"I am not talking about this," he said, but he was already beat red, "let's go Philly"

"I can't," she cried dramatically and turned away from him "I see you and I remember her snake like tongue!" by then they couldn't hold back and laughed.

"And you call yourself my friends," Ashton flopped on the opposite couch face down.

"The first session is free," Hagnes offered. She felt sorry for him, but it was his own fault for not turning Soleil down. What if she destroyed his social life, it was just High School. There was still college and all life ahead of them (she just doesn't get it, does she?). Soleil wouldn't let him go so easily; she was sure.

After they had left after a small tour of the spooky house Hagnes called her mother to tell her that they had returned earlier than intended. As she had expected her secretary, Andrew took the message, though he pretty much assured her mother would be late home. It was good as well; she needed time to think. Not about Ashton and her cousin Soleil, those were the last of her worries.

She would have an unusual visitor in a few hours, and she had yet to come to terms with what had happened. She had seen an actual Night Fury, insulted it, then it had kidnaped her, and at the end of that whole ordeal she had ridden on its back. She went over the section of the Night Fury in the dragon manual. The dragoness was identical to Toothless but smaller. She wondered if it was because it was a female or because if it was young. Still, she had to accept flying with her was infinitely better than conventional flying. She spent the rest of the daylight drawing the Night Fury dragoness. When night fell she cooked something fast to dine on, and then as she cleared her plate she heard a sound from the backyard.

She couldn't wait to get back to the sky.

**********Past**********

"Astrid!"

"Astrid!"

"ASTRID!"

Everyone in the village was looking for her. When her mother had gone to wake her up to get started with the rituals, she found her gone. She had thought that her daughter had gone to see Hiccup before the ceremony. The young chief hadn't seen her and so they started searching for her. They had asked their friends, neighbors, but yet no one had seen her since the night before. Now, just about the whole village was looking for her. Midday was approaching, and they still hadn't found a clue.

"Maybe she changed her mind," Camicazi said when Hiccup went to ask her since he was getting desperate, "I mean, who would turn down a man like you" she brushed her fingers against his. She knew she was playing with fire as she was sure he knew she was mocking him. His scowl and the way he pulled his hand away as if she was on fire told her that he knew.

"If I find you had anything to do with this, you will regret it" then he left.

But, they wouldn't find out. She had made sure the night before had gone perfectly and there was nothing they could do to trace it back to her.

"My lady?" she heard someone call from behind her.

"You may show yourself" she said before a man stepped from behind one of the wide masts of their ship, "why are you here?"

"To report my lady" he said before kneeling before her.

"Well, speak" she said tiredly. She really detested asking them to do anything for her.

"No one has taken notice of me yet," the man spoke "but there is a group that is planning on searching the tunnels soon"

"Take her deeper," if the chief of Berk had only taken the time to check his room for the map he would have already realized what was happening.

"Then we would be in the uncharted areas, we could…" and he wasn't a fan of the dark.

"Do no question me Ulfar, or do I need to remind you who your better is" and she saw the grown man shake slightly.

"My deepest apologies, my lady" he said with his head down.

"Then go" and he left hiding in the shadows.

Camicazi almost purred, as soon as Hiccup gave up and had his heart broken, she would come in and take everything away from him, including his dragon and the love of his life forever.

Ulfar went through the streets of Berk shouting like everyone else for her. He had to admit that the Hairy Hooligans were truly united, it almost made him resent his lady, but then again she and Chief Bertha had given him a chance that no other man had been given by the Bog-Burglars.

When they saw him, they actually saw potential. He was probably as strong as Chief Bertha, which was no surprise since she had given birth to him a few years before Camicazi. He couldn't honestly call her mother as he hadn't met her until he was fourteen years old and no man actually had a mother on their island. By then he was as tall and strong as most Viking men. The chief saw considerable potential, those were her specific words, and would allow him to training with the women. He lost count of the times he had been pushed into the mud and stepped on, but he didn't give up. If she considered him worthy, then he would make sure he was just that.

"Hey ya" as he was about to enter the grand hall he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Gobber, what can I do for you?" he had made sure to learn as much as possible about the Hairy Hooligans while infiltrated.

"Don' even think of removin' any of the decorations," he said shaking his hook hand, "thy last we want is the chief thinkin' we have given up"

"I will just…" but he stopped because the older man was staring at him with deep frown "what are you looking at"

"Nothin', nothing'" he said before wobbling away. It was just his imagination, but that man reminded him of someone.

Ulfar got inside the hall as fast. The old man had made him feel exposed. In a hurry, he braided his long blond hair and hid the braid under his helmet, then took his knife and cut off of most of his long goatee, only leaving a few whiskers. The last thing he needed was for someone to realize he didn't belong there. He hurried to the hole covered by boards on the hall before removing them and then going down a rope. Below, he took the torch he had left hanging alight before pulling out the map of the tunnels and walking to where he had left Astrid tied up.

As he closed on her, he could hear her voice barely. She had removed her gag somehow, but was still too far away from the entrance to be heard. He seriously needed to move her if they were going to start the search of the tunnels soon. When he was at better hearing range, he realized she wasn't screaming. At least she was smart enough not to waste her energy on that, but still he was confused when he realized she was actually singing. He had no idea what love was, but he guessed it sounded like this.

_Who can steal your love, if I have it tucked away?_

_Who can steal your love, if your love is stolen?_

_If your love is my life_

_If I have earned it_

_Who can steal your love, if your love is sacred?_

_Who can steal your love, if I have earned it?_

_Who can steal your love, if I have it paid for?_

_If your love is the air_

_That I breathed for so long_

_Who can steal your love, if your love is sacred?_

_If they can't, they can't, they can't, they can't love you_

_Like I, like I, like I who loves you so much_

_If they don't know, don't know, don't know, don't know how to kiss you_

_Like I have kissed you_

_Without wanting anything in exchange_

_Your love, my love so fragile inside my mind_

_Makes the nights into days_

_I can't live in your absence_

_If they don't know they don't want to believe_

_That your love is sacred_

_And I have it tucked away,_

_And deeply buried._

_How many times do I have to say that your love is sacred?_

_How many times do I have to tell you, I have earned it?_

_How many times do I have to say, I have it buried?_

_How many times am I going to tell you?_

_If they can't, they can't, they can't, they can't love you_

_Like I, like I, like I who loves you so much_

_If they don't know, don't know, don't know, don't know how to kiss you_

_Like I have kissed you_

_Without wanting anything in exchange_

_Your love, my love so fragile inside my mind_

_Makes the nights into days_

_I can't live in your absence_

_If they don't know they don't want to believe_

_That your love is sacred_

_And I have it tucked away,_

_And deeply buried_

_Who can steal your love, if I have it tucked away?_

_Who can steal your love, if your love is stolen?_

_Who can steal your love, if I have earned it?_

_Who can steal your love, if your love is sacred?_

Then Ulfar heard her cry; he stopped where he was and sat on the ground. He honestly didn't know what love was, but he knew it wasn't the clenching sensation inside of him. It was remorse, he admitted to himself. But, he had pledged his life to the Bog-Burglars. He would do anything they asked him to do. After a while, she stopped, and he continued. When he saw her, she had her eyes closed. She was still tied up, but the gag hung around her neck.

"What are you after?" she said not looking at him. She felt ashamed that she had been caught by this man. She had been on her way early morning to see Hiccup before they were dragged into bathing rituals and other things. She had wanted to kiss him and tell him that she loved him. But then, he had hit her on the back of the head with the handle of an ax and knocked her out. When she had woken up, she was on the ground tied and gaged. This man had been sitting in front of her with an empty expression. When he realized she had woken up he seemed slightly surprised, but besides that he barely showed anything.

He didn't answer as he picked her up before checking the map and continuing ahead.

"When I get out of this rope I will kill you," and he didn't doubt she would try. He couldn't help to weight her on his shoulder. She was so darned light, but he had heard of her incredible skill, "or better yet, I will let Hiccup kill you" and he couldn't help to laugh at that.

"That fishbone?" he asked. Yes, the man was smart, but he was no warrior unless he was on the back of his dragon.

"Don't laugh at him!" she snarled "he will find me, and you will pay with your life"

"If he finds you, it will only be your bones" he said as they walked into the depths of the earth. The map would be useless there, and if Hiccup found them then he would probably also find Ulfar's bones.

***************TO BE CONTINUED***************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = LOTS OF TACOS!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own How to Train your Dragon (Books and Movie).

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**To Ultimoto: I actually agree with you regarding the paragraphs being too hard to read. As I wrote the previous chapters I got too caught up in my words. For this chapter I tried to be more careful. I hope that you and everyone enjoy it. **_

Chapter 6

Hiccup would never believe she changed her mind. Astrid wasn't the type to run away either. If he had done something wrong, she would have confronted him. That's what she usually did; why would this be different?

Then why, he asked himself, was he sitting by himself on the great hall not married or celebrating? Did he screw up by asking her to marry him because of the Bog-Burglars' pressure? Did he say something the night before? Or maybe, he was a little too eager the other night when he proposed to her… He would never blame her; if something had been wrong it had been his fault.

"Hiccup?" his old friend Fishlegs entered the vast doors. Behind him, Hiccup could see the sky was full of night and stars.

"Yes?" he kept his gaze down. He was at the verge of a broken heart and if he saw one more pitiful glance his way he knew he would be done.

"We were getting the group ready to go to the tunnels below, but I couldn't find the map where you told me"

"The map…" he stood up, eyes narrowed as he tried to rationalize. He had panicked, and that was the worst he could have done "I am such an idiot!" he slapped his forehead before running out the hall, leaving Fishlegs confused. He ran to the Astrid's home and knocked on the door. Sigrid opened the door, her eyes red from crying.

"I am sorry, she hasn't…"

"I know," he cut off entering the house "would you please show me to her room?"

"What in the…!" Astrid's younger brother who had been sitting by the fire shot up in a flash.

"Shut up Jokull!" she shouted to her son, and then turned to Hiccup, "follow me" the man glared at him. He didn't know what Jokull thought he wanted, but was glad that Sigrid was there.

As he had expected, her room was spotless.

"She didn't take any additional clothing, right?" he asked before Sigrid checked Astrid's clothing. Nothing was missing "Her ax is here" and the look that he shared with Sigrid was one of understanding. Astrid wouldn't go anywhere far without her ax.

"What do you think happened?" Sigrid was glad her daughter hadn't run off, her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly was actually proof that she was still within the island.

"Bog-Burglars," and he gave her an apologetic gaze. He had dragged Astrid into this, "they have her somewhere, and I think I know where"

"Then let's go get her!" she was ready to go get her own ax.

"Yeah, about that…"

It wasn't easy to explain to one of the best shield maidens that he needed to go alone to the tunnels to rescue Astrid. He didn't know how many were down there, so the most crucial thing at that time was to keep a low profile. His sword was well secured, and his torch already lit.

"Do not follow me" he repeated to his friends, "if anything happens I will send a message"

"But they have the map, you don't know where they took her," said Fishlegs worried.

"I have my ways," he said before Sigrid came into the hall holding a Terrible Terror, and a piece of clothing from Astrid's room, "thank you, Sigrid"

"You better bring my daughter back or not come back at all" and though she tried to sound tuff, her voice gave away a few times. But, this was the man her daughter loved, and her daughter was not just a formidable warrior; she was smart. So, she would trust him.

"I promise," he said before going down the rope with the Terrible Terror on his shoulder.

Once below, he closed his eyes and visualized the map he had been working on. It was all there, and with that he let the Terrible Terror lead him through the tunnels.

Deeper within the tunnels, Astrid was still being carried by Ulfar. She didn't think Hiccup had mapped as far they were now. Sweat droplets fell from her forehead and slid around her face. He would have mentioned something about the terrible heat they were now encased on. She was sure if she was to touch the wall it would be warm or hot. Her captor stopped for a moment and placed her down on the ground before he shed some of his pelts, leaving only a grey tunic and leggings.

"What in the world is this place?" he sat across from her before he brought out a water skin. He drank from it lightly before noticing she looked as heat stricken as he "want some?" and she nodded. He tilted the opening on her mouth and let some of the water flow. It would be better if they stayed there, he thought. He had an okay idea of how to get out, but if they went any further they were sure to get lost, and suffocate.

"I don't get it? Why are you doing this?" he didn't seem to be from any tribe she was familiar with. He hadn't even spoken to her about demands or what he wanted. They only kept going deeper underground.

He was tempted to answer her; maybe the heat was getting to his head. But, he remained silent. Time passed, and neither moved. Astrid had given up a long time ago to undo the ropes, the knots were perfect.

"You look familiar," she finally said, "where are you from?" yet, he didn't answer "fine, I thought that if we were both going to die down here then it would be a good idea to know…"

"I know whom you are Astrid Hofferson, strongest shield maiden of Berk, smart, and I have to admit pretty too" he laughed, "but as for whom I am, it does not matter even if I die"

"How can it not matter?" she asked, "Do you not care for your life?"

"I only live to serve, if I don't…"

"Then those who you serve don't esteem you enough. Think to put your life in danger like this. You know who I am; you know what will happen when they find us or if we go any further. One way or another, you will die!"

"You wouldn't understand" and he thought that, with that, she would leave the topic alone. Vikings did many things others thought were crazy because of honor, but this was Astrid so that explanation wouldn't cut it even close.

"How do you want me to understand if you don't tell me," she told him "what in the world could lead a man to kidnap the wife to be of a chief at charge of a Viking tribe that rides dragons?"

When she put it like that, it did sound kind of… No, he had sworn his life to their service. If he was to die, that would mean he did all he could to follow his pledge.

"I gave my word," was all he said before returning to his silence, but of course she wouldn't let it go at that.

Now, not so far away from them Hiccup was starting to worry. It had been a while since he passed the point where he last mapped that set of tunnels. As he moved farther in he started to notice the heat. They were probably going down. The Terrible Terror would stay near him and the light. Even a dragon wouldn't want to get lost in there.

After walking what felt an eternity he stopped. There were voices, and he recognized one perfectly. He wanted to laugh. She was using that tone; the same one she used when he messed up and needed to get his act together. He massaged his temple; he had needed to hear her and know that she was okay. From here, he could do what was needed to save her.

He kneeled down "hold this for me" he placed the handle of the torch on the Terrible Terror's mouth so it would carry it. He stood up as straight as possible before unsheathing the sword on his side. The weight was perfect for him, light but firm, also terrifyingly sharp. It didn't cross his mind then that he had never killed another man, but when it did he would stop and stare at the sky and wonder.

She never gave up, but sometimes, like right then she wished she did. Any woman would want to hate the man who ruined the best day of her life. She had made the mistake of thinking of him as Viking with purpose. His purpose was there, but it was fueled by such a miserable and unimaginable story, and a wish of acceptance too raw to start to understand.

_The life of this man, Ulfar was the very much like any man born by a Bog-Burglar. At the moment, he was born he was sent to an island near the main island of the Bog-Burglar's. He was placed in a home with other boys and was taught from the moment he could walk how to work. Even before, the sun came up he was to do all type of chores; farming, herding, fishing, cooking, washing, sharpening, logging, building and so on until he no longer felt any of his limbs. _

_There was no time for playing, or laughing; just enough to sleep and eat. There were punishments too. Most of the times they were just beatings if you broke something or weren't fast enough. But, there were also other punishments that left you scarred all over. He had been whipped once for holding an ax, but he knew he had been lucky. If you talked back; they would cut your tongue if you glared at them; they would use hot coals to blind you, if you stole food or anything; they would cut a finger for each item. And, if you tried to escape you would be killed on sight. _

_It was a fair summer when the chief had visited their island. It was the first time Ulfar had ever seen her, and wasn't disappointed to find she was bigger than any man in their island just as the rumors said. She had brought her daughter, Camicazi with her to hunt. She picked him to carry their weapons and serve if anything was needed. _

_Because of his size, she had thought him older when he was only thirteen years old. She had him packed like a mule before they set off. He had no experience in hunting trips, so it wasn't rare when he stumbled along when handing weapons or cooking meals. He had been lucky back then because the chief was more concerned about her daughter's hunting skill, or there for lack of them. She was sneaky and smart, but rash, as well. It was more than once that the prey would get away because she couldn't stand still. _

_During the third night of their hunting trip, not too long after a boar had gotten away from them, Camicazi stole into the night. He had been awake, but was told not to wake the chief or else. She had wanted to hunt something to make her mother proud, so she tracked the boar into its hiding place. She would have been pierced by its husks hadn't he decided to follow her. He had tackled Camicazi out of the way before grabbing her spear and piercing the boar through its gut killing it instantly. _

_He had lain on the dirt for minutes trying to make sense of what had just happened. He had just held a weapon and used it as well; for sure he wouldn't be able to get away from this one with just lashing. Then, he heard her; Camicazi had been crying. Her small frame shook with every sob. A part of him, well deep inside wanted to take the same spear and keep her silent permanently; he could say he found her dead. But, when he saw her eyes overflowing with tears all he wanted to do was protect her. So, he had picked the little girl on his shoulder and the boar on the other and marched back to camp. Bertha had been awake by the time they arrived. _

_He explained everything to Bertha as he cleaned the scratches on Camicazi's arm from when he tackled her._

"_I understand if you slay me here, right now" and he kneeled before her, with his neck out. Better get it over with, he had thought. _

"_Ay ye crazy?" Bertha had said "Ye jus' saved mai daughter. What's yer name?"_

_Then, when he told her; she almost fell on her bottom. That crisp morning she told him who she was to him. Never did she use the words mother or son, but simply that he was of her own flesh and blood and brought him to the world. She actually revealed to him that he took after the man that fathered him, and was quite impressed by his skill though he had never been hunting or wielded a spear on his life. _

_When they returned to the small village where the men lived Bertha had him pack all that he had and took him with them back to their main island. He wondered during that trip what would be of him, but more noteworthy than that, why was he still alive? He felt thankful for his luck and thanked every god he knew. For a few years, he only served Bertha, and his half-sister and was quite happy with that. Bertha never abused him, and even had him join her to drink a few times. Camicazi was indifferent with him before others, but once alone treated him as a friend; even at times asking for his advice. _

_When he reached a height close to Bertha's he had him assist in trainings. And for that he was required to learn how to fight. He became a living target, and many times almost had his head cut off. It was of the most difficult times in his life, he was trampled over every day. But, with every day he became better and better to the point where he almost stood a chance against the chief. _

_Over that time, Bertha had sent Camicazi to the main land to gain different skills as she was still too small for battle. They had also heard of the Hairy Hooligans, and their dragon taming. They knew the rules of battle would have to change. By the time, Camicazi had returned she was a whole different person. Bog-Burglars didn't think much of men, but Camicazi had never expressed such intense distaste for them as then. There were times when Ulfar wondered if this was actually his little sister (that's how he liked to call her in his mind). _

_When Camicazi saw Ulfar, she no longer saw the boy that had saved her life and had been her dearest friend. Now, he was a pawn and made sure to use him. He was strong, skilled and with a good head over his shoulders. More than once she would take him secretly with her to visit other tribes and have him steal secrets and other things. Without realizing, he had become her perfect spy. No one ever suspected of a man working directly for the Bog-Burglars. _

_Ulfar could never refuse, he had long ago pledge his life to theirs. Though things were not as enjoyable now, he still remembered the good times. Even then, as he told his reasons to this woman, he only felt his resolve grow. _

When he was done Astrid sat in silence for a long time. His life had been a difficult one, and like he said, he was but a willing pawn.

"You need to tell Camicazi about this," Astrid started, "tell her that you miss the way things used to be"

"She is the next chief; she doesn't have time for my petty problems" and he wanted her to be happy, and he would do anything for her.

"But what she is doing right now will draw everyone into battle. Not just your life is endangered with this but the life of every Hairy Hooligan and Bog-Burglar. Even worst, she could draw many other tribes"

"I trust her," he wanted to believe in her.

"Don't confuse trust with love, she is your sister, and you want the best for her, but right now the only thing she is going to get out of this is an early death"

"She is highly skilled, and…" he was sure she would be an exceptional leader when her time came.

"Stop defending her! You know what she is doing is wrong! You know she has no right to throw away your life when you saved hers!" but that was a fact that he had always chosen to ignore. He had saved her all those years ago.

"Like I said, you can't understand" and he wanted to believe that, it would be so much easier.

"Of course I can!" she shouted before taking a deep breath, "because I know someone who is stubborn and needs to get punched every once in a while to get him back in the right path" and she met her eyes with his "If you are willing to protect her, then protect her from herself"

And he knew she was right if he died down there and a war started then he was sure she would die. She was still so small, and Berk had dragons for Odin's sake! But, as he started to make up his mind all hell broke loose.

*********Present***********

Her dark scales reflected the light of the moon. Her large green eyes were fixed on the girl standing outside the familiar house. She had been here once a long time ago when the man known as Varick told her that if that monster ever woke up, she would find her rider here. And there stood the girl; she was thin, small, and her eyes were the same as those of the man. Her smile too was much alike, a little crooked, and a little insecure.

Varick was to be her rider, but after he had started a family it was decided his hatchling would take the role. She remembered meeting this hatchling, this Hagnes when she was small. The hatchling had been frightened by her as if she would eat her or something. Hagnes didn't return, but Varick did every once in a while to check on her and the old lady. He promised her the hatchling would be ready someday.

Hagnes smiled from ear to ear when she spotted the dragoness at the edge of the woods behind her house. She still had the saddle on. After running inside to get a jacket, she ran back to the dragoness.

"Hey," she smiled but the dragoness only turned around and lowered her body so Hagnes could get on, "I guess you are still angry about the insults" and to confirm it the dragoness used her tail to knock her off her feet "Yes, still angry" she said as she stood up before she got on the dragoness' back. She leaned forwards and scratched that peculiar place under her chin "sorry, I was afraid, but it was uncalled for to say such nasty things" and without warning the dragoness took off, but this time not as rash as last time. Hagnes actually looked around as they went higher.

Her home town had become a disarray of little lights adorning the earth, yet she could tell from where each light came from. As they went higher and higher the lights started to merge; she was sure if they went any farther they would become one light among the whole darkness of the island and the freezing sea. When they broke through the clouds and leveled towards the direction of the forest, Hagnes felt dizzy. Something was revealed to her wordlessly. In front of them, the moon danced in full bloom, just like in her dreams. This was meant to be, her heart sang, this is where she belonged.

She loosed her hair from its long braid and left it to blow in the wind. Her heart soared to a place where all the good memories had been. Her happiness extended to the dragoness; she crooned in delight. This girl was her rider and though they hadn't the best start they already understood each other. Hagnes' happiness was no different from the dragoness'; she loved to be up in the sky. Hagnes had no idea what lay ahead, but as long as she got to do this again she would be okay.

They closed on to the mountain, and a lonely light near. It was Halldora's cabin. They landed before the open door where the old lady stood with a gentle smile on her face.

"Welcome back child, I hope it wasn't too cold" Halldora said with a soft voice which made Hagnes wonder if this was how it was like to have a grandmother.

"Are you talking to me or her?" but she only offered a mischievous smile as an answer before leading them inside. The dragoness went to curl close to the fire while Halldora led Hagnes sit on a chair covered by furs also near the fire. The old woman sat across from her on a rocking chair covered by furs.

"You are the daughter of Varick Cornelius Haddock the First, granddaughter of Grima Ingun Haddock the Second, great granddaughter of Runolf Skard Haddock the Fourth, great grandniece of _Halldora_ Rafarta Haddock the Second," she smiled at her, never did it occur to her that they were related, "and I could keep going all the way back to a thousand years ago until I reached Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," and though she was old she knew well that she had to give the girl a minute to let the idea sink in.

"So I am like…"

"The first born of the first born mostly; some never had children, so we left our siblings to continue the blood line" it was a choice she made over a long time, but it was when she saw her little brother Runolf start a family that she realized that wasn't the life for her. Of course, those had been different times when women were expected to be submissive and all nonsense. She loved the freedom she found in the wilderness, disconnected from the frivolity of society, and the wind in her hair as she rode on the back of her friend Darwin; her Night Fury and her father's before her.

"This was what my father was supposed to tell me?"

"But there is more," of course there was more, wasn't there always? "For you see, the people of this island lived alongside the dragons until the beginning of the 17th century"

"Why? What happened?" she couldn't understand what could make the dragons leave after seven hundred years of shared history, "where did they go?"

"They are still here," and she laughed before tapping the floor with her cane, "don't ask questions yet girl, as I have more to tell you" but the old lady just stood up and went to serve them some tea.

"This is so crazy," she was laughing slightly, "and so incredible" she added looking at the dragoness.

"In my time, you are the first to take the news so well"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father," she laughed, "he was a man of science and facts. Your grandmother told him when he was about your age, and he didn't take it so well"

"Really? I thought he would be thrilled" her father had loved his work so much; she couldn't believe he could not be.

"He was… eventually. Though you, you are charmed, aren't you?" and she couldn't help but to blush. Any other person would have been terrified, but she; Hagnes Hailey Haddock was about to burst with a thousand and one questions. Maybe she was crazy.

Halldora passed her a cup before sitting with her own.

"That's a relief. Your father was supposed to take my place when I pass away," Hagnes almost dropped her cup, "careful kiddy, those are heirlooms"

"Take your place?"

"Yes," oh, here came the freaking "here looking over the family secret until the day you die, but you don't have to worry about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," _the dragons will be back_, she wanted to add but couldn't when she saw Hagnes relax "the task of our family is to keep the dragons a secret" she took a moment to gather her thoughts, she was almost one hundred or did she already turn one hundred? She couldn't remember anymore. Still, she knew she had to find the best place to explain this to her.

"As you can imagine, most people won't take well to learning Dragons are real, or that we can live alongside them" that could have been left unsaid, Hagnes knew well people would freak out all over the world if they saw a real dragon, "but one can't keep secrets for always, they have to come out some day, and for us that day is sooner than later"

"Where are the dragons?" she asked, "or is she the last?" she asked looking at the dragoness.

"There are too many to count, all over the world" she took a deep breath "it's time" the old lady laid her cup on a side table before leading Hagnes to a door at the end of the room. When she opened the door, there were only stairs going down into the darkness.

*******Past**********

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears; his breath came in ragged short takes as he measured the chances of his next attack. The man before him was much bigger than him, probably bigger than most of the Vikings in their island, but that difference didn't seem to matter when he saw Astrid sitting behind him tied up.

The sword was an extension of his body as he darted straight forwards, something that the other man didn't expect, and finally gave him the upper hand. He slashed and cut the man's arm deeply before balancing his good leg and then using his prosthetic to kick the man in the gut. A regular foot would have meant nothing to a man this size, but Hiccup had experimented with his leg, and taken into account it could serve more than a replacement to the real thing.

The man fell to his knees, holding his gut as his supper spilled into the tunnel's floor. He didn't know who the man was, but he did know he had taken the love of his life.

Astrid was speechless as the small Terrible Terror chew on her ropes, a torch lying on the side giving them enough light to watch the fight before them. It had all started with a wild cry from the young Chief as he charged forwards. He had taken Ulfar by surprise, never did it occur to him that the Chief, and by himself would come after him. He had just enough time to dash to the side and grab his ax and shield to block.

The sword that he had blocked and now had cut him was remarkably different from the ones he was used to fighting against. It was almost invisible to the sight with the little light they had, but he had already felt it was sharp, if not sharper sword around. He tried to slash the young man with his ax, swinging left and right, but none of his hits landed. He dodged each attack easily by bending, dashing, and even jumping over where the ax left the air vibrating. Was this truly a man? He was faster than any man he had ever known. He was starting to wonder if he was an elf or maybe he was losing too much blood.

His vision was starting to blurry; he couldn't believe he was being bested by this excuse of a Viking. However, as he was able to focus on his eyes, he realized he would never see so much determination as now for the rest of his life, however, how long or short that was.

"I can't believe they would send a man to do their dirty work," he said circling the already exhausted man.

"Words are cheap in battle," he held his battle ax tighter, waiting for Hiccup to strike.

Astrid was finally freed, the small Terror holding the torch again on its mouth and standing on her shoulder. She was still behind Ulfar and watching in wonder as the two men, very different from each other, confronted on a battle that would probably end with one of them dead. She wasn't surprised that Ulfar was a formidable warrior, but Hiccup… That was a entirely different story.

She had helped Chief Stoic a few years ago to train his son, giving him the most basic weapons to start with. It was soon decided that he couldn't work with none of them, but this time instead of just giving up, he had gone off to make his own weapon. No one at the time believed that the thin piece of metal could do much damage. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. It was at least the double of length of a regular Viking sword making its reach substantial. It was thinner as well so the weight wouldn't slow him down. The hilt was of the finest imported leather, one of the few extravagancies he ever allowed himself. In no time, he had shown that he could wield it well. He was fast and sneaky, so it made it the perfect weapon for him.

She had seen him spar and was well within average, but now as he confronted a real opponent she knew to be wrong. Ulfar's blood covered most of the ground around them, and the scent of sweat covered the air.

"You will confess that it was the Bog-Burglars who put you to this," Hiccup said with the tip of his sword barely touching Ulfar's neck, "or I will cut your head off here and now"

"Hiccup, stop!" Astrid finally snapped out realizing it could end right then, "it was them, but they were using him"

He removed the blade, at least he had made the point that even though his appearance left much to wish for he should still be feared, "what do you mean?" he trusted her judgment and probably the lecture she had given him had indeed made some impact as the man made no movement to attack him.

"He is Camicazi's brother," Astrid began before Ulfar launched at the small Terrible Terror and took the torch from its jaws before running deeper within the tunnel, "ULFAR!" she screamed after him, but he was soon gone leaving a trail of red dots behind him. "Hiccup, we have to…"

"Tell me the rest in the way," he said graving the torch Ulfar had left behind before they started to follow.

He just couldn't do it. His sister and mother would see it as a betrayal even though he only wanted them to be okay. More blood dripped from his wounds, and then he realized Hiccup's sword had done more damage than what he had thought. His legs, arms and sides hurt as if someone was pouring hot coals into them. The cuts were thin, but the blood gushed with every breath he took. He would die down there, he was sure.

Not far he could hear the couple following them. He envied them. As soon as she had asked him to stop he had done so. They trusted each other without doubt; he couldn't say the same for those he cared about. The farther he ran, the hotter it got. He wondered how long he would be able to last down there, then the floor disappeared from under him.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped a moment when they heard his panicked scream before continuing with worry. Astrid had explained to him most of what pushed Ulfar forwards. He wasn't a dishonest guy, just misguided and too caring for those who didn't appreciate him enough. They reached the slope Ulfar had fallen into, it was incredibly steep. A wave of heat hit them, and they stood back. The Terrible Terror went to the ledge and looked down curious, its pupils dilating to thin slits before it hissed and went back to Astrid's shoulder.

"If he is hurt we won't be able to help him by ourselves," Hiccup kneeled down before he started to write on a parchment he had brought with him. He wrote a message to their friends before handing it to the Terrible Terror "you can smell you way back, right pal?" the Terrible Terror puffed its chest in pride, no other dragon could surpass his kind as a tracker, "alright, I need you to take this back up" and with that the dragon was gone into the darkness.

"Ready?" Astrid asked him after a moment of silence.

"Never will be, but what the heck," and they jumped together and slid down to the depths of the earth.

*******Present*****

She was afraid of the dark; most people were though they would never admit it. They feared the unknown; of something being there that they didn't know. For what could have been a minute or thirty she stood in the darkness of the passage as Halldora tried to find a working flashlight on a box lying near them.

"These tunnels were here even before the first Vikings arrived. It was only by luck that they were found" the old woman finally got one that lit up and handed it to Hagnes "A gift from your dad, though I wouldn't mind some more batteries" Hagnes promised her; she would bring some later "follow me child, is not too far" but Hagnes wished it was. The tunnel they were walking through was beautiful.

The tunnel was probably the oldest still standing Viking construction. The floor was of cobblestone that had been polished to perfection. Every circular stone was apart from each other perfectly creating the image of a Monstrous Nightmare. She pointed the flashlight farther ahead; there were many more dragons as far as the light could go. The walls met in an arch at the top depicted the history of the Vikings. She had seen similar images in the museum, so it was not difficult for her to understand what they meant. As they walked she saw battles between the Vikings and dragons, and then almost as they reached a gate there was an image of a Night Fury with a boy on its back flying away from the battle.

"Hiccup" though the carved stone had lost its color a long time ago, she could still tell it was her ancestor.

"I never get tired of coming here," Halldora went forwards to the gates. They were just as beautiful with dragons polished into the metal. They intertwined with each other as in a dance. Some carried people on their backs, "give me a hand child," she went before pushing the old doors open. She cringed as the rusty hinges cried with resistance, but she didn't hesitate and opened them fully. She realized the gate, and the tunnel itself could actually fit the biggest dragon her ancestors had.

At first she didn't know what to make of it. There were a lot of passages on both sides, but only when she got closer did she realize they didn't go too far. They were like rooms. The first one she saw was empty, but ahead she could tell the others had something on them.

"This one is my favorite," Halldora had already reached another space. It was covered with a few spider webs that old woman swatted away easily with her cane. Hagnes was sure she came here every once on a while to clean. She pointed the flashlight towards the content of the space before jumping back with a scream.

"WHAT IS THAT!" then quickly covered her mouth.

"You won't wake him up," Halldora said sadly as she stepped in "I have tried" the old woman removed a few more spider webs from the light blue scales of a Deadly Nadder.

"Is it..." Hagnes entered the space where the dragon rested. It didn't move at all, not even breathing.

"No, he is just taking a nap, though I bet you, he didn't know it would last this long" the old woman led her to a few more stables where she cleared more spider webs. All of the dragons were there; Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors, more Deadly Nadders, and others. They walked the long corridor. There were many other interlinked tunnels with more stables. Just how many dragons were there?

"More Dragons?" they reached another iron gate.

"It's better if you see it" and Hagnes pushed the gates open.

It was utterly dark. Halldora pulled a lever, and Hagnes listened to several things move in the dark. They sounded far and close like stones grinding; then far spotted a flame far above. More lights followed going down in a spiral. Houses, shops, schools, more stables, roads, and paths were revealed as the lights lit up through mechanisms made of iron, wood and stone until the last light lit right at the entrance. Hagnes watched curiously as a circular stone grinded against a sharp edged one before sparks flew and lit an oil lamp in front of them. The lamp itself had a duct where the oil flowed into it.

Hagnes stood still, just taking everything in. The inside of the mountain was hollow. They had carved their way in and made their homes there. It was an unconquerable fortress, and at the entrance only laid the dragons' stables as if invaders needed to be discourage even more. The buildings were of wood and stone of two or three floors in height. She noticed, some looked decidedly much like her old house; from the 17th Century. Others were much older and took a liking to different cultures around them making them their own. There were houses that felt like castles, but most were much like those of the latest period of the renaissance. But they were different in a remarkably unique way; the houses depicted dragons everywhere they could. All wood and stone work showed off tails, claws, and snouts and so on.

"Come child" Halldora led her through to the center of the large spiral where the floor showed off the same insignia as in the Dragon Manual. Hagnes realized then that the insignia was a Night Fury doing a spiral.

"All this time, right in front of our noses" Hagnes finally found her words "this is incredible! So! So the dragons entered a hibernating state! And... and..."

"Let me tell, won't you," the old woman laughed "yes, the dragons entered a hibernation state three hundred years ago. The people of Berk were heart broken. They had grown and expected their children to grow along the dragons. So, they left and built a new town"

"Our town,"

"Yes, your home. To keep the dragons safe all swore they would never speak of the dragons to their descendants. Only the direct linage of the Haddock would know and guard over the secret for as long as the dragons slept"

"But how come that Night Fury is still awake?"

"Night Furies come from somewhere else," she said, "There has never been more than one at the time. When one reaches old age and is close to death they leave for a month or so towards the west then return with an egg that hatches soon after they pass away. It has been like this for hundreds of years. Each family had a preferred dragon and shared a memorable bond with them. However, our family as you can imagine has an even stronger bond. It is but a tale, but it was said that the Haddock lineage have been bounded to the Night Furies by the gods. We serve each other, we look out after each other, and we care for each other"

"But there is more, isn't" Hagnes said, "why would we stay bonded for so long to them if there wasn't more reasons" and her dreams flashed behind her eyes. Just remembering that gargantuan creature in the sky of her dreams gave her goosebumps.

"Its better you get back home, or your mother will worry" she should have known the girl would put the pieces together without her saying anything, but it was all too soon to show her that. She wasn't ready, and if she showed her that she would probably take the first boat off the island.

************PAST****************

The following morning Bertha and Camicazi were invited to a special event at the great hall. Camicazi guessed that Ulfar had failed, and the wedding would go as planned, but the scene that welcomed at the hall wasn't the one that she expected. The whole village had gathered at the great hall and stood in silence watching. Ulfar was on his knees and held down by several Vikings. Hiccup stood before him with the tip of his sword pressed slightly against his cheek drawing a line of blood.

"You just made it in time," Hiccup said in a neutral voice, "this man was the one to kidnap Astrid, and now will be executed" the young leader drew his sword back before adding, "I gave him the chance to tell me who had put him to it for his life but he refuses to speak, so he will pay with for his silence with his life"

"A wise choice," said Camicazi cursing in her mind. Ulfar seemed to accept to his fate. He didn't try to fight back, or say anything when she and her mother came in.

"Hiccup, this isn't like you" Gobber stepped forwards; he and most of the tribe weren't ready to watch the most sensible of their company take a life without resentment "the lad…"

"I gave him the chance to explain himself," he reminded him, "you know I don't do this with content. Never have I been a man to enjoy senseless bloodshed, but that doesn't mean I can't end a life if necessary. If there was another way I would take it," then he spoke to Ulfar, "is there anything you would like to say before… well you know"

"You are a brave man, a good warrior" Ulfar said after a moment of silence, "a rightful leader, and I am honored that it is you that takes my life. However, I am not a traitor and will never lead you to who you want."

"Then I won't apologize for what follows," Hiccup said raising his sword before swinging it down.

"STOP!" screamed Bertha before intersecting Hiccup's sword with her ax, "What….what if…"

"Mother!" Camicazi, though small, tried to pull her mother back, "this is no time for senseless pity, let the chief do his job!"

"But…" that was her boy, the only man she had ever trusted. She had seen him grow to be a great and brave warrior, and loyal. He was willing to give his life away for them though she had brought him to a life of misery and servitude.

"I don't need the pity of a woman," Ulfar raised his head to look at her, though there was no resentment in his eyes, only gratitude. She was his mother, she had given him life, and she had taken him under her wing though it went against all that she and her tribe believed, "get it done with already!"

"As you wish…"

"I beg you not!" and Great Bertha got on her knees, "do not kill this lad"

"Idiot!" cried Camicazi in outrage before turning and running out of the hall. They would be slayed there and then, and she had no intention of joining them.

"Take my life if you must, but not of my boy" and she looked directly at him in the eye, from that moment he didn't doubt her words.

"Bertha" Gobber couldn't stop looking from her to the young man. There had been a reason why he felt as if he knew the boy. He had seen a remarkably similar face many times reflected on the surface of waters, and mirrors in his youth.

"I have never given him anything in life but hardship, this is the least I can do. Please spare him," this was something she thought she would never admit. At times she had wished, while watching him give his all in the spars that she could let him have a normal life; find a pretty girl, start a family… have a real life.

"Are you really willing to give your life for his?"

"Only if you swear no harm will come to him" she moved her hair to the side to reveal her own neck.

Right there and then any other Viking chief would have swung his sword and cut her neck and then the neck of her son, but he was not just any other chief.

"I won't take your life Bertha," her head snapped to look at him in shock. She believed he was going to kill her son in front of her eyes, "nor your son" he tried no to smile when he saw her relief, "I will spare him with the condition that you don't try anything like this again and that the treaty between our tribes continues"

"Is that really all you want?" she was sure she had shown she would do anything for her son.

"I am anything but a fool Bertha; your son will stay here in Berk for as long as I see necessary to insure this agreement" by then Ulfar was standing, but couldn't bear to see his mother on her knees. She was a proud warrior, but for him; she had shed it all off. He never imagined she would go this far.

"A few extra hands at smithy would be of help" Gobber said before catching Bertha's eyes, "does he have any skill?"

"He is a fast learner" she said as she stood. Relief flowed through her when she realized Gobber knew the boy was his as much as hers. Their child wouldn't be alone. She walked up to her son; "Ulfar, I am sorry" he had suffered so much because of her, she was sure just that an apology wouldn't be enough.

"You have given me life twice mother," after all those years the words actually felt true; he had never felt so happy, "there is nothing to be sorry about, but I hope that someday I can join you and Camicazi back home" and without a second doubt he would go back to them, but as long as he was needed there to keep the peace he would stay.

"I am sorry to keep this short," Hiccup said, "but you must leave as soon as possible." He needed to leave his impression as Chief; be all business and cut the courtesies.

"Understood," Bertha took her dominant tone again before extending her hand towards the young chief, though her hand was larger Hiccup was able to give a strong squish back into the shake before she left the hall with all her dignity. Almost as if what had happened before never did.

"You have been blessed by Loki; your plan worked just as you said," Ulfar said walking up to Hiccup, "that will be a good reminded never get on your bad side again."

Hiccup hoped it would be a good reminded for Bertha too because at the moment, there was something that worried him more.

************ Previous Night *************

When they got Hiccup's message they had been expecting the worse, but when they reached them and saw Astrid tending to her captor they couldn't remain quiet. The twins more than once tried to swing their swords and axes, but a single glare from Astrid kept them in place; Snotlout wasn't so easy. He had been beaten to a pulp more than once by the shield maiden, so he wasn't afraid of her wrath. Still, she was as stubborn as a yack, and couldn't budge her from his way as Fishlegs tended to the man.

"Where is Hiccup anyways!" Snotlout had enough; he needed to demand Hiccup killed Ulfar.

"He went down that path," Astrid said, but before she could warn him off Snotlout was well on his way. When they had reached Ulfar, Hiccup had frozen before he explained to them his plan, and then he told her to stay before he followed the path.

He wasn't sure if it was the situation or the incredible heat that radiated from that place that had him so upset, but he knew he needed to push someone around. As Snotlout neared the end of the path, he saw a light. When he reached the end of it, Hiccup stood at a ledge looking down. Deep down a river of lava flowed.

"Incredible, isn't?"

"What is incredible is that you didn't kill that bastard," Snotlout snorted, though he was fascinated by the show below.

"We can use him," Hiccup said calmly, "get the Bog-Burglars to admit they were behind this. He is Bertha's son; we might be able to work a deal with them"

"The honorable thing to do would be to fight them," he spoke like a true Viking.

"I know," and Hiccup understood where his cousin came from, "but right now we are too weak. Think of your wife Snotlout, what would become of her if we lose"

"We won't," but he didn't sound as sure as he wanted to. When it came to his Dylla, he would do anything; even listen to reason.

"That's the whole point of this visit Snotlout; to show we are still strong and formidable. It's a whole different kind of battle. We can take on the Bog-Burglars, but if the other tribes ally with them; we won't leave the battle intact"

"So, what's your plan?" and Hiccup explained his idea as he did to Ulfar and Astrid, then asked him to tell the rest as he needed to check something before they went back. He walked a path that went even deeper down following the lava flow. It pooled on what he guessed was the mouth of an underwater volcano. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. The gods were behind this; he was sure when he saw the glaring eyes in the lava. As soon as he glared the creature submerged into the melted earth where no living being would be able to reach it. They would have to wait until it decided to come out, but from his size he was sure it wouldn't be any time soon.

The young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus was the color of new fallen snow. He named it "White Death" and from its features he could tell it was a male. It was probably left there by the Red Death before attacking them. It was double the size of a Horrendous Nightmare, which meant it was quite young.

"You will have to come out sometime" then he went back to the others.

********* To be continued… *************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots of future bloody battles!


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Hey, I am back! So soon? Yes, my dears because I was bored at work and had some free time. **_

_**FIRST of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who take the time to come back and check the new chapters. Every time I see that view counter and see it go up; it makes me happy.**_

_**SECOND, there is a little more Hagnes going on this chapter, BUT the bit of Hiccup and Astrid will not leave you disappointed (insert geeky/perverted laugh). **_

_**THIRD, I don't think I mentioned this before, but English is not my first language, so if you see anything that doesn't look right, please let me know. I won't take it as an offence. I would like to think that I learn a little more every day, so your help won't be ignored or seen with contempt**_.

Chapter 7

"Earth to Hagnes!" she almost jumped back when Runa waved her hand in front of her face, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said suppressing a yawn. She had gotten home late, but thankfully her mother hadn't noticed her absence.

"Good, try this one" Runa handed her another bathing suit. It covered more than the last one she had shown her, but Hagnes had sworn to herself that she would never wear something resembling a G-string

"It's too small"

"Perfect for those pin cushion attached to your chest" Runa said looking through the rack of bathing suits.

"Very funny," Hagnes said putting the offending article back.

"But it is, now go try this one" it was exceedingly much like the last one.

"Is there anything a little wider on the back?"

"I suppose," Runa sighed before pulling the one she was sure Hagnes would like. The bottom resembled shorts, and the top was a tube, so it wasn't a total waste. It was lilac with white horizontal stripes, nothing too bright which wouldn't bring too much attention, "you are going to take that boring thing, aren't you?" to which Hagnes only smiled, "you are such a virgin"

"Just you wait until the end of the world comes, and we will see who laughs last"

The rest of the day Hagnes helped her gather stuff for the pool party the following week. Runa took care of all the preparations while Runi took the time to spread the word. Hagnes had no idea so much work went into it, including convincing a bar tender into selling them a few cases of beer.

"I don't think so lass. Last time you almost got me in trouble" they were at the back room of The Hammer.

"Don't be like that Jack, you know I can pay you well," Runa said before she got extremely close to Jack.

"First of all; my name isn't Jack; its Jason" he stood back from her, "second; I am not interested on brats, but if you can offer me more cash, I might consider it"

"How much are we talking about?" Runa asked though she was pretty sure it wouldn't be within her reach.

"Double from last year,"

"No way!"

"Then good luck finding someone else," he said going for the door to let them out.

"I will pay more if you show me the really good stuff," Hagnes said making him stop.

"And you are?" he had never seen that brat around. She had been quiet the whole time until then.

"Does it matter? You want more green; well, if that's the case you better give us something better than cheap beer" she gave him the best defiant look she could muster.

"What are you…" he liked her green eyes. Though they were cute; they were also full of determination.

"You deliver barrels of beer to the bars at the main town, and they always have the same brand on them. Am I not right Mr. Gallion?" a year or two back she did a report on new families of Berk. The Gallion stood up among all of them. They were a small family from Italy that soon became popular do to their beer.

"You… for you, I might consider a discount," he said pushing a loose strand behind her ear, brushing the skin lightly.

"Thank, but no thanks" she tried to stay calm. His touch sent electric shocks through her body. She had tried to ignore that Jason Gallion was good looking with deep dark hair and eyes, and couldn't be more than twenty five or twenty six years old.

He gave her a seductive smile; giving her a chance to think about it, but she didn't budge "Very well then, how many barrels do you want?" at least he would be able to make some business, and hopefully she would be back.

After arranging the delivery Runa drove Hagnes home.

"I can't believe you bought three barrels… that stuff is expensive" it had been even more than double than what she had paid for case beer.

"You can repay me by not pushing me into the pool or anything like that" Hagnes said trying to act as if it was not a big deal. She rarely spent money from her inherence, but even she knew it had been a lot.

"Deal," Runa liked Hagnes more and more. This was to be for sure the best pool party in years.

Hagnes waited at home until night fell; as soon as there was no more trace of the sun she went to the back door and waited. The night before had ended with the task that any child could have accomplish there and then, but not her. She had thought about it all day and still didn't have an answer.

The night before as they walked back through the dragons' stables Hagnes noticed something. She had been too shocked before, but now she saw that every dragon had a sort of collar with a plate. Engraved on the plate were runes, and in other occasions in their new home language names.

"What is the name of the Night Fury?" Hagnes asked.

"You tell me girl," Halldora replied with a soft chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first rider of a dragon gets to pick their names, and I believe that is you"

"So she has never had a name?"

"No dragon did until we started living alongside them, and they did just fine. Still, you have to pick a name. It can't be that hard, right?"

"Right" and she wanted to believe that.

She had never even had a pet to name. Now, how in the heck was she supposed to pick a name for her own dragon? She couldn't pick something like Shooting Star, Valhalla, or Chloe. It had to be a name that would leave an impression to last a life time. It couldn't be something romantic like Luna, or Ebony. It had to be something that fit the dragoness; she had a temper, a sense of humor, she was smart and beautiful. Deadly went without saying… Queen, she was seriously tempted, but whenever she thought of it; she couldn't help to think of the Green Death so it couldn't do.

When the dragoness landed in the woods; she hurried to her.

"Hey girl," she said, "sorry I still don't have a name for you yet"

The dragoness crooned and tilted her head in question.

"I am supposed to name you, but I don't even know where to start" she sighed, "it might not mean that much to you, but I detest my name… Hagnes, it leaves such a bland taste" the dragoness sat getting the feeling this wasn't close to over.

Hagnes sat on a boulder in front of the dragoness.

"We are friends, right?" the dragoness gave a raspy chuckle "is that a yes or a no?" but she was smiling, while the dragoness gave her a stare that said 'what do you think?' "I want you to have a say on this, even if dragons don't care much for names" the dragoness responded with a brief nod, "Okay… so I will say a few things and you will raise your tail when I get close to one that you like, alright? Okay… Flowers?" oh yes, they would be there for a long time.

After an hour, Hagnes wondered if there was anything the dragoness liked. She had even tried food and colors.

"We should get going, or Halldora will worry" the dragoness could tell she was disappointed, but she wasn't going to lie to her rider. If her rider wanted to know what she liked, she might as well show her.

As soon as she got on her back they shot straight up to the sky like a bullet.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS!" Hagnes shouted over the roar of thunder and lightning as she graved for dear life as they rode close to a storm "DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THERE!" but the dragoness didn't go into the storm but only flew on its edge with easy. She had done this before, Hagnes realized; she knew how far she could go without endangering them "YOU LIKE STORMS!" and she laughed realizing they were both crazy.

Halldora was worried, but as soon as she saw the dragoness arrive with Hagnes she knew this would be happening more than not. Hagnes had an unbreakable smile as she jumped off the dragoness and ran to her.

"Kára!" she almost sang, "her name is Kára!"

"Kára?" it sounded familiar.

"The Valkyrie," that was it, now she remembered, "the wild, stormy one" it didn't mean much to others, but it would always remind her of this night.

"Ah, now I understand. She took you for a ride," she knew of the dragoness tendency to fly close to storms and other dangerous places.

"Yeah" she laughed and then fainted on the spot.

"Then let us come in Kára" the dragoness dragged her rider in, then they waited until she regained consciousness. They went for the tunnels, this time Kára followed them "today you will learn more about our family."

They reached the underground town and went to the largest house.

"Is it okay to go in?"

"This is the home of the chief; which is officially I, and then as soon as I kick the bucket, you" but what use was a chief in a town of ghosts. To Hagnes, the title meant remarkably little.

She wasn't sure in what state were the other houses, but to her this felt like home. The entrance was the same. The stairs were to the left going up in a spiral. The floors were of the same dark wood. The wood work on the walls was of vines and leaves; the patterns the same she traced with her finger as a child. The framing on the doors were the same; only missing the little lines her parents put there to mark her growth. The faded green on the walls, she was sure it once was the same too. Like a forest inside home.

Her home had been built based on this one. It was much bigger, but she saw she shared more than she thought with her ancestors. It was welcoming and safe.

"You can come in Kára, but the moment you break something I will banish you to the other side of the island" Halldora led the way upstairs, "and the same goes for you Hagnes"

"Glad to know where I stand," she followed with Kára. The house had been built so that the Night Fury could navigate through it. She guessed her ancestors weren't too keen to leaving their dragons in the stables. They went up as far as the attic, which had been converted into a gallery room. All around them paintings of all times and styles hung.

The old woman led them to an old shield in the middle of the room. It was protected by a crystal casing.

"We have done our best to maintain them, but a thousand years is a long time" Hagnes centered the light of the flashlight on the shield. A young man stood next to a tall broad bearded man. She knew whom the young one was as soon as she saw his leg, "there isn't much to say about him, you read his story"

"But there has to be more, right?"

"Of course there is; a lot of things went wrong, some terribly wrong and some right, but overall we are here because of him, and those after him. It is only fair that you know of the others as well"

Then they moved to another old shield closer to wall, also in a crystal case.

***** Later that week *****

Hagnes didn't know what day it was anymore. Between Halldora's history lessons and Runa pulling her around town she barely had time to rest, but then again; she had never felt so alive.

During the day, there was shopping, fast food, joking, playing pranks, cheering, a lot of cursing, and some drinking every now and then. Philly, Runi, Ashton, and even Soleil joined them at times. Hagnes had never felt so included in her whole life. She barely had any time for herself; it was suffocating but at the same time she enjoyed it. She liked to see them happy, talking to them, and getting to know them and having them getting to know her.

During the night, she would ride on Kára's back, visiting the dragoness' favorite spots. She was surprised to find some of them were in town. Kára liked to stand on the top of the bell tower of the old church and watch the night life. It wasn't much, but the dragoness had an odd taste to start with. When they made it to Halldora, there would be more lessons of family history. She found that just about all of them were nuts, most in a good way, but others not so much.

Actually one of them, Hiccup Haddock the Fifth had tried to organize the village into attacking England and conquering it. It took all the strength and courage of his younger brother to kill him just before they took off towards the island. She felt sorry for the younger brother, but was also glad that her family wasn't perfect.

At the end of all, she would fly back home with Kára, but with so many things she found it hard to sleep. When she finally could, her dreams were filled with Vikings, dragons, music and parties. All of them battled for more space in her mind.

************ PAST ************

Hiccup sat with Astrid next to him in the great hall as all around them everyone celebrated. They had waited another week before the ceremony had actually taken place. Both of them were exhausted after all the rituals of the day. They had heard, and seen things neither wanted to know. Still, their hearts beat to the same song as they intertwined fingers under the table. He would brush his thumb over her knuckles. The night was long and promised a lot of new things for them. They couldn't help to steal glances at each other, and then smile like fools for a while afterwards.

The spell was broken as a Viking dropped face down in front of their table after another had smashed a chair to his head. Yeap, this was a fantastic party.

"We should go before we end up like them," Astrid recommended when the twins dared each other to drink from Snotlout's helmet.

"Agreed," he was already a tad tipsy. The couple made their way out as quietly as possible without being seen. The celebration would continue well into the next day, and usually they wouldn't mind been there. But, that night was their wedding night. As tradition went, there were supposed to be witnesses, but no one doubted the marriage would be consummated. Not after the long vow Hiccup had offered during the ceremony, which resulted on Astrid tackling him to kiss his brains out.

When they made it to the chief's home, he led her to their room. Stormfly and Toothless were already sleeping at the top of the rafters of the living area. Though there was no one to judge Hiccup still threw his family sword to have it embed on the wood of one of the house pillars, and once she sat on their bed he removed her veil with the upmost care.

"We are finally here," she breathed out taking his hands on hers, "I can't believe it"

"Think of how I feel" Hiccup brought her hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle. He got on his knees before her still holding her hands, "that night, during the last dragon raid; if someone had told me that you would become my wife I wouldn't have believed them. The gods couldn't have given a better life than this. I couldn't be more thankful" Astrid pressed her palm against his cheek; he kissed it softly before standing to his full height and pulling her to his arms. His embrace was warm and secure. He played for a moment with the ends of her long golden hair; "I swear for my life that I will always protect you and that my love will always belong to you" he blushed like a teenager but was thankful that he had stuttered.

She loved him "I know that, so stop talking, and kiss me fool," but if she left him to continue to recite his vows all again they would reach dawn in no time.

His lips were on hers right away pressed firmly. With the upmost care, they spread the lips open and let their tongues meet; it ignited the dormant fire in their stomachs and all precaution was forgotten. Both forgot what breathing was as their lips tried to merge into one, but even so, after so many years of waiting that wouldn't satisfy him or her.

"Don't move," it was easier said than done for Astrid as Hiccup began to remove the layers of her dress; kissing her skin any chance the complex material would allow. Hiccup had bought her two long rolls of white and light blue silk. Her mother had worked her fingers to the bone making that dress, and now he was doing the same thing to his fingers as he unwrapped her from those layers. Her mother had sworn she would give her best battle to the end to preserve her daughter pure, this including her wedding night.

"Oh Odin and all your daughters…" but it was a rather rewarding task. As he removed layer after layer her skin became more and more visible, "you weren't wearing any bindings?" he kept a hand on her shoulder to keep steady. At any time, he could have reached and…

"That is our little secret?" she whispered as if there were ears on the walls.

"Believe me, I won't tell" last thing he wanted was anyone to wonder what else she hadn't worn their wedding day. Then he found out he was right to worry, "Astrid…" he stood back. There was but one layer left but hid nothing. Behind that layer of white silk, she was a bare as the day she had been born. Every curve of her body was visible to him, and it was too much to bare.

"Hiccup turn around," she could barely hold her smile "I am yours and only yours"

"I know, I know, I know…" and the piece of meat between his legs said the same. More than anything he just wanted to turn around and rip that last layer off her.

"Please, turn around" and he did, she had taken care of the task for him. She stood in the center of the discarded dress, arms on her sides offering no challenge, "a little uneven, aren't we?" she stepped towards him, their lips only a breath away before she started to remove the pelt covering his back and shoulders. His fingers twitched to reach for her, but he held back as she seemed to enjoy undressing him.

"You are beautiful," he breather out as she discarded his tunic, leaving him bare chest.

"And you are…" but she was without words as she traced the muscles of his abdomen until she reached his navel. All the while he felt heat radiate from her fingers attack his common sense. From there, a light path of dark red curls went down and hid behind his leggings. And then she saw the bulge trying to fight the seams of the leggings. His breath came out in short takes, and she was well aware this and that were because of her.

For the first time in his life, he saw her hands shake as she tried the knot of his leggings. He didn't want to say anything because she wouldn't like it but was forced to when it came to, or there for lack of his foot "let me get to the bed," he whispered before placing a hand on the bare skin of her hip while keeping the other on his leggings to keep them from falling.

After he sat on the bed she continued and soon he was as bare as him. She blamed all the stories told by the other women for her fear. She knew well how things worked, but that only took only a shaving off her anxiety. Wordlessly he pulled her to sit on his lap, she froze for a moment once she felt his member press on her lower back.

"We will take our time," he whispered to her ear, and she knew it was true "well into the next day if you want" then started to kiss her neck, to her shoulder blades, and then he bent her a little lower to kiss down her back, but at the same time had her rump fully against his member.

"Hippc… Hiccup," she knew that if he turned her around he would see her face flushed at the fullest.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

"No," she managed to breathe out before his hands slid under her breasts, brushing the softness ever so slightly, but not just yet, "don't tease…" she covered her hands with his before pulling them up to cover them entirely.

"Alright," he said massaging them, applying pressure here and there and testing her responses. Then feeling daring he slid one of his hands down her abdomen, "I was merely holding back" he stopped on her flat stomach, "or would you like me to…"

"Don't make me say it," she cried wanting that hand to move.

"I won't then," and he slid it down between her folds. He lost all words as she moaned out his name. In record time, he had her pinned to the bed, his hand returning to her core at once. His lips ate hungrily at hers, "do that again" he whispered as he massaged that magical spot before his name left her lips again.

He traced kisses all over her body, never once giving her a break of his ministration, but to replace his hand with his lips.

Astrid didn't know what he had been told by the men, not that she would ever admit it, but she was in bliss. The sensation of his lips and the sounds he made had something delicious built up inside of her, and as soon as she met his eyes with hers, it snapped. Her whole body shook, she cried, but she wasn't sure if it was because of pain or ecstasy. Before she knew it, he was inside of her, filling her, throbbing and searing her. She was on fire, as was he as they tried to catch their breaths. The air around them was in flames, their bodies and bones turned into ashes, mixing with each other. And their souls, their souls burned until they branded the same mark on each other for all eternity.

"I love you" they said almost with the same voice as they embraced under the pelts for the night; still exploring even though they had their whole lives ahead of them.

***** At the dining hall *******

About half of the party was already knocked out, but not old Gobber. He sat with Ulfar, for once in silence, after telling him whom he was to the lad.

"Disappointed, aren't ya?" Gobber couldn't help to feel his missing limbs were at fault. He had worked up his courage until then to tell him.

"Not at all," Ulfar said right away, "I just… well, looking at you; it makes sense" though he thanked for having his mother's jaw at least.

"Me good looks eh?" but Ulfar only responded with another pint of mead.

After he had regained his health he had started to work alongside the seasoned warrior in the smithy. He had done some smith work a few years back, so he was fast to start being of use. It had seemed odd that the old man was so happy to see he had skill, but now he understood. They didn't share much in common, but at least they could talk about work.

"Ay don' hav' any grankid' for say. Ay means ya live' in an islan' fille' with women"

He had to laugh at that "no, no, oh Odin no. Never did I think I could meet a woman I could marry until I was brought out of that island"

"Yet ya woul' go bac'"

"To protect them,"

"By bein' may son, tha' also makes ya a membe' of this tribe. Ya coul' start all over her'"

"And I might think about it," he said to appease him, "now let us get more mead, we are starting to sound like clucking hens!"

"Tha's may lad!"

But he felt he didn't deserve this man as a father. He had been worried while ridden on bed and had asked Hiccup about the old smith. He had met with many imitations from the annoyed young chief trailing back to his days as his apprentice, but he could tell he had a soft spot for the old warrior. He was well known and liked by just about everyone. Why couldn't he? And sincerely he had liked the old man. He treated him just about as if he had any other lad, and made him feel welcome even through his awful singing.

Now, here he sat with the man he had only dreamed of meeting, and still wouldn't doubt for a second of going back to the Bog-Burglars. His throat felt dry no matter how much mead he drank. If he ever admitted he had a heart he would also have to admit that at the moment, it was being torn in two.

***** Island of the Bog-Burglars *****

It was one of those rare nights where she didn't invite her best warriors and daughter to dine with her. Instead, Big-Boobied Bertha sat by her window with a plate full of dried fruits and nuts. This was something every woman in their island did now and then. Just relax and enjoy the peacefulness. No armor, no sword, or spear but her nightgown and hair loose down her back, but that didn't mean she was inoffensive. Once in her youth, she had been known to choke a grown man with her long golden hair and poke his eyes out with her thumb.

Oh the memories, she didn't feel old at all, but there were so many of them. Most of them were of her victories, but recently there were those of her children. Camicazi hadn't spoken to her since they arrived; she missed her plotting, chattering, and wild ideas. She also missed Ulfar, though he was mostly silent. Sometimes he snuck a smile for her when no one was watching, no matter how heated the discussions turned he was always calm, and that helped her stay calm. But now, he was far away from her; at least under the care of Gobber. She had never thought having them with her made her so happy. Now, she understood a little better the women from the other tribes.

She was not one to reprimand herself for her mistakes. It was all about doing something to fix it. She had already written a letter to her son to tell him of the latest happenings since they had left their island. There were a few girls from nearby tribes that had joined them after their husbands died and left them childless. They thought the life of the Bog-Burglars was for them. At such times her son would dare to speak 'oh, they don't know what they are getting themselves into' and she wouldn't reprimand him because it was the truth. Camicazi in the other hand would had been there to look after them every step of the way. She believed variety made them stronger.

"Mother?" She came into her room also in her nightgown, "is late, you should rest" her voice was gentle as she walked towards her.

"In a moment child," she said glad her daughter was speaking to her again.

"You miss Ulfar?" but she knew her silence was the best answer she would get from the proud leader "Do you really think Haddock will return him to us?"

"Ay do, and ay hope" she spoke from her heart.

"Mother…" Camicazi embraced her, something she hadn't done since she was a child. Bertha held her back, "You were such a great leader," she said before Bertha felt the sharp dagger make home inside her. The blade on the sleeve, how could she have forgotten?

"Cami…" the plate fell to the floor and shattered in many little pieces, "cazi…" she fell too embedding many of the little shards on her side, but it was nothing compared to her broken heart.

"You have become soft," she stood back as blood started to drip from Bertha's lips, "don't worry, I know better" she barely felt when her daughter pulled the dagger out of her back "It was poisoned, so it will only last a bit longer. Sleep mother, you deserve it" and she left the room with silent steps.

Bertha laid there for a few more minutes in numbness. She realized no one would ever know what went through her mind, so she decided to dream to mend her broken heart. She dreamed of her and Gobber in their youth, making a home far away from the places they had been raised. Ulfar was there, and Camicazi too as children. They called them mama and papa because Camicazi was also Gobber's daughter, but neither knew or would ever know. She dreamed of good times and bad times; as that how life was. She saw her children grow in her dreams, marry and start families of their own. She dreamed of long, cold nights tucked in the strong arms of her husband, and of the sweet words he did once whisper to her in their youth. She kept dreaming until her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.

What she had dreamed remained a mystery, and the Bog-Burglars would never stop to wonder because Big-Boobied Bertha died with a smile on her face in a pool of her own blood.

*************** PRESENT ****************

Hagnes arrived early to the home of twins to help them prepare everything, though the twins at that moment didn't care much for preparation. It was actually all about not getting caught. They had to keep their eyes wide open for any snitching neighbors. The barrels of beer had already been delivered, and she was helping heat up the coals for the burgers and hotdogs.

"You and fire have never made a good mix," Ashton said as he brought another bag of coal to the stack.

"Say what you may, but I can make a mean fire for a mean burger" she poked at the coals some more.

"As long as you don't burn the house down, its fine" Runa said as she set the table where all the ingredients would be laid.

"SOLEIL IS HERE!" they heard Runi shout from inside.

"I thought she liked to be fashionably late," Philly sighed as she set packs of paper plates on the table.

"And I do, but I heard Ashton was here" Soleil come to the backyard to join them, "I hope the pool is clean" she was already in her small pink bikini with a small towel wrapped around her torso. The red shades in heart shape only added to Hagnes inner flinch.

"Feel free to go in," Hagnes said with a smile "we had Philly test the water if that makes you feel better" though her cousin was intolerable to just about everyone she had learned to cope with it just like they did. Life had its good and bad, but as long as she had fun with her friends (and it felt right being able to call someone a friend) she knew she would be okay.

"The chlorine levels are the same as the one used in the Olympic pools" Philly said with pride, "your hair and skin will not receive any damage whatsoever"

"Good," she spoke like a queen before laying her towel on the nearest beach chair and then laying there in sun, "Ashton, be a dear and rub some tan oil on me"

"Yeah Ashton, go rub some oil on her," Runa said with a smirk, "you don't want to keep your lady waiting"

Things were still shady with Ashton and Soleil. They weren't officially a couple, but whenever Ashton made them company Soleil would pop up too. Any other man would have jump up at the opportunity to rub oil on Soleil's body, but Ashton looked as if he couldn't stomach it. He wondered if maybe he was… No, it couldn't be. It was just the way that she touched him, and talked to him like a lost puppy that made him want to volt out. Worst was that Hagnes saw and heard it all. Still, the girl didn't show any discomfort; she didn't even make fun of him like the twins did. It kind of hurt.

"Conall just called," Runi said coming out, "he said he will be here in a few minutes"

"Alright, Hagnes go change" Runa said.

"What? Just because Walsh is coming?" she had tried to evade the moment where she had to change, she had never worn a bikini before.

"No silly, because he is freaking Conall Walsh, and whenever he goes to a party more are to show up soon after him," she took her hand against her protests "Philly, you too" and that was all she needed to say before she dragged them to change.

"A stick and a sausage; how funny" Soleil said just in earshot of them.

"That was uncalled for," Ashton said leaving her side to continue helping to set the remaining things for the party. Usually Runi and Runa were a mess and needed to be dragged into arranging their own party, but since Hagnes started to hang out with Runa everything had run much more smoothly. And Philly, she usually never came to these things unless he dragged her, but with Hagnes she had someone she could talk to about things they both knew.

They heard the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh! They are here! How is my hair?" Runi said tangling the locks even more.

"Very manly, now go," Ashton laughed before the other teen scattered.

"I don't see why you get so upset,"

"Philly is my cousin Soleil, and Hagnes my friend…"

"Since when? You have only hung out with her because she won't stop leeching off Runa"

"If that's how you want to see it, then…"

"ASHMAN!"

"What's up Conall!"

Soleil gave her best smile but inside she was sweltering with envy. That week had been hell to her. Hagnes had somehow slipped into her world and made space for herself. Runa hung out with her all the time now; took her shopping and dressed her like a doll. Runi was taken by her; making her an accomplice in pranks and dares. Philly and she will only talk about things she could barely understand; as if Hagnes alone didn't make her feel dumb. And Ashton, she did all she could not to clench her teeth. The way he would watch her made Soleil detest her even more. She never thought it would be possible.

"Who is that!" and then there was the icing of the cake.

"Hagnes!" Conall was by Hagnes's side as soon as he spotted her wearing her lilac bathing suit "you look…" and for once he actually thought of his next words, "beautiful"

The blush that spread on her cheeks was cute and made his mouth dry "thank you" it was her soft response.

"Come here!" but it couldn't be that simple.

"Let me down!" Hagnes cried after Runi picked her up and swung her over his shoulder "we had a deal!"

"You made it with my sister, not me" he felt her weak punches on his back, "besides; someone has to get into the pool for this to be a pool party"

"No!" but it was too late. He had thrown her in.

"She is a Haddock, she will be fine" but Runi made the mistake to turn his back on the pool, and specially her "oh man," he said just as he felt her grasp on his shorts. Moments later he was splashing into the surface while Hagnes sat on the rim with a smile on her face "you are willing to go against the master of the pool pranks?"

"If you are the master, then I will be the queen," she sang before splashing the water with her feet.

"Runa! Where are my clothes!" they heard shouting from the inside.

"You will get them later, now put this on!"

"I won't!" cried Philly.

"Then you will have to go on a towel"

"But Runa!"

"Put it on or I swear I will through you out the window!" and that ended the discussion.

A few minutes later Runa came out. She was beautiful; no doubt about that. But, everyone's eyes were glued to Philly. For Philly, the idea of a swimming suit involved long shorts and a t shirt, but Runa wouldn't have it. The girl had taken the time to find something for Philly, and she knew she had done the right thing. Philly was the tallest girl, but by no means skinny. She was full, well rounded in all the right places in a fashion that those of their generation wasn't used to seeing.

Hagnes had helped a little too, and she was proud of her friend. Philly was a beauty under more eloquent standards than those they had nowadays. She was by no means fat; actually she was healthier than most girls who considered themselves pretty. Her stomach wasn't flat, but it didn't have overlapping fat. Her breast and hips were supple. Hagnes was not a man, but knew well that many were probably thinking they were idiots for not noticing before.

Hagnes stayed seated by the ledge of the pool with Runi as they watched a crowd surround the shy girl. Probably if there were still shield maidens around; they would be green with jealousy. A man could get lost on her skin, and wouldn't mind staying that way.

"I think Soleil is about to explode," Runi said before Hagnes looked at her cousin standing by herself. Her face was turning an intriguing shade of red "should we do something, or face her wrath later?"

She didn't like to see her cousin look so lost (and also feared for Philly). Soon they had the grill going and the beer pouring; then the party undoubtedly too off. Jason's beer was the best she ever tasted, and everyone agreed. The burgers; whom Ashton insisted on taking over were delicious. It was uncountable the times people had been pushed into the pool, but even more the laughs. Hagnes stuck to her friends as she was yet to be fully comfortable around others.

Conall, she had to admit, was very persistent. She started to wonder if he was different from what she thought. His compliments felt genuine, and even brushed his fingers on hers now and then unlike others who tried to wrap their arms around her (to whom she delivered either an elbow in the gut or stump on their foot). They actually didn't talk much, but they stood by each other's side for a long time.

"You still make me feel like an idiot," he whispered to her as the sun started to set and everyone moved inside.

"Now why?" she dared to ask with a drunken smile.

"Because before I though you only beautiful, but now I know better" he cupped her face and drew her nearer to him "the more I hear your voice; the more it makes me want to kiss you" the shock she got from his skin on hers and his words almost made her turn into a puddle. No guy had ever talked to her like that before, and she knew it was foolish to believe his words, but the alcohol in her blood was too high and her hormones screamed for a release of much bottled up emotions.

It was a surprise, even for him, when she closed the gap and gave him the most innocent kiss. It was only lip to lip, no moving, no tongues, no groping. It was a kiss that left him breathless.

"Thank you Conall," she said, "you actually know how to make a girl feel good about herself" she said with a bit of cynicism. It was a line he had used on other girls before, and she knew it, but still took the bait willingly.

"Then will you let me ask you out?" she was giving him a chance; he was sure.

"You can ask, but my answer might not be what you want to depend on your offer" and she laid it out in plain view for him. He knew she was straight forwards, but no guy could have ever dreamed of this.

"Just a movie," he said fast "any you like"

"Even a chic flick?" as if that would tell her how serious the guy was.

"If that's what you want" and as soon as the words were out of his mouth she had closed the gap again and placed her lips on his.

"I will call you," she said before going inside. She went to change and then to Runa and told her; she had to go. Even though, she was in a drunken stupor, she knew she had to make it home to meet with Kára. Just as she made her way out a familiar truck parked on the front.

"Leaving so soon?" Jason Gallion said as he came out "the night is still young, Duchess Hagnes Hailey Haddock the Second"

Even though, she was drunk, being called by a title that would become hers as soon as Halldora was no longer around; only taught to her a few nights ago, made her stop.

"I don't know what…"

"I thought it was odd for a girl to be able to spend so much just for a friend. It didn't take long to find you were the daughter of the major, but still that kind of money" he circled her like a fox did to a hen "then I took a look into your father and his family…"

"Where did you get that? And what is there for you?" it was impossible he could get those records. The title given to them by the crown when they gave the power of the island to them almost three hundred years ago (not long after the dragons had fallen sleep, and it was decided to keep them a secret) was safe in writing with Halldora, and the other within the royal family's hall of records.

"Nothing truly, I am just curious as of why royalty; specially granted by the crown, would walk around us for generations without ever saying anything"

"We are humble," she said calm.

"Odd" and his smile scared her because it said he didn't believe her.

"I have to go," and she started to run.

"See you later _my lady_!" and those words rang in her head all the way home. She was so afraid that she didn't notice until she was inside her house that her mother had arrived early. Her car in the parkway should have been a clear give away.

"Hagnes, are you okay?" her mother who had been busy cooking dinner asked.

"Yes," she said breathless and hoped her mother believed her blushed face was because of her one person marathon.

"I was surprised when I didn't find you home," she said returning to the kitchen "did you already eat?"

"Yes" she said trying to look innocent as she tried to find a way to leave through the back door unnoticed.

"You smell something?" her mother knew that scent, but couldn't imagine it in her house… "Hagnes, where have you been?"

"Hanging out," she said freezing at the stairs.

"Where?" she asked steering the spaghetti sauce

"With friends," she hoped her mother would be glad she had some.

"And those friends are…" she placed the spoon down.

"Philly, you know her, right?"

"I know about Philly Ingerman is, but who else" she didn't like guessing games.

"Ashton, her cousin, and Solei…"

"You were at the Thorston's party" her mother slammed the lid at top of the spaghetti sauce pot, before turning off the fire.

Hagnes gave an exaggerated yawn" I am beat; I think will go to bed" and then sneak out the window, and hopefully not break any bones.

"You were never good at making excuses," her mother was by her side in less than a second, "were you drinking?"

Her mother was right, she couldn't help lowering her head "A bit, but I came back as soon as…"

"Why were you running?"

"I…" she knew that she had looked afraid when she came in.

"Did anyone hurt you?" she grabbed her from the shoulders.

"No, I…" but she couldn't continue when she noticed how red her mother's face was turning.

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE BUSTED THEM HOURS AGO!" She let her go and hurried to the phone "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BASTARDS!"

"Mom! No one hurt me!" she said trying to make her release the phone, "I swear!"

"Deputy, this is the major. I want you to put a stop to the Thorston's party at once"

"But mom!" she hated sounding like a whiny teenager, but she had to do all she could to stop her.

"That's enough Hagnes!" she hung up, "I know how is like to be under peer pressure…"

"I have done nothing I didn't want to!" she shouted, "I have friends for once! Yes, I am a little drunk but not to the point where I can't tell what is right and wrong! Don't you trust me!" at that point she was in tears "they will think I snitched on them…"

"Hagnes…"

"I was running because I didn't want to be home late…" okay, that was a lie, but still "I can't believe you wouldn't trust me to tell you if something happened, and by the way; I kissed a boy" but before Steinunn could say anything else Hagnes ran upstairs.

At once Hagnes dialed Runa and told her of what happened. She could hear as everyone scrambled to leave.

"Put the barrels on the cellar knuckle heads!" she heard her friend shout orders "empty all the cups at the tub and sink!"

"I am sorry…" she lost count of the times she had told her.

"It's fine Hagnes," Runa sighed "you called, so that is giving us enough time"

"They will still test you…"

"For having a drink or two inside our home," she laughed "they might give us a ticket, but nothing compared to spending a night in the town jail until our parents bail us out"

"Is that bad?" it sounded so cliché.

"Believe me, it I TOLD YOU IN THE CELLAR OR DO I NEED TO KICK YOU DOWN THE STAIRS! I heard you got a date tomorrow," she could hear her smirk, "will you have any trouble?"

"I don't know," she admitted "this is a first for me"

"Well, just remember to be careful. Conall might be hot, but he also has a reputation"

"Yes mom," Hagnes laughed.

"And don't forget to wipe your ass"

"Eww!" Hagnes couldn't help to flinch.

"Niiight" Runa sang just as the police sirens sounded outside her house.

"Night" Hagnes hoped everything would be okay.

After hanging up, she hurried to write a letter. She knew her mother would be watching her all night and the following days too, so she had to let Halldora know she wouldn't be able to make it for a while. She climbed down the gutter and as she had hoped Kára was still waiting for her.

"I am so sorry Kára," she scratched the dragoness under her chin, "a lot of things happened, and I won't be able to go to Halldora's tonight. Please deliver her this so she won't worry" she placed the pages on a small pocked set on the saddle "Come back two nights from now, hopefully by then I will have an answer" the dragoness didn't know what Hagnes meant by that, but she trusted her. She took off into the night sky, and Hagnes watched wishing she was on her back. She knew it would get more and more complicated from there. The one who had given Jason the information was well within the high ranks of the crown.

****************** To be continued ******************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more Baby bumps (Le gasp!)

PREVIEW: In the following chapter we will find more about Camicazi's new plan against Berk. Hiccup and Astrid enjoy the newly wed life, as well some of Toothless past. Ulfar is fears the actual reason of his mother's death. We will also know more about the _royal_ family that rules over Berk and their relation to the Haddock family. As well, Hagnes comes face to face with her true task; a new kind of training starts.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Thank you again for everyone who reviews. Change is coming soon… (insert evil laugh). Oh and I hope you like the drawing I made for the story (the one on the top left). It's a bit of a spoiler, but I couldn't wait anymore to show you how I envisioned Hagnes. **_

Chapter 8

There was constant beating on the roof tiles as the heavens came down in the form of hail. Even though it was midday he was getting sleepy from the sound. The plans for the corridors and the dragons' stables were nearly finished; he was just missing something, but couldn't place his finger on it. He had stopped a while ago without realizing, and stared off into space.

"You didn't eat what I left you," he heard Astrid call as she came back.

"Sorry!" he hurried to the kitchen. He saw her set a basket with food on the table "we still had plenty; you didn't need to go out" his food had gone cold a while ago, but ate it as he hadn't eaten all day.

"I was tired of being cooped up," she admitted as she started to put things away, "I also went to check on Gobber and Ulfar, to make sure they are okay"

"Are they?" since they had heard of Bertha's death, the two Vikings had been in low spirits. When he learned Gobber had been Bertha's longtime lover and Ulfar's father he understood they needed time alone. They weren't the kind to be comforted easily by words.

"Ulfar didn't say much. Gobber tried to act as if nothing changed but…" Astrid had even taken some time to tidy up their home and left them something cooked to last a while.

"Any more news about Camicazi?" he knew they needed to give father and son time, but there were other matters that worried him too.

"Nothing," she sighed, "but that she has stopped for now"

"That's good," he sighed. They had heard she had been visiting other islands since the death of the previous Chief. It was no different from what he had done when his father passed away; making sure all treaties stood in place. He was sure their turn wasn't far, and he dreaded the moment, "but still Charismatic Camicazi?" the tittle seemed trivial, even for him.

"More like Coward," Astrid said wrapping her arms around his shoulders, stealing into the warmth of his body, "the way she ran away that day leaving her mother and brother behind"

"Even though she is the new chief, the Bog-Burglars will never forget it" a Bog-Burglar never ran away; that had been Bertha's policy through all her life.

"The children are growing fast and attached to the dragons, soon we will be strong or even stronger than before" Astrid tightened her hold around him. If he was like any other Viking she wouldn't be able to place her arms like that. Her heart soared when he grabbed one of her hands and squished it.

"You make me stronger," he stood up and turned to her before bringing her to his arms. He buried his nose in her hair.

"You are quite eager…" she felt, now very familiar, pressure on her abdomen "last night, and this morning…"

"And in a few moments, and then tonight again" he chuckled before kissing from her neck to the shell of her ear, "or would you prefer I stay away" she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand where he breather out the words in an almost hurtful way.

"I don't mind," she breathed out, "as long as we don't have any spectators."

And both looked up at the rafters where their dragons sat watching them with smirks.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Hiccup glared to which the dragons responded with their peculiar laughs "don't you dare stand behind the door again!" she loved the way he blushed, and the possessive way in which he pulled her to their room. He kicked them both out of the house for three nights for doing that once, and she didn't doubt he doing it again even with the sky falling on their heads.

His lips were on hers as soon as the door closed. Since that first night, she felt as if they had awakened something. It started with small gestures, but more than not it grew into hot and bothersome situations; especially when in public. They had run for their home more than once and locked themselves up until the craving was somewhat sated. This was no different. He pushed her into the bed where he started to remove all of her still humid clothing, all the while invading her mouth with his.

"I love you," he never failed to say.

"I love you too," she never got tired of saying.

Sometimes he was rough, and she couldn't deny she liked it. His smart hands turned desperate as he held her as close to him as possible as if his life depended on it. There was no gentleness as he tried to touch every possible space of her body. Her breasts were the ones to suffer the most because of his tendency to test their limits. He pulled them, squished them, and suckled them until she was beyond breathless. He also sucked on her skin until it hurt and left marks all over her body. There were no romantic words, but he breathed out her name like a mantra in ways that made her lose all rational thought.

He made her think at times like that he was unsatisfiable, but when he was inside of her; she knew she wouldn't mind if they went on like that until they died. He always stopped with a gasp when they became one, and then he looked into her eyes in a way that made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. The heat was still there, but his love for her showed overall. He waited for approval to continue as if he needed it when she was dying for him to move. His eyes never left hers, those gentle eyes half lidded as he explored her in a whole different way.

At those times, she left his back scratched, and bites marks on his shoulder. She had never been with another man, but she was pretty sure none could match to her Hiccup. He wasn't afraid to explore ways to make her shatter. But even though she liked it when he was rough, she still loved more when he was gentle.

When he was gentle, it was easier to see the boy she had fallen in love with. His hands brushed gently at her body, taking their time to find places that made her feel good. At times, he massaged her tense shoulders and snuggled into her loose hair. He brushed her skin with tender words and kissed her lips as if he was kissing flower petals. He kissed the marks he had left before, and apologized for being such a Viking. The way he smiled at her made her think he was not sorry at all because he always did it again later. She knew he liked her to carry his marks, and she felt the same when she traced her finger on his back.

He took his time, which caused her to grow needy. She asked him for more, and he responded with more gentle kisses and words. He would play with the jewel between her folds, but taking his time which made her cry out more for him. The pressure on her belly grew, but too slow. However, when it reached the rim, her body burst leaving her voiceless and shaking in his arms. The way he looked at her those times, with wonder and love, gave her the strength to find her way back from him from her bliss.

"The hail stopped," he said holding her in his arms; pelts covering their naked bodies.

They heard scratching behind their door.

"Guess who wants to go for a ride," she said as she snuggled further into his arms.

"I will fake to be asleep if you do," he whispered.

"Don't need to tell me twice," she whispered back before they embraced each other and closed their eyes.

Of course, this didn't stop the compulsive dragons. They needed to fly, and they needed it now; it didn't matter that their riders were sore and tired.

Far away from them, Camicazi was making her arrival to the island of the Meat Heads. She knew the Meat Heads were longtime rivals of the Hairy Hooligans and knew they would without doubt join her. The chief was grey in the beard and not too far from dying. However, his heir was extremely young, a few summers older than her and was a hot blooded as any young Viking. As she had been doing the past moon cycles she weaved her web around the men; playing the part of the smart and capable leader and at the same time innocent maiden. She knew she was being called Charming, but she thought Queen of the Virgins would be better. No one could claim to be one as many times as she had already.

As usual the old and experienced leaders were reluctant to join her cause; however, the young like Thorar were more than willingly to follow her. It was just too awful that the old leader was still standing, well that was until Camicazi gave him a late night visit. She knew how to play the mournful visitor better than anyone as she planted ideas into the young leader's head. Her words led them to believe that the Hairy Hooligans had become sneaky and without doubt played dirty as they were weakened. Thorar had been easier to convince than any other chief she had made a visit to, especially when she told him; she hoped she could marry him someday and unite their tribes.

All men were fools. She had been in many courts all over the mainland, and everywhere she went women pulled the strings behind curtains. Her mother had sent her to those lands with riches to request lessons of the nobility. Many men were doubtful as they knew well what Vikings were capable of, but as soon as they saw her small form they couldn't help to pity the girl. The women were not fooled as easily. They knew she was different, and Camicazi was fast to explain to them her real purpose. She wanted to unite the tribes, but she wouldn't be able to do it through battle; at least not by herself. She had been taught by the experts (but not without promising some kind of payment) how to use men.

As she lay on Thorar's bed sore and tired she wondered how come Hiccup had not fallen into her net. She had played what he was sure to be his type; quiet, polite, and smart. She couldn't believe she had chosen a loud, proud and violent woman like Astrid. Men were idiots; she thought it true for all, and only had themselves to blame for what she was about to do to them.

************* Some weeks later *************

Hiccup had woken before the sun was out and couldn't go back to sleep. Astrid was still sleeping by his side, and that should have been enough to make him feel at ease, but something was unsettling him. He dressed for the day and went outside where Toothless sat watching the moon above. The Night Fury didn't even move or respond when Hiccup called him. Hiccup turned to the moon and watched too. It was far, but he could see the shape of another Night Fury. He scrambled back to the house and got a fin that would allow Toothless to fly by himself.

"What if is an old friend?" he said to the dragon as he finished with the buckle. The dragon gave him a worried look and then back to the moon, "it's okay. I will still be here when you come back" his best friend crooned before taking off. It was so odd to see him fly by himself, but he knew he couldn't keep him grounded forever. Toothless missed the weight of his rider, but as he approached the other Night Fury he realized it was worth it.

The Night Fury they had seen was his mate from seasons before. She had been looking for him for a while, and when she heard of him going towards the territory of the Queen she had hurried over. When she saw his fin she almost attacked the nearest village, but he stopped her. He led her to a clearing where he expressed her all that had been going since he left. She was surprised by his story, but he had always been a strange one even among their kind. They lived in a small island located on what later on would be known to humans as the Bermuda Triangle. They actually preferred warm weather than the freezing to death kind, but he had always been an explorer, and she was proud to tell him their hatchlings were the same.

Toothless was thankful and happy to know all of this, but the moment she asked him to return with her; he declined. He liked his life with the humans; with his rider Hiccup, and all the friends he had made. The dragoness wasn't too happy, but at least she was glad that he had found a place where he felt comfortable. The dragoness wasn't shy of making him understand that what she felt was if not the same humans called love. She had never taken another mate after him, and she knew he was the same. But as how dragons were free spirits, and only captive at will, she knew their feelings would have to be lived from a distance. They spent the remaining of the night and the following day together. The details are not to of interest to any human, but let us say she left ready to give him more hatchlings in some moon cycles.

Hiccup hadn't doubted his friend coming back, but as the moon had started to rise he felt relief. The familiar shape was coming back.

"I take everything went well… is that a twinkle in your eye?" he laughed when the dragon ran inside the home and went to his perch at the rafters to rest "Oh no you don't!" he climbed a set of stairs he had set, "I want to go flying buddy to make you understand how you make us feel every time you pull Astrid and I out of bed!" the dragon grumbled about humans not understanding how tiresome dragon mating was, but Hiccup wouldn't budge, so at the end they did go flying.

Ulfar watched from the window of the smithy as the chief flew with his friend. He had been offered a dragon of his own now that Bertha had passed away, and he no longer wished to return to the Bog-Burglars. The death of the leader had been a shock, and everyone was convinced the assassin was of another tribe, but Ulfar knew better. His mother didn't lower her guard to just anyone. The thought haunted him, but that day his fears had been confirmed. An old friend of his mother and somewhat a friend of his; Helga had sent him a letter with the details of what she had found.

_Bertha was killed by a stab to the back, but not just any stab lad. It was a simple dagger that could be found anywhere. Your mother could have easily defended from something like that unless the killer was extremely close to her. At top of that, we found poison. Our young warriors made nothing of it, but that it was a very cowardly man. But, I couldn't let it go to that; not for the many times Bertha saved my skin. I knew the scent of the poison from a long time ago. It is a particular kind of poison that works too fast to treat and its only made at a small village of assassins in the mainland. I know them, and I know none of them is brave or crazy enough to try to take on Bertha. But Camicazi was near the area when in the mainland, and I remember telling her clearly about this poison a few years back. _

_I won't deny I blame myself partially for my friend's death, but I am more worried about what Camicazi is plotting. The past moon cycles we have received many presents from other tribes, and more than once a chief has come over to share bed with her. They always leave with stars in their eyes and promises of coming back again soon. She won't tell us at all what she is planning, but is ordering us to train more and more. We are getting ready for battle and is not hard to guess against who. I know you probably don't want to come back, and I can't blame you, and for once I don't look forwards to battle so I will risk being accused of treason, so you tell that Haddock that the day is not too far. _

And he had decided he would do it the following day.

******* PRESENT *******

Though she was supposed to be grounded she had gone to watch a horror movie with Conall. She would never put a guy through a chick flick. He had admitted at once that he was a horror movie fan, just like her. Until the movie had started they had been talking about movies they had seen and loved. He knew the same or if not more than her. When the movie started they tried to whisper to each other but soon found themselves drowned by the sickening wails of dismembered actors, so they remained in silence. Through the middle of the movie, both already bored because they knew the plot would leave a lot wish for, he took hold of her hand. His hardened fingers intertwined with hers. At once, her breath stopped. This seemed so cliché, just like the movie they were watching.

She dared to turn her head to lock eyes with him. He was giving her a genuine smile; but what did teenage girls know about that. She didn't resist when he drew her close to him. This time it wasn't an innocent kiss. She knew of open mouth kisses, dreamed of them, but having an experienced boy take over her mouth was something altogether different. The way he drew her lip between his teeth, and held her close had her in cloud seven. He didn't go anywhere she didn't want to and little by little she felt she was being won over.

When Hagnes got home, her mother stood in the kitchen with a glare that said it all. She had gone off with Conall to the movies even though she was grounded. Well, if her mother wouldn't listen to her, then she would do the same. They had gone to watch a horror movie, make out in the back of the theater, and then gone for a coffee before he drove her home. She had a fabulous night and had agreed for a second date. But now, she wondered if she would be able to make it.

"I believe I told you…" she had made sure to come home early, hoping her daughter had listened to her.

"I went to watch a movie," she said keeping her composure, "then for a coffee"

"You are grounded" Steinunn tried to keep calm, but being ignored was extremely hard for her.

"And I might go out again tomorrow with my friends," she continued as she went for the stairs, "I promise you; I won't drink again, but don't ask me to lose the few friends I have because you don't trust me" and with that she went upstairs.

Steinunn was at loss of words. She had wanted for her daughter to have friends for a long time, and she knew how teenagers were. She knew she had no right to point fingers; she had been somewhat like Soleil, but had some sense knock into her when she met Varick in college. She knew, she kept telling herself that Hagnes was a good, smart girl and wouldn't be tricked, but she couldn't help to worry_**. **_

The following day she waited until she was sure her mother wouldn't be home early before she went out to find Kára. The dragoness flew her to Halldora's in record time. The whole time Hagnes wondered about her answer. But the last thing she expected was to find the old lady sharpening and polishing swords, shields, hammers, and all type of sharp weapons.

"What is this?" she asked worried.

"This means the Bog-Burglars might give us trouble," Halldora said with a hardened stare.

"The what?"

"You know them better as The Crown" Halldora said rolling her eyes before Hagnes sat across from her.

"Is this another long history lesson?"

"It's more than that," Halldora said testing the sharp of a sword; "you didn't read the whole contract, did you?"

"I skimmed through it," she admitted.

"We, the Haddock of Berk were the official rulers of this island, but when the dragons went to sleep we gave this power to The Crown so that we could concentrate on keeping the dragons a secret. In exchange, we were given the Duke and Duchess Titles to protect us. We are to follow the law under common reason, but they can never act against us do to the title"

"Why would they act against us?"

"Because child, when the dragons wake up, and I paraphrase from the contract 'When the dragons awaken, the Chief position will be reestablished to the direct line of the Haddock family and The Crown will lose its power over the island,' and believe me child, they won't be happy about it when it does"

"I know you said they would wake up soon," the old woman mentioned every day since they met, but she couldn't help to ask "but just how soon is soon?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, next month… it will be very soon" she sighed.

"And they will come after us," now she understood why she was sharpening the swords, "but what does Jason Gallion have to do with this?"

"The Gallions were not just beer makers Hagnes. They are spies of The Crown. If they notice anything odd they report it"

"So he wasn't just curious"

"No child, I am afraid not" the old woman said as she placed the sword on the table, "I didn't want you to worry, but I am guessing you already have an idea that is not just our dragons we are waiting for to wake up"

"I know," she said feeling as if her insides were trying to hide inside her lungs, "when they wake up, _it_ also will"

"Yes, and this means we have to prepare you as you are Kára's rider, and only Night Furies are fast enough to beat those monstrosities"

"You have seen it"

"Yes, it is not by coincidence that our ancestors built down there. If we go deeper, there you will find the mouth of a volcano inside a cave that rests under sea, it sleeps there, but the past few years it has been stirring. It was that beast that put all of our dragons to sleep with its wicked song"

"But alone? I mean… I am sure you were a great fighter before" she could tell from the way the old woman had held the sword, "but I wouldn't put you at such risk"

"You won't," she smiled kindly; "I will train you just as my father trained me. Believe me, our family had a long time to get ready for this; you won't go unprepared"

***** PAST *****

Hiccup sat at the table of the council in silence, the rest of the tribe for once was the same. Ulfar had been delivering information given to him by Helga as she wanted to stop the war as much as possible, but things didn't look good for the Hairy Hooligans.

"Some teens have heard of what's happening," Fishlegs spoke, "they say they wanted to train to be able to battle on their dragons"

"They are too young," said the chief, "we won't place any child in danger"

"They will do it even without our consent" Fishlegs added, "They should be ready at least"

Hiccup understood as they had done the same at that age, so he agreed to have them train. They would participate only if it was truly needed.

There was the long silence again while Hiccup studied a map that showed all the surrounding tribes that had already pledged alliances with Camicazi.

"She killed the Stinking Blubber Mouth chief after the wedding, and then claimed the position as her own, and did the same with the Meat Heads. Anyone who opposes her dies the following night" Hiccup pointed at the islands already on her power, "then we heard; she will be marrying the chief of the Red Belchers…"

"She gives a bad name to all Shield Maidens," Ruffnut sneered, "lets go smash that wedding and her face"

"We tried sending a warning to Chief Hork Son of an Orc, but they shot at the messenger with catapults. He had to come back without delivering the message" Snotlout marked the island as lost to them, "who do you think will be next?"

"Probably Jonakr, his wife has taken ill and is not getting any better" he narrowed his eyes on the small island, "it started when Camicazi visited them"

"They have a son, right?"

"They do, but their tribe was one of the most affected from the Dragon raids. They won't listen to us"

"Then who is left?"

"Renald the Handsome" he was a young Chief as himself but not quite "and old Volund"

"Camicazi is going to have a lot of trouble with Renald" laughed Tuffnut, "everyone knows he is not too fond of womanly company"

"As chief, it's his obligation to sire a successor, and Camicazi might take advantage of that, but he said; he will welcome us if we set a new treaty"

"Then what about Volund?"

"He has agreed to meet me. He has kept informed of the situation in the other island and has grown wary of Camicazi. He has not welcomed her any of the times she has visited"

"Wise old bat,"

When the meeting ended he made a straight line for his home. He was surprised to find it empty; the dragons had probably gone hunting with the others now that summer was starting to set. Astrid had been missing from the meeting, which was odd as she never failed to assist. Things looked grim, but he knew old Volund. He was wise as he was old, though a little old fashioned, but Hiccup hoped he would see reason.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Astrid slammed the door open.

"HICCUP!" she shouted before she charged at him and tackled him to the ground.

He dared open his eyes when he didn't feel any hits from his wife. She had him in an embrace.

"Astrid?" he used his elbow to push himself up and have a better look at her face, "is there something wrong?" besides that they were at the door of a war with just about every other tribe.

"Mmprnant…" she mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"I am pregnant!" shouted Astrid to his face before she buried her face back into his chest.

"You are pregnant?"

"That's what I said, didn't you hear me?" she said before tightening her hold on him.

"Oh Odin," he embraced back, "are you sure?" and she nodded "Astrid," he breathed out before lifting her face and kissing her, "I am so happy" a goofy broke into his face, "we are going to have a baby…"

"But the war…" of course she was happy, but the battle wasn't far.

"I will bring Camicazi to her knees and cut her head off if I have to," his words scared and filled her with hope at the same time, "I will protect our family"

They lay on the wooden floor holding each other until sleep overtook them. That was how Toothless and Stormfly found them when they got home. Both dragons lay besides their riders and used their wings to cover them from the cold. It had been decided; the dragons would do anything to protect them, even if it meant going to war.

****** PRESENT ******

Her lungs were burning like never before. It was tyranny! It was hell…, so she stopped to drink water. Hagnes had two tasks at the time; first was to build up her strength which involved running for miles daily, followed by other exercises. The other was to build her knowledge on dragons and history of Berk. For this task, she had been given five additional volumes of the Dragons Manual. Halldora had shown her that their family had never given up on finding more about dragons. The five additional volumes had also been translated by her father, but he only worked on the first volume last because it was at the museum, and it was until he gained the position of director that he was able to get access to it.

"Hagnes?" she turned to meet with Runi who was wearing jogging clothes, "I never took you for the…"

"I am not," she said fast knowing well her face was still red, "I just thought it would do me good to build some muscle, you never know when you will need it" she offered lamely, but to Runi it seemed sensible. Especially when you looked at how skinny and small she was… "It's not weird for a girl to want to be strong, right?"

"Not at all," he laughed which made her relax "you should see Runa during her Kick Boxing lessons,"

"Oh, okay… ehm… would you like to join me?" she asked.

"Only if you can keep up," he said before he started jogging. She hurried to catch up to him.

She knew that she was not the physical type; she had been at the routine for only a few days and her whole body already ached. At least, this time she had Runi to give her company. He was up to a new prank, which he claimed would be the greatest in the history of Berk. She wasn't sure it was or that it was a good idea; really, making a midnight naked race would cause a lot of troubles. Her mother probably would blow a fuse and ground her for life if she found out she was involved.

"C'mon Hagnes, you know you want to" Runi taunted as they sat on a bench.

"As long as you don't expect girls to do all the running," she said with her face flushed from the jog and the idea, "and whoever doesn't want to run naked can run in a swimsuit or underwear"

"That would spoil it!"

"Do you honestly think there are a lot of people who want to run naked? You will get a handful at the most, but if we do it the way I told you; I am sure we won't get into so much trouble and still be remembered as the best prank ever"

"So, even though you are already in trouble with you mom; you will still help?" she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as if to tell him 'what do you think?' "You are awesome" he gave her a quick hug, "I will tell Runa, see ya later!" and ran off.

"I am not awesome," she said to herself. "I am scared Runi, but I can't tell you or anyone" doing things with her friends helped her stay in one piece. Really, in a short time she would be fighting against a fire breathing monster that loved to take long naps inside volcanoes. She had to make up in a short time strength that some Vikings had taken years to build up. It was absurd, crazy, and she was pretty sure she was going to die, but she had to try. Everyone she cared for and loved was in that island; as small as it was, it was her life. She went back home to finish the routine. She did pushups, crunches, stretching exercises, and all that Halldora had listed for her. By midday, she was done, but also ready to go back to bed and collapse.

She gulped down the recipes the old lady had given her, which involved a lot of protein. She was to gain at least ten pounds that month. To many that wouldn't be hard, but for her it was almost impossible.

She went to the living room with the second volume of the Dragon Manual. It was written partially for Hiccup, and four more generations. It seemed that to expand their knowledge they had gone to explore other lands. The second volume consisted mostly of dragons found in a new unknown land. She recognized it as the America continent. Dragons with skins as solid as stone, giant serpents with colorful bird like wings, some that breathed out ice instead of fire and other creatures were displayed in the book. It talked about friendships and alliances with tribes of those lands. She wondered if like them, there were remainders of those tribes.

By night fall, she was already sleeping in the couch. She had eaten another high protein based meal and collapsed right after it. When her mother saw her, she covered with a blanket with a tired sigh. She had been worried that she had gone off again but for the past nights she had been at home. Maybe, she was over reacting. Hagnes was not like her at her age. She decided she wouldn't mention anything about her being grounded and give her another chance. Parents always hoped their kids made the right decisions, and she was no different.

***** At 'The Hammer' Bar *****

Jason Gallion was an excellent beer brewer. He learned the best techniques since he was a child and how to sell his product without sweat. However, he was also taught something else as he grew up; to notice things and dig deeper. The Crown had settled his family in Berk many generations ago and had assigned them the task to keep an eye over the town for anything out of the ordinary. When he met Hagnes Hailey Haddock, he had been charmed by her, but when checking out her background her knew she was terrible news.

She was the direct descendant of the Chief that had ruled over the island almost three hundred years ago. It meant, thought he was not given full details that she could reclaim the island at some point. The Record Keeper of The Crown had told him to keep an eye on her in case she did anything odd. Well, just looking at her record of wrecks told him she wasn't a regular girl. Still, he truly much doubted she wanted to take over the whole island when her mother was already the major. That was, until that night he had confronted her with it. She had turned as white as paper, and ran as if she was being chased by a demon.

What could a sixteen year old be hiding? Well, he would have to know more about the darn contract to know. He wasn't particularly loyal to The Crown. Curiosity was what drove him into wanting to know. He had taken into following her the past few days, but found nothing odd about her. She had a jock boyfriend (which he would have never imagined), was quite good friends with Runa and other kids and exercised a lot. He felt the later was probably because of him. Besides that, she was a regular kid.

"What are you hiding Ms. Haddock, or is it simply that you don't want your friends to know you are of blue blood?" he said looking up at the ceiling of his office.

"… Ja…son?" he heard a voice from his computer

"Yes!" he sat up at once before turning to the camera of his computer "You got it Frank?" his name wasn't Frank actually because the Record Keeper wasn't even supposed to exist. Frank never left the hall of records and Jason wasn't even sure of his age. He was already there when Jason took after his father a few years back.

"Sorry, but I can't give you more information. The Crown is especially picky about that document" he said in a monotone as he readjusted his thick rimmed glasses.

"Could the girl really reclaim the island?" the idea was absurd. The Crown had ruled the islands for the longest time and even though it had taken much longer to gain Berk they had eventually done it.

"Don't know, but I think she could from the way the little princess behaves" he smirked.

"Oh really?" Jason couldn't help to laugh at one of the rare displays of humor from the Record Keeper "I guess I will just have to dig deeper"

"But be careful not to dig your own grave. Lady Hagnes has immunity from The Crown, but you…" and still smirked when he said those words, which chilled Jason to the bone.

******** PAST ********

Hiccup arrived early morning from his meeting with old Volund. His frown never dissipated as he unloaded his bag from Toothless back and led everyone to the dining hall for the meeting. Astrid had followed in silence all time. At any other, she would have asked him there and then what happened, but she could tell he was angry, and that was a rare sight.

"Volund is siding with Camicazi," he said to start, and before anyone could claim it was not possible he added; "he is old and close minded" He glared holes into the table, "he wanted us to give up our dragons and then join forces with him to defeat her… because she is a woman" of all the reasons, the old man picked that one specially.

"That old bastard," a shield maiden wasn't shy of saying.

"I tried to reason with him, but kept going back to the same; the dragons had to go. He didn't care they were our strongest allies in battle, he wanted them gone. At the end Toothless and I had to escape. Camicazi had sent him a message saying that she was willing to bear him a strong male heir if he sided with her, no marriage, no tricks. He accepted shamelessly and set his best warriors to kill us"

"So there is only Renald the Handsome," Fishlegs sighed.

"Did he accept the new treaty?" for once, he hoped, he was going to have some good news.

"Not completely," he admitted but didn't seem down, "he wants to go over some details with you as soon as possible."

"I will leave first thing tomorrow morning"

"Hiccup, Renald has the smallest tribe. They won't…"

"I know, but we need any help we can get" if there was any advantage they could take over Camicazi, they would take it.

Back at home he bathed and picked his best clothing. He knew Renald was particularly picky about hygiene so had Toothless bathed, and his saddle polished to perfection.

"Come here," Astrid sat him across from him before starting to shave him "I wish you weren't going so soon, you just got here"

"I am sorry Astrid. I wish I could stay with you, especially now" he leaned forwards and placed a hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet.

"No one knows but you, me and the healer. I could go with you"

"You promised me; you wouldn't take unnecessary risks"

"I won't. I will be with you, all the time" she placed a hand over his. She gave him that look of endearment that melted his will.

"Alright, but at any sign of danger you will come back without complain"

"You have my word," she said before she leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Ehm… you got some…" her cheek was covered with foam.

"I know," she said before she kissed him again.

***** A Few Days Later *****

Renald the Handsome watched the two winged shapes get close to his island. His best warriors were at his sides, but even he knew they wouldn't stand a chance against a Night Fury. He had to admit that the black dragon was beautiful.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Renald," Hiccup said as they landed before them "we had to go around a storm"

"Not to worry, but I must say I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone else, but your dragon with you" he smiled at Astrid, "not that is unwelcomed"

"Renald, this is my wife Astrid" he said before helping her get off Stormfly "Astrid, this is Chief Renald the Handsome"

And he was indeed the most handsome man she had ever met. His eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen. His hair was without a single tangle, dark and long. She wasn't ashamed to admit she was jealous. His lips were full, and eye lashes long. His cheekbones were high, and his chin the manliest she had ever seen. And she wasn't going to start on the rest of his body for her own sanity.

"I hope I am everything you have heard of" he said after he noticed her blush.

"Too many things have been said," she said with a shy smile, "but I prefer to believe the ones Hiccup have said about you"

"And what did dear Chief Haddock say about me? If you don't mind me asking"

"That you were kind to him as a child, unlike the other sons of the chiefs. Like the time you took on the Troll hunt with him"

"We did find some small foot prints" the chief laughed at the old memory, "he was only a small lad. I couldn't help myself to humor him" and he knew Hiccup was different, not in the same way as him, but different in a way that it would make it difficult for him to fit in.

"Well, it was very nice, and I know I wasn't the nicest to him so thank you"

"You are welcome" and indeed Renald the Handsome was not very fond of women, but he liked Astrid. Viking women were proud, and believed to be always on the right. If you disagreed with them, you would pay dearly. But Astrid, he could see why he chose her. She was willing to change and accept him.

He led them to the dining hall of the Nut Crackers. It had been a long trip, and the Hairy Hooligans were served until full. All the while Hiccup and Renald talked about those years when they were children. Hiccup was surprised when he was told Renald actually had a crush on him from the last time they met.

"Of course I knew you weren't like that" he laughed as soon as he saw Astrid glare at him "I didn't try anything, I swear"

After that, he took them to his home where they could talk in private.

"Camicazi sent a message offering to have my child" Renald said after he lit some candles, "if I don't sleep with women why would I sleep with a slut"

"Direct, aren't you?" Hiccup coughed.

"Everyone here knows, but none can defeat me and believe me, many have tried" his laugh was somewhat sad.

"So you will join us if we revise the treaty?" Hiccup asked.

"The treaty is fine," he admitted "I am more worried about the kind of man you have become Hiccup"

"Be more specific" Astrid said with a glare.

******** FUTURE ********

Never had her heart beat so fast before in her entire life. She and her friends ran as fast as they could in the middle of the night. Not too far the sirens of patrol cars sang for them. They tried to dress in the go. The midnight nude/seminude race had been busted midway. All the teens could do at that time was run.

"I feel so very exposed!" Runi cried covering his private parts "oh so very exposed!"

"I told you to grab your clothes you dimwit!" Runa threw him a pair of shorts.

"It has flowers on it!"

"And it will have your blood soon if you don't put it on and stop winning!" and she was furious because her car was at the start line, but they couldn't go back.

"We have to hide" Hagnes said as she ran on short shorts and a top. She was thankful that she had started jogging; otherwise she would have been caught a long time ago.

"I don't even recognize this fucking neighborhood!" Runi shouted.

"You are fucking wasted," Runa said before catching up to Hagnes "your house is near, right?"

"Yeah, and let's hope my mom isn't"

They entered through the back door, and were lucky enough so that the major wasn't home.

"Let's check who made it," Runa took out her phone and started texting.

The twins got comfortable in the living room "Fuck!"

"What?" Hagnes asked as she returned from upstairs with a shirt and sweat pants for Runi.

"Ashton lost Philly in the bust and can't find her. She left her phone with him" Runa bit her lip.

"We have to go out and look for her," Hagnes said.

"We can't," Runi said, "all the cops are out there right now, and as soon as they see us, they will stop us"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but he is right" Runa said, "we go out there we are dead meat"

"But its Philly who are talking about," she reminded them "Philly who is scared of the dark, running in her panties and that if any guy sees her…"

"Okay, you made your point" Runa said before they went out.

****************** TO BE CONTINUED… ******************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more street naked marathons!

Preview … Hiccup takes on Renald's challenges. Hiccup personally starts a new kind of dragon training. Camicazi's cruelty grows ever more. The battle starts. The pressure grows for the young chief. Hagnes and her friends look for Phylli in the middle of the night chased by police cars. Hagnes continues her training in ways she never imagined. Soleil has enough of Hagnes and decides to play dirty.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and follows this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 9

It was no laughing matter when Astrid placed the edge of her ax extremely close to the neck of Chief Renald, just as it was no laughing matter to her when he asked her to leave him alone with her husband. If looks could kill, the Chief of the Nut Crackers would already be skinned, burned, and on the halls of Valhalla. She felt Hiccups grip on her shoulder, trying to get her drop her weapon.

"I will be okay," he told her "I can take care of myself, remember?" he had to remind her that he was a Chief just like Renald. If he wanted to test his honor, then he would gladly do it.

"He is mine," she sneered at Renald, "if you dare as much as..."

"I won't touch his virgin rear; I promise," said the chief before the couple blushed at the same time "There is a room prepared for you and him in the next house. He will join you soon"

She left begrudgingly; she wasn't surprised when she found a young woman waiting for her outside. He seemed like the plotting kind.

"I hope brother hasn't upset you. He likes to tease women" the young woman said, she was maybe a year younger than Astrid.

"For his own sake, it better just be that" she said as she followed.

Back inside Hiccup sat in silence with Renald. It had been over ten years since he had last met Renald the Handsome and wasn't at all surprised of his title. When Renald was a teenager, and he but a child; he could see more than a handful of young and already married women were after him. Of course, he was polite and kind to them, but never led them on. He hoped his father's harsh treatments hadn't changed him much. Though he understood perfectly the type of man he was Hiccup felt no right to judging him. He had befriended the most dangerous dragon to attack their island, and Renald simply took willing lovers, but besides that he was the perfect definition of Viking.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked the younger chief.

"Wondering what you meant and if I know the answer myself" Hiccup had always wanted respect, and he had it now, but it didn't seem to matter as much. His priorities were different now.

"Well, what kind of man do you think you are?" his gaze was penetrating as if he could already tell.

"Crazy, crazier than your usual Viking" He said what he had known for the longest time.

"Befriending a dragon requires a different kind of crazy. What else?" he demanded because he already knew that about Hiccup.

"Not very strong," he said flexing his arms.

"I can see that, but I don't mean your physical attributes. If I dared ask you something along those lines your wife would castrate me" he said standing before serving them some ale, "Do you truly love your wife?"

"Yes," he responded right away "I would die for her" Renald handed him the jug, but his expression was serious "I guess I am a man…" then he said with more resolution "I am a man that will die to protect those I care about" he wouldn't want to go any other way.

"Would you die now if it meant your beloved Astrid and tribe would stay safe?"

"Yes," he said before taking a sip of ale.

"Are you sure? You are very young and newlywed" he insisted.

"Yes," he wondered where he was going with this "wouldn't you for your tribe?"

"Not really," he said, "many times since I was a child I wanted to take a boat and leave. You know how they see me, specially the older warriors"

"That might have to do with the broken hearts of their daughters,"

"I wouldn't say only the broken hearts of the maidens, the sons…"

"I don't want to hear about it" Hiccup sighed, "then why don't you leave?"

"Because there is one person I do care about"

Next door, Svala was sitting across from Astrid. She was as beautiful as her bother was handsome. Her eyes were the same blue, her hair as dark and perfect, and her skin without flaw.

"I know he can say really mean things, but he isn't always like that" the young sister of the Chief said.

"Anyone who is smart enough to turn down Camicazi is okay in my book," said Astrid sipping on some tea, "are you sure you don't have ale here?"

"There is, but I am not going to let you have any" Svala had the same charming smile as her brother, "not with a baby in the way"

Astrid stared with wide eyed "how did you know?"

"Because I am the same" her dress was loose so when she pulled it Astrid was able to see the small baby bump "How far are you?"

"Almost two moon cycles," Astrid admitted.

"You will start showing soon too,"

"I didn't think you were married" her home was small and unpretentious.

"I am not anymore," she admitted, "the father was a brave Viking that went on a voyage soon after our first night together. He was to return only within one moon cycle, on the second moon cycle my brother sent a search party. They found the ship had crashed into a reef, and there were no survivors"

"I am sorry," Astrid didn't know what else to say. She couldn't even start to imagine how she would feel if Hiccup was gone.

"Don't be," she said with pride "this child will be the next heir of the tribe" and then she took her hand on hers "we have a common enemy Lady Astrid", and though she was small her grip was strong "your child and my child are Camicazi's true enemies. They are small, weak, and mean no harm to anyone, but they are also part of a better future. We are the only barrier between them, and that monster that they call a woman"

Astrid held her breath for a moment before she squished the other woman's hands back.

A few moments later Hiccup knocked on the door. Svala opened the door, and he stood there shaking with a white face and short breath.

"What…" Hiccup didn't respond; instead he ran to her and embraced her.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you" he said before he ran out again.

"HICCUP!" but he was gone.

**************** PRESENT ****************

The summer night was warm. It was the type of night when everyone tried to stay up as long as possible. It was already past one in the morning, and more than a handful of teenagers were still up and about. The authorities weren't usually severe on them; they knew well they were trying to enjoy the summer for as long as possible. However, they did draw a line when it came to nude and even seminude races. The first one they had seen was Runi Thorston, no surprise there, but when the officer saw the teen was being followed by a crowd of at least fifty more teenagers he knew it would be a long night.

Hagnes, Runa and of course Runi were among those teenagers. They snuck behind cars and trash bins, more than once almost being caught. They searched the whole track of the race, but there was no trace of Philly. In the way, they met with Ashton, who was face ashen and out of breath. His aunt had called him recently asking for Philly as she had heard about the so called race. He claimed to know nothing about it, but would look for her with some friends.

"My aunt said she didn't think Philly would be in the race, and if she finds out she was she will have a heart attack" Ashton said as they almost reached the start line.

"Well, at least we won't have to search on foot anymore, there is my car" Runa said before they hurried to the old car.

"Or go home," laughed Hagnes when they spotted Philly sleeping inside the car covered with a blanket.

"If we are going, then let's do it now," said Runi as not too far from them police cars could be heard.

It was a busy night indeed; even the chief of police and the major had joined in the hunt. A good number of teens had already been taken to the police station to be picked by their parents. This was how Steinunn ended up driving her distasteful niece, Soleil back home. At least she hadn't run in the nude, but she doubted it made much difference do to the tiny bikini she was wearing. She was sure Svart would have a heart attack if he saw his daughter.

"Hagnes was there too," she said after the long silence, "she ran off with the twins" and they left her behind. She was extremely upset, Runa was supposed to be her friend, not Hagnes.

"I will talk to her when I get home,"

"You don't believe me," Soleil said clenching her fists, "no one ever does when it comes to her"

"I believe you," Steinunn said as she stopped in a red light, "but you are right, it's a little hard to believe you because of your record with her"

Soleil had nothing to defend herself with; because it was true, but it was the first time her aunt had ever confronted her with it. She had been mean to her and Hagnes many times, but neither ever showed a proper response. They wouldn't get angry, cry, or anything. They just excused themselves and left her feeling like a lone worm in the dirt.

She felt the same way as her aunt rung the bell. Wordlessly she left her with her mother. As soon as the door closed Noreen turned to her daughter and slapped her across the face. Her face stung, and she could feel her cheek puff-up.

"Go to your room, I don't want to see you" Noreen's face was red with outrage. She didn't need to tell her daughter what she thought. She had done it many times before. She was ashamed of having a harlot for a daughter, and she was tired of having to pick up after her. How many times had she lied to her husband that their daughter was sleeping upstairs, when in reality she would be in some party doing god knows what! She was no stranger to gossip, she knew exactly what her daughter was doing, and that was the worst part of it.

Soleil was sitting by her window when Runa's car pulled in front of Hagnes' house. She watched Hagnes get out of the car as her aunt was just opening the door to the house. She wished her mother hadn't drilled her window shot because she could tell they were shouting. For once they were shouting. She could feel tears running down her face. Hagnes was turning redder and redder that she could have matched a street light. Her aunt was no better.

At the end, Hagnes stormed into the house pursued closely by her mother. Runa's car left as soon as the door closed. Well, that was the end of the show. Soleil wondered if her aunt had ever slapped Hagnes, but she doubted it.

In her room, Hagnes threw her clothes off until she was in her underwear. She didn't know when, but she found hot tears running down her eyes. There was so much anger, so much more she wanted shout, but she no longer had the energy to. She had said horrible things to her mother but was all true. Her work was always first, she was never home, and she never trusted her.

She dressed on a pair of blue jeans, green top and black jacket. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and climbed down the gutter. It was a little late, but found Kára waiting for her.

"I am so sorry girl," she found herself embracing the dragoness. She was of the few she could trust. The dragoness listened to her as they flew to her grand aunt. When they landed before the now familiar hut, she felt at home. She was never one to believe in destiny, but she felt that this was where she had to be. The old lady was waiting for her with a short sword and shield.

"Ready?" she asked with the smile of a grandmother ready to teach her granddaughter how to bake.

Deep down in the depths of the earth there was a large room. This was a room that had been used in the past for training; for generations, young men and women trained there until they could no longer stand. Hagnes was no different. The wooden dummies already covered with old scars were her targets.

"AHHHHH!" she ran as fast before swinging her arm and hitting the dummy on the side of the head with the shield before she slashed it on the side "AHH!" she creamed again as she pulled her sword free from the dummy.

"You are feisty today," said Halldora as she showed her other ways to hold the sword.

"I had a fight with my mom, she doesn't trust me"

"Can't blame her if she knew what you were actually doing she would look you up in the basement until you turned fifty"

"She wouldn't believe me unless she saw Kára"

"Child…"

"I know, I know," but sometimes she wished she could tell someone.

She went back to slashing, hitting, kicking, punching, and screaming like an ancient warrior. At first she had felt ridiculous, but now it felt natural. Her muscles had stopped hurting and her lungs now rarely burned since a week or so ago.

"Not a Valkyrie but close enough" the old woman said as she strapped a chest armor around her. She had already attached leather armor to her arms, and legs along with a warrior skirt.

"It's tight…" a smile broke on her face "could I ask for one a little bigger… wow, I have always wanted to say that" she said tapping her armored chest.

"This is only for the following training; you have to get used to it,"

Her heart was soaring because she knew what was that followed. She was going to do flying training.

"There is more to riding dragons that just getting on their backs and telling them what to do," Halldora started as they made their way outside "they are not horses, you are partners"

"We are partners," Hagnes repeated, and then she noticed Halldora was carrying a device with her "what's that?"

"You will see," but still, she let Hagnes carry it for her "showing off your muscles?" the teen simply blushed. She did have muscles, but they were still slim "don't forget that you have to keep up with your physical training"

Outside, Kára was lying on the grass letting the rays of the rising sun sink under her scales. As soon as she saw the device Hagnes was carrying her eyes narrowed.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be easy"

"It never is," laughed Halldora before they went to the dragoness.

Halldora made her watch first. The device attached to the tail fin's membranes and then to the saddle where her right leg would go. Hagnes was still confused even after Halldora showed her how to work the pedal. It was meant to control the tail fin.

"Buy Kára's tail is just fine. She doesn't need that" and the dragoness agreed with her.

"Of course it's mighty fine, but like I said; there is more to riding dragons"

"I know, you just said that"

"Child…" Halldora sighed "what do you really think made Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd the best rider of his time?"

"Because he had a Night…" but before she could finish the sentence Halldora hit her arm with her cane "Hey!"

"Communication," she said and seeing that Hagnes was still not understanding she continued, "His dragon; Toothless couldn't fly without his fin, so he had to create one for him, but at the same time creating a need to communicate. And believe me, he didn't shout everything to that dragon…" but Hagnes wasn't genuinely listening. She was already getting on the saddle.

"Child…" Halldora couldn't help to sigh. Hagnes was much like her at her age, and only wanted to reach the sky "Child, I know you love to fly as much as a dragon, but remember that right now is all about communication, guiding each other, and…"

"I know, but what should we try?" and she wasn't listening.

"Just try getting off the ground for starters" and the old woman stood back knowing well things were about to get messy.

"Okay, so pedal…" but before she could adjust the pedal Kára had already jumped into the air. In panic Hagnes leaned forwards which caused them to crash after three seconds, "Hey, give me a chance to get ready!" Kára growled back before they tried again but ended up crashing sooner than before. Kára growled more before she slapped Hagnes with her ear plate.

"Communication children" Halldora reminded them after their fifth intent.

"We know!" Hagnes cried out as Kára screeched.

"You think you know, but you don't truly understand" Halldora said as she started to make her way inside "try some more and then go home Hagnes, or your mother will worry"

They kept trying and crashing. At the end, both of them were covered in scratches and dirt.

"This is ridiculous" Hagnes whined as they lay on the grass, she had taken off the armor and laid them on a neat pile next to her "you can fly fine by yourself, I don't need to tell you what to do, right?"

The dragoness agreed with a growl. They understood each other perfectly in this respect, but when it came to flying they were missing something. Hagnes knew she should be listening better to Halldora, but she just loved to be in the sky. They both belonged up there, not down there moping and whining.

"Child?" Halldora said looking down on them "You should get some rest"

Hagnes sat up and started to remove the contraption from Kára's tail "I don't get it, why do we need this?"

"It will take some time, but you will understand" she assured her before she showed her a little jar blackberry jam, and plums on a small basket "From my own little garden"

"Thank you," she said before placing them on the side bag of the saddle "should I come back tonight"

"No child, tomorrow morning would be best. You have been working too hard" Halldora said truly worried. She knew she had been pushing herself hard for the past month and a half.

Hagnes nodded not minding the break at all. She waved good bye to the old lady and then left on Kára. On the way back, she couldn't help to keep looking back at Kára's tail. She moved her foot the same way she would have done if the device was on Kára's tail. It seemed clear enough, yet it felt so far away from her grasp.

********** PAST ********

"Oh brother," sighed Svala when they reached the edge of the forest where Hiccup and Renald had been seen last. Renald had set a challenge for Hiccup. If Hiccup brought more prey by sunrise, he would join him against Camicazi. If not, the Nut Crackers would stay out of the fight.

"Is he that good at hunting?" asked Astrid before the younger sister nodded.

"What about Hiccup?"

"He is good" she was glad to say. She knew Hiccup didn't like hunting as much as other Vikings, but he did go on many expeditions because of his role as Chief. She felt Toothless nudge at her side, "he will be okay" she assured him "you know Hiccup, he will pull it off somehow" The dragon had been forbidden of helping his rider, and she could tell he was as anxious as her.

The woods of Gargantuan (the island's name) were known to be the most filled with prey, but also the most dangerous do to the number of wolves and bears it had. He had only been given a short time to prepare before the challenge started. He had gone to some houses and bought rope, bow, arrows, spear and nets. Hiccup moved as fast as he could to its depths laying traps in the way. The challenge was to bring the most pray, so even a bunny rabbit could make a difference.

The night was still young when he spotted a group of boars. They were mostly sleeping, five or six of them and were easy targets. He counted himself lucky as he prepared the bow and arrow and shot the nearest of them. It gave a squeal of pain before it was dead, then the other boars started to run away. He got the next arrow as fast as he could before he heard a growl. He wasn't the only one hunting this party. Three wolves jumped out of the bushes and started taking the boars down. He hurried to shot at the wolves before they left him without any boars. He killed one of them, but the other two had run off chasing after the remaining boars. He was fast to retrieve the two boars that he had killed (the second shot by accident when he had aimed at a wolf).

He secured them at the top of a tree to retrieve on his way back. It wasn't as impressive as it could have been, but still he wasn't empty handed. As he went on he took down a few rabbits before he spotted a deer. He did a fast job of it with the spear as he disliked killing deer most of all. He used the small net to also secure the body on a branch where predators wouldn't be able to get it. Just as he was about to continue he heard a rustle above, then he spotted a bear at a claw length away from his prey.

"Hey!" he threw the spear hitting the bear on the side. It toppled over before it fell, but not dead. It got on its paws and growled at the young chief. Hiccup had miscalculated the size of the bear. It was immense, and would probably take four Vikings at the least to take it down "in the other hand, you can have it" but the bear didn't think it was funny. This was one tuff bear; he saw when he spotted the many scars across its pelt and one blinding its left eye. It charged at Hiccup, who was fast to draw the bow and arrow, but even with the arrow lodged on its legs, it swatted at the young chief sending him crashing into a bush.

There was burning pain when the bear had slashed him, but he didn't have time to check as the beast was almost at the top of him right away. That day, he would tell later, was proof that the gods didn't dislike him at all. The bear slashed at what could have been his back, killing in immediately but instead it hit his pack where he kept the arrows, net, and rope. In panic, he grabbed his remaining net and threw it over the bear. It gave him some time to climb the tree where his deer was.

As soon as the bear had freed itself from the net it started to climb, but because of the spear still causing it pain it didn't get far before falling again. But again, this was one tuff bear. It paced around the tree and tried to climb it again several times. Hiccup had hoped it would have given up, but the bear was also resentful. He took the time to clean the deer, which ended up with him bathing the bear in blood and some guts. As the first rays of sun painted the sky pink, he found the bear had been overcome by sleep. He collected his kill before he climbed down and hurried back the way he came.

With better light, he was glad to see the three gashes on his arm weren't so deep. He collected the two boars, along with seven rabbits and a wolf that had gotten caught on a net meant for more boars. Just as he was about to reach the village of the Nut Crackers he heard a growl behind him. He spotted the bear not too far from him. In the light of the day, he could see the pelt was black, covered in the blood of the deer. He dropped his kill and took out his sword. There was no way out of this one.

Back in the village Renald had already returned with five boars, two dears, three wolves, and two rabbits. It was pretty much decided who had won.

"Maybe we should send a search party for the Chief Haddock" Svala was telling her brother when they heard a scream. A woman was pointing at the woods where a enormous black bear was making their way to them.

"Black Bones!" the villagers screamed. This wasn't just any great bear; Black Bones was the number one reason for deaths in the island, it even had taken down the previous chief. Renald had once found its liar where the bear saved all the bones of those that fell under his claw. Renald had his sword out and ready to strike.

"Wait!" shouted Astrid noticing something odd about the bear.

"What are you doing!" screamed Renald when he saw her approach the bear. Toothless was by her side, but still he feared for her.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"I have some prey back there," they heard Hiccups voice before dropped the dead bear. The slim Viking had been under the bear, pulling it back to the meeting place.

"Let's go Toothless," she said before they went to retrieve the rest of his kill and placed it all together in a pile.

"You killed Black Bones…" Renald didn't know what else to say.

"Befitting name," said Hiccup as Astrid cleaned his wounds "I take I won by your expression,"

"Yes," Renald said before a smile slipped into his full lips "yes, we will join you"

The kill they had brought was used for a feast that lasted the whole day and the next. The pelt of the black bear was turned into cape for Hiccup, and the bear's head given to Renald as a present. The day before they left back to Berk, Renald was sad to inform them that Camicazi had killed the heir of the Sea Wolves, along with his mother and younger siblings. Now, she was buying off the Vikings of the tribe into overthrowing Jonakr the Tall. The man was heartbroken, and it was rumored that he wasn't trying to convince them.

"Then Volund will be joining her next, and he was more than willing" Hiccup sighed.

"I have never liked that old bastard," Renald said with resentment as if was him who brainwashed his father into trying to change him "I will cut open his gut open with pleasure"

The return home was uneventful but for a formal declaration of war. Hiccup knew that though such things were meaningless at that time, it did worry the villagers. On the declaration of war, Camicazi proposed to let them live as long as they slayed their own dragons, and gave the life of the current chief to her to do as she wished. Of course, the answer was no. The adults had taken all their free time into training, and the teenagers tried to follow suit but were at loss when it came to battling alongside their dragons. Hiccup knew it was time to act.

********** PRESENT **********

The sun was almost midway up the sky as she walked back through town. So she wouldn't be spotted, Kára had left her in the edges of the town. She knew she probably looked as if a pack of wolves had chased her through the woods but didn't mind the stares. But, she did mind the truck that parked besides her, and especially when she saw it was Jason Conell. She tried to ignore him, but was unsuccessful when he opened the door and blocked her way.

"Hello there lady Haddock" he said leaving his truck and standing before her.

"What do you want" She said curtly

"I saw you and thought of apologizing. You are not the duchess yet, correct?"

"You apologized, now leave me alone" she said before she tried to go around him.

"But is not enough," he said moving to stand on her way, "I would like to invite you to lunch"

"No, thank you," she said before her stomach growled, of all the times her exhaustion had to show! "Where?" she sighed knowing he wouldn't let her go after that.

"Follow me," he said charmingly before he led her to a familiar café.

"Welcome… hey Hagnes," said Ashton from his place behind the counter. He was curious just as everyone else about her appearance, but was more worried that she was with Jason. It was rumored that he was part of many shady businesses.

"Hey," she said with a nervous smile before Jason ordered for them. She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea by seeing her with an older guy. They sat on a small table at the corner, far away from the other customers so they wouldn't be heard.

"So, how is the duchess?"

"She is well," she said blandly hoping their food would be there soon.

"Halldora, isn't?" it had taken him a lot of digging to find out, though he still had no idea of where she lived.

"The Crown should know," she said trying to keep calm, "why are you asking me… unless" she smirked "unless they don't share everything with you. Do you have their consent to come hounding me for information?"

"I am simply curious," he matched her smirk, "is not every day that you sit for lunch with someone of blue blood"

"I am anything but that," she said feeling at ease; The Crown already knew all of this, he was truly just curious, "I am but a Hairy Hooligan"

"Excuse me?" he couldn't start to imagine her looking hairy.

"It's the name of the tribe of Vikings that lived in this island, and that most of the population descends from"

"Hairy Hooligan…" and he laughed, "So everyone here is a Hairy Hooligan."

"You bet" she said before Ashton arrived with their order.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"I am fine, don't worry" she said before thanking him.

"Alright, would that be part of the reason why you look like you wrestled a dog?"

"Now, that is uncalled for. It was a dragon, not a dog" she knew she was playing with fire, but he would never guess how close her words were to the truth.

"I see," he laughed, "that's your family insignia, isn't?"

"Yes," she said a little more reserved.

"You know Hagnes, I will probably get my head cut off for this, but I can't help to wonder why The Crown fears you" he took her calm expression as an answer "what do you hold over their heads?"

"Why? Are you looking to make new alliances?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not depending on what you say"

"Have you ever seen the contract?" she asked him.

"No," he knew very few things about it.

"It's written in blood," she told him, "and if one of the families hurts the other before its fulfilled the damaged family will gain complete power over the island. As long as we keep away from each other, we will be fine"

"What fulfills the contract?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you, and besides, you wouldn't believe me" she said looking directly at his eyes, "but I hope it doesn't happen in my time" and then she resumed eating.

Jason watched her eat as any other person would. She was afraid, he could tell, and how could she not. If the contract was fulfilled, she would become the number one enemy of The Crown. No one wanted to get on their unpleasant side.

"Your mother is already the major, it wouldn't be so bad"

"My mother doesn't know anything so I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself" she said with finality.

"I see," he ate his food too, and was glad they had sat so far from the rest of the clients. He could feel their eyes boring into them, especially Hagnes who was dirty and scratched. It wasn't hard to know what he would do next. He was decisive on staying on the side of The Crown. Whatever it was that Hagnes had on her side could never outmatch the marine, foot soldiers or air forces The Crown had. He felt sorry for her, seeing she was so young and small. It dawned on him that he also hoped the contract never came into fulfillment.

**************** PAST ****************

Hiccup watched the class from afar. Fishlegs was teaching the older children about their choices of dragons. It was agreed there would be one Gronckle, a deadly nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, and if available a willing Monstrous Nightmare to choose from. Some kids knew well what dragon they wanted while others couldn't make up their minds. He couldn't help to notice how happy they looked as they met the dragons. This time they had been lucky and there was one Monstrous Nightmare to pick. The bolder and bigger kids wanted it, but it was a small girl that the dragon took more liking to, and that was the most important thing.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Astrid said sitting next to him on the boulder. Her belly was already showing on her small body.

"Kind of," he said before placing a hand on her stomach, "I want our child to know this happiness too"

"She will,"

"She?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope," he said fast, "hey look" the children were picking their dragons; the smaller girl had gotten the Monstrous Nightmare.

"So, are you really going to teach the teens to fight?"

"Surprising, isn't?"

"From you, it's not so surprising" but it was, and she loved that about him. However over time, she had learned to show her surprise less and less. Her heart would always sing for him; as it did now as she watched him walk up to the teenagers.

"Hey there guys" he said getting their attention, "you ready for your battle dragon training tomorrow?" but he only got mixed reactions from the teens. Some seemed skeptical about the chief teaching them how to battle, and others were ready to burst with excitement.

"Don't worry, I will be helping you as well" Astrid said joining them as well. Those who were doubtful were now just as excited.

"But…" Hiccup tried to remind her of the little bump as if she needed reminder.

"I won't take no for an answer" her words were delivered with a smile. He couldn't deny her this, she needed some action. Of course, she would be careful.

"Alright," he gave in when he saw the determination in her eyes.

The following day Astrid woke up to find her husband had gotten up before her and had gone somewhere without notice, still she knew he would make it in time to the training session. So, she gathered all the teenagers in the dining hall before leading them to the old cliff where they used to hang out when she and Hiccup were teenagers. Each had brought their dragon along, including her. Though, since Stormfly noticed she was with child she never went too high or as fast. When they arrived, as she had expected, they saw Hiccup making turns, dives and spirals all over the place at a speed that they could barely see. There was no doubt whatsoever that he was the best rider, and Toothless the best dragon.

Arranged on a neat pile were old leather armors, shields and swords. She could tell all the children were already dreaming of adventures far and near their homes along with their dragons. However, they also knew well that all of that would have to wait. Ahead of them was a battle that could not be denied.

Hiccup landed before them with a serious expression. For once, none of the children had to be reminded her was the Chief of their tribe. He was taller than all of them and his posture, even with his missing leg, talked about deserving respect.

"Before you even think about getting on your dragons, you have to listen" he spoke sternly, "dragons are not just beast that you get on and ride into battle. If you do, don't dare say it, or I will take that dragon away from you. They are your partners, and you are to always treat them with respect. Can any of you tell me why?"

He had never talked to them in that tone. It had some of them shaking in their boots. They had heard him talk like to their parents when in the war meeting, from behind doors. But to them, he had always used a kind and friendly tone. None of them dared speak, even Astrid was speechless. She knew him well, and she knew now that he had left early to remind himself why he was doing this. The children (though they were in reality teenagers) were the next generation of Vikings, which he would continue to lead to his last day. He needed to put aside the memories of watching them grow around their small village, forget the times he comforted them when they got hurt or lost someone significant. He had always been kind to them, like an older brother, but now he had to be their Chief.

"Because they are our friends," the girl who had picked the Monstrous Nightmare spoke in a quivering voice.

"Ideal answer for a child" he lectured which made the small girl flinch, "but you (and he turned to look at every single young face), you wanted to receive this training in case you are needed in the battle to come. So, let me ask you the same question as before, but this time imagine you are only seconds away from entering battle" and some were ready to open their mouths to brag about what great warriors they were, so he added something, "remember that you can die in battle, and yes, maybe you can get into Valhalla, but you would still have left your whole life here unfinished" He had never been a fan of the idea of youngster throwing away their lives for glory.

And the way they frowned, and whispered to each other trying to come up with an answer was touching to him. He wanted them to understand that their lives were indispensable, but there was more to it before let any of them grab as much as a shield.

"Let's say you get injured in battle, and you are not able to ride your dragon or fight, so your dragon takes you down but still close to the battle" he knew they had grown with the same ideas as their parents, but they were of the first new generation to grow up along with the dragons, things had to change "what do you think will happen?"

"We would die, of course"

"No!" one shouted, "Our dragons would protect us"

"Exactly" he wanted to smile, but there was still more, "and what would you do if your dragon was hurt and couldn't fly, and also landed too close to the battle"

"I would defend him," the girl with the Monstrous Nightmare cried out before it dawned on her, "we would protect each other because we trust each other, and… and…"

"And for that we have to treat each other with respect" another child intervened.

"We can be friends with our dragons, they can even be our best friends," said Hiccup in less stern tone now that he saw they were understanding "but that's not always the case" he added thinking of Snotlout "personalities crash at times, but that doesn't mean there can't be respect, loyalty, and trust. When in battle, those are the true weapons that will keep you both alive"

Hiccup made listen for a while longer to his lecture. It was crucial that they understood dragons were not weapons, but allies. Like swords, dragons were dangerous, but the difference was that a sword's will was made of its wilder's will; while a dragon had a will of its own. Not always their battles were the dragons' battles as well. They took care of each other as they had agreed on it, but it was the choice of the dragon to put its neck out there in the moment the enemies arrived. Also, they as Vikings had to collaborate with the dragons when they needed their help. Each side had the right to choose, and could not be forced to if it didn't want to as it would breach their trust in each other.

At the end of the class, there was no actual riding that day. Hiccup left them to simmer more on what he had told them, and hoped they could answer some more of his questions.

"You are torturing them," she said as she watched him load the gear into a cart, "you brought all this for nothing"

"Encouragement," he said with a smile, "the more they see it, the more they will want to ride"

"As if they didn't want to ride bad enough already,"

"Alright, alright; tomorrow will be all about how to cut off the head of your enemy while staying in your dragon"

However, he didn't stop lecturing, even when actually learning how to cut off the head of an enemy while on their dragons. They learned how to shoot arrows, spears, and nets from their dragons' back while in movement. There was also team work to be coordinated. He assigned them to teams and had them act out strategies for different situations. If they weren't so close to battle he would let them have fun, but he was strict to his limit. He wanted them to be ready. If anything, but he would try his best it didn't, happened to their families and they were left alone he wanted them to be able to stand for themselves. It was a harsh life that of a Viking; such thoughts ran through his mind most nights, and he hoped that someday they would change.

"HICCUP!"

It was in a night such as that that he heard someone banging and shouting at his door with so much for force that the whole house shook. He and Astrid were on foot (he later than her as he had to attach one of his) and gone to grab their weapons. But they only found Fishlegs, pale as a ghost, standing at their door.

"Come quick!" and pretty much dragged the Chief towards the port.

There was a small boat and just leaving this boat was Svala; sister of Chief Renald, and Jokull; Astrid's younger brother. He had sent Jokull to be a messenger between their tribes. The young man had never seen eye to eye with Hiccup. Jukull still remembered the old times when being a Viking was all but being like Hiccup. He was resilient, valiant and fierce; not the crumbling body Snotlout pulled off the boat. He was pale as the moon, his cheeks sunken, and his lungs barely rose. Astrid was right after them to the healer. Hiccup stayed as Tuffnut carried a fragile looking Svala. Her belly was large; her baby was due soon, or sooner as her was almost as fragile as Jokull's.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked her as they also went towards the healer.

"Camicazi…" she said before losing consciousness, but that was all he needed to know.

All through the night he stayed at the hut of the healer. He had sent Astrid to her mother, though she didn't go without a fight, but by simply reminding of their child was enough to convince her. He needed to know exactly what happened, though he was sure it was no good.

At dawn, Svala opened her dark eyes and stared at the drowsing Chief. She felt tears accumulate on her eyes as what she was about to tell him was not easy.

"Hi…Hiccup" she was finally able to voice.

"Svala…"

But she bolted upright; "save Renald" he was at loss of words as she started to tell him what happened "They came out of the woods. We couldn't even have suspected they would venture through the woods to reach us. No one thought…" she was caught by her memories for a moment before she continued "I am sorry, I was wrong; some did know. They were traitors. My brother sent Jokull to take me out of the island to here"

"What happen to Stormnight?" Jokull had not been to keen to the changes Hiccup had made to their tribe, but it could not be doubted that he cared for his dragon just as much his sister; Astrid did for Stormfly.

"We were on his back," Svara said with a sad look on her eyes, "but they had catapults, many of them. His wings burned, but it never cried; he just kept trying to go back up but…" tears were running down her face and she sobbed for a few minutes. Hiccup didn't push her; he could only imagine it was difficult to retell the whole situation.

The healer brought her tea to calm her nerves, and shot Hiccup a warning glance. She knew the chief would never push the girl into talking, but still feared for the health of the young. When she was a little better, she continued.

"I shouldn't waste your time with tears," she said taking hold of her emotions, "Stormnight drowned, he was too hurt to continue. We had to swim back; we hid as Jokull gathered provisions. He said he saw my brother captured and tortured. They are planning to use him as a hostage. Hiccup, please save him" her voice shook because she knew she was asking him for a lot. Still, he nodded and assured her; he would bring her brother to her.

A day and a half by dragon, but ten days away in boat Renald laid on his bed, his limbs tied to the posts. Around him women of the Bog-Burglar tribe guarded him. At first, it wouldn't be as miserable as he was fed and allowed to release himself, even bathe at times, but he hated the way they eyed him. Camicazi, he decided, had a sick sense of humor. He wasn't just tied up; he was naked and set up for display. It started as an annoyance when Camicazi's shield maidens were allowed to come in any time and ogle him. Some even dared touch him and whisper to his ear as if he was their lover.

At first, he only cursed at them, but the touches increased in intimacy. He didn't care how many times they would slap him; he would still spit on their faces and call them whores. But, it didn't stop them. He wondered if the Bog-Burglars were masochist. More and more came to see him. They went to places he swore no woman would ever go on his body again. It was like those times his father would lock him up with women without food or water until they had fornicated. His limit was five days before he gave in. He had gained experience tuning it out. They got no reaction, but his furious glare.

Still, he was glad Svala had gotten away. The next heir was her child; for what that was worth. All who was truly loyal to him was now dead. Now all he asked the gods was that the child and Svala survived. He was sure Hiccup would look after them, and hoped that he wouldn't dare be crazy enough to try to rescue him. No matter what, he had to stay with his tribe.

*************** TO BE CONTINUED... *****************

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more awkward moments between Hiccup and Renald.

Preview: Hiccup goes to rescue Renald and comes across some wicked sites. The Hairy Hooligans are under attack. Hagnes tries to patch up her relation with Conall after someone starts rumors about her. Soleil black mails the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**The last part of this chapter is one that I have been waiting to write for a very long, long time. It was of the main images that got me writing this story. **_

_**All your comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

Chapter 10

Astrid would have his head on a platter when he returned, but no other had a dragon like his that could become one with the night. It was at night when he arrived to the island of the Nut Crackers. His eyes were trained to the light of the moon after so many years of night flights. He landed within the woods of Gargantuan. More than anything he wanted to take Toothless and blast every single Bog-Burglar he could see. But, he could not risk Renald's life. He had to get him out of there alive. He asked his friend to stay within the edges of the woods in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

The woods were their ally as the sounds of the night covered their trek towards the village. Hiccup stop dead on his track when they caught a smell that almost made them gag. He knew he had to see it; otherwise he wouldn't ever believe it. In the middle of the woods laid a pile of bodies, male and female for a like. The Vikings and Shield Maidens that had opposed Camicazi now lay in the forest floor rotting without the respect they well deserved.

He thought of the children, surely the Bog-Burglars weren't as cruel as to do something to them. They were children after all. Hiccup hated being wrong, and that's what he was later going to find out. The Bog-Burglars put every child through their sorting system. All boys were sent to the island where they slave their males, and the girls to the main island where they would be trained to fight to their last breath. However, this would be known much later.

For now, he only wondered where they could be to try to retrieve them. He moved through the village as quietly as possible. He went directly to Renald's home. He heard moans, and wondered if it was the torture Svala had talked about. The sight that greeted him through the window he spied on made him flinch. He turned away from his friend's shame. When the moans were done, he dare to look again he saw the woman had at least the decency to put a blanket over his body. When she left to wash herself, Hiccup sneaked in.

"You were foolish enough to come here; I suppose I couldn't expect less. My, oh so great hero" Renald said when he spotted Hiccup.

"They got you drunk" Hiccup whispered harshly after catching scent of the mead on his breath.

"Just enough so they could have their way with me; I am sure I have fathered at least half a dozen bastards tonight. Who knows how many before then" and there were tears on his eyes, which he cleaned as soon as Hiccup had freed his arms, "don't look at me, I am crying like a child"

"You have my word that I will tell no one" Hiccup said as he started to free his legs.

"Thank you and I am sorry" he said before the woman who had assaulted him came back. When she saw them, and she only on a plain underdress, she ran to her sword left behind on her pile of clothes, but Renald was faster. She didn't even have a chance to scream when he slashed her throat open "we must go to Berk at once. It was foolish of you to come here" and the words felt even colder to him as the blood splatter them, "Camicazi took our boats, and are going to use them to attack your tribe"

As they ran out, Hiccup asked "when did they leave?" Panic creeping into his voice. He didn't see them on his way there. Camicazi had probably taken the boats to another island to pick up more of her forces and then gone to Berk.

"Two days after they attacked us; they will be there soon" he answered knowing well they would arrive too late.

As they neared the woods Renald stopped when he caught the scent of the rotting flesh. He didn't hear when Hiccup asked him to stop. He and Toothless stood frozen before they heard Renald's tormented cry. The broken Chief returned to them shortly after, but this time his eyes were filled with hatred and wrath. He didn't say a word but followed to get on Toothless back, sitting behind Hiccup.

As they moved through the starry night, Hiccup had hoped for tears, whimpers, anything to show that Renald was not so far gone. Instead, he heard words he thought he would never hear.

"I did care about them, even the ingrates who tried to overthrow me. Some of them were on that pile. They only cared about the tribe, and wanted the best for it," but all feeling was gone from his voice though the words were of the kindest he had ever spoken since he became chief, "I cared for them, but now they are all dead"

It was sad, and he knew if he ever failed to protect his tribe, he would feel the same way.

"But your sister isn't, nor is her baby" Hiccup reminded him; he still had a reason to fight for.

"I was hoping you and your tribe would take care of her," Renald admitted without shame.

"But she would be heartbroken if you were not there. The only reason why she didn't crumble when her husband died was because she had you by her side"

"She is so smart beyond her age, yet so fragile" and there was tenderness on his voice, but it also held all of his will to live.

Toothless went as fast as he was able to; he knew well that things would be bad when they arrived. He didn't understand humans and their conflicts, but he had decidedly given his life for the purpose of protecting his new home. The trip that should have taken a day and a half only took half of that time. They approached the island late in the afternoon, but even from afar they could see the smoke. Many ships were on the docks, and they knew they had their work cut out for them.

As they approached the village, they heard the screams and shouts of battle. The roars and shrieks of dragons also rang in the air. The sound of metal against metal, and the cracking sound of wood burning and crumbling. Hiccup and Toothless were taken back to a year back when almost everything had been lost. A flame erupted into life on the young chief's chest before he unsheathed his sword.

"Go!" He shouted before the Night Fury descended like thunder upon the enemy.

Renald got off the furious dragon as soon as they closed on the ground. With only the sword, he had taken form the Shield Maiden he cut his way through the battle. He searched for his sister in every hut, even those that almost crumbled, but did not find her. Above the shrill cry of the Night Fury deafened them; allies and enemies alike. He was almost tempted to ride in one of those beasts when he saw one of its blasts torn apart a group of Bog-Burglars.

"Chief!" he heard an older man call him. He recognized him well as Stoic the Vast second in command.

"Where is Svana!" he hurried to him before they stood back to back fending off enemies.

"She is safe!" he shouted before he cut off a man's arm.

"Thank Odin, and his entire house!" he cried before he launched at more enemies. They had to win no matter what!

Above Hiccup led Toothless into charging again. It had dawned on him finally that along the beginning of this battle he had killed someone. Whoever it was, it was the first of many in that war that would fall to him. He felt numb, but not entirely. He cut three heads off while upside down on his dragon flying at high speed. Blood sprouted from their open necks bathing everyone around them. He didn't need until later to make this decision; he killed only to protect his tribe.

Down below the battle the tunnels they had discovered were being guarded by dragons that didn't let any intruder pass. Beyond the dragons was a large crack on the wall. This crack led to the insides of the mountain where all the children, elderly, injured, and fighting unable women hid. Guarding the crack were the teenagers Hiccup and Astrid had trained. They were the last line of defense, (but I assure you each single person in that place would have gone fighting), and they took it extremely seriously.

"Hiccup is out there!" Astrid almost got hold of her ax before Jokull pulled her back.

"I didn't tell you so you would rush out there" he told her as he lay on a make shift bed. His skin had some more color to it, but the dehydration and starvation still had made him weak. He had given most of the food to Svala on their escape, and he didn't regret it. When he woke up for the first time back at home it had been due to the weak cries of Svala's new born baby girl.

"But he is out there! We are fighting ten to one…"

"And you are pregnant, and I am not saying I don't believe you could make some serious damage even like this, but Hiccup would skin me alive if I let you go" he held her hand tighter. He would do anything to keep her from going out.

She didn't try to go for her ax anymore. This was one of the most frustrating moments of her life. Since she could remember all she ever wanted to do was be part of a great battle like the one going on outside. But, she loved her unborn child and Hiccup more than any glory a battle could bring her. Still, the desire was there.

"I am so sorry," she heard Svala say from a bed not too far from Jokulls.

"You didn't know this would happen," Astrid said with a kind smile "your brother is also here. So we should be glad that he is okay"

The young mother sighed before her new born stirred. She cradled the still nameless girl until she calmed again. The milk on her breast was remarkably little because of the hard time she had while escaping with Jokull. She hoped to have more to feed the tiny baby on her arms. She was at least one moon cycle early; most babies didn't make it at such times, but she had to hope for the best.

Jokull looked from the young mother to his sister. He felt so useless just sitting there. If he had Stormnight… but his friend was gone. He closed his eyes trying not to think about it. The feelings that assaulted him as he watched his wings burn away, and then see him drown had broken something in him. He knew he could get another dragon, but it would never be the same.

It felt like an eternity, but the night came and went. After that the warriors started to make their way inside the mountain. Torches were set all around, the salvaged food brought in to eat. The council and Chief started to set a circle in the center of the large cave to talk about their next movement. They had thrown out or killed all of the invaders. Above them, some were piling the bodies of the enemies and setting quick bonfires for the ceremony of the final good bye to their friends who weren't so lucky.

When Astrid saw Hiccup, she almost burst into tears. He was covered in blood, but after hugging him and checking he was alright, she realized none of it was his own.

"I can barely see you with all this," she tried to smile, but it came all wrong.

"I will bathe after the meeting," he told her taking her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He had changed somewhat, and he wasn't sure if it was for good or bad. Well, if he was questioning himself that had still to be okay. She sat by his side during the meeting. Hiccup was briefed on what he already imagined happened. They saw the boats of the Nut Crackers followed by those that belonged to the tribes Camicazi had taken power over of. At once, they thought they were being chased, especially after finding Svala and Jokull just a few days before. As soon as they touched port they realized they had made a serious mistake. At first they were able to withstand the enemy, but then more ships arrived, and then more, and more. Soon the battle had moved to their village.

Most of their homes had been destroyed; which filled many with rage. That year had been full of hard work to get close to where they used to be. Now, they had no other choice but to hide inside the mountain like a bunch of trolls.

They dispatched all able riders to guard the surroundings of the island. He wouldn't past Camicazi that they would try to attack them again so soon. She had the force of just about every tribe behind her. What they had confronted was just the beginning. He dismissed the meeting asking everyone to rest.

Astrid was ready to lead him to where she had settled with her mother and brother, but Hiccup led her out to the tunnels.

"There is an underground hot spring nearby" he gave her a gentle smile before they found the large spring. He would share this with everyone just after he bathed. As Astrid helped him remove his blood caked clothing, he couldn't help to notice her belly had grown even more as it brushed against him "please…" he said pulling at her clothing. She allowed him to undress her. She always felt relieved to feel his skin against hers after a long time; as if she was whole again.

They entered the waters together, sighing in relief as the warmth invaded them. Astrid helped him scrub out the blood from his skin and hair. Soon, she could see his gentle face again. The freckles she would count at night sometimes were still there. The gentle kiss that he placed on her lips was still the same. They washed and then embraced each other as if it was any other night together. They knew, of course, that it wasn't because sooner than later he would have to go back to battle.

****** PRESENT *******

She ran to the front door where someone was knocking with all his strength. The dagger Halldora had given her was hidden inside her sleeve. Since she had found The Crown feared her; she had taken additional measures to secure herself. When she opened the door, she found a red faced Conall. Her boyfriend's face was angry, but his eyes were full of fear.

"HAGNES!" he pushed his way inside and slammed the door close "is it true you are seeing Jason Gallion?"

"I have seen him; yes. Do I have something with him as I do with you; no" she told him as calm as possible, "why?"

"Ehm…" Conall looked lost for a moment, girls usually flipped out with accusations like that. Even though he knew she was quite straight forwards even this surprised him "really?" he wasn't so proud as not to admit Jason Gallion was good looking. He could even admit to himself that he was a little jealous.

"Really," she gave him a reassuring smile, "I actually detest that guy"

"Then why were you eating together?" he tried to ask calmly, but he could tell from the way she frowned that the question bothered her.

"He was proposing a business plan he wanted me to invest on," she said reluctantly. She didn't like lying to her friends or him, but she couldn't tell them what actually went on, "somehow he got word of the inheritance my father left me" which was actually just the tip of the iceberg, but no one actually needed to know that, "though it was a good idea, it was also highly risky, so I declined"

"That leech," Conall sneered, "how dare he!"

"It's okay," she said as she hugged him, at once he wrapped his arms around her, "though…" she gave him a mischievous smile "he couldn't believe my boyfriend was the captain of the football team"

"Can't blame him, you are such a book worm!" he said as they went to the living room and spotted the dragon manuals she had been reading before. Though, he didn't pay much attention to what was actually in the open books.

"And you are such a jock," she said as they sat in the living room.

"And proud," he said close to her ear "which reminds me; there's going to be a game this Saturday, now I know you are not…"

"I will be there," she said before noticing his shocked expression, "watching you do something you like is something I would like to do" she admitted blushing, "and though I don't have much experience as a girlfriend, even I know that girlfriends should always cheer for…"

This time he didn't let her finish. He sealed her lips with his, "Now I know we won't lose" he said as he released them. Her smile and pink cheeks told him those were the right words.

He held her close, burrowing his nose in her hair. It was slightly wet, meaning she had bathed a short while ago. He didn't know what had pushed her into wanting to have a better physique, but he was sure it wasn't because she was insecure. That just wasn't Hagnes, but he liked the changes. Her body had become fuller in a wonderful way that made it hard for him to control himself. At times, like right at that moment, he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her upstairs. Of course, she wouldn't just go along with it; he had already tried.

"Sorry, I can try," she said after the long silence. She kneeled on the couch before him; her face blushing a deeper shade. He couldn't speak; he couldn't believe she had read him so easily. She leaned forwards and touched her lips to his. It was exceptionally rare for her to start it, but when she did she always started with such innocence. He sat her on his lap loving the way she gasped in surprise.

"Don't push yourself," he whispered to her, "I can wait," but she could feel the way his eyes burned into her body, and his heart beating fast through his chest. It was not like she wasn't curious, or didn't trust him, but she was simply afraid.

"What if I want to," she dared say before hearing him gasp, "I mean…" but she didn't have a chance to change her words.

"Hagnes!" he pulled her to another kiss and wrapped his arms painfully around her, pressing their bodies together. His mouth opened hers and assaulted. In no time, Hagnes had given into him. She hadn't even realized when she closed her eyes and just let the sensations flows. One of his hands massaged her lower back while the other caressed her collar bone. His lips traced a path down her neck until he reached the little dent of her collar bone. He stopped there. If it was any other girl he would have gone without a second thought, but to him; she was especial.

"Conall, I…" she tangled her fingers in his short dark brown hair. She was sure she was ready, but just then they heard her mother's car park in the garage. Wordlessly they bolted upright and hurried to the back door. They gave each other a quick kiss goodbye, both wanting to laugh at their predicament.

"Hagnes?" her mother called just as she closed the back door.

"Yes?" she called back trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Meanwhile, in another side of town Runa felt close to tears. Runi was at her side shaking, his fist clenched in frustration. They had finally been caught, and Soleil wouldn't go easy on them. Said despicable young woman sat across from them with a smug smile. She had let them run rampant long enough, expecting them to remember who they were supposed to obey, but the race was proof enough that wouldn't do it on their own.

"Well, I guess it would fit just as well. I was thinking of making it a little more difficult for her whens school started anyways"

"We won't do it!" Runi finally said standing up. Runa looked at him shocked, "I don't care who you tell; we won't help you anymore!"

"I am not asking you to help me," she said matter of fact, "I am telling you to do it, or else"

"I don't care!" he repeated a step away from her.

She looked up at him with calm, "I guess you won't care also once you are behind bars"

"No!" Runa said trying to pull her brother back, "please, don't Soleil" tears accumulated on her eyes.

"I will give you a chance to reconsider," she said standing, "but don't take long" her smile was cruel.

When she was gone, Runi turned to look at his sister. He had been ready to tell her off for begging to Soleil, but then he saw her eyes full of tears. The words got stuck on his throat as he cleared away her tears. If he saw one more, he knew he would break down too.

"I was so stupid," she sobbed out, "what was I thinking?"

"The same as me," he said kneeling before her and giving her a comforting smile "I am sick and tired of following her around, especially since she lied to you about being your friend"

"But she will have you sent to jail,"

"We don't know that, what happened was an accident; nothing else"

"But we didn't tell the police, and…" she couldn't continue, it hurt her terribly just to remember.

"Sis, don't worry about me" he knew he was afraid, but he wouldn't have his sister suffer because of his mistakes, "we will find a way"

But Runa didn't feel the same. She didn't say it to her brother then, but she had already made up her mind. It wasn't easy, but her brother had to be first. She just hoped that whatever Soleil asked out of her, it wouldn't be as terrible as she suspected.

****** Saturday Night ********

The night air was cold as she and Kara blasted through the sky towards the football field. She was still getting used to the pedal, but the improvement that they had made was still incredible. She felt like one with Kara as they crossed the star dotted sky. She could go straight forwards without trouble, but the more complicated moves were difficult for them. Her heart raced when she thought of one day showing Kara to Conall.

At once, a Monstrous Nightmare came to her mind as the most fitting dragon for him. It wouldn't be long now. The earthquakes had started; it was only small trembles the last few days. No one worried, and at first she had panicked, but now she had come to accept it. The dragons were going to wake up soon, everything was going to change, but she would embrace this change because if she survived and defeated the White Death, then she was going to share with her friends the incredible gift the dragons brought.

Kara landed in a park in front of the school.

"Tonight is the night," she told her friend who looked at her curiously, "I…" she felt her face redden, "I will explain later. I feel that if I tell you now I might change my mind" the dragoness sighed knowing well it had to do with Hagnes' other partner; the male she could smell on her every once in a while "see you later, okay girl?" she scratched the dragoness some more before she let her go.

Hagnes ran towards the parking lot that would lead her to the football field. She heard the teams being announced. Though she knew Conall was the captain and seen him parade through the school with his uniform, she had never actually seen him play. She was not a fan of violence, but she couldn't wait to see him in action. He was the best player they ever had.

"Hagnes!" she stopped when she spotted Runa by the door to the boys' locker rooms "over here!"

"Runa, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stopped in front of the other girl, "the game is about to start"

"I know!" she said exasperated, "but the knuckle head that's my brother is late, and he was supposed to bring the drinks out for the game"

"Oh," she thought the team had a manager assistant for that type of stuff, but then again, what did she know about sports, "need some help then?"

"Thanks," she said before leading her inside. They went into the boys' locker rooms.

"I think I am going to throw up" Hagnes said covering her nose.

"Believe me, it's nothing compared to Runi's room" Runa said, before she turned to enter the showers. It was a large room with several showers set up around.

"Runa?" it was dark, and she doubted they kept their drinks there.

"The light won't work, or are you scared of the dark?" she laughed from someplace in that deep darkness.

"Of course not," she tried to laugh as she went in before she felt Runa grab her arm, "Ru…" and then threw her against the wall face first "Ah!"

"Aren't you a brave little girl?" she heard a tone she hadn't heard from her friend in a long time, "you aren't afraid of a little pain, are you?" she continued to taunt as she pressed Hagnes face against the cold tiles. Hagnes could feel the blood running from her nose, and hear it splatter on the ground.

"Why a…" but she couldn't finish as Runa turned her around and slammed her back against the same wall. She held her in place with one hand pulling harshly on Hagnes' hair.

"Really Hagnes, when have I ever needed a reason?" then she punched Hagnes in the gut. Runa was thankful for the darkness of the showers. She had to bite on her lip so she wouldn't whimper when she heard Hagnes cry out in pain, "no matter how much you try, you are still no match for me" she said when she felt Hagnes grip on her wrist, trying to free herself.

Hagnes wanted to feel confused, but she was too aware of what was going on. She closed her eyes tightly even though they were in the dark; she begged it was only a terrible dream. The pain was too real, she decided; what was happening was no nightmare. Her mind raced for ways to escape. She knew it was useless to try to have her hair released, but she had to try.

"You are so pathetic," and those words made her eyes snap open.

"You don't know me!" she shouted before bringing her fist down on Runa's face.

"Ahh!" Runa stumbled back releasing her hair. She moved her hand to touch under her nose where she felt her own blood run down.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FUCKEN TRUSTED YOU!" Hagnes screamed in a tone Runa had never heard. The sound bounced off the walls and her bones filling her with a sensation of dread. The smaller girl was furious, and this she had never seen "YOU ARE REVOLTING!" and then felt a tackle like no other; all of her breath was taken out as Hagnes slammed her into the floor.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted before kicking her back. She heard Hagnes land with a whimper; she had kicked much harder than she intended.

"I hate you…" she heard Hagnes say as she tried to catch her breath back "I should have never trusted you, or call you my friend"

More than the pain, she felt her eyes run with tears from hearing those words. She wanted to stop there and explain to her. If she didn't do this, Soleil would tell the world her and her brother's secret. No one would believe them if they told their side of the story; they were the terrible twins, no one ever did.

"I hated you always," she lied, "freaks like you shouldn't be seen or heard" she stood up shaking. If someday Hagnes forgave her, she would tell her; she had a powerful right hook.

"Then why!" and her voice was full of pain, "why go this far acting as if you didn't! What was the point of including me if you were going to do this?"

"Break your spirit, of course" she said hating herself "I could break your bones, but you would still never suffer as much as you are now"

It was true, she felt as if Runa had her hand around her heart and was squishing it with all her strength. This was a new kind of pain to her. She had never known what betrayal was before.

"I see," the calm way she said it told Runa that her words were truer than she intended them to be, "then do your worst" she stood still as Runa reached her again. Runa hesitated for a moment before she grabbed her from her hair and pulled her back to the wall. Hagnes didn't even whimper when she slammed her against the wall "what are you waiting for?" Hagnes mocked her which made Runa feel a chill through her body.

She hurried to pull the scissors from her pocket. Soleil told her, she had to leave her blue and purple, but it was too much. She was sure if she continued Hagnes would remain quiet, except for the occasional mock. Her sanity wouldn't be able to take it. She pulled Hagnes hair harder to have a good idea of where the base was before she started cutting it off. The last time she had done this Hagnes had cried her eyes out; they had only been ten, but she could still remember well. She was suspended for a whole week, but Hagnes wore a cap of a few months. She made sure not to cut so close to the base this time.

When she was done, she released the girl and listened to her slid down to the floor.

"I won't forget this," Hagnes said in the darkness.

"Right," Runa tried to laugh it off, but her voice cracked.

She left the lockers fast. Outside she bumped into Philly.

"What happened!" she brought a napkin out and tried to hand it to her.

"None of your business blubber!" she said turning around and running to her car.

Philly stood there frozen for a minute. Had she done something wrong? She turned to the door of the locker rooms and knew she would be able to find some answers inside.

"Excuse me?" she called, but the place was empty. She went in and followed the trail of blood Runa had left into the dark shower room. She turned the light switch on the side before screaming "Hagnes!" she rushed to the collapsed girl.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out, her eyes were full of tears and her fist full of her once long auburn hair.

"Hagnes…" the girl looked to be in more pain than just physical. She felt about the same, "did Runa do this?"

"Incredible, isn't?" she laughed bitterly, "or maybe not"

"Please, let me help you" she begged as tears formed in her eyes. Hagnes knew it wasn't fair that she took it out on Philly, so she took her hand and permitted her to help her.

******** PAST ********

Hiccup needed time to think, but was wrong to decide a scouting mission would help him. He flew over the many ships that Camicazi still commanded and seemed to no end. For the past ten days, they had been fending off all attacks. They didn't suffer as many losses like in the first battle because now they were always ready.

Their plan was flawless; Snotlout would lead other riders with Terrible Nightmares and Deadly Nadders into burning and/or sinking any approaching boats, those that counted themselves lucky to pass would arrive to the beach covered by green poisonous gas, as soon as the first approached the woods the twins would signal other Zippleback riders to let a few sparks fly. Only a handful made it out of there, but not without at least a part of their bodies badly burn. From there it was an easy job for the Vikings and dragons protecting the forest.

However if, Camicazi started to send larger numbers, they would start to have trouble. The attacks were constant and though they took turns they were getting tired. Besides the battles, they still had to worry about doing the everyday things and replenish their food supplies. They hadn't started to rebuild the huts, and taken into making a home inside the mountain. The Grunkles were a massive help by melting the rock and the reshaping them into walls and floors. It was not great, but it was better than nothing.

The night hid them as he finally spotted Camicazi's ship. What he saw almost made him fall off Toothless. She had probably been doing this every night; keeping her eyes in the sky, looking for him so she would be sure he was aware that she had her own little one coming. Her slim figure made the bump look bigger than what it actually was. Somewhere along the way of her trickery she had gotten pregnant. Whoever the father had been, he was sure the fool was already dead. He circled the other ships to have an idea of how many more they would have to fight, but when the sun was finally rising he knew it wouldn't matter. They were too many.

At his return, he found Jokull, Astrid's brother looking over some Deadly Nadders without riders. They were quite young, still not to their full size. He kept looking at a light green one.

"It would need to be trained first," Hiccup said standing next to him.

"Can we really make it?" he said before showing the young Nadder some dragon nip. The dragon went to him without delay and let Jokull scratch him.

"All odds are against us," Hiccup admitted before seeing Jokull tense, "but I have worked with that before" by the time Jokull had been able to work out a comeback the young chief was already gone. Still, Jokull was happy to hear those words.

He went to path the Nadder again. StormNight was gone, and he would never forget him, but his tribe needed him. He knew guarding the woods was important because it was the barrier between them and the enemy. However, he wanted to go with Snotlout and sink many ships. He wanted them to watch their sails burn as StormNight's wings did, and then watch them sink without hope of ever reaching land.

"Would you help me avenge my friend?" he asked, but the Nadder tilted his head not understanding. The Nadder was too young to understand what revenge was, but it did know this human wanted to take him to the battle. And, this being a young eager Nadder would accept the offer gladly.

All of them knew the odds were against them; they still fought with the spirit of the first battle. Even when Hiccup told them of Camicazi's pregnancy they knew her will would not overcome them. This belief was reinforced whenever they saw the wife of the Chief, or better known as the angry pregnant lady who sharpened every weapon around to perfection. She had taken into helping Gobber and Ulfar to sharpen all that came to them, even if it was a kitchen knife. The two Vikings already had their work cut out with most weapons that came back almost ruined. They didn't mind at all as long as she didn't push herself too hard.

This was how Hiccup found her after delivering the information at the meeting. As soon as they saw each other they smiled.

"Go lass, don' want ya cuttin' off ya hand" Gobber said to her knowing well she wanted to go to her husband.

"See you tomorrow Goober, Ulfar"

"Bye," said Ulfar with a smile. He watched them go wondering; if he was ever to have a family like that.

Ulfar liked it when Astrid joined them. He and Gobber were still hurt by Bertha's death, and he was specially hurt by Camicazi's betrayal. But, she helped forget that pain. Sometimes she would even cook for them, and with a warm stomach he could remember the good times better than the bad ones.

His sister's thoughts weren't so far from his. She remembered her childhood close to her mother and learning the ropes of being a chief. She remembered her mother would hold her at night and tell her about her incredible adventures. She would dream of her own adventures in the near and far lands. Then, she would pass a hand over her little bump and wonder if her child would also conquer other lands as she did, and then tell her grandchildren about them. Then, they would have a fantastic kingdom like those in the mainland, and they would be royalty.

She laughed looking towards Berk. As soon as they took over that island she would have everything, including the dragons. With them, she and her child would conquer the world. No matter how many knights, Vikings, soldiers, warriors, or whatever they had; they were going to win always.

********** PRESENT **********

Hagnes took a deep breath trying to calm down. Her phone was ringing, and who was calling her? Well, her boyfriend who she had promised to go see play in one of the most influential games of the season. She knew she had a good reason to have missed the game, but she just couldn't find the words to explain to him. The last thing she wanted was for him to start a war with Soleil and the twins. Conall was indeed of the most popular and good looking guys in their school, but even he wouldn't stand a chance against them. He wasn't an A plus student like her, so his only chance at getting a scholarship would be through Football. If he fell from the social latter, that could seriously hurt him.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Philly asked her as she tried to fix what remained of her hair.

"What do I tell him?" she said bitterly "sorry love, I couldn't make it because I got beat up and they also chopped my hair. Please don't get mad"

"Give me here" she said taking the phone, and before Hagnes could protest she had answered "Hi Conall, yeah this is her phone. Yes, she tried to make it to the game, but something got in our way, but we will still meet you at the party. Oh, and congrats on winning, you are welcome" she finished with a smile.

"I… I can't go the party like this!" Hagnes said clutching her head.

"I am not done yet!" Philly said in indignation.

"But Runa and Soleil…"

"Will have to suck it up" and that made Hagnes turn to look at the other girl, "what? I can get upset too. What Runa did was unacceptable, and if it was Soleil was the one who pushed her into doing it; she is just as bad"

"I just don't get it," Hagnes said, "why did I even start doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to blend in" she said before she heard Philly laugh "what's so funny?"

"You blend in?" she said as she kept clipping at her hair, "you have never blended in, but that's what people like about you"

"I am not some clown…" she hated it when people laughed at her.

"We know you are not," Philly said reassuringly, "but you always have something compelling and true to say. Also, you don't go around like other girls spreading gossip, or tramping around. You are like the most real person around, and people know you don't bullshit when you smile at someone. Why do you think Conall likes you so much" and other boys did too, among them her cousin; though it was not her place to say anything.

"Really?" she never thought that being a misfit would do her any good.

"Well, you do get a little annoying with all your little secrets" Philly said before nothing Hagnes' surprised expression, "what? You don't think we notice you sleep mostly during the day time, and that even sometimes you are gone for a day or two? We know you are up to something, but we trust you to tell us when you are ready"

"I am ready to tell you," she said with a soft voice, "it isn't you or anyone who is ready to hear the truth" she sighed, "When it happens, please try not to freak out"

"I am not promising I won't" she tried to laugh, but worried about what Hagnes meant, "But I will try"

"Thanks," she sighed and gasped when Philly passed her a hand mirror.

"Is it that dreadful?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

Later that night, Runa stood next Soleil listening to aimless chatter but barely any got through her brain. The bits she heard were about a plot to make sure Hagnes had the worst last two years of her high school life. It involved all kind of things Hagnes had already faced under Soleil's thumb for the past eight years and some more. She tried not to listen because since she left Hagnes in that shower room she had felt as if she might throw up.

"O.M.G!" someone said as Hagnes and Philly entered through the front door.

"What did she do to her hair?"

"Isn't she wearing a little too much makeup?"

"O.M.G! Here comes Conall!"

Even Soleil was quiet when Conall came from the kitchen. At first he saw her face but then the hair clicked in. It was short, some locks barely reaching below her ear. The back was utterly gone; her ears exposed showing off a pair of black dot earrings. Then he noticed her slender neck, that beautiful neck her loved to kiss.

"A little too extreme?" she tried to smile, but he noticed something odd about it. Not like it was an unreal smile, but was just odd.

"I love it" he said pushing a little lock behind her ear. Then he saw her flinch, "are you okay?"

"I am now," she said but felt guilty right away, "but still, you deserve an explanation. I am sorry I missed your game"

"You would have jinx it anyways" then led her through the back door. There was a small patio where they sat in front of each other. He held her hands and couldn't help to feel the graze on them "…your face" as a football player he was no stranger to injuries, even with a thick layer of makeup.

"Runa and I are no longer friends" she told him calmly, "she is back to the dark side"

"You don't sound angry," he knew how much it meant to her to have friends, especially Runa who always had her back, or at least they thought it to be like that.

"I was," she admitted, "but I decided to quit."

"You are blue and purple under that make up, and I bet she was the one who started your change of hair style" his hold tightened, "tell me at least you gave her a good one"

"I almost broke my hand" she said with another pained smile.

Back inside, Ashton sat with Runi who was drowning his anguish with beer. Runi had been squeamish from the moment he saw Runa hangout closely to Soleil. Actually, most of the party felt the same. With Runa back in Soleil's side, they knew it would be impossible to overthrow the queen bee. He started to worry when neither Hagnes nor Philly had arrived, but when they did… well; it was like a declaration of war. His friend had started to drink like a fish as soon as he saw Hagnes. Both of them had been able to tell there were bruises underneath.

"What happened?" Ashton hurried to her as soon as she left Hagnes side.

"Long story short," she said glancing at Runi.

"It was Runa, wasn't?" Runi said looking at her through pained eyes. Philly nodded before he covered his face with his hands "I told her; I wouldn't, so why!" He wanted to be wrong, but the moment he saw Hagnes, he knew Runa hadn't listened to him. They were supposed to face things together. Something Soleil had never been able to break between them had been their trust in each other; now that was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Ashton knew Soleil had an ace in her sleeve when it came to the twins, but he never imagined it would be so hurtful.

"I have to go" Runi stood up before running out the door.

"Runi!" they saw Runa shout, and then try to follow him but Soleil stopped her by pulling gently on her shirt.

"We are not done here…" she whispered to her as soon as she saw Hagnes and Conall return from their little talk outside. She led Runa to Hagnes who was saying hello to Ashton.

"Hey Hagnes, love what you did with…" she pointed at Hagnes's hair mockingly "well, you know"

"Thank you Soleil, that's so lovely, so not like you" she said with a charming smile.

"Oh Hagnes," Soleil laughed.

"I am serious," she said looking straight at her, smile was gone "you are not going to break me, cousin" she spat on the last word.

"Oh Hagnes, you take everything so personal," she tried to laugh it out. Now they were being watched by everyone.

"Yeah, like sending your hench-wench" she said looking at Runa, "to trick me and then beat me up" she said with a smile, "because we all know that things like that should never be taken personal"

"Oops," said Runa spilling her drink over Hagnes shirt, "I guess you will have to go home"

"Yeah oops," laughed Hagnes before she threw hers on Runa's face "silly me, your makeup is running Runa. I can almost see the bruise I left on your largemouth"

"You little shit!" Runa said covering her face.

"You deserve a lot worse," said Conall getting in between them.

"Oh Conall, now you play the brave knight?" Soleil said tiredly, "So sad you have been domesticated, especially by her. Wouldn't you like to have fun with us instead?"

"I am happy just where I am," he told her.

"That's not what I have heard. Hagnes, really; why do you have to be such a prune"

"That's enough!" Ashton said taking hold of her wrist, "let's go Soleil, unless you want to walk back home!" he pulled her with him towards the door.

"Ashton!" she tried to pull back.

"Now!" his face was red with wrath.

******** TO BE CONTINUED ********

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more of Hagnes punching people in the face!

Preview: Ashton gets extremely close to Hagnes and confronts her about it. A death in the family occurs. Betrayal. The battle continues. Hiccup finally confronts Camicazi with an outcome he never wished for.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons, but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**SORRY, I know I have been gone for a long time, but if you check the previous chapters you will see it wasn't for naught. I was just fixing some details here and there in hopes to get a few more viewers (yes, I am greedy), and a few more reviews. I will try to post a new chapter at least every week. I hope you enjoy this one. **_

Chapter 11

Hiccup stood on the cliff facing the fast approaching ships of their enemies. Behind him were some of the best riders in Berk, all ready to follow him into battle. He leaned down and scratched Toothless, but the Nightfury didn't croon as he usually did. His eyes were fixed on the battle to come.

"They have catapults, make those your main targets, and then take down as many as you can" Hiccup said as he turned to face the group, "don't take any hostages" and those who hadn't noticed before now did. The young chief had changed during the war; his eyes had lost some of it's spark, the mischievousness that accompanied youth was gone. Many of the older warriors felt as if they were facing Stoic once again.

Hiccup was the first one to take into the skies, as fast as thunder before they watched in amazement as he rained fire on the Bog-Burglars. There was no hesitation, but they also didn't hear the usual cheer their young chief when he flew. He didn't take joy on this, not that they expected him to. He had always been an odd one.

"What are you lot waiting for!" Snotlout shouted feeling the rush of battle run through him "Go!"

In no time, all were at top of the ships. Snotlout ran through the decks cutting down as many enemies as he could while Hookfang did what he did best; caught himself on fire and terrorized all Vikings that he could find. He ducked as a thrown battle-ax almost cut off his head "I like your style," he said with a smirk as a thin line of blood ran from his wounded ear, before running towards the perpetrator. He blocked the man's battle-ax with his shield, feeling the full weight of his force, almost forcing him to bend his knees. But no, this was Snotlout Jorgenson! He would not kneel to anyone!

He greeted his teeth before hitting his opponent on the head with the handle of his sword. He loved the way the sound of the skull cracking under the blow. The other Viking was so dazed he didn't have a chance to defend when Snotlout slammed his shield in his face, turning his skull into powder. Blood flowed from every orifice in his head and a few more. Snotlout didn't stop to watch the other Viking choke on his own blood. He was already off to the next ship at top of Hookfang.

It would be from this that he would be recognized as one of the best Vikings of Berk. He was not the sharpest, but he was a master in the art of smashing his opponents' skulls and leaving them a bloody mess. Still, he fought only with his dragon, which came as a surprise to many. Everyone knew Snotlout had always had issues getting along with his dragon. This had improved after he got married, and his wife had showed a more kind treatment to the dragon. Still, as he sang merrily while Hookfang set another ship in flames they could understand how come they got along. Some would swear, even in their death beds that the dragon sang along with his rider. Snotlout was of the few who only fought along his dragon, unlike others near him.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut had always done things together, even when they disagreed in how to do them. During battle, it was no different, and it wasn't odd to see one of them help the other out of trouble. They were the greatest duo the island of Berk would know for a thousand years. Their madness was the stuff the craziest legends were made of. Ruffnut had always wanted to try her luck against a Bog-Burglar though they were said to be able to take down ten Vikings each before death. To add to her reputation, she found it rather disappointing when she was able to kill a handful without a scratch. She was something else and the men of Berk knew it well.

"Let go!" she pulled her sword out of the gut of a Bog-Burglar, blood spilling into the already gut stained deck, "so much for the best" she spat before she noted the nick on her sword. She cursed loudly before slamming the door in the deck. The end of the sword embedded on the wood before she jerked the handle and broke it off. If she went to battle with that she would get killed. Well, she would just have to take brother's.

Her brother was nearby taking out catapults with the help of Barf and Belch.

When she joined him at top of the dragon, he handed her a battleax he had taken from one of the many corpses decorating the flaming decks. Though he never said it anymore, he learnt his lesson a long time ago; he still thought his sister should have some girly things. The ax he handed her had jewels encrusted in the handle, and some in the metal work. Though many were covered with dry blood, he was no fool to leave it behind.

"Idiot," she said as if it was nothing before cleaning the handle free of blood, "at least it's sharp" she said testing the sharp edge with her thumb. A small drop of blood was released.

"Can't have you holding me back," he said with his malefic grin. He had seen her take the Bog-Burglars down.

"Oh yeah?" she said matching his grin, before leading them down to another ship "let's see who decapitates the most!"

"You are on!"

It was like this for just about every Viking. The joy of battle ran deep within them. Not necessarily killing, but to find a worthy opponent to battle. Death was but an after effect. You couldn't actually win without killing the enemy; otherwise they might come back later and kill you. There was no shame in losing, as long as you give it your all. Living life without a regret such as 'I could have done better' was a terrific way to go in their opinion. Better that than reaching old age and being known as a coward.

Hiccup knew he would never fully agree with those beliefs. He was cautious, calculating, and like any other Viking; stubborn. He understood the honor of dying in battle, but thought (even though it was not as honorable) that one should do all they could to preserve their life. If you were young, like him, life was still to show you all that it could offer. Now, this belief was only reinforced when he found he would become a father. This made him an even greater threat to the enemy. He measured his distance perfectly to stay out of the reach of the catapults, and still be able to hit them dead.

When higher, and safe he would look back to check how far they were from the shore. There were others waiting for those that escaped them, but he preferred to keep them all in the sea.

"Let's finish this," he said to Toothless before they went to look for Camicazi's ship. As they flew, he saw his friends fighting with joy. Even then, he felt like an outsider, still they were his friends, family, and tribe.

"Hey Hiccup!" Snotlout said rising to his level. He was covered in blood.

"Is that yours?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oh, this" he said in exaggeration, "no, all enemy blood" he pointed at his nicked ear "that is mine."

Hiccup shook his head, leave it to his cousin to be a meathead even during battle.

"Are you going after her?" Snotlout asked more seriously, he didn't wait for Hiccup to answer "you know you won't be able to kill her" Hiccup was too honorable to kill a pregnant woman, no matter how wicked and revolting she was from the inside out.

"I will think of something," he said waiting for his cousin to call him an idiot, but he never did.

"I will be nearby in case you need your ass saved," he said flying close.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. So, this was what had been needed for his cousin to show him some respect? He wanted to laugh, well it was something.

In the shores, Astrid watched with a firm hand on her belly. The other rested on Stormfly's flank.

"Thank you," she said to the dragon. Then she raised her eyes as she saw her younger brother, Jokull fly into the battle. He had taken a young and inexperienced Deadly Nadder with him. He had been assigned to guard the coast, but everyone knew he would take off as soon as things got heated. She felt some pity as she watched the enemy ships burn and sink. They stood very little chance against them. Probably their families knew it too, but still the wives had probably shined the swords and shields until their fingers were raw. The fathers had probably made a lot of promises to their children when they came back.

There was the joy of battle, but there was also that feeling in the pit of your stomach that you were taking someone away from their family. She begged the gods that Hiccup, her brother, or anyone dear to her would be taken away.

"We should head back inside" he heard Svala say behind her. She held her little girl in a warm blanket.

"Astrid?" Dylla, Snotlout's wife called, "you shouldn't be out here" she said with a gentle voice, "Hiccup will have a panic attack."

She sighed before following the other women. Stormly guarded them all the way back into the mountain. The battle was at it's peak from the sound of the many battle cries. A few boats were approaching the coast, but only shadows of what they used to be. The Vikings in them had already confronted the riders, which left them with little to go on with. Still, from the peeks the younger Vikings guarded zealously with their dragons, with Fishlegs supervising, of course. She heard their juvenile battle cries as the first touched their dark sand, but could see no more as they were once again under the protection of the earth.

*****PRESENT******

Soleil could not remember the last time she saw Ashton so upset. Actually, she didn't think she ever saw him upset. He was the kind of guy that just went with the flow. Everyone liked him, and she had hoped that she would be the same if she stood by his side. It was silly, but it had felt true at the time. Now, his blue eyes were narrowed, his lips were in a tight line, and his grip on the steering wheel was tight as he drove her home. She knew he was holding back, but that it wouldn't be for long.

"I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend," he said breaking the silence. His voice was laced with the anger he was trying to suppress.

"I do," she said trying to sound sweet.

"Then why did you offer yourself to Conall? Or was it just out of meanness to Hagnes?" he didn't care for the tone she used.

"Of course it was just out of spite," she scoffed "you know I can't stand her"

"Why? She is your cousin" he still couldn't grasp why they hated each other so much. They were different; yes, but that didn't mean they could not be civil with each other.

"It has nothing to do with us being cousins," she snapped at him, "I just can't stand her."

"That's ridiculous," he said without looking at her, "she has never done anything to you."

"Don't try to understand what you don't know Ashton" she said sounding more mature than he had ever heard.

Yes, it was true. He didn't know what set them apart so much and wouldn't and didn't want to understand. His only cousin, Philly was a dear friend. He knew she would never hurt him intentionally, nor would he ever have a reason to do the same.

"I want you to stop," still he didn't want to see something like he saw that night, "I can't stand to see you and her like this anymore"

"You mean you can't stand to see Hagnes hurt," she said mockingly before he stopped the car, but before he could deny what she was hinting she kept going "I know you like her, but she will never be yours. She only has eyes for Conall. She is probably fucking him now just to prove me wrong," she was satisfied when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Get out," he said tightening his grip even more in the steering wheel. She just had to poke at his heart, didn't she!

Then she added with a smirk, "Can you imagine; little Hagnes spread over for Conall. He is probably ripping her in two" she could almost hear how his stomach clenched at the thought.

"GET OUT!" but she only laughed before he turned to look at her with fury.

"You are but a friend to her!" she shouted back at him, enjoying the pain reflected in his eyes "she will never see you as more! Forget about her and look at me!" and she wished she could cry to make her point clear, but the tears wouldn't come. It didn't hurt her when he would look at Hagnes like a lost puppy. She only felt anger, and it was scorching her from the inside out. She didn't want to feel that anymore.

"Never," he said through gritted teeth, "get out," he almost spat on her face.

"Whatever," she sneered before she got off and gave him the finger as he drove off, "fucking idiot" she said as she started her way home. Well, that was another name added to her black list. She smiled wretchedly before she took off her high heels and started walking back home. It hadn't worked when she spread the rumor of Jason and Hagnes, probably because of Hagnes straightforwardness. Well, there were other ways to break couples apart.

Ashton drove but not with an actual direction. He didn't want to go home because he knew he would only sulk on Soleil's words. He unquestionably did like Hagnes, but she looked authentically happy with Conall. No matter how much it hurt him, he could not take that away from her. Maybe he could make her happy, he thought as he was forced to stop by a red light; if he told her of his feelings, maybe…

He started driving again; His thoughts going to the downsides of telling Hagnes of his feelings. When he finally looked at his cellphone and saw the time, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he spoke to her. He parked around the curb and waited until Conall dropped her off. It was only until Conall was out of sight that he left his car. He noted the Major was already home, but the lack of screams probably meant she was already in bed. He hoped he didn't wake her up.

"All or nothing," he whispered to himself before walking towards the entrance. Just as he was about to knock on the door. her heard a sound.

"OUCH!" he stopped recognizing Hagnes' voice. He walked to the side of the house. Without thinking, he didn't call out to her, but crouched so she wouldn't see him. Hagnes was pulling herself out of a bush she landed on. He looked up and guessed that the open window led to her room "no broken bones, that's something" he heard her grumble as she was able to get out of the bush and then walk towards the back of her house. He didn't understand why she didn't just go through the back door.

He and their friends knew Hagnes was hiding something. At times, they wouldn't be able to reach her for a day or two, and she usually slept during the day. Of course, none of them questioned Hagnes about it as they knew that even though she was their friend that she was still quite a private person. His common sense told him to leave now but couldn't find the desire to do it. Maybe, if he knew what it was, he could find a way to be closer to her.

"Girl?" he followed her and heard her call out softly "Kara?"

He watched her intrigued; she had changed to a pair of shorts and top. What was she planning? He hoped it wouldn't be anything that could hurt her.

Then he heard a rustle coming from the woods behind the house. At once, he thought of bears, boars, or even wolves, but Hagnes didn't seem worried at all.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Hagnes said mockingly "I told you, I would try to come back soon"

He heard a growl that made him freeze. He had heard it before.

"Okay, we can go fishing first if you like" he heard another growl, "okay, fishing it is"

And he watched her walk into the woods without a hint of fear. He heard her laugh; it gave him courage to follow her.

"I am fine girl! It's just hair and a few bruises," she laughed, but he could tell there was pain in her words, "I am just a lousy judge of character, but I know you would never betray me, right?" her voice was filled with trust "enough sentimentalities" she said to herself "let's go" and just as he reached the edge of the woods he saw Hagnes climb on something.

"Hag…" but before he could call out to her the dark figure she climbed shot into the sky spreading it's wings… bat like wings. He fell on his bottom as he watched the creature and Hagnes shoot into the sky. The night they had been camping came back to his mind. He remembered Hagnes drawing in the dirt the same creature that was now covered with the light of the moon.

"Whooo!" he heard Hagnes' far away cry.

He stumbled back to his car. It was probably just the alcohol in his blood, or maybe someone put something on his drink because it was not possible. What he saw was nothing but an illusion. Dragons were not real.

Her house was in darkness but for the light in the living room. She hoped it was Runi. It was the wee house of the night; their mother was probably still asleep. When she entered the living room, she couldn't help to gasp. The floor was covered with cans and bottles of beer. Her brother laid sleep on the sofa.

"You idiot," Runa hurried to him and checked his pulse. Though they were young, drinking so much was never good, "wake up you fool" she whispered harshly before Runi opened his eyes groggily, "what do you think you are doing?"

"You are just like her," he said turning away from her.

"Like who?"

"Soleil," he said, and his chest clenched when he heard her gasp, but he continued "you trusted her like I trusted you. You lied to me as she lied to you"

"We are not the same!" she said shaking him. She was nothing like Soleil! She enjoyed hurting others, she didn't.

"No, you are worse" his head hurt but if he didn't tell her now she would never understand "Soleil uses people like puppets, but she has never laid a finger on Hagnes or anyone. She made us, and others do that for her, we were, but dolls she plays with. The moment you told me; you wanted to piss her off and get to know Hagnes; I thought that were finally free"

"I made a mistake Runi, Hagnes was a mistake"

"Even if she told the world of what happened," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "we would have stood next to each other like always, but you went on your own and did what she told you" he looked at her in the eyes "you hurt your friends, betrayed them in the worst way possible. You should know better than anyone how that feels"

And she did, which was the worst.

She passed a frustrated hand through her hair. Runi had was asleep again and she was left with his mess. What was she going to do?

*****PAST*****

Hiccup landed on Camicazi's boat. There were no Vikings in sight, which he had expected. He mounted off Toothless and kept a firm grip on his sword and shield. Not far he could see Snotlout and Hookfang creating havoc in another ship.

"You won't need that Hiccup," he watched Camicazi ascend into the deck, "I can't lift anything heavy at this time. It wouldn't be fair" she wore a long white gown, making her look innocent. Had he met her in another life, he would have believed it.

"You have never played fair Camicazi," he retorted keeping his distance, "I don't think your state would change that"

She laughed lady like, but it was cold; it gave him Goosebumps.

"This is the only time I will offer this, for you and your unborn child. Leave with your forces now or…"

"Or?" she said with a thing smile "Or will you kill us both?"

"If you don't leave me another choice; yes I will" he pointed his sword at her face, his expression showing he meant it.

"You are not so different than I, _chief_" she threw the word at him.

"But I am; I am giving you a chance. One that you never gave to the other chiefs and their families before you slaughtered them. One that I hope you will take" he thought of Astrid and their innocent unborn child.

"And that's because you don't have the guts to do it, and you know it" then she stood back when she heard him laugh, "Have you gone mad?" that would change things quite a bit.

"No," he said controlling himself, "it's just that… well if it hadn't been for this war I could have said for sure; I could never kill you in this state" she noted he evaded the word pregnant like the plague "But, the thing is that I have gotten used to it; killing, I mean" and his crooked smile told her those words were all true. She had changed him.

"It must be eating you away," she said with a cruel smile. It was gratifying to know she was causing him pain in another way.

"And it is," he said as in matter of fact and shameless, "I don't like killing; I hate doing it, but I already lost count of the lives I have taken because of your greed" he heard his dragon croon behind him knowing it truly was something that hurt the young chief, "I still feel for those I kill, but if I kill you and your child I fear that I will lose that too"

"So you are doing this for you," she said coldly, not that it bothered her, but she loved playing with the emotions of men. Let him think she despised him for that.

"Yes," and once again he shocked her, "Astrid is with child, and when our child is born I don't want it to be because of the blood spilled by another innocent, but…" he said meeting her eyes, "but, if I must do it to insure the safety of my family and tribe, I will"

"Your father would have never done something like that," she said with a hint of fear in her cold tone.

"I am not my father," he had been well aware of this since the beginning of the war, "Camicazi, make your decision, now" he walked up to her and placed the tip of his light sword against her jugular

Camicazi knew she had overestimated him, and even though she had poisoned daggers up her sleeves, she knew she wouldn't be fast enough. As soon as she threw him one, the dragon would kill her for killing it's master. It was a lose, lose situation and as much as she would rejoice in the pain she cause his dear Astrid, it would also mean her child would never have what was rightfully his.

"We will leave," she said when she felt a small drop of blood run down her neck and stain her white dress, "but don't think we do it out of fear," she gave him a sadistic smile, "the winter is coming _chief"_ and he was well aware of that. Soon the sea would be nearly untamable, and both parties would suffer tremendously.

"So you will return," he didn't ask, he knew she would.

"As soon as spring is over," she said stepping back from his sword, "with the sons and daughters of the many you have killed, all of them seeking your blood, Ah!" she clasped a hand on her cheek, feeling the flood run "You!"

"A reminder that you owe to your child that I won't kill you now, but once you are separated, nothing will save you" he said sheathing his sword.

"I will make you watch your wife and child suffer before killing you" she sneered before looking at Toothless "and I will force fed your dragon your family's remains!"

Toothless that had only glared at her was now audibly growling.

"Until next spring Camicazi," he mounted Toothless and took off.

As he flew back, he gave the sign of retreat. Many were unhappy that the fun was over, but when they saw the still many remaining ships start to turn they knew the retreat was mutual. Back in Berk, everyone wondered how Hiccup had done it. They were sure he hadn't slayed the evil witch. It was during the meeting with the council that Hiccup told them of the agreement.

"After next spring?" the question ran through the circle, "we have to prepare" then someone asked "why don't we attack them?"

"She would expect that" Hiccup said, "and we need to concentrate on getting ready for the following months" and no one went against him as they knew he was right. They had barely enough time to get ready, had the fight continued they would have suffered through the winter.

As Hiccup got ready to sleep he couldn't help feeling that the feud with Camicazi's wouldn't end the following year. The child would hate him and seek out his blood and what would he do? Live with it, and hope the child could see reason better the mother. He rested a large hand on Astrid's belly, feeling now and then the small push of their child. Life was a wondrous event; he couldn't help to feel amazed by it. It took many moons for a life to be fully formed, and then years to help it grow, and then just a sharp ax to end it, like a child picking flowers in fields did.

Not far from the indent where they slept inside the mountain, Toothless rested watching his rider and family. He swore he would always protect them, and would even give up his life doing so.

*****PRESENT*****

Hagnes cursed as the earth shook, she felt firmly to a bench near the park. This one lasted at least a minute, which was a new record. She was kind of glad the tremors had been written off as an after effect; due to the underwater volcano near them. Many times they had been assured the eruption wasn't far and then they would be fine. Righhht. If it was just an underwater volcano she wouldn't feel like she did then. Some nights she could barely sleep knowing the date was getting closer.

She had stepped up her training with Halldora and Kara. She had started missing many nights out with her friends, but she knew they would understand. Since the mess with Runa and Soleil a month ago it had been a constant battle of wills. Soleil expected her to leave any party she went to as soon as she arrived and if she didn't she would send Runa or other to haunt her. It did no good as she stood her ground every single time. Why did her life have to be full of so much conflict?

Then, a few days ago she noticed something odd. She had been dancing with Conall at a small party. On the couch, watching her like a hawk was Ashton. They had barely talked, and now she realized; it had been a little strained between them. Everyone knew he had stopped seeing Soleil, which had delivered a strong blow to his social life. If it wasn't for Conall who refused to let Soleil affect him, Ashton wouldn't be invited to any parties to start with.

It was unfair, she thought tiredly that such a neat guy as Ashton would be hurt by the feud between her and her cousin. That was the reason why she was making her way to her favorite café, where Ashton worked. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach when she saw the usually buzzing café empty. It was rush hour and not a soul in sight. She opened the door and went in to find him at the counter reading an old looking book.

"Welcome," he said unenthusiastically as he closed the book, then he saw her "Hagnes?" he put the book under the counter fast before trying to offer a smile. She had taken him by surprise.

"Hey," she offered a shy smile.

"It's been some time since you don't drop by," he said guarding his tone. He didn't want to sound suspicious.

"I have been a little busy," she said sitting by one of the stools on the bar, "I am sorry I can't say the same for you"

"Don't worry about that," he said with a much less strained smile, "it's like a small vacation from everything" he said before giving her a mug, she gave him a questioning look "it's your favorite, right?"

"Yes," she smiled before sipping the warm drink. She couldn't believe he remembered.

"Hagnes, I have a question" he said, and she noticed he was struggling with it. It was rare to see Ashton nervous. She nodded before he asked "do you really like Conall?"

She looked at him in surprise; where did that come from?

"Sorry, it was a stupid question. Of course, you do" he said before looking at her, she had a small frown. She probably knew what he meant, but was having trouble processing it.

"Ashton…" she looked down at her coffee when she saw his blush. Was that why he barely talked to her anymore? No, it couldn't be. Ashton could have any girl he wanted, he wouldn't be interested on little old her.

"I do like him," she knew she had to say it otherwise Ashton might get the wrong idea. She didn't want to lead him with false hopes, "and I am sure you will find someone" she saw his shoulders tense "I am sorry"

"It's okay," he said with a strained smile, "you do look good together"

"Please don't say that," she said feeling color rise to her cheeks, "if it's painful for you"

"We are sixteen Hagnes," he said leaning on the counter "if I didn't feel like this, it wouldn't be normal"

Was it? She asked herself. Still, she didn't like the idea of being responsible for his pain. Had he asked her out when the summer started, she would have followed him like a lost puppy. Now, she had Conall, and she did like him a lot. She was even willing to give herself to him, though she was yet to figure out how to approach him about it.

"I have another question, entirely different subject" he tried to offer with a smile to cheer her up.

"About?" she asked curious, did he want to talk about Runa?

"The night we went camping," he said.

"What about it?" she did the best to keep calm. It was a sore subject they had kept on storage. He told her that he wouldn't be letting it go so easily.

"I still think you know it was something else, what was it Hagnes?" he did the best he could to stand his ground.

"Bats, Ashton, just bats and a lot of alcohol and other things" she said as calm as she could, "believe me, if it was something else I would be at top of it"

Ashton was glad she didn't see him flinch before he continued "was that why you were missing the next morning?"

She was getting angry because she knew he wasn't far from the mark. It was stupid from her behalf to forget that even though he was the captain of the soccer team, he was also exceptionally smart.

"I think you found something Hagnes," he said going around the counter, his blue eyes never leaving her in case she tried to run away, "what did you find?"

"You are imagining things," she tried to smile, but her smile felt wrong, crooked.

"I followed you the night of the fight with Runa," he said and watched as she tried to remember what had she done that night, nothing out of the ordinary came to mind, but her meeting with, "Kara, that's her name, right?" and he had followed her a few more nights after that to make sure he wasn't going insane, but every single time he saw her with the dragon.

Ashton didn't know how or when, but he found Hagnes dragging him to the backroom of the café with strength he didn't know she possessed.

"You followed me," she had him pinned, a rough grip on his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Yes," he said and couldn't help to smile. Her expression was void of emotion; like the Hagnes he met at the café at the beginning of summer.

"Why?" she said tightening her hold, showing she was genuinely upset.

"For this," he said before tearing her hand away and flipping them around.

"Ashton" she hissed as his heavier body settled at top of her, and his hands held hers back "let me go"

"I wanted to tell you how I felt," he said with his face near hers, "you can guess my surprise when I saw you take off" he seemed lost in the memory "I had to come back a few times to make sure I hadn't imagined"

"You don't know who you are dealing with" she said as she glared daggers at him.

"But I know," he said with a pained smile, "Hagnes, I know you better than anyone" and that was why he still felt his heart flutter around her. Even then, when he was facing her heated glare, he couldn't help to find her cute. Her large green eyes were on him, and only him. It made him feel brave.

"Hmph!" she had been ready to threaten him when his mouth descended on hers. There was no gentleness in it. It was desperate, breaking all of her barriers and invading her mouth with a restless tongue, "Mhmm!" she struggled against him, but couldn't help the wicked feeling that ran through her. Hadn't she dreamed of a situation like this once? Her struggle weakened with every second that passed.

"Hagnes…" his musky body and low tone made her whole body shiver; he kissed her again drawing her tongue into his mouth.

Hagnes felt her stomach drop down when he adjusted so that her legs were at his side, "no…" she was able to get out.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," and she almost laughed because she didn't want this at all. She had a boyfriend, she cared for him, "give me a chance…" and loved the way she gasped when he buckled against her.

He leaned back to look at his handy work; her lips were swollen letting out shallow breaths, her cheeks almost as red as her hair, and her eyes half closed as she stared at him in confusion.

"He can't make you feel like this, can he?" he whispered on her ear as he rocked his hips back forth against her; her breaths becoming shallower.

Yes, but not quite this intense. She wanted to say.

"Please be mine," he said as he planted a kiss on her neck. She threw her head back with a gasp. His lips felt like ice in a burn.

She was ready to say yes, but then they heard the bell at the entrance of the shop.

"Dammit…" he muttered before planting a kiss on her collarbone and getting off her. Hagnes watched him readjust his apron so that his hard situation wouldn't be noticed, "please wait"

As soon as he was out she ran outside through the back door. Like hell she was going to stick around.

*****A WEEK LATER*****

Hagnes sighed as she put the dragon manual vol. 4 down. Though she had submerged herself even more into her training she had not been able to kick out of her mind that incident with Ashton. She couldn't even face Conall. Her body was covered with Goosebumps when she remembered all that he made her feel. It was her shame for having enjoyed it so much. She heard a rattle she was now familiar with. She stayed seated until the earthquake was done. The phone rang before she answered to her mother. She had been able to evade her mother a few days before she caught her in the kitchen.

It had been quite shocking when her mother took out a revolver from her gun and pointed at her, demanding to know who she was. Once she heard her daughter's voice she paled and placed the gun away. It had taken an hour of reassuring her mother she was okay before she was able to ask about her hair. She could tell her mother wasn't happy about it, but didn't say more.

"Everything is okay mom," Hagnes told her mother, "will you be late again?"

"Maybe, are you going out?" her mother asked in better terms.

"I don't think so. School will start again soon so…"

"Leave me a message if you do, and please be safe"

"Yes mom, don't overwork yourself" she said before hanging up.

Her mother and her were talking to each other again, but still was worried about what Hagnes did. She guessed that week without going would bring her some peace. For once in a long time, she turned on the TV and just drowned herself in the senseless entertainment. Maybe this was what she needed to forget about her problems for a little while. At some point, she had fallen sleep, in was pure blankness; not even white or black… just emptiness and she felt happy with it. It was lovely to rest from her thoughts.

"Ugh!" she woke up when a large forked tongue leaked her face "Kara!" she said cleaning her face before realizing something "Kara! What are you doing inside my house!" but the dragoness only crooned worriedly. Hagnes noticed she didn't have her saddle "what are you…" but the dragoness bit into her shirt and pulled her out. She growled and jumped in worry before Hagnes mounted her, a little uncomfortable without the saddle.

Hagnes gripped to the dragon for dear life as they shot into the sky and into town. The dragoness flew high over the town so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Where are we going!" Hagnes cried before spotting the islands' hospital "Halldora…" she almost choked when she realized something had happened to the older woman.

Kara landed in the trees nearby; later Hagnes would learn that was the same place she left the old lady to be found by the hospital staff. Hagnes ran to the entrance and directly to the receptionist. She asked for an older lady that had come in by herself.

"Is she family of yours?"

"Distant, but yes" she said before she was handed a form "is she okay?"

"You need to fill those up before we release any information" the nurse said in a neutral tone, she was used to doing this.

Hagnes took a shaky breath before filling the form as fast as possible.

"She is in room 208," she handed Hagnes a visitor's pass.

Hagnes skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs. When she reached the door to the room, the doctors were coming out with sad expressions.

"She is strong, but even this…"

"She won't make it?" she said before them, at once they understood she was related.

"I am sorry child," said one of the doctors, "her cabin collapsed during the last earthquake, her organs…" but he didn't dare continue as he saw the unshed tears "she is doing her best to stay awake, you should hurry"

Hagnes ran into the room and let her tears spill. The old woman lay stretched on the bed with several devices helping her through her last hours. Her long white hair was undone and spread around the bed, her skin pale, and eyes fighting off the inevitable.

"Girl… I thought… you wouldn't…" her voice was so soft Hagnes had to lean to hear her.

"Halldora…" she took her hand, "I am sorry…" had she been there, maybe she could have saved her.

"Not your fault…" she offered her a weak smile, "I should be… one apologizing… your training…"

"You taught me everything that I need" she said before kissing the hand of her teacher, "thank you"

"There's not… much time… I need to tell… you something…"

Hagnes leaned closer as Halldora whispered to her, her last directions. She was afraid of what she heard, but knew she would it"

*****PAST*****

"Waaa!" the cry broke him away from his worried thought. He only had eyes for the child now being cleaned by the healer. It was tiny, but the cries were strong.

"A boy," said the healer after cleaning the child. Hiccup released Astrid's hand as the child was handed to her. The new mother's eyes were full tears. She had never felt so happy in her life.

"My baby boy," Astrid said tired from the labor. She held to her child with tenderness and love. Hiccup leaned and kissed her forehead; then kissed the little boy's forehead, a tear slipping past his cheek to land on the baby's little hand.

"Thank you Astrid" he said as the healer left them alone. She was done cleaning the afterbirth.

The new parents were tucked away in the home they had built inside the mountain. It was a simple home, but they didn't think they needed more. This was what mattered, their family.

Toothless sneaked into the room with Stormfly, both dragons laid on the sides of the bed, taking small peeks at the baby boy. It was too early to say who he would take after, but they could already see some reddish brown hairs on his scalp.

For that night, all thought of war and battle was gone. There was only joy and love.

"Stein, for strength"

***** To be continued…*****

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more family love.


	12. Chapter 12

Declaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Ferdoos: thank you again for your reviews. They are always very welcome.**_

_**Lady Bombones: aunque te quiero y aprecio mucho, especialmente después de dejarme estos comentarios. No te perdonare si me llamas Emo otra vez. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y siéntete bienvenida a compartir tus ideas acerca de la historia.**_

_**EDIT******_

_**A big thanks to Ferdoos for pointing out to me that I got Ruffnut and Tuffnut's names mixed up. It has been corrected. **_

Chapter 12

The light of the moon had always been comforting to him, and was not surprised when he found his child felt the same way. Stein watched with wide blue eyes as the beginning of spring reached them. It had been a winter colder than many seen the past few years, but with their warm refuge underground, they had found it bearable.

"Stein, look dragons" Hiccup pointed at the flock of Terrible Terrors returning from the winter migration. Soon more and newly hatched dragons would return soon and if sooner better.

"Da…da," Stein said before pulling on his father's hair. Hiccup laughed as he tried to untangle his little fingers.

"It's almost spring," he heard Astrid call behind him echoing his worry "Do you think she will leave us alone?"

"I doubted," and she knew too it was a silly question. Still, one could dream.

"How is Svala?" he asked as Renald's sister had been ill for a few weeks, that night it had turned to the worse.

"She passed away" Astrid said before taking Stein from his father, "Renald is heartbroken"

"And Shield?" he asked for Svala's little girl.

"She is with Ragnheid; she volunteered to look after her for a while"

"Fishlegs must be happy to have a child at home," he said with a gentle smile. The couple had been married for a short time only.

They, with their child returned to the inside of the mountain. Not far from where they had made their home inside the hollow of the earth was Svala and Renald's home. Hiccup led his wife home before going to look for the ex-chief of the Nut Crackers. He found the most Viking man he had ever known kneeling before his sister's bed with long lines of tears running down his handsome face.

"She is gone, she is gone…" he said again and again.

"But Shield isn't. She needs you," he said kneeling next to him, "you are all she got"

"You could raise her much better than me; I am but a freak,"

"Never say that again," he shook the larger man, "you raised Svala, and she was a lovely person. You have to do the same for Shield"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not?" he asked through clenched teeth, "are you really okay with having someone else raise her?"

Renald didn't answer but stayed kneeled before Svala's body praying to the gods for her sake. She was the only woman he had ever loved until the birth of his niece. He took his sister's cold hand and kissed it. More tears ran down his face.

Hiccup stood up before he got a fur and placed it around his shoulder. He would let him grieve, and be there for him as his friend. He would also be there to remind him of the responsibility he still carried in that world.

"Fishlegs and Ragnheid will look after her for a while," he said before leaving.

All men, any kind of men were not without emotion. They could hide them, bury them deep inside, but they were always there. They usually came out when things were not in their hands to change. There was nothing Renald could have done to save his sister. It was an illness that was hard to cure without the right herbs, the winter had made it impossible to find them.

As Hiccup got to bed with his wife, he hoped he was never in one of those situations.

It was the most beautiful spring they had seen in years, just as the winter before it had been one of the coldest. The fire pit burned beautifully as the woman that was once known as Svala turned into ashes; her spirit rising to Valhalla where her love waited for her. She didn't have regrets because she had known love from her tribe, family, and husband. She had enjoyed holding her child, and though she wouldn't raise her little Shield, she knew her brother would look after her, like he took care of her as a child. She was never sad because of him.

"Sister," Renald said as he held Shield in his arms. The baby girl watched the flames rise high into the sky "good bye" he didn't cry but smiled at his niece.

He had his time to cry the night before, when Fishlegs brought his niece to him because they couldn't get her to sleep he was reminded of when Svala was a child. She also had a lot trouble falling sleep as an infant. He had taken the child in his arms as he had done with his sister so many years ago. The child fell silent immediately, and since then had been with him.

Hiccup was fast and only grew faster with time. Snotlout had to put up his shield before his cousin could add a new orifice to his face.

"Ah…" but Hiccup had taken his sweet time during the winter to make a few changes to his sword. Snotlout was the first to test its new attribute. The sword pierced through his shield as if it was made of cloth. The tip of his thin sword drew a point of blood in Snotlout's forehead.

"Hiccup!" he pulled back before Dylla marched into the training area. They watched as her belly jiggled as she went "how dare you hurt my husband's beautiful face!"

"Ehm…" it was the first time he had ever seen her upset.

"I am fine honey bun," said Snotlout wiping his forehead, "can't even see it"

"Hmm…" she pouted before turning away from the chief and marched off.

"That was unexpected," Hiccup said with a smirk. Dylla was the kind of woman that looked cute when she got upset, unlike Astrid that made you fear for your life.

"It's because of the baby, right?" said Snotlout not used to his wife making such fuzz for something so small.

"I suppose, Astrid was remarkably mild when pregnant" he wondered what happened to women's mind when pregnant to change them so much.

"Good, now tell me how you got your sword to do that" he said before pointing to the precise cut Hiccup had made to his shield.

*****PRESENT*****

The Monday paper didn't have much to offer in Steinunn's opinion. Still, she usually read it as she drank a hot cup of coffee in her office, like every other Monday. She was glad she didn't pick up the cup before the paper; otherwise she would have spilled it over herself. On the front page was a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Halldora was dead, she had utterly forgotten about the old lady. She had met her once, when Hagnes had been born. Varick treated her with a lot of respect, but he never explained who she was.

The old lady had looked at Hagnes and laughed before pinching the baby's cheek softly. She congratulated them both before she disappeared. From what she understood she lived in a cabin alone in the woods. Such cabin had not been able to stand the strength of the last earthquake and hurt the old woman beyond healing.

But there was much more, the old woman as it turned out was the long lost Douches of Berk. The old woman had preferred the humble and uncluttered life she led in the woods by herself. The matter of her successor had already been resolved, but no word as who it could be had been said. The Major knew that soon the Crown would make an appearance. They took noble blood matters quite seriously. As if summoned, her phone rang.

The voice that answered from the other line was courteous and gorgeously masculine. This had been the second time she had talked to the crown prince, and just like the first time she had to sit. They were coming to Berk. When had been the last time they visited? She hadn't been mayor them… she realized Hagnes had been born about that time, so she and her husband had been in their own little world.

"It will be done, your majesty" she said with the most respectful tone she could summon.

Was she loyal to the Crown? Not really. No one actually was in Berk that she knew of. They were like the black sheep of the islands. The last ones to accept defeat three hundred years ago, and even so they had never made it easy for the Crown to rule. Unlike the other islands which were governed by lords and ladies of the high-class, who lapped before the feet of the crown, they actually chose their local government and such. No one thought there was someone of high-class blood until that Monday's news was printed.

Jason finally found her leaving a funerary. So, it was true what the papers said. The previous Duchess had passed away. He had received a task from the Crown that morning to find Hagnes. She seemed like her normal annoyed self when she spotted him. Well, at least he now knew it didn't go to her head.

"Douches…" he whispered between them.

"What do you want Gallion," she said glaring at him "I am busy"

"Preparing the funeral for Lady Halldora, I suppose" she regarded him coldly, "you have my condolences"

"Get it over with already" she said stepping up to him.

"Here," he said handing her an envelope, "they want to meet you"

"You read it?"

"No, but it was to be expected"

Hagnes opened the letter and read. It was as he had said, they wanted to meet her and make a public event out of it. They also gave her condolences for her loss with exceptionally beautiful calligraphy.

"It won't be long," she said folding the letter and putting it in her pocket,"tell them I accept and will meet them Saturday night, after Halldora's service"

"Are you not afraid?"

Then he saw her smile, it wasn't a real smile. It was the kind of smile an older sibling gave to their baby brother. The kind of smile that said you are not ready to know.

"Tell them, I will meet them in the garden behind the town hall. Also, that it's up to them if they want to make it something public. Everyone will know soon anyways" and is in cue the earth shook again. It was until that day that Jason Gallien understood that he had never actually seen Hagnes angry. Her pupils dilated, and then her jaw, fists, and muscles clenched. She didn't frown, but her lips drew a cruel sardonic smile across her face; as if she was planning her perfect revenge.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when the earthquake stopped.

"Yeah," she said relaxing once again, "don't forget to tell them" she said before turning around and leaving.

"But…" but she was already gone. He had never seen someone be angry at an earthquake.

Hagnes took a deep breath as she was finally able to clear the debris of the cabin away from the entrance to the tunnels. Trying not to panic she went over the directions once again under her breath.

"Right, right, left, right…" she felt Kara nudge her forwards "I am going! Bossy lizard"

Hagnes went on the opposite direction of where the mountain was. She followed Halldora's instruction, and as the old woman had said to her; the deeper she went, the hotter it got. They reached a point where the walls were but naked shapeless rock. It was a place that her ancestors didn't want anyone else looking into.

She went deeper and deeper, feeling the air become difficult to breathe. Or maybe it was the uneasiness of knowing what was ahead. Finally, she reached a large gate. She had to ask Kara to help her get it open. They were hit by an incredible wave of heat which had them gasping for breath. Hagnes had to lean on Kara until she was able to breathe normally.

"Let's go," she said before they went through and down a long set of rough stairs, at the bottom Hagnes found what she was looking for; a large black metal chest. She passed the light of the flashlight all over it and felt her heart flutter at the intricate designs. It had been done by a master blacksmith for sure as she could even note the scales on the nightfuries that adorned it. She passed her fingers over them, they got covered by dust, but she didn't mind. Finally, she found the key lock before she brought out the key Halldora had given her. Still, she didn't use it. She didn't want to look at her last gift from Halldora in such a dark place.

Kara growled softly. Hagnes turned to look at what the dragoness was looking at. At the end of the chamber was a tunnel that ran beyond.

"_Only go, if you are ready to face your true enemy"_ those had been her words.

"Wait here Kara," she said before she walked ahead.

*****PAST*****

It was a beautiful baby boy with curly golden locks and brilliant blue eyes. Whoever the father was couldn't be traced by the child's features. The gods approved then that the child was hers and hers alone. Her child was to rule everything and everyone around them.

"My lady," a servant came in, "should I bring your breakfast?"

"We will take it now," Camicazi said as she sat on her bed, her child in her arms.

Every morning since he had been born only Camicazi took care of him. She knew that even though it was not voiced, many of the Bog-Burglars were not happy that she had decided to make her son her heir. But it had been looked with approval from the other tribes. Though she felt a little odd changing one of their oldest traditions, she decided to no longer segregate the males from the females in the tribe and have them trained. Plenty of them were hardened by the strenuous work they had done since children and would make excellent warriors.

She guessed she and Hiccup were more alike that she would want to admit. They changed things around them to their own views, not giving hell for tradition. They were different, and probably if they had lived under a different situation they could have been friends.

She laughed at herself, becoming a mother changed your perspective somewhat. Still, he continued to be her enemy, and she would destroy him entirely. She would take everything that he loved and defile it, and watch as he lost that humanity he was so proud of. He couldn't kill them back then, in fear that he would lose himself; she knew it was the same for her. Something inside her was going to break, the remaining of her humanity. But, the difference was that she was not afraid to lose it. The child in her arms would guide her back, and remind her that she had meaning. Yes, all she was doing was for a reason.

"Your breakfast, my lady," said the servant putting it on a small table before bowing and leaving them.

"They are preparing reserves, it won't be long before they start to move" Jokull reported to the council and chief.

"They are as many as last time," Hiccup read the numbers.

"This time they won't take us by surprise," Snotlout said proudly before pointing at the map "we have lookouts all over the island"

Hiccup nodded, "how are the new trainers coming?"

"First-rate," responded Fishlegs, "though I imagine we won't let them fight unless is truly necessary" he added with caution.

"We are going to sink as many as possible before they are anywhere near us," Hiccup continued, "also, is not like us, but we need to send some spies"

"We are not cowards!" Snotlout slammed his hands on the table.

"We are not," Hiccup agree "but we need more information. I highly doubt Camicazi will try the same tactics as last years"

"I volunteer," said Ulfar speaking up next his father.

"Ye will not!" Gobber pulled him to sit again.

"I am the only one with the experience. I can teach others too" the young man said walking up to Hiccup.

"It won't be for long," Hiccup assured Gobber, "and we won't send anyone alone" a lot of those present just to listen to the meeting looked interested.

*** Side Story ***

Ulfar was glad to be of use. All through the harsh weather of Berk, he and his father had fixed and made new weapons for the war. But now, he found himself just waiting. He was a man of action, and if he could do something he would. Hiccup asked him to have his pick of those he thought good to be spies. Thanks to the one year he had lived in Berk, he found that it wasn't difficult to pin point those who would do well. Those who were most calm, and took the time to think things through. Those were his choices, but he was also open for volunteers. It was quite a surprise to find Ruffnut Thorston among those volunteers.

"We need people who can be discreet," he said carefully, last thing he wanted was to make the shield maiden upset.

"I can be very discreet," she said with her malicious smile.

"We are only to spy, not kill" he warned her, but she only shrugged. He realized he wouldn't be able to change her mind "alright, but you better listen"

The main skill of a spy was the ability to blend in. Behave like those around and go by unnoticed. Ulfar had actually to applaud to Hiccup's ingenuity. They were to go in pairs; a male and female to behave as couples. They would be less likely to stand out that way. Ulfar gave them a quick run of the main areas around the other tribes of where they could find information. Though they were short of time, they were able to change the appearance of most in case anyone recognized them from the battle field.

The night before they were to leave he faced a challenge he had been expecting when she pushed her way into the training. He had assigned Ruffnut to be his partner because he wanted to keep a close eye on her. They agreed to meet at the beginning of the night to go over their story together. Ulfar had dyed his long blond hair black and cut it short just in case. He cut his beard short and changed his clothing to resemble that of a merchant.

Ruffnut had dressed the same way, done nothing to her hair, but had applied a thick layer of bright make up on her face.

"What?" Ruffnut asked when he stared at her in misbelief. He knew she was of the toughest shield maidens, but she had no common sense when it came to her appearance.

"Come here," he said before she followed him back to her home.

"What happened to you!" Tuffnut and his father stood back when they saw her come in.

"What do you mean…" she said with a deadly glare. Both father and son looked at each other.

"Well, you see sweetheart…" and then her father jumped out the window followed by Tuffnut.

"Come back here!" she was about to chase them, but then Ulfar stopped her.

"Where is your room?" he asked her before she blushed, but thanks to the makeup Ulfar wasn't able to see it. She pointed to a small room in the back. He sat her on a stool, ignoring the mess around them, before bringing a basin with water. This gave her the chance to evaluate the terrible job she had done with the makeup "this won't do Ruffnut" he started cleaning her face until the huge patches of blue and pink were gone, "show me the voice you will use"

"Hey cutie" she said with a low seductive voice, or at least Ulfar thought it was supposed to be seductive. It actually sounded like a Grunkle singing drunk, as it also tried to gargle a family of squirrels.

"This is not a game, try again" he said as he went over the makeup she had available "and remember, you will be passing as a merchant's wife, and not a warrior at all"

She took a deep breath, "it's wonderful to meet you," she said with a sweet voice and a small smile before she faked to gag.

"Good, now close your eyes" she did nervously before she felt his touch on her eyelids. His large hands were hard from the many years of work, but still he was able to work with the precision of a seamstress. She felt a little envious "all done" he said before she looked at the mirror in her room. He didn't apply much, but he had stuck the blue shadow on her eyes. It was less than what she had used. There was a little blush on her cheeks, and her lips had a rosy tone.

"Now, let's look at your hair… how do you feel about changing its color?"

"Mhe," she shrugged but he could see she was unease about it. He looked around the room but couldn't find what he needed.

"Brush your hair, I will be right back" he said before leaving.

She started brushing, wondering what he would do to it. She liked to keep it loose most of the time, which caused it to tangle a lot. Still, she knew it was of her best features.

"Here," she heard him say before he put a headscarf on her. He tied it before going around to look at her, "this color suits you," it was light blue silk, "but you still look too single" he smiled at her before taking it off. He went behind her again before starting to meddle with her hair.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"You wouldn't believe the number of Bog-burglars who would ask me to do their hair" he said trying not to bite his tongue. He actually missed doing Camicazi's, which was about the same tone of blond as Ruffnut's.

"Great…" she said sarcastically, but she couldn't help to gasp when he finished. The front of her hair had been braided in four sections and then pulled back to wrap around an intriguing bun, this exposed her neck and ears. She looked much more mature, and couldn't help to note she had an exceptionally beautiful collar bone.

"And then…" he said before putting the headscarf on her again. He fixed it so that it had two ends that went on either side of the bun "now you look like a merchant's wife" but then he looked at her clothes, nope; he still needed to fix that.

"Show me your best clothes,"

"These are my best," she said still looking at the mirror in wonder. Her head had never looked so elegant.

"I might have something for that," both turned to find Ruffnut's father; Rocknutt at the door carrying a chest with him.

"But…" Ruffnut was speechless.

"Ya ma'm would like you to have them, especially if they can help you" he shrugged the same way his daughter did.

"Thank you," said Ulfar taking it from him. Then he noticed Tuffnut standing in the kitchen watching him with calculating eyes.

It was only until late at night that they had found the perfect robe and shoes. After he finished putting some jewelry on her, he couldn't help feeling lucky. Ruffnut was indeed beautiful, but when she dressed up a little she looked astonishing.

"I look like my mother," she said looking at the mirror with yearning, "I can't believe it."

"You look beautiful," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I mean, it will be perfect for our cover. No one would think even once you are the same Ruffnut that can smash skulls with her bare hands"

She smiled at her reflection. She was still Ruffnut, the magnificent shield maiden of Berk which meant a lot to her. But, she realized she could be something else if she wanted to.

"You better get some sleep, we will be leaving early" he said before leaving her to her thoughts. Just as he closed the door to the Thorson household, he met with a rather impatient looking Tuffnut.

"Took your sweet time," he said with a scowl.

"I was not aware you were waiting for me," he said trying to side step him, but the twin wouldn't have it.

"Do you like my sister?" he asked at once.

"She is nice," he said, "but not my type"

"So it's true…" Tuffnut snickered.

"I will bite, what is true?"

"That you have the same taste as Renald"

"I do not have the same taste as _chief_ Renald," he said trying to hold back his temper.

"Then why did you say she was nice, when clearly you couldn't get your eyes off her"

"Because I was helping her with her cover, you know… since we are going to spy on another island" he said before he noted the male twin think about it; making the pieces fit together.

"Right, right" Tuffnut said dismissively, but then he looked slightly upset "so you are not interested on her at all?"

"Why are you being so persistent?"

The twin shrugged the same way his sister and father did, "I guess I was hoping you would be interested on her. She hasn't received any proposals for a while"

"Maybe because she injured all who did," he had heard the stories going back a few years.

"She didn't," Tuffnut said, "I did"

"A little overprotective, aren't you?"

"But you seem like a nice guy," he said fast, "you are patient with her, and even can make her look like that"

"So you want me to be interested on your sister, or not?" he dared ask.

"I don't know," he said sitting on the steps to the door, "it's her life but… I guess I want her to be happy. She might not say anything about it, but I know she is not happy being the oldest shield maiden without a husband"

"And here I thought you weren't observant at all" he had noted the shield maiden become lonelier as more young women from her age group married.

"It's a twin thing," he admitted.

"It's a brother thing," he said sitting next to him, "I know what you mean. You want her to be happy, but just don't know how to go about it"

"You are talking about your sister,"

"A lost cause," he looked down at his hands, thinking "I do like her; Ruffnut, I mean. But, I don't know her well enough"

"I see," well, there went that idea, and he was in serious shortage of them.

"Maybe," he added making the twin look at him in surprise, "if I get to know her better during the mission, I might change my mind"

"Are you serious?"

Ulfar shrugged, darn! It was contagious, "yeah, I suppose" if she didn't get them killed.

***** PRESENT *****

Thursday night had arrived in not time. She had been so busy making arrangements that she barely had time to sleep. Still, when she noted Conall didn't try to invite her to another party she worried. She had been extremely distant since the incident with Runa, barely showing any interest in going out. It was unfair for him, she realized. So she decided to drop unexpectedly in that night's party. The wind was a little cold as she walked towards the party, meaning their warm season was about to end. Well, it was good while it lasted.

Hagnes noticed someone familiar as she closed on the house where the party was, "Hagnes?" in front of the steps was Ashton sitting, his cheek swollen. Hagnes stood there for a moment frozen. She had forgotten, or at least tried to forget about Ashton those past few days. The same fluttering feeling in her stomach returned "you shouldn't go inside" he said breaking her away from her thoughts. The sound was up all the way, which meant the party was good.

"Why the hell not" she realized she was upset at him.

"You… you just don't want to know, believe me" he said standing up.

"I will be the judge of that," she said side stepping him and then going in before he could stop her. He followed her inside where everyone froze when they saw her. Even the music stopped, which she knew wasn't a good sign. Some people snickered while others looked at her with disdain. Only Runi and Philly looked at her with worry. Runa didn't even look at her.

"You have to go," Philly approached her fast.

"What? Why?" it couldn't be that bad, Runa and Soleil had been torturing her for about half of her life.

"Hagnes…" but Runi didn't have a chance to continue. A giggle, followed by a deep moan was heard through the house; that was why the volume had been so high. Though it was a moan, she knew that voice quite well.

"Hagnes!" she heard Philly call out to her as she raced up the stairs and followed the adulterer sounds. She didn't know what she was doing, she knew she should turn around and leave, but just couldn't. Her kick almost threw the door off its hinges. They hadn't even bothered to turn off the lights. Everything was in the open; there was no way to deny what had been happening. Conall looked at her with shock before regret, and the finally disdain covered his features. Soleil simply smiled at her.

"Hello cousin, I hope you don't mind sharing"

Hagnes felt her stomach clench. He wasn't even trying to deny it, or hide, or anything! He was still at top of her, and almost looked ready to continue with what they were doing!

She felt sick. She graved a near trash bin and threw up on it.

"Oh, c'mon Hagnes; you should know better than to act so innocent" Soleil said as Conall got off her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, gasping for air.

"You know what I mean," she said looking behind Hagnes, where Ashton stood.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Conall shouted surprising everyone, "you acted all innocent, but in reality you were fucking him all along"

"What?" but this time there was no confusion in her voice, there was only rage. She understood that Conall had been stupid enough to fall for Soleil's trickery, but she wouldn't allow anyone to call her a whore. She caught Conall evaluating her, wondering if she genuinely didn't understand. He was but another pawn, a extremely stupid one!

She took a deep breath, forcing her logic and dignity back and then spoke in a calm tone "would you be so kind as to fill me into what is happening?"

"This," Runa had joined them before she showed her what she had shown Conall a few days ago.

_A few days ago_

_Conall put down his phone, he wondered if he had done something to drive her away like that. Hagnes had refused to go out all week. He sat by himself at the beginning of another party, taking in the momentary peace before things got downright crazy. He noticed Runa looking at him from afar as she fiddled with her phone. Soleil hadn't arrived yet, which meant the other girl could relax for a moment. He knew it was no joy ride for Runa to be near Soleil, especially since Runi stopped hanging out with her. Runi assisted parties but only when he, Hagnes, Ashton, or Philly were there. _

"_Hey," she said sitting next to him._

"_What evil plan do you have for tonight?" he asked her with a calm smile. They wouldn't get him, no matter what._

"_I don't want to do it," she said looking at her hand; she held her phone in a death grip._

"_Is that so? Can't be worse than what you did to Hagnes in the locker room" he added mockingly._

"_It will work, even you try to deny it" she said before she turned on her phone and started looking for the video, "I saw them…" and she let the video play._

_She had been following Hagnes without her knowing, waiting for time for her to slip. The video showed Hagnes going into the café where Ashton worked. From the corner of the front window, she filmed as they started a conversation. The gentle brush of fingers as he handed her a cup of coffee, and awkward smiles they gave each other. Until then, Conall was not impressed. He knew Ashton liked Hagnes, but had never made any bold moves. But even if he did, he trusted Hagnes. Then, in the same video he watched as Hagnes pulled him into the back room. He wondered what happened. Maybe they had noticed Runa outside. _

"_Wait," she said before fast forwarding the video until Ashton came back from the back room. His hair was a mess, his face red, and his eyes had a glassy look. _

"_And Hagnes?" and watched as Runa slipped to the back of the shop where Hagnes was coming out the back door. Her hair was just as messy, and her face was red. Then, when Runa increased the image, he saw a red mark on her neck and swollen lips._

"_I am as surprised as you," she said before watching him leave the party. _

"We didn't do it," she said firmly.

"I already told him that," Ashton said nursing his cheek, of course Conall hadn't listened, "I told him you rejected me"

"Likely story," said Soleil, "who would have said you had it in you, _cousin_"

"Believe what you want," said Hagnes standing straight and proud, "you chose to believe her without coming to talk to me. That was your choice" she wouldn't cry, she was not going to cry! "It was lovely while it lasted Conall" she offered him a smile. That was her true smile, that sad little thing that always took away his breath. She was telling the truth.

"Hagnes…" but she had already turned around and left. He tried to dress as quick as he could to catch up to her.

"You don't really believe her, do you?" Soleil said in misbelieve, but he didn't answers because he did believe her.

He found her sitting downstairs with Philly and Runi. She was laughing at the whole pathetic situation.

"You don't care?" he couldn't believe her.

"Not anymore, I have more urgent matters to worry about" she responded as a fact.

"You don't care for me?" he had always loved the way she was straight forwards, but this was killing him.

"Not anymore," she repeated, "I am a cold hearted bitch if you haven't realized" her tone was controlled.

Conall didn't have the words to ask another question. He had made a mistake, but maybe… maybe he had done a right out of this wrong. She was cold as a winter night, but he didn't say it out loud. He looked at her calm expression one more time before he left.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Soleil coming down the stairs from where she had watched the whole ordeal.

"What will be next _cousin_?" Hagnes said with curious tone.

"You are crazy, you know that, right?" Soleil flinched. No one could, or should be able to stroll through life with that curious expression after being cheated on. Did she not feel at all?

Hagnes snorted a laugh she tried to hold back, "I am crazy?" she looked at her with her large green eyes in wonder, "you are the one who slept with a guy to just get to me, and tried to make my life hell for the past eight years. And I am the crazy one?" she asked looking at everyone in the room. No one was crazy to answer.

Soleil felt her face redden when she saw a few people shift uncomfortably.

"Fuck me and my fucking logic, oh and my boyfriend too, right?" Hagnes shook her head as in misbelief, "_cousin, _you should see a specialist. This obsession of yours of trying to hurt me is extremely unhealthy. You should concentrate on what you are good at, whatever that is" she rolled her eyes at her, something she had never seen Hagnes do.

"You…"

"I what?" she said standing to face her with the same calm smile.

"You are insane," she was able to get out, though she had been frozen by her calm eyes.

"Oh my, what a monumental words coming from you; okay, let's define insane, Soleil" she smirked devilishly before she continued, "to be insane, one must _not_ be able to distinguish between right and wrong, and behave as if one was not responsible for one's actions. Behaving like a shameless whore, breaking hearts, betraying friends, destroying lives, ruining relationships, hurting people not just physically but to their cores to the point of despair, and then laugh as if it was all a game… that's being insane Soleil" she walked closer to her watching as her face turned redder and redder "that's you" she whispered a breath away from her.

Everyone was silent as they watched the two cousins face each other. After a minute, Soleil returned to her normal tone before a cruel expression covered her face.

"You think you are untouchable, don't you? Little, perfect Haggy" she tucked a dark strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, "I don't need to make your life miserable. You have done that all by yourself" Hagnes was not impressed, or at least she didn't appear to be, "you treat everyone as if they were beneath you because you are just that fucking smart, but you are nothing but the shadow of a stupid little girl who can't get over her father's pathetic death" Hagnes tried to show a smug smile but failed, "I remember that day too. The day your father died. You were so stupid to run after him crying. Daddy! Daddy! He also behaved like as if he was so smart, but he only spluttered nonsense about dragons, and whatnot. He was such a sad little man"

"Don't talk about my father," Hagnes said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Did I stroke a sore point?"

"You didn't know my father; he…"

"But I did!" she interrupted her, "your father was crazy; obsessed with his stupid research that no one cared about! Who cares about the past! We live now! And he couldn't see that. I always wondered why he ran back to the car, you know? Can you tell me Hagnes, what was so urgent that he had to run back to his death?"

But she couldn't answer that, her father had gone back for his pack. Her father hadn't been sure he would survive, so he needed to leave her something behind to follow with. It was his pack where he kept all the information about Halldora's location, about what he had found out about the White Death. She couldn't tell this to Soleil.

"I thought so," she laughed "I think he was tired of living" she was satisfied by the many gasps around the room, "maybe he did realize how meaningless and sad his life…"

She didn't get to finish. Hagnes had punched her in the mouth with all her strength. Two teeth covered in blood flew out of Soleils mouth.

"Ugh!" Soleil moaned covering her mouth with her hands and she rolled in pain.

"You don't know shit about my father," Hagnes said with a calm tone, which even surprised her, "he was a kind and wonderful person. Better than you ever will"

Then she was able to hear the patrol sirens. A neighbor had the good sense of calling the cops.

She didn't try to escape; she was too numb to care. It was only when her mother arrived to pick her up from the station that she was able to feel again a little bit.

**** Later that night **** (Back to where we started)

"Hello girl, did you miss me?" she asked before patting the sleepy dragon.

Hagnes sat by the dragoness exhausted physically and emotionally. She couldn't believe she had punched Soleil in the mouth.

"Kara, you won't believe what happened tonight," she said before telling everything to the dragoness that tucked her under her wing. At the end, Hagnes realized she was crying. Though it was far from comfortable, she buried her face on the dragoness scaly stomach as she crooned trying to comfort her rider, "I am so afraid" she sobbed. She was the insane one, she had seen what she had to face and had not run away. Her petty fight with Soleil was nothing compared to what was going to start the following days. It was the beginning of the end.

****PAST****

Hiccup had mixed feelings after reading Ulfar's report brought to him by a Terrible Terror. He and Ruffnut had gone off to the island of the Meatheads, where the largest of the armies was being held. He and Ruffnut were passing as herb merchants and had been doing a good job at keeping their guise up. Ruffnut had a few ruffles with other wives who questioned their yet childless marriage, but besides a few slaps and scratches she was somehow fitting in. He was glad they weren't running any risk, but still the fact that they had barely been able to get information about what Camicazi planned worried him.

However, they were able to report on a matter just as valuable. One would have thought the Vikings of the other islands would have their doubts about following Camicazi to battle once again. Last time they hadn't been anywhere near to conquering Berk, what would make it different this time? Words, gossip, rumors; that's what had changed it all.

According to Ulfar, all Vikings under Camicazi were in high spirits do to the birth of her progenitor, a boy with golden locks and sapphire blue eyes. It had already been rumored prophesies about the boy. He would be more handsome than any other man around; no one would be able to resist him. Princesses from faraway lands would seek him. He would be a formidable warrior like his grandmother had been. But, more important than all was that it was said he would have a bright, if not brighter mind than his mother (as he would not be held hostage by emotions like women.) And the fact that he was a boy was of immense acceptance to all Vikings following Camicazi.

He turned to watch his little Stein on a rug as he tried to fool the dragon looking after him to crawl away. The boy had more energy than both of his parents together that it took them, and a dragon to be able to keep him safe. His father would have been so happy. Hiccup could already tell he would be a hard to the bone Viking, but of course he would make sure to stimulate his mind as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill Camicazi's boy (not until he was a man, at least), but the mother was something else. Was this the beginning of a long chain of hate, like the tales of faraway kingdoms? He didn't like the idea of such hate being part of his legacy, but it was no longer up to him to decide.

He heard Stein giggle as he tried to catch Toothless tail. The war had to end soon. More than anything, he wanted his son to be safe and to be able to enjoy his childhood. He didn't want him waking in the middle of the night to hear the battle outside his window. He didn't want him to grow without any of his parents or those near him.

"Time to go to bed Stein," he said picking the toddler after getting up from his pelted chair. Ulfar's letter rested by a small table nearby with the other reports he had received. Stein's reddish hair ticked his nose a little as he pulled him to his chest. It would turn darker as the years passed until it resembled his. He wondered if his son would have more luck than him and be able to grow a full Viking beard like his father had. Stoic's beard had been envied by many from their island, and from afar too.

"Hmmm!" Stein struggled on his father's arms, wanting to return to play with the dragon.

"Alright, alright…" he placed the toddler down, "just don't tell your mother"

He sighed as Stein passed his little hands over Toothless snout, testing the peculiar texture of the scales. It hadn't occurred to him until then; he wondered what type of dragon would Stein choose when he grew.

*****To be continued… ******

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Once again, lots more Hagnes punching people.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Alya Spruce: She has already forgotten about Conell or at least ignores the pain in her heart. He won't matter much in the story anymore. Yes, they are meant to be genderbend characters, but I didn't want them to be like 'In your face!' gerderbend. **_

_**an9454: Thank you, thank you (bows before the crowd).**_

_**Ferdoos: Again, thanks for noting me about the name issue **_:P

How to Find a Dragon

Chapter 13

Berk had never known a busier week than the one they were having at that time. From Monday morning to then Friday everyone had pitched in to make the town look its best. There was an estimated of ten thousand Berkerians in the island, which meant there were a lot of people out and about. It had been a terribly long time since their island was visited by anyone of high standing, and just as importantly having someone of blue blood living among them. The frantic of the town was also due to the fact that they yet didn't know who the heir of the old lady was.

Soleil felt numb as she watched everyone run back and forth, or maybe it was the anesthetic after visiting the dentist. She was waiting outside the dentist's office just as she had been told, after getting her front teeth put back. Her mother didn't want her giving her any more trouble, especially with the Crown and other High-class members coming to the island.

She had been lucky her aunt had only told her mother of what she had said about her uncle. Her mother hadn't liked her uncle Varick much, but she knew that once her father heard of what she said there would be hell to pay. Her dad and uncle had been the best of friends even though they had been so different; more than once her father had used this as an example to have her try be nicer to Hagnes. Hell would freeze first.

"Let me see," said her mother when she found her, not even a hello or apology for taking so long to get there.

Soleil gave her a strained smile to show her the pearly whites aligned perfectly.

"The seamstress is waiting for us," Noreen said before she had her daughter follow her.

Just as they were to cross the street to reach the seamstress they saw Hagnes leave the place with Jason Gallion, who carried a large zipper bag, the type made to hold suits and dresses.

"Don't even think about it," he mother said following her line of sight.

Soleil didn't say anything. They waited until Jason had driven off with Hagnes. Now she was seeing an older guy? Surely not, that wasn't like Hagnes at all, but she couldn't help to wonder. After the seamstress had all the details fixed on their dresses they went off to the parlor, which was full like it never had in years. Thankfully, her aunt had booked them early in the week when she learned of the news. They met her there. She was having her long red locks done on twisting spirals. She could feel jealousy radiating off her mother. Her aunt was exceptionally beautiful, and had been approached by many suitors over the years, but she had rejected them all.

"Noreen, Soleil; they will be done with me in just a moment," she offered them a smile. Soleil realized it was from her that Hagnes got her smile from. It was an easy smile but didn't let you in. You couldn't know what hid behind it; if there was sincerity in it at all. How come she hadn't noticed before? It was a politician's smile.

"Take your time Steinunn, the major must look her best," Noreen said with a strained smile.

Soleil was surprised her mother didn't bite her tongue. Well, she guessed even her mother couldn't deny there were some perks at being related to the major. They would be at the ball held the following night as Steinunn's special guests. She wondered if her aunt couldn't pull out their names from the list when she found what she had done to Hagnes.

"Will Hagnes be coming?" her mother dared to ask.

"She said she didn't need to," Steinunn's smile became tired, "said there wouldn't be much they could do with her hair"

"I suppose," Noreen felt embarrassed for asking such question. She had forgotten Hagnes' extreme haircut.

"All done Major," said the stylist. The major thanked before clearing the chair for Noreen.

"The limousine will pick you up tomorrow at six o clock," she said before parting.

***** With Hagnes *****

Maybe the Crown wasn't so bad, Hagnes thought as Jason Gallion drove her to all the places she needed to go before the Crown arrived. They had ordered him to help her with whatever she needed.

"Don't think this a permanent arrangement," he said giving her only a small glace as he drove. She had made him take her to the seamstress to fix some old dress, then to the museum to deliver something, then to the house of the twins, and then to one her friends by the name of Philly, and then to finish the final arrangement for the funeral of the previous Douches.

"You are so fickle," she said with a short laugh, "first you want to hound me about information and then you can't stand being with me"

"I just don't like a little girl ordering me around" he was an adult man, owner of his own business, and one heck of a spy; he did not like playing chauffer.

"You mean the Douches of Berk" she said with a fake pompous tone.

"Like you care for that title" he couldn't help to bark a laugh after imitate a royal.

"Ah, but I do" she said deviously.

"You do?" he started to wonder what she had planned for the following night.

"Yeah, it's just the beginning" and she was evading him again. He wondered if the girl would ever give him a straight answer.

"To what?" he didn't get upset; he was always able to get a little out of the secret from her anytime he asked.

"You will see, but are you sure you wouldn't like to be on my side instead?" she said leaning close to him. Though she was not much of a flirter, but still felt like patting herself when she saw him tense. She wondered if this was how Soleil did it.

"I am not an idiot" he said after a few moments. He had been shocked by her closeness and the fact that she was asking him to join him. Was she that confident that she could win?

"I will take that as a no then," she leaned back on her seat and pouted. The gods had to hate him! Jason thought as he caught sight of those lips. It was a very tempting sight.

"Not necessarily" she didn't say anything hoping he would explain, "I want to see the full picture Hagnes; until then I won't make a decision"

"The full picture will burn you to a crisp," she said simply, "I recommend you to see it from somewhere faraway"

"Yet, you are asking me to be on your side" he couldn't help to smile. He never got bored with her around.

"I find you a wonderful chauffeur" she said leaning back and relaxing.

"Of course," he laughed.

Jason found her rather curious, if only she was a bit older, and not the number one enemy of the Crown, he would go after her. She would slap him silly, but that was actually part of her charm. Since he had heard of her fight with Soleil, and her fallout with Conall he wondered if she was truly as strong as she behaved. She was this tiny girl with too much energy, too many ideas, and too much unnecessary bravery. He actually worried about her.

"Stop at the café please" she said.

***** Later that day *****

The Crown and the other high-class members arrived that night to rest. The following day Steinunn and other valued members of their community took their time showing them around their town. All the while she wondered about Halldora's successor. The crown prince and princess had yet to ask about him or her.

"Is everything alright major?" the prince asked her as they were being driven to their next destination.

She did her best not to blush like a school girl. Prince Livius was more handsome than she had imagined. His eyes were a sapphire blue, his long blond hair tied in at the base of his head was straight, and looked softer than any other she had ever seen. His jawline was that of a man, strong but not so sharp as to make him look older. His nose, as she had heard, was the definition of perfection. He was twenty-one years old, and his parents were already sending him and his sister as representatives of the Crown.

"My apologies your majesty, I know you sent word to me that the heir of the Duchess would show at the ball but…"

"Please, do not fret major," said the Princess Sini, "we have already contacted her, and she told us she would be there. She seems a little shy, reason why she is not joining us today" the princess was just as beautiful as her older brother. She had long blond golden hair, which she arranged on a French braid. Her eyes were the same blue, but her eyes were bigger and full of expression. Her lips were plump, but only lightly colored, showing modesty. Her face was slightly round; she was but fifteen but already behaved like a proper lady.

"It's a lady then," she hadn't heard until then.

"Yes," said the prince with a smile, "from what we have been informed she is also quite young. She probably didn't have idea of her inherency until recently"

"I see," no wonder they had never heard of her.

"Major, I wanted to ask you, and please don't think we see this as an insult, but where is your daughter?" Livius asked her.

"Hagnes…" that morning Hagnes hadn't been in the house. She couldn't find her in time to join them, "she was rather nervous, but she promised me she would be at the ball"

"I hope so," said the princess with a giggle.

Steinunn was shocked, why would they be interested on her daughter?

"Forgive my sister dear major," said Livius with a nervous look towards his giggling sister, "my sister, you could say, is sort of her fan"

She looked shocked at the princess.

"She was ranked the smartest high school student in the islands," Sini said controlling herself, "I know those records are meant to be confidential brother, but I just couldn't help myself" she added when her brother gave her a reproachful, yet teasing look, "or are you worried she will give you a run for your money?"

Steinunn felt her cheeks redden. It was no secret the prince was extremely smart, but so was her daughter. But where the prince was charming and graceful, Hagnes was brash and clumsy.

"You speak too much dear sister," he added almost childishly, but she was able to perceive a light blush on his cheeks.

****PAST****

Camicazi was not happy as she swung her sword and cut the head of another hunter. How could they fail to find one girl! She didn't know what the girl heard or seen, but for her to run away it was something that could probably hurt them. Damn it all when she decided to bring her from the mainland. She had been worried the Bog-Burglars would do something to her child if it was a boy, so she had gotten outside help, and well paid.

"Find her!" she screamed, before everyone left the great hall. She was so deep in her thoughts that it was only moments later that she was able to hear her son cry. She cradled him and whispered soft words to him. She wouldn't let them win; it was his destiny to rule all. The girl had said so herself.

*****PRESENT*****

The Berk municipal hall was full of lights and fancy adornments. It was the most beautiful it had ever been. Large blue flags with the Crown's crest hung from the windows, along with one they had never seen before. It was red, with the shape of what seemed to be a dragon curling.

Runa felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. The day before Hagnes had dropped by. She behaved as if nothing had happened between then, but wasn't friendly either. She handed her and her brother two invitations to the ball. She heard her say she would also give some to Philly and Ashton. She wondered if this was a plan to win her over, but she doubted it. Hagnes was not the manipulative type. Still, as they neared the entrance and she caught sight of the crown prince and the princess she couldn't help to admire their beauty.

She and her brother bowed just as the other guest when they arrived. They seemed somewhat surprised at seeing twins, but then welcomed them with smiles.

Inside, they were guided to a table near the one where the noble were sitting along with the major and her family.

"Isn't this exciting?" Philly was already seated with Ashton and looking everywhere.

"I can't believe Hagnes got us such good places," said Ashton, he was just as surprised as Runa to have been given an invitation. Hagnes had dropped at the café, handed him the ticket with a mysterious message 'things will become clearer' and then left. He wondered what she would do. Of course, he couldn't tell the rest she was up to something. That would ruin the surprise. After watching her smash Soleil's mouth, it would be a hard one to top.

"Me neither," Soleil said standing behind him. He did his best not to turn around and check if her teeth were in place.

"Where is Hagnes, anyway?" asked Runi, though not towards Soleil. He preferred to act as if she wasn't there. They looked around but couldn't see her at all. The major, her family and the royals were all already sitting to dine. Wordlessly Soleil left to join them.

"You think she bailed?" asked Runi before they were served dinner. He forgot all about his questing when he saw the steak "wherever you are Hagnes, thank you"

Philly and Ashton couldn't help to laugh as he started to attack the steak. Runa in the other hand was worried; she knew she didn't have the right to, but she couldn't help it. Had Soleil done something to her to miss the ball? She turned to look at the major; she also looked worried, though she was doing a good job at hiding it. There was an empty chair between her and the prince.

After the dinner, the prince excused himself and left through the back doors of the ballroom towards the garden. The princess also got up before leaving to another room. Everyone wondered what was going on.

****Outside

Livius felt like fool outside in the cold. If she didn't show up, heads were going to roll! It was just an expression, of course.

"I am sorry for the delay," he heard a girl's voice say. He turned towards the bushes before a girl made her way out of them. She was covered in the blackest cloak he had ever seen, yet it shone as it reflected the light of the moon. She had a hood up, which made it impossible for him to see her face.

"The duchess, I presume" he said standing straight, and looking down on her. She was short, and her voice had been soft; was this really the one that could take Berk away from his family?

"Yes, your majesty" she made a bow in respect, but as she did he caught sight of something behind her. Behind the bushes, bright green eyes watched him.

"Is that…" he did his best to not step back. The creature regarded him coldly.

"Kara won't harm you," she said straightening from the bow, "but she was rather persistent on waiting out here until the ball ends" and she was thankful for it. You never knew when you would need a dragon around a Bog-Burglar.

"Can't you control it?" he asked not liking the idea of a dragon waiting outside.

"She has a mind of her own, but don't worry. She is just being overprotective" they heard a slight croon, "oh shush you overfed lizard"

Now he had undoubtedly seen it all.

"I am deeply sorry for asking this," he turned to look at her pull something out of the bushes, "but would you please help me with this inside?"

*****PAST*****

The woods were as green as they had been when he had been a child playing on them. They had gotten into so much trouble in those years that they made their father go grey a bit too early. Of course, Rocknutt learnt to manage as the years passed. His twins were mischievous but not as evil as their grins and words made them look. Tuffnut allowed his mind to wonder, something he usually didn't do while hunting. Had he changed as much as the rest?

Surely Fishlegs was still a know it all, but he had more backbone. If he thought something wasn't right, or too risky, he voiced it. It was one of the reasons why Hiccup kept him so close during meetings. Snotlout was still a boasting idiot, but he usually did it only when it came to his wife. Snotlout had learned to open his thick skull somewhat and was willing to listen to his cousin. They still clashed sometimes, but not as bad as before. Through the years, Hiccup had earned his respect. Hiccup, Hiccup; he would never understand the guy. He was not just smart, but a mad genius and Tuffnut honestly thought he was mad. No one could come up with the ideas the chief did with a sane mind. They all knew this from the moment they found he had befriended a dragon. It was the cool kind of mad.

Then, there was his sister; Ruffnut was the famous warrior she always said she was going to be. Everyone feared her in battle and not in vain. She was close in league with Astrid. He always thought they would die side by side in battle. It didn't occur to him that his sister might want more out of life. It had been stupid of him to beat up all of her suitors, though he doubted any of them could have handled her. Now, he was playing it all with Ulfar. Though he felt as if he was losing a part of himself, he knew he couldn't keep his sister always by his side.

Tuffnut felt lonely, though he would never admit it. He missed his sister who was away in a spy mission with Ulfar. It felt extremely odd to go hunting without her. He pulled the arrow tighter as the boar started to sniff the air. His blue eyes met the boar's brown ones. It was in such moments that he felt truly alive. He released the arrow and it shoot straight in between the boar's eyes, piercing the skull and brain. The sound was crunchy and wet at the same time. At such times, he and his sister would usually cheer, but he only felt nostalgia. He hoped she was okay.

He heard a growl and turned to find more boars glaring at him with their beady brown eyes. They weren't happy to find their friend slayed, who would be? Though he wasn't the sharpest battle-ax in the village, he knew better than to turn his back on a pack of wild boards. At this time, he could only fight them, and hope to survive, or hope that help arrived. The issue with the second one was that he didn't tell anyone where he had gone. Well, too late for regrets; he thought as he pulled his words free from his belt.

"Let's dance," he said before charging with a wild cry toward the boars. Never did he ever feel so alive. When against other Vikings, along with his sister and their dragon he knew he had someone watching his back. But now, out here in the woods, far away from anyone who could aid him; he was on his own. His leg burned as one of the hogs bit into it, blood running out of its snout as it sank its fangs deeper until it closed on his bones.

"Ah!" he had never felt so much pain! With a wild smile, he swung his sword and cut off the boars head cleanly off its body. Blood sprayed him entirely as he pried the dead mouth off him. He swung his sword once again before piercing another boar that had tried to tackle him to the ground. It slid off his swords with a wet sound before collapsing on the floor, whining as it lost all life.

By the time the sun started to set all boars were dead and he had more bites than he could count. He lay on the grass drenched in blood. This was the best way to go, right? He had fought and defeated all of his enemies. It was only bad luck now that there was no one near him to help him. He caught sight of the night sky; the stars twinkled at him, as in welcome to that other place where talented warriors go. Never was he going to admit that he was afraid; he decided to stop thinking all together and closed his eyes.

_It was sunny. He and his sister were about eight or nine years old. They were running through the woods playing war with the other Viking children. They both held wooden swords and shields. Snotlout was off somewhere torturing Hiccup, and Astrid was looking after Fishlegs, who had hurt his knee. So, this left the twins to play against each other. They clashed their swords and shields cursing like the adults did, and laughed about it. _

"_Die!" shouted Ruffnut before she poked him with her wooden sword on his arm._

"_Oh no!" he said melodramatically, before dropping his shield, "what should I do!"_

_Ruffnut giggled before kicking him in the shin making him fall to his knee and rub the sore spot._

"_I said die!" she said pointing her sword at his neck._

_He looked up at her trying to hold his tears back. She had actually made his shin bleed and her smirk wasn't making it any better._

"_No!" he said glaring at her._

"_What? But I got…" she didn't get to finish before he tackled her._

_They wrestled on the dirt until they were both out of breath, and cheeks red. Tuffnut turned to look at his sister sprawled on the dirt; she was smiling as she looked up at the sky._

"_What are you smiling about?" he asked._

"_You," she started still looking at the sky, "will not die before I do" and then she turned to look at him. Tears were on her eyes, but she was smiling still. He didn't understand. Then she was hugging him and crying on his chest "you will not die!" he only sat there as she held him. He wasn't sure why, but he started crying too._

_In his subconscious, he now understood why he had cried. He cried because she was crying, and he hated to see his sister cry. He cried because he didn't know how to make her feel better because at the time, he didn't understand what was hurting her. Now, he understood. It had been the same as when their mother passed away. At the time, they had both cried because of their loss. Ruffnut was remembering that pain, but this time it wasn't their mother who was being laid to rest, it was Tuffnut. She didn't want her brother to die, at least not while she was alive._

_He decided she was being selfish because if he did as she wanted, then he would be the one crying when she died. He would be the one missing part of himself. Still, he didn't want her to cry again. He would have to live. Valhalla be damned. _

"_You will not die!"_

Tuffnut woke up first with a gasp and then had a lot of difficulty breathing. He was a little dizzy too. He looked down and found his sister sleeping with her head on his bandaged chest. The rest of her sat on a chair rather uncomfortably. He was seriously tempted to push her off him, but his dream returned to him and decided against it. As long as no-one saw them it would be fine. He passed a bandaged hand through her hair. It felt just like their mother's. He didn't want her to die. And as soon as that thought passed through his mind, he felt his eyes tear up.

As his mind pulled itself together, he realized he was in his room. Somehow, he had made it back, but how?

"You are lucky to be alive," he heard an unknown voice say before he turned his head to the side and spotted a young woman. He had never seen her before, but she had a tad of an accent that told him she was not from the islands. Her long black robe with silver patterns he had never seen alone was a sign of it.

Her hair was an extremely dark brown almost mistaken by black, curled and long almost reaching the ground. Her skin was pasty white as if she didn't see much of the outside world. Her eyes were grey, but not cold. She was pretty, he had to admit, and tall; almost reaching his height. She was really thin, not in an underfed way, but he knew right away she was not a warrior.

"Who are you?" he wondered where his sword was. Warrior or not, he wouldn't take chances.

"My name is Melkorka" she said sitting on a chair near his bed, "I was the one who found you half dead in the woods"

"What are you doing here?" he said suspiciously.

"Your chief has already taken the time to interrogate me, you don't need to worry"

"You are in my house, in my room, and I am injured" he didn't want her there. Had she seen him cry?

"I am a healer; I am only looking after my patient. No matter how ungrateful they are"

"I don't need you, go away"

"But you do!" he almost jumped when Astrid appeared at his door, "you are more stupid than I thought if you think we are going to leave you alone after almost getting yourself killed. What were you thinking going hunting so deep in the woods by yourself!" she was turning red, which wasn't as good sign "the only reason you are alive is because Melkorka's boat arrived on the shore nearby and found you!"

He was about to retort back, but then Ruffnut stirred. They all became very quiet as she pulled herself off his chest. He felt a lump on his throat when he spotted how swollen and red her eyes were. She had been crying for him.

"Hey idiot," she said with a tired but relieved smile.

"Hey stupid," he answered back automatically, "when did you come back?"

"Just this morning," she said with a shrug, "had a terrible feeling in my gut"

"Let's go Melkorka, dinner is ready" Astrid said knowing they needed some time alone.

"Around yesterday in the afternoon I started feeling sick," she dug her fingers into her skirt, "you are undoubtedly an idiot"

"I am sorry," he said before she looked at him shocked, "for making you cry"

Her face turned red before she gaped like a fish out of water.

"I cried too," he said pointing at his red eyes, "see?"

"But why?" she asked curiously. She knew her brother was a sap, and he didn't even realize it.

He shrugged just like she knew he would do.

"I will bring you something to eat," she said before leaving the room.

It wasn't long before Hiccup came to visit him. He looked relieved when he saw the twin sitting.

"How are you feeling?"

"As if a pack of boars had tried to eat me alive, what do you think?"

Hiccup shook his head in misbelieve, "you are extremely lucky"

"So I keep hearing, who is this Melkorka?"

"That's rather complicated," said Hiccup taking seat, "simply put, she was the one who tended Camicazi while she gave birth. She heard some rather disturbing information and decided to run away"

"Why here?"

"Because she wants to stop her" Hiccup looked upset, "she heard Camicazi say she wanted to use our dragons to attack the main land and take over them. Melkorka is not from the islands, she is from all over the mainland. She doesn't want it destroyed"

"So you trust her," they had gone through a similar situation a few years back. Hiccup was too trusting at times.

"I have to; she has brought us information that could change everything"

*****PRESENT*****

The princess had returned with two bodyguards who carried between themselves a large white metal chest. It was covered with precious stones of every color. Just as the chest was placed in the middle of the room, a space that had been kept clear for the dance, the prince came back from the garden carrying a black chest with intriguing patters. Behind him followed a cloaked figure. The cloak didn't reveal anything from the wearer, but they all could see it was made from an exquisite material as it pooled around the legs of the wearer.

The prince placed the chest on the floor before walking towards his sister and the white chest. He opened it as the cloaked figure opened the black chest. Both pulled out swords and shields of the same colors.

The sword of the Crown was as brilliant as a diamond. The handle was T shaped. It was made of silver with golden coils running through it. The ends had beautiful diamonds. In the center, the crest of the crown was depicted by small blue gems. The handle was long, for someone with large hands. The blade itself was as wide as a man's hand and close to a meter in length. The shield was circular, with a sun carved into it.

The sword the cloaked figured pulled out was dark as the night. The hilt was T shaped and was pure black, bound with leather and something that looked like obsidian stones at the ends. The blade was thin as a finger from one side, and two fingers from the other, almost invisible if not near enough. It resembled a needle with an exceptionally sharp looking end. The shield was a curious thing. It was circular but seemed to be covered with more obsidian rocks in the shape of scales.

"It is my honor today," started the prince as the cloaked figured started towards them with shield and sword in hands "to present to you tonight the Duchess of Berk" with that he took the sword and plunged it into the tiled floor breaking it easily until about a quarter of the sword was embedded into it. Now, let's see if she knew her part of the ritual.

"It is my honor today," said the cloaked figure raising the black sword as well a few feet across from them "to meet you today as the Duchess of Berk!" she plunged the sword into the tile as well and just as easily embedding it there. Both took the shield and used the handles of the swords to hang them through the straps. She could feel her insides shaking. Halldora had made her study the words many times, but to say them out loud in front of so many was remarkably different.

"We meet here today in peace," both said at the same time as if they had rehearsed this before, "and give our word that no blood will be spilled"

Everyone was frozen. What did they mean meeting in peace and not spilling blood?

"My dear Duchess, please reveal yourself to everyone. They all are waiting to meet you!" Livius all but sang.

"But they already know me," she laughed, and a few could tell they had heard her voice before.

Steinunn from the moment she had seen her come in had known who she was. Even with the cloak she could tell from the way she moved. When she first spoke, it only reassured her. So, this was what she was up to all summer. It was the last thing she would have expected, but it did explain her odd behavior all summer. Had she carried the secret by herself all this time?

"I am the daughter of Varick Cornelius Haddock the First!" She started shouting "granddaughter of Grima Ingun Haddock the Second! Great granddaughter of Runolf Skard Haddock the Fourth! Great grandniece of Halldora Rafarta Haddock the Second!" she removed her hood "I AM HAGNES HAILY HADDOCK THE SECOND! Duchess of Berk! And direct descendant of the chief line of Berk!"

*****PAST*****

Melkorka sat at the great hall with just about every single Viking of Berk. The other Vikings had brought back Tuffnut's kill and made a terrific dinner out of it. Nothing went to waste in that island, if only it was the same everywhere she had gone to. She sat by Astrid's side as she held her little boy. She was surprised to find out the chief of Berk had a son. No one knew this in the other islands.

"With the upcoming battle, your help will be tremendously appreciated" Fishlegs Ingerman said across from her, "our healer can only look after so many people at the same time"

"Where are you from Melkorka, I don't think I have ever seen someone like you" Ragnheid asked with curious eyes. To her, Melkorka resembled an elf somewhat.

"I am not sure myself," she said with calmly, she knew they meant no harm, "my mother was a healer as well, and as far as I can remember, we were always traveling through the mainland. I had visited the islands before, but never Berk"

"It is a little harsh around here," said Fishlegs with a chuckle "can't blame you"

"It is actually beautiful," she said with a smile.

"I thought I had heard that voice before!" they all turned to find Renald, with his little niece on his arms. She was almost one year old. Her hair was as black as Renald's, and that it would be straight too. Her little blue eyes were also exceptionally light like her mother's, almost breaching into white. She looked curiously at the lady she had never seen before.

"Renald?" Melkorka stood shocked, "I thought Camicazi said she had you killed"

"Camicazi says a lot of things," he said closing on her, she immediately tensed "Hiccup told me a healer had come with valuable information, but for that healer to be you…" in less than a second he had Astrid holding Shield too, and he had a firm hand on Melkorka's neck while the other hand held a dagger close to her neck, "you know this was fated to be, correct?"

"Renald! What are you doing!" cried Astrid standing back with both children in arms.

"She is a witch Astrid, not a healer" he said through clenched teeth, "you sunk Torrad's boat, admit it!"

"I admit nothing! A storm caught us!"

"Then how come only you survived," he pressed the dagger slightly into her flesh, "because of you Svala was heartbroken; she hadn't even been married for more than a month before you made her a widow"

"They were fools when they didn't listen to me. I told them a storm was coming! I left the boat before the storm hit on the previous port" Melkorka said trying not to panic, "I only did what I could to survive"

"Like serving that bitch," his hold on her neck tightened, "or are you going to say you weren't aware of all the lives she has taken?" If he wanted, he could just snap it. The dagger wasn't necessary.

"Release her Renald," Hiccup said arriving, Toothless at his side looking at the newcomer with curiosity. Ruffnut and Ulfar both had hands on the hilts of their swords, but weren't sure who they were supposed to attack if it came to the worst. They had been looking for Melkorka to ask her some questions.

"She will betray you Hiccup, don't trust her" he released her before picking little Shield again, "she is the worst kind of witch. She only brings death and pain wherever she goes" his niece didn't seem bothered at all by the situation, but she kept looking back as her uncle walked away.

"I am a healer" she said standing straight and rubbing her neck, "just because you can't see the difference doesn't give you the right to treat me like a wench" she called after him, but looked away as soon as she met the little girl's eyes.

"How did you know of the storm?" Hiccup asked before noting her shoulders tensed. From what Renald had told him, Torrad's boat didn't sink anywhere near a port; otherwise the crew would have survived.

"I am not a witch," she said adamantly, "but I am a seer" she looked at him in the eyes with her grey eyes, "I have seen the world where Camicazi wins. If I don't help you, it will come to be want it or not"

"Come with me," Hiccup said before he had her follow him, only with Toothless at his side.

*****PRESENT*****

Those of noble blood who had never been to Berk didn't understand why everyone looked so shocked. Just about everyone had their eyes coming out of their sockets. The girl was young, probably fifteen or sixteen, but nonetheless she was beautiful. Her eyes were green and expressive with black eye shadow that only made them look brighter; her cheeks covered by freckles which reminded them of her youth, her nose was little, and pinched upward; somewhat elfish, her lips were full and painted in a full red, and her face was small and a little round. The black cloak fell and pooled around her, revealing a beautiful black dress.

The skirt of the dress was long and made of what seemed to be a thousand layers of black silk. The corset part was heart shaped over her breast with black lace at the edges and sides. A black choker adorned her neck; it was like a web of small black stones. On her right hand, she wore a ring with what again seemed to be an oval shaped obsidian stone, and a small pair of black wings on the sides. On her bare right shoulder was (what they thought was) a tattoo of the same crest that was displayed outside on the red banner; a black, curling dragon (in reality it was black marker).

She extended her small hand towards the prince before he took it and kissed it before his other hand trailed to her ear. His finger brushed the long earring also resembling a black web before capturing one of her auburn locks between his fingers.

"I didn't hear you cut your hair," she whispered between them before he pulled her towards him and placed a firm hand on her hip "who would have imagined you could look even lovelier"

She only smiled before they started dancing at the tone of the orchestra.

No one dared to approach the prince to ask to dance with the duchess. Still, just about everyone had their eyes on them before. No one could believe Hagnes Haddock, walking disaster, was the Duchess of Berk. They had heard and seen her change a lot during the summer, but if someone would have told them that Hagnes would be dancing in the arms of the prince at the end of the summer, they all would have laughed their asses off.

"Ashton, are you alright?" asked Philly when she noted he was clenching his jaw.

He didn't answer because he was not fine. She told him this would clear some things up, but it only added to the mystery that was Hagnes Haddock. But, at that moment what bothered him the most was the way the prince was whispering to her ear and his hand on her hip. Then, Hagnes was looking back at him. He felt his stomach clench for two different reasons. The first was that she looked breathtaking, and the second was because her eyes showed fear. The words the prince and her had spoken before returned to him 'give our word that no blood will be spilled' they actually meant those words.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hagnes turned to look at prince as he offered her a smile. Livius was the most handsome man she had ever met, but she could tell from his smile that he knew so too and wouldn't doubt of taking advantage of it. His previous words were proof of that.

"No, he is a friend" she said calmly. The last thing she wanted was to put Ashton in danger.

"Would you prefer if my offer came from him?" he asked teasingly

"I am too young, your majesty," she lowered her head so he could not see her expression, "besides, our families tried that path once; it didn't end well"

"Well, it isn't rare for people nowadays to see marriage as a death sentence," he knew what she meant.

A few hundred years ago their families tried to work out their difference by marrying two of their young. The young woman, who had been from Berk was poisoned by a jealous ex-lover while the young man, from the Crown, who had actually fallen in love with her, killed himself by jumping off the highest tower of their castle. Yeah, marriage was obviously out of the question, but he enjoyed teasing her. It was probably be the first and only time they met without trying to take the other out.

"I suppose sharing a night with me is out of the question," no woman had ever declined his offer. It was rather unfair, but he honestly wanted to know what she was made of.

"You are correct," she said calmly before he stopped for a slight moment. Well, there was always a first for everything.

"Are you sure?" he was sure she was into men; the way she had slightly trembled when he took her hand told him she had been attracted to him.

"Very sure, I had enough drama for one summer" she sighed tiredly. He gave off pheromones ten times more than Ashton, but that didn't mean she would just give in.

"Ah, I see," he had heard from Jason's latest reports that she had some kind of feud with her cousin. He caught sight of the raven beauty sitting by the table. She was looking at Hagnes with so much loathing that he was surprised she hadn't tried to kill her yet. Maybe, he had found an ally.

****PAST****

He had her sit across from him on the kitchen table. Toothless curled close to the hearth and appeared to be asleep, but every now and then he would open one eye and look at them just in case. He knew Hiccup was capable of taking care of himself, but one could never be too careful.

Melkorka shifted uncomfortably on her chair. She had heard from everyone in Berk that the chief was exceptionally wise, and his word was rarely doubted. The fact that Renald had released her when Hiccup ordered him meant that even ex-chief respected the man. She noted there was a spark in his green eyes that she had only seen before in Camicazi. It was a spark that was neither good nor bad. Of this spark, she had only heard of before meeting Camicazi. Her mother had told her to keep close to those who had that spark as they could reach anything they ever wanted.

Hiccup poured two mugs of mead as she studied him. It made him uneasy. He had never been too interested on the mystical; he was a man of facts, but couldn't deny there were things he didn't understand. He didn't believe she was a witch, actually he didn't doubt she had tried to warn Torrad's crew about the storm. Still, the fact that she had worked for Camicazi knowing well she was a rotten apple worried him. It wasn't wrong for a person to protect their lives, but there was a limit when it came to sacrificing others for it.

He placed a mug before her before taking seat "you were the one who said Camicazi's son was destined to greatness" it wasn't as question. Camicazi had probably also hired her to reinforce the belief in those who followed her that her son would be a formidable leader.

"If things go as they are now, yes" Melkorka was surprised he was able to put the pieces together so fast.

"Will he be a good ruler?" he asked. If that was the case, he would take all of his people and go somewhere else.

"I never said that," she couldn't help to smile, "I simply worded it in a way that would keep Camicazi from cutting off my head" she drank the sweet mead trying to forget that specific vision, but she found herself talking, "the world will burn if she wins; if he becomes the king of all; he will destroy all"

A smile came to his lips slowly. She realized he was devilishly handsome; too bad he was already taken.

"So you are trying to save the world," but he didn't say it in a mocking way.

"One step at the time," she sighed, "as soon as the visions worsened, I came here"

"Have they changed?" he asked.

"There is a glimpse of another future," she said and he could see hope in her eyes, "it will require a lot of sacrifices, but if I see it, it can be done"

Hiccup wondered what type of sacrifices she meant, but was afraid to ask. He was sure he would know when the time came.

"I have a question," he said remembering a dream he had a long time ago. Melkorka nodded before he continued, "I dreamt of a girl once," he noted her curious look, "not like that. I believe we are related. For a while, I thought she was my daughter; that it was a vision of the future, but when Stein was born it got me thinking. I know we are related somehow, but what I see that surrounds her confuses me tremendously"

"Have you ever told anyone about this dream?" she asked, but he shook his head no, "don't; it could be a sign from your gods"

"You think it's a vision?"

"If you are convinced she is real, who am I to doubt you" she said sipping at her mead, "what else do you see in this dream, try to describe it"

She connected her eyes to his, and suddenly he found it easy to remember the elusive dream.

"I see her riding a Nightfury, like Toothless in the night" he said as in a trance "she wears clothes like I have never seen before. Below them, there is Berk, a town larger than I have ever seen. They are facing the sea as the earth starts to shake, and then a monster emerges from the sea. It's the White Death. It's larger than the previous Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus were. It looms over the town; people are shouting and screaming in panic. They had never seen such a creature. The girl rides forwards in her Nightfury, but she doesn't have anything to fight with" then he took a deep breath as she looked away from his eyes, "how did you do that?"

"I simply shared some of my power with you, so you could recall your dream" Melkorka frowned, that vision sounded unusually far from their time, "I believe you are being assigned a task to help this girl"

"What type of task?" he would do anything if it meant she could defeat that monster.

"You said she went unarmed towards this monster, right?" from many years of interpreting visions, she was able to tell what the vision wanted to tell him

"So I have to help her with that?" he said in awe. He tried to recall the girl again. She had been petite, but strong.

"You think you can?" she knew many were scared of visions; she hoped he could do what this vision asked of him.

He broke into a hysteric laugh, but then noted she was looking at him as if he had gone mad, "I am sorry, it's just that it's too perfect"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He stood up and went to his room before returning with a long wooden box. When he opened it, Melkorka couldn't help to gasp. There was a beautiful black sword inside.

"I am a blacksmith too," he said drawing the sword out. It was unfinished, but she could tell it was to be a master piece "I believe this is meant for her" he didn't remember when he had started working on it. He told her that one day he suddenly realized he had it on his hands. At the time, he had been frightened by it, but as he kept finding himself working on it as in a spell, he guessed it was significant.

"I believe you are right," she touched it carefully. There was something about the sword that gave her Goosebumps. That sword was meant for extraordinary things.

*****To be continued…*****

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more updates! I am on fire!


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Ferdoos: Thanks. Melkorka was a last minute decision. I wanted a little bit more mystical playing into the story.**_

_**an9454: THERE! That just below was inspired by your request (blushes)… I need to go for a walk.**_

_**Alya Spruce: The very same. It's all about the mystical (insert mystical music of your preference) the mystical… wooo… ohhh. **_

_**Ya sabes quien: Si, ya sé quién eres. Pero yo creo que mejor me busco una tablita, ni que whip ni que nada. **__**A freaking board across your (cough), yeah, I will make you pay. **_

Chapter 14

Since the war started life had changed a lot in Berk, still, someone she constantly count on was her husband. Astrid knew that even though they disagreed at times that it didn't mean they didn't care for each other less. Sometimes, she wished it wasn't like that. Like right then, she wanted to punch him in the face and remove that annoying scowl. She didn't like angry or annoyed Hiccup; he was too much of a sarcastic pain in the ass. But, worst of all was when he just stayed silent after giving his answer. It meant that no one could make him change his mind, not even her.

"I will go whether you want it or not," she made sure the bedroom door was closed. Stein was sleeping in his crib, with Toothless nearby.

"Is not up for discussion Astrid," Hiccup said stepping before her. He didn't want her to go to the battle.

"I am the best warrior in the whole tribe. You need me out there!" she tried not to shout.

"I need you here with Stein" he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her towards him, "he needs his mother" he said in a low voice.

Astrid could see the fear in his eyes. Though Hiccup was ingenious, it didn't mean they would win. He was realistic in this sense, and he knew if anything happened to him; he wanted that at least his wife and son to be able to escape, and live.

"Stein and I need you" she said stubbornly, "and what better way to make sure you return home by being there"

He shook his head in misbelieve, brushing his untamable locks across her forehead. Would he ever win an argument against her? There was just one way to find out.

Astrid had to hold on to him when he tackled her mouth with a kiss. In this kiss, he laid all of his feelings for her, trying to show her his point of view. It was desperate and messy as he pushed her at top of the kitchen table. Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed his hips against hers.

"Hiccup…" she whispered worriedly, they had a baby and a Nightfury in the bedroom only a few paces away.

But he paid no mind to her protests as he lifted the skirt of her dress and caressed her sinful thighs. His skillful finger traced slow patterns upwards until meeting with a barrier of cloth.

"If someone…" he silenced her with another needful kiss. His mouth swallowing all sound of protest as his tongue provoked sighs of need.

She didn't realize when, but she was lying at top of the table, Hiccup wrapping one of her bare legs around him. He pulled her hair free of its usual braid and played with her locks as if he had never seen them before. He leaned his body into hers; allowing her once more to feel his desire for her.

He kissed a lock of her hair before kissing her almost chastely, and then traced small pecks down her face to her neck, and down to her collar bone. He drew sighs and small sounds from her, encouraging him to keep going. He pulled at her dress, forgetting how to get her out of it until he had a view of her covered chest. He started fiddling with the wrappings as she undid the belt of his robe and then pulled it over his head.

Her breath caught in her throat as he threw the wrappings away and stared down on her in a possessive way. He brushed a perking nipple with his thumb before she pulled forwards and caught one of his between her lips. She felt his body arc, pressing their lower bodies even further together. He tried to control his moan but could only bite his lips as she ran curious fingers down his chest. They played for a moment with the thin trail of hair that started from his bellybutton down; always reaching close to the edge of his pants but always retreating.

Before she could even complain, his mouth covered one of her exposed breasts and pulled gently. She had to cover her mouth with both hands as he pulled at one of her breast with his mouth while he, somehow got rid of the rest of their clothing.

For a brief moment, it crossed her mind, what would happen if someone barged into their home or Toothless decided to check on them. But it was only for a remarkably brief moment.

She leaned on her elbow, to have a better look at him as he removed his leggings, jumping a little on his one foot to clear the prosthetic from the cloth. Though she knew he didn't like her to watch, she still admired the scars that ran from the bump upwards, reaching well into his thighs. This brought her sight upon another member of his body standing up and ready. She realized she was staring, and looked up at his face. As she expected, he was blushing under her gaze just as much as she was.

Much more gently he climbed at top of her on the table and laid kisses from the line of her hair down her nose finally to land on her lips.

"I love you…" he whispered softly between them, "and I never want to live without you"

"That's two of us…" she said placing a soft hand on his cheek, which he kissed, "we will both come back home" she assured him before connecting their lips again.

Hiccup pushed forwards, swallowing her shaking breath when he filled her entirely. He had to close his eyes as the feeling of pure bliss filled his body, and from the way her body shook he knew it was the same for her. Though they had been married for a year, the way both felt when they became one continued to be as strong and shocking as the first. The gentle sway of his body against hers was like the waves of the sea crashing down on her body. They didn't destroy but simply scattered her common sense like the water did with the pebbles and sand.

Astrid snapped her eyes open when he forced her legs to wrap around him. She knew what was coming and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before he pulled her up. He carried her with him to a chair covered in pelts. He usually sat here and close to the hearth. Astrid felt the warmth of the flames on her back as he sat them. He loved the way the flames brought her hair to life. She smiled at him in the most seductive way possible before tugging at his hair until his head was looking up at the ceiling.

Her breath shortened when she started moving her body back and forth. His gasp encouraged her further; she started moving faster. His eyes closed before his hands instead of resting on her hips started to help her move faster. His hips jumped every chance to meet with her core. They quieted each other's moans by locking their lips.

"Fuck…" he cursed before he took tight hold of her waist to keep her still.

She dug her nails on his back as his hips started thrusting fast into her. For a moment, she thought he would break her. Then, she could only hear their frantic breaths and the wet slapping sound of their flesh meeting. She closed her eyes tightly before the sensation that had been accumulating in her stomach exploded, filling her sight stars. Her body clasped on his in every single way before she heard him gasp her name, his eyes clouding completely, and then sighing as his release filled her fully.

She remained lying at of him, too tired and too comfortable to move. He stretched to pull a blanket from a bench set against the wall and covered their naked bodies. The room was warm from their love making and the fire, but any excuse to snuggle closer was always welcome.

"I don't want Stein to grow without a mother as I did," he confessed her in a whisper. His mother had also been a terrific warrior.

"And I don't want him growing without a father," she said against his chest, "we will both come back" she assured him again.

"We will," he assured them both

*****PRESENT*****

Svart watched his niece dance with the crown prince. He knew his wife was asking him something, but he just didn't have the right words to answer her. Varick had always trusted him with everything, but one thing. A secret his mother had also known, that his father had been slightly aware of and that he only knew that existed. He had caught Varick staring at himself in the mirror many times, before saying that he resembled a fishbone and would never be strong like Svart. This worried his brother terribly. Whatever that secret was, he never envied Varick.

Varick had always behaved carefree and charming before others, but only he had seen his brother's darker moods when young. Sometimes his shoulders were exceedingly tense, and his sight lost somewhere. Had he been waiting for the day the title of Duke befell him?

"Did you know about this?" he was finally able to hear. His wife was giving him fixated look.

"No, I had no idea," he said in all honesty, "I knew there was a family secret, but I thought it had died off with Varick"

His brother had insisted to visit Dragon Claw every summer. He always disappeared for a few hours before returning with a serious expression. The last time he did, he noticed as Hagnes did that he had been frightened by something. He never bothered to look into that something because he had been frightened. He didn't want Hagnes, or Soleil with the same expression Varick had.

"What does this mean for us?" asked Noreen. She couldn't believe she had married into a noble family.

"Not much," he said, they had already received their fair share of the family inherency, "but that I am the next in line if anything happens to Hagnes"

"What do you mean?" Steinunn turned to look at him with worry.

"I don't know, but I have an unpleasant feeling about this" his family had never had any economic difficulties, but they also didn't flaunt their money around. They always kept below the radar for some reason.

"How come? Hagnes is dancing with the crown prince, and he is smiling at her" Noreen saw how close he was pulling her and whispering to her ear.

"I believe there is a good reason for Varick and my mother to hide this information from us," he said and saw Steinunn pale, "and I believe Hagnes knows of this reason too"

Steinunn didn't doubt those words; Hagnes was a lot like her father on this. She would hide the truth from them if it meant it would protect them. It would be just like them; they didn't mind putting themselves at risk for others. She could tell her daughter wasn't comfortable dancing with the prince, she could sense her fear. The whole sword act and words was a ritual; that much she recognized.

"The Crown and our family aren't in good terms," she said, to which Svart nodded. Noreen paled; she didn't want to be in poor terms with the Crown.

"She is protecting us," Svart said to his wife, to try to calm her, "the less we know the best; that's probably what she thinks"

"Do you think they will try to hurt her?" Noreen didn't hate her niece; she disliked her for shadowing Soleil so much, but she would never wish her harm.

The main doors slammed open before Princess Sini walked in, no one had noticed she left. She wore armor complete with chest piece, skirt, boots, and gauntlets. The armor was a piercing white, just as the short dress she wore underneath it. As she walked, they also noticed she was wearing shorts.

"I guess we will find out soon," Soleil finally spoke. She had been listening to her family the whole time.

"Hagnes Haddock! I challenge you to a duel!" Sini shouted, and everyone became quiet. Those of noble blood were not surprised. They knew the Crown was seriously set in the old ways, but were curious to see how the new Duchess was going to respond.

Hagnes stepped back, shock in her face for a fraction of a moment before a stoic mask fell on her face.

"I accept!" she shouted in a neutral voice before she turned towards her uncle. Without the need to be told, he stood up and walked up to her as she opened the black chest she had brought.

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Halldora taught me," she whispered back with a small smile, "the skirt is removable, please undo the string on the back" he hoped she was wearing something underneath as he pulled the string and the skirt of the dress fell. She was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and shin length boots! She knew this was going to happen.

"Can you decline?" they both almost jumped off their skins when Steinunn spoke just behind them.

"I can't," she said surprised her mother wasn't raising hell.

"Hagnes," Steinunn didn't know what to say for a moment, she picked up the discarded skirt and folded it on her arms as Svart helped her put on an armor that had been kept on the black chest. She was no rock expert, but she noted the armor wasn't covered with obsidian. It was something else. It had a living texture.

"I will be okay," she said to her mother as her uncle tied the last knots of her armor.

"I know," she said before Hagnes turned to look at her with wide eyes, "I trust you."

Her smile was tearful and nervous. Steinunn realized those were the words her daughter had needed to hear.

"Thank you," it came out as a whisper, but she heard it well.

Steinunn and Svart watched her walk towards the black sword and shield. As she did, they and many thought she looked like a Valkyrie.

"That's a beautiful armor," Sini said as she stood before the white sword and shield, "what is it made of?"

"Dragon scales," Hagnes said picking up the shield and strapping it to her arm, and then pulled the sword free from the ground.

"I see," Sini said as she did the same.

Hagnes took this moment to evaluate the princess. They were about the same age, but Sini was exceptionally tall. She was 1.80m; while Hagnes was 1.65m. She was slender and athletic. Hagnes felt small in comparison, but she knew there was more to sword play than strength. Both girls walked to the ends of the dance floor as Livius walked towards the center.

"First to draw blood wins!" he said loudly before stepping back. It wasn't a duel to the death, but to show supremacy.

Both girls ran toward each other, shields in front and swords ready to cut. Then Hagnes stopped which made the princess falter. In a swift motion, she slipped her shield off until she held it like a disk. She threw it towards the princes. The pointed ends of the shield (which were dragon scales) shone with sharpness. Sini blocked it with her shield immediately before looking at Hagnes again. She was just a step away from her!

Sini rolled to the side evading Hagnes sword to her shoulder. She crouched and was close to cutting one of Hagnes' legs off when the other girl jumped back in a flip, in the way picking her shield up. She slipped it back in place as if nothing before taking a defensive position.

Had this girl truly been only training for three months? It couldn't be, thought Sini. Unless, she felt her pulse quicken at the idea of having an actual challenge, unless she was a natural just like her!

"Duchess! You bring such honor to your family! I am glad we have met!" her smile was wide. To most it was a sincere smile, but Hagnes saw something else behind it.

"Less talk your majesty!" she said charging again.

*****PAST*****

Ruffnut stood on the side as Ulfar and her father talked. She felt her cheeks reddened as they negotiated the dowry. A few moments ago, Ulfar had asked Rocknut for his daughter's hand in marriage. Her father, who was usually exceptionally friendly and laidback, now wore an expressionless mask. When it came to his daughter, he was more than serious. Ulfar seemed calm, like he always did, but he would glance her way every now and then. Each time she caught his blue eyes, she felt her cheeks redden even more.

"Excuse me," she said before she went to her brother's room. He was still hurt, but Melkorka had said he would be good to move the following day. She found him removing some of the bandages.

"What's up sis? You look like a strawberry," he laughed.

"Ulfar is asking father for my hand," she said numbly. She just needed to tell someone.

Ruffnut looked shocked slightly, but then just said "cool" he was glad that things had gone well between them during the mission, though part of him knew he wouldn't be as close to his sister as he used to.

"Cool?" she asked in misbelieve. She knew he beat up just about every man that proposed to her, why the change of heart?

"Yeah, it's cool. He is a cool guy" he said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You think?" she couldn't believe her brother approved of someone.

"He can make you look pretty, can't he?" he said remembering the way she reacted while Ulfar was doing her hair and makeup.

"But…" wasn't it too soon? There was a war just around the corner.

"I bet you two got terribly close during your mission" Tuffnut teased hoping his sister did like Ulfar.

"We didn't!" she said turning even redder. She did try to keep him from sleeping on the floor in the room they shared, but she didn't do it with _that_ in mind. Or, maybe she did.

"You don't like him?" her brother asked worried.

"He is cool," she said with a slight frown. She felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"See?"

"See what?" asked Rocknut as he entered the room.

"Ruffnut thinks Ulfar is cool," he said before Ruffnut could say anything.

"He is a good lad," Rocknut admitted, "so would you like to marry him?"

"You didn't give him an answer?"

"I told him I would have an answer by tomorrow. I wanted to give you a saying on it"

"I don't know!" she couldn't believe she only had tonight to decide.

"Think about it Ruffnut, I expect an answer to give him tomorrow morning" he said before leaving them.

"Why don't you just say yes?" Tuffnut said with worry. The last thing he wanted was for Ulfar to get cold feet.

"I don't know," she repeated before marching towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," was all she could keep saying.

Before her brother could call out to her again, she was already outside of her house taking deep breaths. Everything was happening too fast. She started running down the spiraling slope. It felt natural now, living inside the mountain. She ran all the way to the bottom where the night guard was being organized. She ignored Hiccup when he called out to her. For some reason, she could not stop running. Or maybe, she just didn't want to stop. She ran through the newly set dragon stables and out the large gates and into the tunnel that led to the exit. She reached the old mead hall and ran outside the gates. She didn't stop until she reached the outside world and screamed into the skies in frustration.

"Ruffnut?" she turned around and found Ulfar also outside.

"Ulfar?" she couldn't believe her luck.

They stared at each other in silence with only night as their witness. She looked at his face, and she knew she wouldn't mind marrying him at all. He was more than cool. He was strong, smart, and good looking. But he was also skillful, funny, and extremely patient. She could see him being a terrific husband and father. The only one she doubted was herself. What could he possibly see in her?

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you drive me crazy," he knew what she meant right away. He had seen the insecurity in her eyes, "you turn my world upside down, break every rule I set, test my patience, but I just can't find it in myself to be mad at you" he laughed, it was insane, but it made his heart beat faster "I can't be mad at you, do you know why?" he asked but didn't give her a chance to answer, "because you are just you!"

"What?" of course, she was just her, who else could she be?

"You do what you want, whenever you want without care of what others think. You do things your way, don't doubt yourself, and charge head on. I love that about you"

"You do?" most people thought she was crazy.

"You are all that I am not," he said as he stepped closer to her and placed his large and strong hands on her shoulders, "you complete my life, make it fuller"

"You said I drive you crazy, that can't be good" she said wondering if he wasn't already crazy.

"It is good," he laughed before pulling her into his embrace, "you almost got us killed so many times, but somehow you always pulled it off. You are the most devious person I have ever met, and I feel as if I would die of boredom without you around"

"We can be just friends," she said without thinking.

"Is that what you want?" he asked with a hint of hurt.

"I don't know," she said looking away from him. She did know, she didn't want to be just friends, but she was afraid he would tire of her and her craziness someday.

"I have fallen for you Ruffnut Thorston," he said before she looked up at him, but didn't get a chance to have a look at his expression because in a flash he had his lips against hers, "I admire your strength," he said before he parted her lips with his own, "I worship your beauty," they felt their bodies shiver as he invaded her mouth, "I want you to be mine" his breath came out in short gasps, "and only mine."

Oh Odin, yes! She tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling him deeper into the kiss. She wanted him too, all of him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him, loving the way her body molded into his. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around him. The gods were too kind.

Someone scoffed behind them. Ulfar almost dropped her before they turned to see Hiccup, along with the rest of the night watch, standing at the doors of the mead hall.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks, Toothless was behind him with a smug smile, "but we must get going and you are kind of in the way"

"Marry us!" Ruffnut said releasing her leg lock on Ulfar.

"What?" Hiccup said taken back.

"You are the chief; you can marry us, right?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Tonight? Now?" he looked at Ulfar for an explanation. The tall, blonde Viking only shook his head in misbelieve. Still, he didn't oppose.

"Can't you?" she was starting to get upset.

"I guess I can if that's fine with Ul…"

"He is fine with it!" she said before dragging Ulfar and Hiccup back inside.

*****PRESENT*****

She was a natural, Sini admitted as she watched Hagnes use her shield to deflect her attack. She didn't have the same upper body strength she had, and Hagnes was aware of it. She pushed her attack to the side perfectly, instead of bearing the weight of the attack. This threw her off balance for a moment and left her open for a frontal attack. She barely had a chance to raise her shield to block Hagnes' sword.

Hagnes jumped back knowing Sini would be able to block her attack. It was vital that she saved her energy and make every attack count. She had to assess her next move.

She was panting slightly while Sini looked blushed due to the exertion but not tired. Since she was seven years old, Sini had trained just about every night how to wield the sword and shield. She always complained it was a meaningless in those times, but secretly enjoyed it. Hagnes had not been wielding the sword for long, probably it was the first time she used that specific sword, yet she moved as if she had been doing it for a lot longer.

"You are good," she said to Hagnes with a smile.

"I have to be," she said with a cold stare, but Sini could tell Hagnes was actually enjoying their little duel.

Hagnes charged again, Sini raised her shield before Hagnes' kick could connect with her shoulder.

"Ah!" she shouted twisting her light body in the air before her other leg connect with Sini's ribs. She landed in all fours, dazes for a moment. It was the first time she had ever used that move on a real person. She couldn't believe it had worked. She rolled to the side before Sini could hit her with her shield on the back. The blow wouldn't have killed her, but it would be enough to keep her from defending herself. Her kick would probably leave a bruise, but wouldn't do much to slow Sini down. Hagnes knew that even though she had gained body mass and some muscle during the summer, she was still no match physically.

Hagnes stood on a swift motion and flinched. She felt short of breath. If she didn't end this soon, she would lose.

Everyone was silent as they watched them battle. That couldn't be Hagnes Haddock; she just couldn't be. She moved with the fluidity of a seasoned warrior as if she belonged to a whole different century.

Ashton couldn't look away from her. Every time she was close to being hit, he felt as if his heart would stop. He shot up when Hagnes was hit with the shield and thrown to the side. Her body landed at top of a table. Those sitting around it had stood up and stepped back.

Steinunn wanted to run to her and check if she was okay, but she told her she trusted her. If she went to her, it would be as if she had taken back her words. She released a breath she had been holding when she saw her sit.

"Ouch," she complained before she pulled herself up. Sini was walking towards her calmly.

"You have given me a worthy fight, but its time you give up. I won't cut you if you do that,"

"I don't surrender," she said stubbornly, "not to you or anyone"

"You actually care about this stupid family grudge?"

"I have more urgent matters to worry about" she said taking stance again. Her eyes centered on her enemy.

"Fine," sighed Sini; she liked dueling with Hagnes, but she honestly didn't want to hurt her because she hoped to duel her again someday.

Both girls circled each other; Hagnes took advantage to get some of her breath back. She didn't know if Sini was aware that it was more than just a family grudge, but she wouldn't expose the whole truth that night. She knew that their previous words had already raised enough questions. In an unspoken agreement, both girls ran towards each other. Their shields and swords clashed. Hagnes was using the last of her strength, putting everything into pushing Sini back but found her feet sliding back.

"C'mon Haddock, I thought you had more fight in you" Sini said before she caught Hagnes expression "what are smiling about?"

"This!" Hagnes jumped back, making Sini who had been leaning her whole body and weight forwards stumble. Sini lost her balance just before Hagnes tackled her with her shield. Her whole breath was taken away from the blow. She stumbled back and fell on her behind; her sword slid away from her hand and away from her reach. She tried to scramble for it but then found Hagnes' sword across her vision. She turned to look at the shorter girl expecting to find arrogance, but her expression was composed.

"Raise your hand," she said before Sini did. With the point of her sword she poked the girls palm and watched a small drop of blood flow down Sini's long fingers before it hit the floor, "I win your majesty" and then she fell back on her behind panting.

"You actually did," Sini said in shock before she started giggling. Hagnes looked at her wondering if she had gone mad, but a moment later she found herself giggling too. Both girls escalated to a laughing fit. Sini stood up first and then gave Hagnes a hand. By then the whole hall was standing and applauding "will you duel me again, someday?"

"I would love to," she said sincerely.

*****PAST*****

Camicazi glared at the man that was supposed to bring Melkorka back. He found she had taken a small boat and sailed off to Berk. She was now with the Berkerians, telling them of all the plans she had heard. She swore she would kill that parasite. No, she would have her eyes staved out, cut her tongue, burn her body with a branding iron, have her body defiled, and then she would kill her. That witch was going to wish she was never born.

"My lady," a servant entered the hall where she had been talking to the hunter, "I am deeply sorry for the interruption, but you have visitors"

"Fine, let them in," she said before turning to the hunter, "spread the word that the Berkerians have requested the aid of a witch that they are planning to curse all progenitors, and turn the seas into death traps. Also, speak of my kindness, as I will let you live even though you failed"

"I am most grateful my lady, I will let everyone far and wide know of your kindness" he tried to not to shake, the previous hunters had all been beheaded. He retired with his head still bowed as a group of men entered the large hall. Camicazi sat on the great chair in the front center, cradling her son in her arms.

The men looked at her in awe and fear. They had heard of the many changes going in the islands and wondered how this would affect their business, but never did they image being called by the lady that called most of the shots. She reminded many of them of their daughters with her petite figure. Her long blond hair ran down like a cascade over her long white gown. She was the reincarnation of pureness until you caught her eyes. Her eyes revealed her true nature. She was a woman to be feared, and be bowed to.

They bowed as they had been instructed before meeting her. She regarded them like a queen regarded all men. She only saw pawns.

"My estimated lady," one of them, the wealthiest stepped forwards "what do we owe the pleasure, we simple traders, of being called to your presence?"

"I want you to stop all trading with Berk," she said simply, "cloth, food, medicine, all resources. You are forbidden from trading all that with them"

Trader Johann was about to open his mouth, but closed it when he remembered all the rumors he had heard about Camicazi. His most valued customers were in Berk, because of the war last year business had suffered a lot, but to ask him to give them up altogether would bring him to bankrupt.

"I want you to bring them something else," she said before she had servants carry in several sacks and throw them at their feet. The merchants kneeled to look at the sacks and their contents. As soon as they recognized what it was they cleaned their hands the best they could in their robes.

"This is poison," Trader Johann worded. It was mixed with the flour.

"Your point?" she still had a few tricks in her sleeve that Melkorka hadn't heard of. There was more than one way to destroy a tribe.

*****BERK

Melkorka shuddered, to most a shudder was nothing, but to her it meant something nefarious was going to happen. She hoped she would have a vision that night to tell her more. A feeling in her gut told her that it had to do with Camicazi.

"Hello, someone home?" she heard someone knock on her door. She had been given a small place to stay while in Berk. Most of those she treated came here.

"Come in," she called as she continued to powder dry herbs. Tuffnut Thorston came in, looked around curiously, and then went to her "what?" she didn't like people looking at her as if she was a rare bug.

"So… can you turn people into frogs?" he asked, looking at the powder she was working on with suspicion.

"I am not a witch," she told him for the hundredth time, "but I sure wish I was to turn you into a mouse" but he only laughed before sitting on a stool.

She wanted to sigh. Since Ruffnut had gotten married Tuffnut didn't know what to do with his time, so he came and watched her prepare medicine. At first, he tried to help, but after he broke most of her flasks, she made him sit on the stool instead. She didn't mind his company that much, since everyone had found she had worked for Camicazi and that Renald thought her a witch just about everyone evaded her. Tuffnut didn't seem to actually mind, and she was thankful for that.

*****PRESENT*****

Hagnes sat between her mother and the prince after getting her skirt tied back and putting away her weapons in the black chest. Her uncle had helped her place it near the table where she could keep an eye on it. She could feel her mother's eyes running over her bruises but didn't say anything. Her mother wasn't the only one, just about everyone in the large hall had their eyes on her. The ball floor which before had served as a battle ring now was being used to dance. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when the prince asked Soleil to dance. Now, there was a dangerous combination.

She hoped that after the explanation, her cousin would stay well, and far from that man. After dinner, and just after about all the guest had left, Hagnes approached Livius and Sini.

"We need to talk," she said in the most severe voice she could muster though she was a good head shorter than the prince. She hated looking up at him.

"I know," Livius said before he spotted those Jason had reported as Hagnes friends, and her family, "have everyone join us at the parlor"

"No, just us" she didn't want anyone else involved.

"Are you sure my dear Duchess? I believe your family and friends deserve to know what they are involved on," he said as if speaking to a child, "don't you think?"

Hagnes breathed deeply, trying to keep her temper in check, "if I told them what is going on they wouldn't believe me, and if I showed them…" she shook her head.

"My sister and I will join you in a moment in the parlor," he said trying to keep any emotion from his voice, though he did feel a bit of pity for the girl. It almost felt unfair to confront her alone, almost.

Hagnes hurried to her expecting family and friends. They were almost ready to leave. The limousine was already waiting outside for them.

"I have to talk to the prince and princess, alone" she added trying not let show how afraid she was.

"Alone?" Svart didn't like the sound of that.

"I will be fine," she said proudly, "our family has been dealing with them for a long time"

"How long exactly?" asked Steinunn.

"Dad didn't say anything because he wanted to keep you all safe," Hagnes said, "but I know that I can't keep the whole truth from you. It would be unfair" she gave them a nervous smile, which told them it was a very serious matter, "there is someone back home waiting for you that will explain further. I will try to be there as soon as possible" she told to her mother more than anyone before turning and going for the parlor.

They didn't move until she was beyond the doors. Everyone started walked towards the limousine for exception of Ashton who was now carrying the Black chest, and Steinunn who had never looked so lost in her life.

"She is strong," he told her, "whatever it is; she will pull it off"

She nodded not trusting her voice. She wanted to trust her daughter, but couldn't help to worry as she walked towards the layer of the wolves.

As soon as she entered the parlor she cursed the Crown under her breath. Hanging over the fireplace was a large paining. It was a replica of the real thing, lost due to the years, but nonetheless, the message remained.

"Assholes…" she said walking closer towards the painting.

The painting depicted in a corner a woman of long blond hair wearing a white gown. She held a baby in one arm against her chest and in the other hand a sword pointing upwards. She stood on the ledge of a cliff, the waves of the sea crashing below. The clouds parted to let a holly light bathe her. On the opposite corner was a creature breathing fire with a wild looking man on its back wielding a black sword pointing towards the woman as he gave a wild cry. They were shrouded in darkness.

"Fucking Bog-Burglars," she was shaking with rage. It was the lie they had fed so long ago to take over the islands. Through the one thousand years of their rein many have seen through the lie but each and every one of them was squashed mercilessly and never heard of after.

"It is very one sided, isn't?" said Sini behind her. Hagnes turned sharply and glared at the so called princess. Sini felt her breath stop as she was captured in that smoldering green glare.

"One sided isn't enough," Hagnes said stepping towards her, "you omitted the part where she threatened to kill his whole family and tribe before his eyes"

Sini did her best not to flinch. She knew what her ancestor had done, and knew she had been a terrible woman. Hagnes was actually being kind by not mentioning how her ancestor staved her own mother in the back, and killed all the chiefs and their families of the other islands to take over them. She didn't even spare the children.

"But we are not here because of the feud," Livius said entering the parlor. She wondered if he only made her wait to belittle her.

"To me it looks like it," Hagnes said defiantly.

He took a sharp breath, "you will remember your place Duchess," he met her smoldering gaze but was not afraid. He still only saw a little girl before him.

"I will not keep that title for long, _your majesty_" she added with a smirk.

"Is that a threat?" he tensed remembering the beast he saw outside.

"It's a warning," she said stepping forwards, to hell with their height difference. She wasn't going to back down.

"Enough you two!" Sini stepped between them, and then turned to Hagnes, "your family has more information than ours about the situation. We want to understand what we are getting into"

"You are doing nothing," Hagnes said with authority, "Berk is my responsibility, not yours"

"We know about the White Death," Livius said with a smirk, he could tell she was trying to hold back her shock. Their contract told them of the dragons, but never once did it mention the White Death, "your father kept ours informed of the situation. Though is not often, our families have worked together in the past"

"There is nothing you can do," Hagnes said tiredly, "nothing whatsoever" she shook her head.

"If you told us more, we could" Livius said before they started glaring at each other. No one had ever defied him like she did. It was seriously pissing him off, and he could see the feeling was mutual.

She shook her head again, "it's not your place to interfere. I was assigned this task, and I will complete it," she said looking towards the paining.

"You are mad," said Livius, "you think you can defeat that monster on your own?"

"It has been done before, twice by the man your ancestor labeled as a monster"

"You are living in the past Duchess,"

"Am I?" she said glancing at him with her large green eyes, "isn't the contract that keeps your family from exploiting this island? Or hasn't my family kept a check on the reins?"

"If that things gets free not only Berk will suffer, the other islands as well" Sini interfered seeing that her brother was close to exploding, "they have done nothing wrong and have nothing to do with our families' feud"

"Feel free to try whatever you want," she said tiredly as she walked towards the tall windows of the parlor, "just remember to apologize to the families of those you sacrifice"

"You insolent child!" Livius couldn't stand it anymore and marched towards her as she opened the windows. He ignored his sister's call to stop. He grabbed Hagnes shoulder and turned her around, "you have no right to lecture us!"

"But I do if you think your family can take on a monster the size of a mountain," she said calmly.

"And you think you can by yourself?" his grip tightened on her shoulder, making her wince. She was small and weak compared to him; what did she think she could do?

"I am not alone" she said before they heard a growl. The light of the moon outside was blocked by something in the window. There was something huge and black there, with deep green eyes staring at them.

"Call it off Haddock!" shouted Livius stepping back. Sini covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Until then, she had some doubts about dragons actually existing, but now they were gone. She couldn't help to look at the painting. The creature before her was almost exactly like it, including the large green eyes. But, it didn't carry a wicked aura like the one in the picture did. It was actually the opposite.

"You wanted to know more, right?" she said as the dragoness leaned forwards. Hagnes placed a hand on her snout, helping the dragoness relax "this is Kara; she is my dragon and I am her rider. Between the two us we will defeat the White Death" and with that she jumped out the window. The Livius and Sini ran to the window to then watch them shoot into the sky as fast as a shooting star.

*****PAST****

Hiccup couldn't remember a day feel that normal since a long time ago. The trading ships were about to arrive to their port. Everyone was all ready to trade, including his family. He had a few inventions he had been working over the colder months, and some weapons. Astrid made few blankets, and though they weren't the greatest she knew they would still get her a sack or two of flour for them. He carried everything in a box as she held their child.

When they finally arrived, Hiccup couldn't help to notice the traders didn't look too happy.

"Is everything alright Trader Johann?" he asked the now graying man.

"Hiccup?" the man seemed lost in his thoughts as young and old went over his ship looking for the latest things, but all they would find was flour.

"Yeah," Hiccup laughed, "it's been a long time, was everything alright in your way here" he hoped Camicazi didn't give them too much trouble.

"Everything is fine" he seemed hesitant for a moment before he caught sight of Astrid and their baby "is that…"

Astrid came forwards, "our son; Stein"

"He looks exactly like you did, for exception of his eyes" he looked at the smiling couple and felt his heart ache, "he has your eyes" he said to Astrid who blushed.

"He does, doesn't he?" she said as if she hadn't noticed before.

"Why so much flour Trader Johann? I was hoping I could get a bottle or two of ink from you" said Hiccup noting the many sacks. Well, at least they wouldn't be short of bread.

"I…I found a great deal in the South," he said as the baby extended his little arms towards Hiccup.

"Aren't you impatient?" he laughed before putting down the box with trinkets and blankets. He picked the child and held him the same way Stoic had held Hiccup when he first met them; the way a father holds their child as if they could break if they weren't careful.

"I can't…" he said, and before Hiccup or Astrid could ask he started shouting, "everyone off the boat! OFF! Don't touch that! It's poison!"

The other traders panicked and started kicking everyone off their boats before taking off, for exception of Johann.

"Johann?" Hiccup asked worriedly. He had known the man all his life and trusted him. He would give him a chance to explain.

"She made us bring you poison," the man was close to tears, "she is a monster" he said looking at Stein. How could someone be so cruel?

"Camicazi?" he felt his blood freeze.

"Yes," he said with his head down, sinking to his knees, "said she would kill us if we didn't"

"Johann…" Astrid came forwards.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…" he kept saying before Hiccup pulled him to his feet. Johann expected the worse until Hiccup patted him on the shoulder much like Stoic had in the past.

"We might not have much but please feel welcome to stay while we think of something," then he turned to the rest of the tribe who had been listening with wide eyes, "go and bring the other traders back! We don't want Camicazi killing any of them!" then he turned to Trader Johann, "c'mon old friend. You look tired"

*****To be continued…*****

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more of everything! _(but no lemons, I had enough of that for a while)_


	15. Chapter 15

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

Chapter 15

Hiccup flew over the sea with Toothless watching out for any ships making their way to them. The night sky shielded them from view. There were only two routes allowed for traders into Berk which were used by Trader Johann and a few others, anyone else was to be regarded with suspicion. He still couldn't believe how close they had been to be done for. Even, Malkorka admitted to him that she didn't have the antidote for that specific poison; it came from much farther east.

That morning Malkorka had told him there would be a danger coming from the sea soon. The signs had been majorly dim, but he didn't want to take his chances, so he had taken to go on patrol that night.

Though they were living through difficult times, his heart soared as they closed on the water. He couldn't help leaning to the side and touching the water with a smile. He remembered the many years he spent with his friends getting into trouble as they discovered more and more about dragons. Part of him had always wanted to go farther than their seas to find out more.

Toothless dove through the clouds and upwards until they could no longer see the sea below. It was beautiful up there. One of their favorite sights; Hiccup felt as if he could touch the stars.

"Let's go home Toothless," he said as they went down again, the wind pushing his hair back.

Maybe someday he would be able to take Stein to an adventure to find a new dragon they had never seen before.

****PRESENT

Hagnes loved the soft spray of water as she and Kara flew over the waters. She knew that tomorrow she would probably face her death, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her life now. Kara spun upwards earning shouts of excitement from her rider. Hagnes leaned back, allowing Kara to read what she wanted to do in an instant. They made several backward spirals until they could no longer tell up from down. Their laughs filled the night sky as they flew over the pillar like rock formation by their island. Had it been daytime they would have flown between them just for the heck of it.

"Let's go home," she rested her head down, allowing Kara to take full control. She needed a moment to think of what she would tell her family when she arrived home. Problem was she had no idea how they would react.

Back at home Steinunn stared at her oldest friend Gunnur as she explained more about the feud between the Crown and the Haddock. She couldn't believe the stupid feud had been going on for at least a thousand years. Now her daughter was caught in it. For the first time in a long time, she wished she could get her hands on Varick and give him a good trashing.

"They wouldn't dare hurt Hagnes because otherwise that would break the contract. This would give all power over the island to the next in line, who at this moment is Svart"

"But what does the contract entitle? From what I know, once its fulfilled Hagnes will earn the full title of chief, which the Crown doesn't want" asked Jason Gallion who had been waiting outside her home when they arrived. Hagnes had also promised him an explanation and told him to wait for them.

"That's up to Hagnes to tell you when she is ready," Gunnur said shaking her blond head, "but believe me, it is devilishly hard to believe"

Gunnur was a woman of science and facts. As the head of research of the museum of Berk, she had to make sure all she found was backed up by proof. When Hagnes showed up about a week ago in her office with the translation of the Dragon manual, plus six more volumes she almost fainted. She explained to Gunnur the feud between the Crown and the Haddock chief line and about the White Death. She didn't believe the last part. Even after Hagnes had shown her some pictures she had taken of the creature with her phone she still had trouble believing it. After that, Hagnes asked her to wait outside her backyard at nighttime to present her the last piece of evidence.

Gunnur had locked herself in her bathroom until Hagnes was able to convince her Kara wouldn't hurt her. Now, here she was telling everyone only what Hagnes had asked her to tell them. The girl thought for some reason that the words would be more believable coming from her.

"So Hagnes' ancestors did something to piss off the Crown back in the day, and because of that they have hated each other for a thousand years?" Runa couldn't believe it.

"Oh, it isn't just that," Gunnur said with a sigh "they had a lot of altercations. The first was only when the Crown took over all other island heartlessly and threatened Berk, there was a war soon after, followed by many others over the years. Every single time we beat them, though not without sacrifice"

"But the other islands outnumber us ten to one, how did we possibly win?" Philly asked confused. There was nothing in the history books referring to those wars.

"That's the secret Hagnes is guarding and that young Mr. Gallion is trying to find out. Being a lap dog to the Crown doesn't sound so good now, does it?"

He shrugged, "actually you haven't told me much more than what I already knew, though I doubt if it's a weapon that Hagnes will be able to maneuver it by herself"

"It's not a weapon," Gunnur said with a smile, "and it doesn't require maneuvering unless…"

"Gunnur…" Hagnes said stepping into the living room.

"Sorry birdy, I couldn't help myself" she said leaning back, "how did it go?"

"They won't back off," she said leaning on the wall by the door, taking everyone's eyes on her, "something is going to happen soon, which I asked the Crown to back off from, but of course they didn't listen" she sighed, "I know there are a lot of blank spaces still, but Gunnur can tell you that if we told you everything right now you wouldn't believe it"

"I am still having trouble believing it," Gunnur added.

Ashton knew what was the big secret, or at least a good part of it. Still, he couldn't piece together how the dragon changed this. He had seen it was incredibly fast, and could spit fire, but still that was no challenge against the Crown's forces.

"The following days the Crown might try to approach you. Don't listen to them" she said sternly, "they will promise a lot of things," she said to her family "they won't be happy until the last of the Haddock chief line is dead," then she said to her friends, "don't let them figure out you know anything. Knowledge in this situation is actually extremely dangerous"

"Hagnes, what's going to happen?" Steinunn asked her daughter.

Hagnes shook her head, "you will know when it does, and please; when I tell you to leave the island, leave" and with that she turned and left.

"Gunnur," Steinunn turned to her friend, "please tell me what's going on?"

"Isn't it clear?" Gunnur said, "she is trying to save everyone" then she followed to tell her old friend the things Hagnes had asked them to prepare, including some hired boats to evacuate the people of islands, along with other things.

Hagnes pressed her back against her door after she closed it. She had to get away before she told them everything, which she wanted desperately. Though she had Kara, she wished to also have her family and friends by her side on this. But, she knew that would only end up on their deaths. She shed off the dress staying on her jeans and a top. Any moment now that thing would finally make its move, and she had to be ready. She had seen her uncle left the black chest in the living room. She thought of retrieving it after they all left.

She didn't realize she had fallen sleep until she heard her door open and close. She turned expecting to find her mother wanting more answers but instead there was Ashton. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes bloodshot due to lack of sleep. She couldn't help looking at his dry lips. He looked pale by the light that came through her window. He was wearing a guest robe. She didn't think her mother would ask them to stay.

"Do I need to fetch my sword?" she said warily and regretted it as soon as she saw him tense.

"I am sorry about that," he said offering a smile.

"No, you are not" she didn't believe him for a moment.

He couldn't help to laugh "you are right. I am not sorry. I wanted to kiss you for a long time"

"You did more than kissing Ashton, and I warn you that if you tell me you want a replay I will go get my sword. What do you want now?"

"I just want some answers," he said sitting on her desk chair, "you said things would become clearer, but they are not"

He sat waiting for her explanation. She knew she would not be able to get him out of her room until she did. He already knew about Kara, so she decided that there would be no harm on telling him more.

"Like Gunnur said, it all started a thousand years ago…" she started and told him the story of how Hiccup found Toothless and so on. He didn't interrupt her even once. She told him of the attack of the Purple Death, following the start of the feud between her family and the Crown, back then known as the Bog-Burglars. She explained how in their island they were able to live in relative peace with the dragons for about seven hundred years until they went to sleep.

He offered to get her a glass of water when her voice started to crack. Hagnes turned to look at her alarm clock while he did. It was almost 3:00 AM in the morning.

"Do you want to continue in the morning?" he could tell she was tired, and so was he, but he truly wanted to understand what was going on.

"I am fine," she said before drinking the water and then continuing. She had to gather her courage for the following. The White Death was finally explained, and she even showed him the pictures she had taken of it when she went to retrieve the black chest. He paled even more, but before he could interrupt her she explained to him more in detail about the contract with the Crown.

"So, they could be waking up any moment now?" he asked feeling much more awake.

"Yes, and when they do I will be officially the chief of the island," she said as though it was nothing.

"But Hagnes, you…"

"If you call me small, weak, or anything like that I will punch you too," she said fiercely, "I know it sounds impossible, but it has been done before"

Ashton shook his head in misbelieve, "I know you changed a lot Hagnes. Believe me, I noticed, but that doesn't mean you are ready to take on that monster, Kara or no Kara"

"I can and I will," she said standing and then walking towards her door, "go get changed into something warm, I will show you" she opened the door to let him out. For a moment, he wondered if it was a trick to kick him out. He went to change into a pair of sweat pants Hagnes' uncle had lent him along with an undershirt and sweater. He found her waiting by a door. She opened and went upstairs. He hesitated for a moment before following. Hagnes had to hold his arm to keep him from running away; lying on a stone slab sleep was Kara.

"What are…" he didn't try to leave again when he released his arm. She walked towards the dragoness before patting its snout. Ashton finally noticed a package Hagnes had on her arms. She unwrapped it, and when the dragoness caught the scent she opened her eyes.

"Sorry for waking you girl," she said offering the fish, "I was hoping you could help me show my friend here how cool you are" she played on Kara's vain side. The dragoness turned to look at Ashton with narrowed green eyes.

Ashton stepped back when the dragoness stood up. Hagnes didn't make even a move to try to keep Kara away from him. He forced himself to stand still as the dragoness made her way to him. Knowing better, Hagnes followed to get Kara's saddle. As long as Ashton didn't do something stupid, he would be fine.

"H…hey," he offered a nervous smile. Kara bared her pointed teeth at him.

"Play nice Kara," Hagnes called to her before the dragoness hid her teeth in her gums.

"Wow!" he fell back in shock, "how did it…"

"She," Hagnes reminded him, "Kara is a girl"

"Oh, sorry" he said getting up again. Kara drew her body up until she was sitting very human like "Kara?"

The dragoness flapped her ear in acknowledgement.

"She understands us," but Hagnes made no comment, "can you talk?"

The dragoness crooned and tilted her head. If dragons had a language, it was one that humans would never understand. She regarded this new human curiously. It was a male, which she found odd. The only other human male had met was Varick many years ago, and since then she had only interacted with Halldora and Hagnes. This particular _man_ was also of a different family. Where there was a familiar scent to the Haddocks, this one smelled entirely different.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Ashton felt like a bug under a microscope.

"She is curious," Hagnes said brining the saddle over. Without saying, the dragoness stood on her four legs before Hagnes set the saddle on her.

Ashton watched as she secured it. There was a lot of familiarity between them, more than he had ever seen Hagnes show.

"Ready?" she asked him before his looked at her hand and the dragon in shock. She couldn't possibly mean…

*****PAST

There was an air of fear and anticipation in the docks. Just about everyone had gathered as soon as they spotted the dragons bringing the missing fishing boat. It should have returned the evening before with fresh catch for the whole tribe. According to Fishlegs charts it was better not to overfish near the island for a while, especially after the wreck from the war before had destroyed many of the reefs.

The chief was at front, studying the ship carefully. He couldn't spot any of the fishermen who had left on it. Hiccup was able to tell right away that it had not been a dragon, or at least one that they didn't know about. The ship was covered with the marks of battle. They had been attacked by another boat which rammed into them, breaking theirs in half.

As soon as the ship was ported Hiccup jumped to investigate more. As most Viking ships, the one that had attacked them had a ramming head at the front, but to be able to tear through most of the boat meant that there was a lot of strength behind it. No wind or number of rowers could be that strong. His fingers brushed a cut, probably of a battle-ax, on the wood. It was extremely thin, meaning it was an extremely sharp blade. He looked at his fingers covered in flaking blood. The attack had probably happened the afternoon before. If they hadn't been spotted by the riders, it only meant that they were extraordinarily fast.

Everyone waited on the dock, wondering what he would say. They all knew that the deeper the frown on his face got the worst the news would be. Some who were close enough spotted the many blood caked footprints left on the remains of the ships floor. Finally, he jumped back to the dock. Everyone parted out of his way as he made his way back. The only words he spoke were towards Snotlout "meeting, now" and kept going.

It was rare to see the chief angry, and everyone knew better than to approach him in such state. The council felt nervous as he studied the map on the table, marking the location of where the boat was found. As he had expected, their boat had stayed within its normal course. Those who had retrieved the boat informed of how they found the boat partly lodged within a rock formation, and no sight of the crew.

"They were attacked, probably by the Bog-Burglars," he spoke at last, "they have changed something on their boats; they are much larger and fast than ours"

"We still have the dragons," Snotlout spoke.

"We can't use the dragons for everything, including fishing," he spoke in such an even voice that Snotlout felt the hairs of his neck stand, "we can't trade as much as we used to, so fishing is even more important. They know this"

"We have other spots," said Fishlegs pointing at some parts of the map, "we could…" but stopped as soon as he noticed Hiccup frowning, thinking… He still couldn't figure out what could possibly give them such advantage. He needed a closer look.

"They might already be aware of those locations," he said looking around the room, "we must take precaution. We are to only fish close to the island, where you can be seen"

"But Hiccup, the fish population this season is too low" Fishlegs said standing. They would out fish their island in only a few weeks.

"It will only be for a few days," he told them, "I will leave tonight and find out exactly how they are doing it"

"By yourself?" Astrid didn't like the sound of it.

"Toothless blends perfectly with the night sky. Any other would be detected easily" he could see his wife and many others looked worried, "I am only going to investigate, I won't engage or anything of the sort," but he felt like sinking a few of them as soon as he found them.

After the moon was covered with thick clouds, and the chill of the night sank into his bones, he felt his rage dissipate. Though orphans and widows were never alone within their tribe, he had still gone to each one of the homes of the families to give his condolences. In many of those homes were children, who cried on the bosoms of their mothers without consolation. He was reminded once again that he might be Astrid and Stein someday.

He tightened his saddle and checked on the tail fin once more. He wanted to be ready for anything they had.

"Come back soon," he turned to find Astrid with Stein on her arms, "you know Stein can't sleep without you telling him a story" though he was, but a toddler he loved to hear his father's voice.

"I got a good one for tonight," he leaned and kissed her and then kissed his son's forehead.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything rash, Toothless" she told the dragon before he nudged her lightly, before getting a good scratch.

Astrid watched them go from the entrance to the hall, holding back her tears. She trusted him, but still couldn't help feeling helpless.

They crossed the sky in a blur, pushing into the limit of their speed. They were unseen to all. When they reached the area where the boat had been attacked they slowed down. Hiccup spotted the rocks where the boat had been left for them to find. He felt a lump on his throat when he realized it had been left there on purpose for them to find, otherwise it would have sunk fast. Toothless landed on the rocks. Hiccup got off and inspected a few paces around him. In the water, he spotted something shinning.

The water was freezing when he pushed his hand in. He flinched when he felt whatever it was cut his hand. The water was slightly red when he pulled out the sword from the water. It was a sword like he had never seen before. The quality of work was okay, but what made it formidable was the material. It was the most pure steel he had ever seen. While it was not rare for Vikings to cut off each other's heads with their weapons, it usually required a lot of strength behind the hit. This sword didn't require that strength, it was deadly even in the hands of a child.

He put the sword on his saddle bag and then bandaged his hand with a piece of cloth. He would inspection it closely back at home, he had to find out first who were the ones who carried them, and if they did find their weak points. Toothless was fast to catch their scent before they went forwards. Their ships were fast, but none would ever be faster than them.

Far away from them, in the comfortable safety of the beginnings of her castle; Camicazi looked over the plans of her latest discoveries. During the cold months, she had known it was best to remain far from Berk. The weather was even crueler in their seas. In the mean time, she had looked around for anything that would give them an advantage. She had found her answer in the small village in the mainland dedicated to making boats. It was truly a blessing she had been near giving birth at the time to make the trip.

Had she brought the news with her back, she was sure Malkorka would have given them to Hiccup. So what if she couldn't surprise them anymore with the little fire flowers from farther east, or the plague that had been brought from the South in jars for her use, or even the use of the Blue Oleander on their ships; which was poisonous to dragons. She still had those beautiful long boats faster than any other ever seen. She had sent as many to be made in a short period of time as possible when she realized their worth.

She laughed softly to herself as she traced the sketches of the boats. Hiccup had forgotten one of their greatest achievement over many others. Vikings were the greatest sailors of their time. It was because of these that their knowledge from their world was so vast.

She wondered if he had found her little gift, it would be a shame if he didn't. She had sent one boat alone and tasked them with sinking a Berkerian ship, and then leave one of their latest toys for them to find. The sword would probably surprise him; she was aware he was a good blacksmith. It was the sharpest sword of their time. It had been only by luck that they had come across the ship carrying those blacksmiths. As soon as she saw a man being cut in half without difficulty by one of those swords she knew she must had more.

Returning to Hiccup, he had finally found the ship. It was a Viking ship like no other he had ever seen before. It wasn't as large as some of their boats, but it was incredibly fast. It could probably make half or even less time than one of their boats. He made sure to stay high above and study them well. No wonder their ship had been overrun. There were at least fifty men in that ship. They didn't look comfortable at all, but he guessed that wasn't the purpose of the vessel. It was simply put, a war ship.

If and when Camicazi used that ship to attack them; there were going to be a lot more enemies in their rocky beaches. The blood from his face drained when he thought about those in the island. There would be too many of them for his tribe to fight off at the same time. He pulled the sword he found out of the saddle bag and studied it for a moment. That could probably cut through one of theirs. Things were certainly not looking good.

He returned to Berk just as the sun started to rise. He found Astrid outside, with a sleeping Stein. Her smiling face made him forget for a moment that things were looking bleak. He made her go to sleep with him while Fishlegs and his wife looked after Stein. His mind was too mixed up at the moment and knew he wouldn't be able to think anything good until he had rested. In his dream, the past replayed. It was the time when they still fought against the dragons. The way dragons faced them fearlessly when they held swords and shields. The way the Gronkle could take quite a few hits before it went down.

"Hiccup?" he didn't realize he was awake until Astrid called to him. He was just sitting on their bed, his mind replaying the dream again and again "Hiccup!" she cried out when he jumped off the bed, forgetting for a moment about his missing foot. He fell face first on the floor before he scrambled for his foot "what's going on?"

"I need to talk to Gobber and Ulfar," he said before pulling his robe on, "Can you please go ahead and ask them to meet me at the blacksmith?"

She nodded before dressing faster than him and running out. Hiccup hurried to his saddle bag and pulled out the sword. He tested the sharp with his thumb to make sure it wasn't a dream. The blade was still extremely sharp and light. He turned to the sleeping Toothless, before scratching at a flaky scale. Dragons shed their scales often, so it wasn't rare to find a few loose. Astrid actually complained about them often, because they got everywhere. He couldn't believe their shed skin would be their salvation.

*****PRESENT

He was going to die, he was sure he was going to die. There was no other way to put it as he held for dear life into Hagnes' light form. Ahead of them lay a large storm, with thunder and lightning burning the air.

"Make her stop!" he screamed as the cold wind hit his face.

"I can't!" she laughed loudly, and fearless, "she loves storms, and we haven't seen one in a while!"

"You are fucking kidding!" he couldn't believe his luck.

"I wish!" she laughed again before Kara shifted to fly parallel to the storm, any closer, and they would be in real danger.

"Ahh!" he wanted to cover his ears when he heard the thunder hit the ground, but he found his hand holding tighter to Hagnes.

"Wooo!" Hagnes screamed before leaning forwards. Kara dove downwards with a screech that filled his body with Goosebumps "hold on!" she screamed before they started spiraling. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath "open your eyes!" against good sense, he did and saw they were only a fraction of a second from hitting the sea. His stomach moved to another place of his body when Kara suddenly leveled with the sea and shot forwards.

"Are you crazy!" he cried feeling like his dinner might come back any moment.

"Probably!" she screamed over the rushing wind before he felt her body shift, and suddenly they were shooting straight up like a rocket. They broke through the clouds and over until they were above everything but the moon and the stars. Ashton realized they were flying over the storm, which was now dissipating leaving tired and empty clouds behind.

"Kara is faster than anything alive or manmade," she said calmly as she patted her friend "if we wanted, we could go even faster"

Ashton was speechless. Kara had moved in a way no fighting yet could ever hope to move like.

"It's wonderful, isn't?" she said suddenly turning to look at him with a smile. He felt his heart thump against his chest. She looked authentically happy.

"You love flying…" he looked around them, finally able to appreciate the beauty around them. He watched her stretch her hand towards the sky before Kara tilted her body upwards and climbed a little higher.

"More than anything," she said, "I was born for this" and when he felt his heart thump again he grabbed her stretched hand and pulled her to him before smashing their lips together. She struggled against him before she released him. She raised her hand to slap him before she caught of his reddened cheeks. .

"Go ahead, I deserve it," he said moving his face forwards. He knew that the kiss came with a price.

"Shut up," she said turning to look ahead again "I didn't bring you here for that" she made Kara turn back towards their island.

When Ashton saw the island from above, his breath was taken away. Their town shone like a web of light within the darkness of the land and sea. Every small light was a home waiting for the morning to arrive. Inside those homes were his family, friends, and everyone he ever knew. It was so small from above.

"I want to protect them, you understand, right?" she whispered softly, "I wasn't to protect every single one of them"

Ashton wanted to ask her why, if so many had mistreated her, but he realized it was something that ran deep within her. She kept saying it was her fate to do so, but didn't seem bothered at all by it. Could Hagnes really love their island more than he thought possible?

"Why?" he couldn't help asking her. The more he found about her, the more she confused him. He thought Hagnes' dream was to leave Berk.

"Why?" she laughed, "because this is where we grew up, where we met everyone we care for, even if some of them are gone. We made great memories here," her voice cracked slightly, he wanted to turn her around but felt he wouldn't be welcome, "this has been the best summer of all my life, and I want more like it" his arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her back to his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder, from where he kissed her tear covered cheek.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Over the sea_

She didn't fight him again as they flew over the town and farther.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Do you believe_

They flew into the woods, flying over the crest of the trees and scaring the wild life. The air was cold and crisp, making them feel more alive than ever before. The scent of the woods covered and embraced them welcomingly.

_In August Moon - let me follow you_

_In August Moon - let me follow you down_

They flew over the hills and snow covered tops, reminding them for a moment that summer was about to end. Ashton pulled her tighter against him so they could share warmth.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Over the sea_

Hagnes felt her heart beat faster than it had never in her life. She still hadn't pulled away from his embrace. Actually had taken his hand on hers and loved the way his thumb brushed the top of her hand. She had always wanted to share this with someone.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Do you believe_

They flew over the sea just as before, but their hearts sang to a different song. The water shone with the light of the night sky, reflecting every star.

_In August Moon - let me follow you_

_In August Moon - let me follow you down_

_Let me follow you down_

"Kara!" Hagnes cried out as the dragoness turned towards the rock formations, "hold on!" she said holding tighter to the saddle. What was she doing flying them through there in the middle of the night!

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

They flew fast through them, twisting, wrenching through small spaces, "Kara!" in a fraction, they were facing the wall of a cliff before Kara twisted her body upwards, only inches from touching the rock.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Over the sea_

Both leaned down trying to protect their faces and bodies as the dragoness flew boldly between the trees. At times, she would use a tree to redirect herself to a totally different direction.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Do you believe_

Then they entered a cave, flying through it without stop.

_In August Moon - let me follow you_

_In August Moon - let me follow you down_

_Let me follow you down_

"Hagnes…" she heard Ashton gasp at the utter darkness around them.

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

The darkness of the cave felt eternal and encasing. She trusted the dragoness but could keep the insecurity away from her belly. Then they saw a light at the end of the cave, which turned out to be a tunnel.

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll never be_

_Down to the Seven Seas, paces I'll, I'll never be_

Kara threw them off her back effortlessly into the earth. Hagnes landed at top of Ashton. She turned fast to scream further at the dragoness before she saw her fly away.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Over the sea_

"Hagnes, look" she heard Ashton say before she looked around them. They were in a large field of midnight blue flowers. Above them, the full moon shone as in a dream. Hagnes realized then that this was the place of her dreams. The place where she saw her father, who tried to show her dragons were their friends and warn her off from going against the White Death.

_August Moon_

_Where are you_

_August Moon_

_Do you believe_

"Eh, Hagnes?" she looked at Ashton before she realized she was straddling him. She was about to jump off him, but his hands kept her in place. His blue eyes caught her as in a trance when she had been ready to shout at him. He lay among the blue flowers, his head resting on the soft earth as he stared up at her; "I think she wanted to give us some time alone" he smiled shamelessly at her.

"I…" she was still trying to come to acceptance that the place of her dreams was real. He leaned on his elbow to have closer reach to her. He reached and pushed one of her short locks behind her ear before tracing her earlobe carefully, trying to memorize every millimeter of it before tracing her soft jaw to end on her chin. He pulled her face close to his before kissing her softly. It was a chaste kiss, giving her the chance to pull back, but she didn't.

She rested her hands on his chest, feeling her cheeks redden when she felt his toned muscles. He smiled softly before pulling the rest of her body at top of his. She lay at top of him as he kissed from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck. A warm hand went under her sweater before he pulled it off before doing the same with his. He rolled them over until she was underneath him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in awe as the blue flowers framed her face. She looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes that haunted his nights and days. Those beautiful eyes that captured him since that day she went into the café at the beginning of summer.

"I…" she watched him in a daze before he leaned down and kissed each of her eyelids.

"Please be only mine," he whispered in her ear before kissing the shell.

Her breath was gone. She had completely forgotten about her heart break with Conall and couldn't help feeling guilty. She realized she hadn't truly loved him as much as she had thought. No, it wasn't the same. Her mind went out the window when she was with Ashton. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers and the way he caressed her. She loved the way heat gathered in her center when he whispered in her ear. Those feelings had only grown when he didn't turn away from Kara, and even went along with the ride.

"Please," he repeated kissing her neck before burying his face in her hair.

She closed her eyes in bliss as his tongue ran just behind her ear. Her whole body shuddered at the promise of what he could bring her. Without realization, she brought her hands to claw at his back as she tried to regain her senses.

"Hagnes…" somehow he made her name sound so good. She wanted to hear him more, "let me show you" he whispered huskily on her ear, "let me show you what I can give you" he said before taking his top off revealing his muscled chest. She stared at his chest from up to down until she reached the waist of his sweat pants. She did a double take when she saw the bulge hidden behind.

"Don't say anything," he said when he realized where she was looking. He didn't want to go there yet. He brought her hand to his face and kissed it before she moved it to his blond hair. His breath got stuck on his throat when she pulled slightly then ran down to his ear where she traced the shell and lob "ah…" she saw him shake slightly when she pulled on his ear, "no…" she couldn't believe that was one of his erogenous spots. His face blushed, and lips parted before her hand traced down to his chest. His abs twitched slightly as she traced every defined line. Her eyes rested on his nipples for a moment wondering how he would react.

She kept tracing down until she reached his navel, from which a light line of blond hair trailed farther down.

Then out of nowhere she pushed him off her. She bolted up and stared at his shocked expression.

"I… I am not ready" she said before her knees shook below her. She fell on them and stared straight at him, "I… am not ready" she told him again as in a mantra. He stood up, got her sweater and put it around her shaking shoulders.

"That's okay," he said with a smile, glad it was only time that she needed, "I understand," then he started to walk away, towards the woods around the field.

"Whe…where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"Please, don't make me tell you" he said before pointing with his head to a problem he had hidden behind the sweatpants. He didn't think she would appreciate that poking her on the way back. When he saw her face redden, he was seriously tempted to tell her, but realized that wouldn't help them move farther.

When he was finally out of sight, Hagnes felt all of her energy drain. That had been the longest night of her life. She heard a croon in the sky before she spotted Kara above. Dawn was closing on them; she realized when she saw some red taint the sky. The dragoness landed before her with a curious look, wondering where the male had gone to.

"Traitor," she muttered before the dragoness gave a croaking laugh, "yeah, you laugh now, but I swear I will get you back" she said before putting on her sweater.

*****PAST****

Astrid stood by the door of the smithy. Her breath was caught when she saw a shield as blue as her Nadder reflecting the hot flames. Toothless spit into the fire, making the flames spark with rage. Somehow Hiccup had been able to melt the thick scales together to create the cover to a shield. It was as smooth as a mirror.

"I wanted to make this a surprise," he said sheepishly before presenting her with the shield. She put the basket with food on the side and went to take it. She had expected it to be heavy, but it was even lighter than a regular shield, "you like it?" he asked her before she jumped on his arms and kissed him, "I will take that as a yes"

He watched her swing it around for a moment as if she was hitting someone with it. In a way, it was good that it was lighter as it would tire her less but the impact it would have it wouldn't be as enjoyable as it did with the previous weight. She was sure Hiccup could add some weight behind it if she asked.

"Chief?" they turned to find a group of children with several sacks.

"Great job!" he said approaching the children.

"What is it?" Astrid asked curiously before one of the children opened the sack and shows hundreds of dragon scales of many colors.

Hiccup wondered what would happen if he mixed the scales of different dragons together. Astrid's shield only had scales of her Nadder, which was why the color had come out so even.

"You actually did it," Ulfar said entering the smithy, which was becoming crowded as more children arrived with more sacks of dragon scales.

The day before he had called Ulfar and Gobber into the smithy, as soon as he showed them the sword he found both worried as much as he did. Ulfar tested the sword against one of their own and paled when he saw how easily broke it. Though they had accomplished warriors if they couldn't defend themselves they wouldn't stand a chance. Hiccup proposed right away to use a new material. When he showed them the bag full of blue Nadder scales Gobber couldn't help to laugh. He admitted he had the same idea a few years back but was never able to reshape the scales. They left Hiccup to think through that issue while they tried to come up with other ideas.

"How did you do it?" Ulfar held Astrid's new shield examining the smooth surface.

"Toothless helped," he replied before the dragon spit into the pit, turning some of his own scales bright red.

"Dragon fire…" he couldn't believe the answer was so easy.

"Tell Gobber to come quick, we have a lot of work to do," Hiccup said before Ulfar turned to find more children with bags full of dragon scales. He didn't dare tell Ulfar that they would have to sort them by dragon type; that alone was going to be a headache.

"You got to eat first, you have been here all day," Astrid said handing him the basket she had brought over. Their fingers brushed, sending comforting sparks through their bodies.

"Thanks," he said before sitting on a bench set against the wall. Then, he caught the children staring at them with smirks, "what?"

"Are you two going to kiss?" one child dared to ask before rest snickered.

"Go fetch more scales before I test my shield on you," Astrid said strapping her shield on her arm, but the smile that broke through her lips made her look unthreatening. The kids snickered some more before they left, leaving behinds at least ten sacks of dragon scales, "twerps"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I am going to have them sort the scales by dragon type?" he asked with a smile.

"Probably," she said before placing a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, and finally on his lips. He pulled her to sit on his lap; hugging her body to his while she rested her hands on his chest.

"Ar' we goin' to presence somethin' we shouldn't?" Gobber asked coming in, followed by Ulfar.

Astrid sighed tiredly before getting up, kissing Hiccup on the cheek, and then leaving.

"Thank you, not" he told his old mentor.

"You didn't seem to mind Toothless," laughed Gobber when he saw Hiccup turn to the Nightfury, who was smirking him as much as the children had, "now, let's hear this about using the dragon's fire"

It was sort of frightening how fast the word ran fast through the village. The word about the sword Hiccup had found, and how they had found how to use the dragons' scales to make new shields were in everyone's mouths. Soon they found many more sacks of dragon scales at their doors. Just about every child was now set in the task of sorting the scales, and those who had some smith experience were helping them. It had been a long time since he had seen everyone so excited.

He had already informed the council of the ship he had spotted, giving them a detailed description of how fast they moved. The old wolves of war were already working through a plan on how to counter them. The battle had felt so far away until then, but they were no frightened.

As he polished a new shield made out of Monstrous Nightmare scales, he remembered how years ago all they could think of was how to fight off the dragons. He was glad he had his back to everyone because his smirk would raise many questions. In just a few years, they had gone through so much, grown so much closer, and become so much stronger. Camicazi could send all of her fleets after them at once, but every single one of them, Vikings and dragons would go down fighting.

"Hiccup?" he turned to see Ulfar putting away some of the tools. Gobber and the others had already left, "are you staying?"

"I am just going to finish this one," where had the time gone? "Now go, I bet Ruffnut is waiting for you," he threw a smile at the newly wed man.

"You got a wife too, remember?" Astrid said from the door, Stein on her arms. She had that frown that meant he was in trouble.

"Excuse me," Ulfar tried to laugh as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Hiccup said putting the shield aside before picking Stein and sitting him on his lap; "sooo, it's late, isn't?" she had already warned him about getting home in time for dinner. Well, that was the trouble with living inside a mountain. It was hard to tell when the sun had already gone down. He had to think of a way to solve that.

"Yes, you are" she said looking for a space in the bench to sit as it was covered almost entirely by new shields. When she found none, she decided to sit by his side instead, though she was still upset at him.

"Sorry," he said slouching and tried not to smile when Stein pulled on his hair, "time just flew by…"

"So you didn't even notice Toothless had already gone home, or that I sent him back to get you home a few times?"

Oh, so that's what he wanted.

She punched his shoulder, "that's for not giving yourself a break," and then kissed his cheek, "and that's for caring so much, but you won't do any good to the tribe if you die of exhaustion"

She spoke the truth, he realized because as soon as she said that he felt his whole body ache. He made sure to tuck all the tools away before he allowed her to drag him back home. Toothless was already sleeping on his stone slab inside their room, and Astrid tucked Stein into his crib while he finally ate dinner. He didn't complain or say anything as she led him to _their_ favorite chair by the warm hearth. She cuddled on his lap, and he held her close.

He felt his chest swell with pride as he looked at the beauty sleeping on his lap. He couldn't believe even then that he had married Astrid, the toughest shield maiden he had ever known, and also the most beautiful. He took his time undoing her braid, and then passing his fingers through her locks. It was softer than silk. He could tell she had also been under a lot of pressure when she sighed as he massaged her scalp.

As the embers of fire started to die out, he picked her up easily and carried her to bed. In no time at all, he was already asleep, holding her as closely as humanly possible.

*****To be continued…*****

PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = One more step closer to the end.


	16. Chapter 16

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Ferdoos: Actually yes and no. Because of the war they barely have time to prepare armors for everyone, so they will get them later. As for Hagnes, she already has hers. The one she used to duel Princess Sini was made out of Nightfury scales.**_

_**an9454: I give you my word I will never leave the story hanging, threats or not threats (though if you need some lessons on how to threaten people I will be happy to help).**_

_**Alya Spruce: Hmm… I don't know. I named Hiccup's kid Stein with that in mind. Stein, Stoic; get it? Also Stoic's story of smashing his head against a boulder… Stein actually means stone. But, if the tribute is not as noticeable I will think about it. I know a lot of weapons have names (like in my favorite video game), so it wouldn't be as odd if the shield and sword had names (actually I am starting to like that idea quite a bit.)**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviews and follows this story. Only a few more chapters to go!**_

Chapter 16

It was a cold night when Reinn heard the trash bins fall in the backyard. He cursed under his breath. Of all times to make him go out there to the cold, especially with his age; darn squirrels. He tightened his robe before picking outside. They were still digging through his trash shamelessly! He got his broom, ready to remind them his home was off limit. As an old man, he liked the peacefulness of his home, farther from town than most.

As soon as he opened the back door the rustling stopped. He lifted his broom ready to get the little scavengers. Then, he saw what looked like to be a tail, but it wasn't a squirrel's fluffy tail. It was covered with green scales, but it was surely too large to be a garden lizard.

He heard a hissing sound before something deep within him; something he had been carrying in his blood for generations stirred. It wasn't fear. No, no it wasn't fear. His ancestors didn't fear anything. It was a sensation of excitement like he had never felt since his youth when he used to go hunting with his brothers and father. There was some confusion too because he couldn't understand why he felt this way. He couldn't feel the cold night anymore.

Whatever was inside went back to digging through his trash, not the least bothered by the man waiting outside with his broom.

"Are you hungry, little fella?" he found himself asking before the creature stopped digging as if it had understood. Suddenly a small round head was looking at him with large yellow eyes. It made a sound, something between a croak and a purr. It tilted its head curiously, "wow, aren't ya' a big boy" it was a little larger than a cat. It scurried to his feet and looked up at him waving its tail like a puppy. There was something on it's sides, but there was very little light to make out what they were.

Reinn smiled, whatever this thing was, it was too cute to turn away.

"Ehhh, come here?" at once the critter crawled up his body, tickling him a little, before resting on his shoulder as if it had always belonged there. He heard a small tinkling sound before he spotted what seemed to be a metallic name tag around its neck. He read it, "Kritter? It actually fits you," the lizard made another croak/purr sound before rubbing its head against his cheek. It was probably some kid's exotic pet. He decided to feed it inside. The following day he would call the newspaper to put an ad, though he wouldn't mind if no one ever claimed the little beast.

*****The Next Day

The island of Berk only had one High School. It was large, including an area with bunkers and food reserves in case a storm trapped the students inside. It had happened only a few times during the years. Many felt that there would be one of those occasions soon. The weather was turning cold too fast. Hagnes watched the snow fall as Ashton drove them to school. It was a Friday, and the White Death was yet to wake up.

Part of her wished it would wake up already. She was tired of the stares, and gossip that exploded every time she lifted a finger. Everyone now knew she was the Duchess, and their reactions varied as much as their hormonal tempers. Some hated her right off the bat, all of those had become close to Soleil. Others tried to get close to her, trying to get something out of her. Someone had slipped out that she had a large inherency. Then there were those who just were unmistakable jealous of her, but weren't brave enough to do anything but glare at her, or bump to her in the halls. The least harmful were the curious, who would pick glances at her and whisper between themselves.

She was thankful for her friends. Even though Philly and Runi didn't know the whole truth they still hung out with her. None of them commented on the Crown, behaving as if nothing had changed between them.

"So, what if it attacks during the storm?" Ashton asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted looking at him, but he was keeping his eyes on the road, "but I don't think it will. It sleeps in a volcano, so I guess it doesn't like the cold"

He wanted to shake his head at her. Ever since that flight almost a week ago he had learnt that there was no one else in the world that knew more about dragons than her. He loved to listen to her talk about them, and part of him couldn't wait for them to wake up. She admitted knowing where the dragons slept, but wouldn't take him there. She kept assuring him that he would see them awake soon.

As they entered the school, now recognized as a couple, she tried to keep herself from sighing. They were being started at again.

"It was huge!" they turned to see Runi enter along with Philly, those two were getting along extremely well.

"Do I want to ask what was huge?" Ashton asked.

"You have such a dirty mind," Runi laughed before checking his phone, "let me show you"

"Wow, that's big. What is it?" she heard Ashton say, which meant it was safe to look.

"I don't know, but my gramps says it's called Kritter, found him last night digging through his trash" Runi said before noting Hagnes had turned pale, "you aren't afraid of lizards, are you?"

"Hagnes?" Ashton realized her expression wasn't one of fright, but misbelief. It was just a large… lizard "is that…"

"Terrible Terror," she said under her breath before grabbing Runi by his arm and pulling him outside, out of earshot.

"Wow, wow! I thought you were with Ashton!" he teased.

"Where is your grandpa" she demanded to know.

"At home probably feeding that thing," he asked with a curious stare, why was that thing so important?

"Ashton," she turned to him, and Philly who had followed close behind, "can you drive us to his grandfather's place?" Ashton only nodded before they hurried to his car

"But school is about to start," Philly said as she followed.

"This is more important," Hagnes said, and Philly had been ready to debate her on it but when she saw how worried she was she realized this was truly serious.

They got on Ashton's car and drove off. Runa had been getting ready to get out of the car when she saw them. She didn't believe they were skipping school, especially if Philly was with them.

"Want to follow them?" Jason asked her with a smile. Ever since that night at Hagnes' house he had gotten close to the girl, wondering if he could find an ally on her.

"You want to play stalker?" she asked him.

"Hey, I am just saying," he said as she closed the door and buckled up.

"What are you waiting for, they are almost out of sight" she said before they followed them. She felt like an idiot when she saw them park in front of her gramps place. Runi was probably showing them that stupid lizard their grandpa found. She told Jason about it, but he didn't turn back.

"I think there is more to it," something in his gut told him.

Runa sighed; she actually hoped it was nothing. She got her phone out and made a call.

Inside Hagnes watched with wide eyes as the Terrible Terror sat on the tea table in the living room, staring at her with drowsy eyes.

"What is it?" Philly asked trying to pat it; she almost jumped when the creature pushed its snout against her hand.

"Scratch its chin," Hagnes told her before she did just that, at once the creature was lying on its side with half lid eyes.

"I take you know what it is missy," said Reinn Thorston.

"Yes," she said not looking away from Kritter.

"So, are those wings?" Runi asked.

"Don't think so, I haven't seen it fly" Mr. Thorston laughed; teenagers and their overactive imaginations. He had seen many things in his life; it was hard to surprise him.

Hagnes couldn't believe he was taking care of a creature he wasn't even sure it could fly. She knew it could, but it was probably getting some of its strength back. It was also probably getting used to its new surroundings. She was sure a lot had changed in three hundred years.

"Up," she said before Kritter stood on its hind legs, "fly" she lifted her pointing finger before watching it open its wings. Even Mr. Thorston gasped at the sight. It flapped them weakly, lifting a few centimeters. It fell back to the living room table panting.

"How did you do that?" Philly asked in wonder.

"Can you make it do anything else?" Runi asked excitedly, the smile on Mr. Thorston's face said he felt the same way.

"Yes, but please promise me you won't start screaming or anything like that," she told them seriously before they nodded, she turned to the little critter, scratched its chin before speaking softly just like Halldora had taught her, "Kritter, could you please lit the fireplace for us? It's getting a little cold" she had been taught to not talk to them as if they were babies or stupid. Dragons were the smartest creatures after humans, too bad for the dolphins.

"What do you…" but Mr. Thorston shut his mouth as soon as Kritter turned its head to the fireplace and shot a bullet of fire from its mouth; it lit immediately warming the room.

"This is a dragon," she said before Kritter jumped to her lap to get some more petting.

"A…a dragon?" Mr. Thorston asked in misbelieve before bursting into laughter, "I thought they were supposed to be as big as a house!"

"Yeah Hagnes," Runi joined, "it's more likely some sort of mutant cat,"

"It's a dragon," she sighed, "a Terrible Terror to be exact."

"Doesn't look too terrible to me,"

"Because it's by itself, Terrible Terrors tend to move in packs, and that's how they are most dangerous" then she stopped and looked at the dragon on her lap, "you got separated from the others, didn't you?" Kritter looked up at her curiously with its amber eyes, "Oh, Thor, Odin, and Loki… they are awake"

"You mean all?" Ashton asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," she turned to Mr. Thorston, "turn on the TV"

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did. He allowed her to flip through the channels until she got to the news.

"…another sighting near Dragon Claw has been reported, this being the eight since last night…" Hagnes watched, and she was sure everyone else had too, behind the reported who was in the woods, there was a shape flying behind.

"Is that…" Philly gulped, "a dragon?"

"A Monstrous Nightmare," Hagnes started shaking, "they are awake…"

"Hagnes, are you okay?" Ashton held her when she almost fell.

"How is she supposed to be okay, we just saw a…" but she didn't hear more, the lights went out.

*****PAST*****

It was midnight when the first attack arrived. Thousands of flaming arrows rained down in the port killing the few men finishing for the night. Hiccup had been about to go on patrol when he saw them. His heart sank when he realized something had happened to the previous patrol, which included his cousin Snotlout. The war horn resonated through the night, calling to every single Viking to fight. Their port was already lost, and the enemy was making its way steadily towards them.

Hiccup made up his mind right then as they charged. They would give them a battle that it was never going to be forgotten.

The battle broke out in the woods. As they had anticipated, they all carried the same type of sharp swords. So sharp, it could cut a man in half easily. Still the Vikings of Berk had prepared and held their shields with pride. The scales of their multicolored dragons reflected light from the moon and the stars unlike any other metal ever seen. Those who would survive the battle from the enemy side would retell the tale as if they had fought against weapons that shone like the northern lights. Their wielders unlike any other humans they had ever seen. At least five of theirs were needed to give an actual battle to one of theirs. The Hairy Hooligans of Berk were seen as the best that ever lived.

Of them, there would many tales told through generations. Of the twins who fought as if they were one, ransacking their camps without leaving a trace; the only proof was their boasting during battle. Of a large, blonde haired man who could take at least ten men on his own. It was said he only went for the seasoned warriors; never fighting someone young as he didn't see the challenge on it. Of a petite woman who could outmatch any man in battle, who under the light of the moon looked like an enchantress, and many… many more. These tales would change a lot depending on whom you heard them from. Nevertheless, there were tales that remained constant, and were much more chilling.

In the trees, they would say countless ember eyes would watch them, waiting for the right moment to snatch them up. Bones and flesh would rain down on the rest. Some, who were lucky to escape, said the trees were actually all dragons twisting with each other to trick them under the light of the moon. Dragons were already scary, not that any of them would ever admit it, but to have dragons controlled to attack them in such manner was bloodcurdling.

However, of all tales, there was one that always left them shivering in the night. They would tell of a shadow darker than the night. They told of the deafening screech assuring them of what it was. It swallowed all the light around it before a strike of blue fire, faster than any arrow, was seen. No man that was struck by it ever survived. Their bodies caught in flames, petrifying those around before it collapsed. The men who saw this, for the rest of their lives, had nightmares almost every night about the same sight.

It was from this image that not only these men, but their children as they heard the story by the fire of their homes, would bring together a painting depicting a mad woman as a savior, and the brave man riding the shadow as a monster.

This man, recognized as the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, was said to be insane. That he wanted nothing else but to cover their world in flames. Those who fought against him, and were lucky enough to survive, would say that he moved in the shadows as if he was one of them. He was faster than any gazelle as he drew his sword and gave the first strike. He held an inhuman fluidity as he dodged all hits his way. Some swore they hit him, but the sword never drew blood. Some said he had a deal with Loki while others said he had been possessed by a demon.

Though there were many tales true and untrue, there was something that was never spoken. The eyes of the man were green like the forest in the middle of the day, which was well known. However, that night, when his eyes were seen they saw more than the green forest. They saw a fire that engulfed them, and made many wonder for a moment if they were not burning alive. Yet, there was something in those eyes that called to them that made them want to face this man though they held no chance against him.

And this was just from the first night.

The morning of the following day, when the enemy had retreated with their dead; they mourned for those who were lost in battle. Though time was short, the chief went to every family and gave his condolences. The last person he went to visit was Snotlout's wife, Dylla. She wasn't crying like most women he had gone see. She sat by her kitchen table, belly swollen, with her eyes fixed on the fire.

"He could be …" Hiccup tried to say, but she only shook her head no. She knew better. Her broken heart told her that her husband was long gone from their world "I am sorry…" he didn't know what else to say. He was the one who sent Snotlout on patrol the night before. He never thought… no… there was always the risk that something like this might happen. He swallowed drily and looked at Dylla with regret. It wasn't fair that his cousin would never get to know his child.

"I am not," she said decisively, she caught his confused expression, "I am not sorry that he died," she offered him a withering smile, "when he left, he told me he loved me, and that he would protect me and our child to his last breath" her smile shriveled as her voice cracked and as she fought the tears clouding her eyes, "I am not going to say I am sorry he died because he died like a true Viking, and doing what he proposed himself to do. He was such a meat head, but that's what I loved about him" the tears were running down her face before splattering at top of her belly, "he gave his life for us"

When she placed her hands on her belly and felt her child kick, she finally allowed herself to sob. He held her for a while, feeling her tears soak his cloak. Her small frame shook, and with each shake he felt his heart wrench. He allowed himself to let a few tears spill. They landed on her shoulder; if she felt them, she didn't say anything about them. It was only after the fire in the hearth died out that she pulled back. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she offered him a smile still. No matter the circumstances she would always try to smile; Snotlout had always loved that about her. She would always try to look at the bright side. She would never give up, even if her heart was broken into as many pieces as there were grains of sand in beach, she would still smile for him.

After he left her, he went directly home. Astrid had laid a meal for them at the table while Toothless looked over Stein. She offered him a sad smile, knowing well where he had been. Hiccup couldn't move from the doorway. He had thought that if he died, as long as they lived that he would be okay with it. After seeing Dylla cry, he could just imagine the same words coming from Astrid's mouth. His son was still too young to remember him; it would be no different from how it would be to Snotlout's child. He couldn't even phantom the pain that would haunt Astrid. Knowing her, she would never let go of it; she was so stubborn. And Toothless… Toothless was his best friend. Toothless would remain with them, and protect them, but he would no longer be able to fly with him. He had taken that joy dragons knew from birth away from him, and returned it with his company. They still had the tail fin that didn't require the pedal, but Toothless didn't like it much.

"Hiccup?" she was standing before him with a worried look, "Hiccup…" she placed a hand on his cheek, just where a tear was making its way down. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her with all his strength, taking away her breath. Toothless observed them curiously for a moment before looking after Stein again. Astrid led him inside, closing the door behind him and then leading him to the bench against the wall. He held her still, his face buried in her hair. He was shivering, fear overtaking him at the thought his selfishness could lead to so much pain for those he loved the most.

How could he had been okay with dying? He couldn't leave them alone. He decided he would do all to keep his family together. He wished he could have learnt this lesson without losing his cousin. He swore that he was going to make sure Dylla and the child never lacked anything.

"Eat, then let's get some sleep" she whispered to him before leading him to the table. She didn't start to eat until he did. Though it was the middle of the day outside, they went to bed. Stein lay between them and Toothless at the foot of the bed. It wasn't long before the humans were sleep. He raised his head to pick on them. He too would make sure his family remained together.

Camicazi drew the blade out of the man's guts, spilling its contents into the ship's wooden floor. Everyone in her presence stood still, hoping they wouldn't be next. They had new weapons and ships, and yet they weren't able to breach the forest. It had been a little over a month since the battles had started again. They had expected to overcome the Hairy Hooligans only in a few days, but they were dead wrong. She walked around the deck with an impatient look, just looking for someone to step out of line just a little bit. None did, but that didn't mean she would stay still.

She stood before a young servant who bowed to her immediately thought the girl was clearly shaking in fear. She didn't even get a chance to scream before Camicazi cut her head off. Blood splashed her and her white gown, but she didn't even flinch. She kicked the girl's head to the side before walking to her throne set in the middle of the meeting. Everyone else was standing around her in a circle. She picked her son who had been sitting there and sat him on her lap.

"If you fail me once again I will show no mercy. I have given you all the tools necessary for this. You either bring her to me," she said before uncovering her breast and feeding her child, "or I will kill all of you next" she told her so called generals before they left to their respective ships.

It was so hard to find capable people; she sighed tiredly before passing a hand through her blood soaked hair.

*****PRESENT*****

_She was sitting in the field of blue flowers looking up at the full moon. She was wearing a long and unadorned black dress. Her father was sitting by her side with a gentle smile. His green eyes were just like hers. She knew it was a dream, still she felt happy to be there. She always wondered if she would see him again. _

"_So, I guess I should have listened to you," she broke the silence between them._

"_It is your destiny," he wasn't smiling anymore, "the gods are too cruel"_

"_True that," she laughed, and for the first time she saw her father upset, "it is what it is" she shrugged as if there was no other way around it._

"_Hagnes, you could still leave with your mother," he told her. Damn the gods, he wasn't going to watch his baby get killed._

_She shook her head no, and turned to look back at the moon, "I am the chief now, aren't I?"_

_He sighed in frustration before passing his hand through his hair "you had to be as stubborn as your mother" he gave her crooked smile, "I guess there is no point in asking you to be careful?"_

"_Nope," she said before a shadow flew over them._

"_It's time," he said standing and then offering her a hand._

"_Will I see you again?" she asked him taking his hand. He pulled her up. A cold wind rustled her dress and messed with their hair. Still, it was a welcomed wind._

"_Probably, but hopefully it will be here and not in Valhalla" he laid a kiss on her forehead, "be nice to your mother" he said lastly with sadness laced on his voice._

_She nodded before Kara landed before them._

She felt a large tongue go over her face "Ugh! Kara!" she cried sitting on her bed and pushing the dragoness off. Wait? Her bed? "How did I?"

"Hey" she turned so fast she almost twisted her neck. Ashton was sitting on her desk chair shifting anxiously. And no wonder, he knew he was in deep trouble with Hagnes. Huddling in a corner of her room were Philly, Runi, Runa, Soleil, and Jason Gallion all watching warily as the dragoness sat by her bed.

"So… you aren't going to get eaten?" Runi asked.

"I told you already, she won't!" Ashton said tiredly. He had given them the water down version so many times he was sick of it.

"Why are they here" she demanded from him.

"Well, after you fainted I thought it would be best to bring you here. Of course, once Kara pounced at top of Runi when we came in I had to tell them what was going on" then he turned to the uninvited, "then these three snuck through the back door. You can imagine how Kara reacted to that"

Downstairs was probably a mess; Hagnes sighed in resignation. She caught sight of her alarm clock. She was out only an hour, and the whole world already knew, wonderful.

"This is just crazy," Philly said shaking her head. Dragons couldn't be real, they just couldn't be.

"I can't believe this is happening" Runa said leaning against the wall, and keeping her eyes on the dragoness, "how… when…"

"More importantly," Jason interfered, "what is happening now? Does this means those sighting reports are all true?"

"I don't have time to explain," she said almost growling. There was so much that needed to be done. She pulled out her cellphone and started calling someone.

"Gunnur? Yes, it's…, so you already called… okay, I will…" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "what did you tell them?" there was a long moment of silence as Hagnes listened to Gunnur on the other end of the line. Her eyes started to narrow dangerously while her lips became a tight line "What in the name of Thor were you thinking!" she cried collapsing back on her bed, "I know! But I…" they watched her close her eyes and take deep breaths, "alright, I will deal with them when the time comes… Thanks Gunnur"

Hagnes hung up and sat on her bed patting Kara, though by the look in her eyes, they could tell her mind was somewhere else.

"Are you just going to sit there!" Soleil had enough, she stepped forwards and at once Kara stood on her way growling "what the hell its problem"

"First, _her_ name is Kara. Second, she knows better,"

"Bet you have been telling her of what you have been up to" Jason couldn't help to chuckle. Well, he needed to laugh because he was seriously starting to believe he was losing his mind.

"Kara and I have no secrets from each other. She is my dragon, and I am…"

"I don't care!" Soleil shouted not caring if there was an actual dragon before her, "this is madness, you have to stop it!" she believed Ashton when he told them Hagnes knew all there was about dragons.

"Me?" she asked curiously before a smirk drew itself on her lips, "now, why should I do anything?"

"Hagnes…" Ashton warned her. They didn't need bickering.

"Alright, alright; I, Hagnes the walking disaster of Berk will do something" she said before going to the black chest in the room, "Ashton?" she called before he helped her put on her armor. Then, she strapped her sword to her belt and her shield to her back until it was needed. Finally, out of the chest she pulled a golden, curved war horn as long as her arm and strapped it to her belt too.

"What are you…"

"I am doing something," she said before opening the bedroom door, followed closely by Kara. She already sported her saddle. She hoped she would have the chance to thank Ashton for saving them some time.

"But what are you doing?" Soleil said as they followed her downstairs. The living room, hall, and kitchen did look like a battle field. Again, how could this happen in just one hour?

Hagnes opened the back door, sighing in comfort as the cold wind hit her face. She stepped out followed by Kara. Ashton stood outside too, hoping she wasn't about to do what he thought she was going to do. Soleil and the rest stood at the entrance looking lost.

"What it looks like?" Hagnes said before she mounted Kara, "I am living in the past" then she took off in direction to Dragon's Claw.

****In Town

Steinunn sighed in frustration. She had just been called from the school to be told that Hagnes had skipped, which they found extremely odd. Well, she did ask her to stay out of trouble until school started again. She had to be more careful with her words. Still, she knew her talk to Hagnes would have to wait. There was another report by someone claiming they saw a dragon. She laughed at the first few, wondering if people genuinely had nothing better to do, but now they were coming in by the minute.

People were going to panic if they kept going. She had to make a public announcement and had her secretary already arrange one. If things went smoothly, everyone would laugh at this at the end of the day.

Her phone rang before saw it was Gunnur calling. She was sure she was laughing her panties off with the news and wanted to share it with her.

"Hey Gunnur," she said to her closest friend.

"Are you watching the news?" she asked, but she wasn't laughing.

"I was before, but they just keep talking about dragon sightings and…"

"Turn it on," she said before hanging up.

Steinunn was shocked. She was sure Gunnur was going to have a laugh. Still, she turned on the TV in her office and watched the same reporter in Dragon's Claw tell them about the latest sighting. After a few minutes, she was ready to turn it off again. Then there was a sound long and deep. She stood before the screen as the camera pointed upwards. There was something shooting through the sky at fast speed before it suddenly stopped. The camera zoomed in, and they all could see the undeniable shape of a black dragon. She had to sit as the whole island fell into silence.

The camera zoomed even closer and there, on the back of the dragon was Hagnes sounding an old Viking war horn.

*****PAST*****

The sea breeze was salty and familiar. She took a deep breath of it before going back home. Though the mountain offered them a lot of protection, she still preferred the outside world; to fly with Stormfly even if it was as a scout. Just as Hiccup had asked her; Astrid rode well above and out of the reach of the enemy ships. They would be making it to their shores real soon, and she needed to give Hiccup a good idea of what the next battle would entitle. She hoped there was some time for her to go to Dylla and make sure Stein was okay.

Her mind was wondering on her family and how much she loved them. Hiccup was a doting father. Even though he was so busy at times she had to drag him to get some sleep, he always made sure to make time for Stein. She hoped that on the next patrol, they could go together. At nights, he would tell her all that went on his mind, all of his fears if there were any and she would do the same, but it had been a long time since they flew together. She missed their little competitions, and she was pretty sure Stormfly also wanted to continue to race Toothless.

Years later, she would finally admit been day dreaming, instead of saying she didn't think they would reach her. A harpoon passed by barely missing one of Stormfly's wings. Though they were high, they had something that was able to reach them. Before she could look down, they had shot something else at them. This time it was a net. It wrapped around one of Stormfly's wings. The dragoness had to maneuver with one wing only as her rider tried to cut the net off. Still, they went down and close to the ships. Another net was shot, this time much larger wrapping them both.

Astrid had been able to cut the smaller net but now had to struggle with the larger one. By the time she was able to free herself she and Stormfly had already been pulled at the top of one of the enemy ships.

"Are you sure she is the one?" She stood with her back to Stormfly fending off any enemies that tried to approach them.

"You are the wife of the chief, aren't you?" she was so petit, they couldn't believe she was the best warrior of the Hairy Hooligans.

She didn't answer but simply glared at them. Like Hel she was going to let them use her against Hiccup. Before she was taken down at least a dozen warriors lay on their blood, and she wasn't even tired. But, the moment one of them pointed their swords to Stormfly's neck she stopped..

Hiccup watched the sunset, waiting for Astrid to arrive. She should have already done. They should already be sitting around the table chatting away the little free time they had. Stein wailed on his arms, hungry for his mother's milk and love. Then, he saw a Deadly Nadder. He sighed in relief before he noticed something peculiar. The wings of the dragoness didn't move in sync. She was hurt. His eyes clouded with tears. The Nadder was closer, and he could tell there was no rider on her back. Stormfly collapsed when she landed. Her scaly body was covered with several cuts. She crooned weekly before using her beak to point at the saddle bag.

With shaking fingers, Hiccup pulled out a parchment. In the parchment she laid conditions for him. As he read it, he felt his blood boil.

Stormfly crooned worriedly for her rider.

"Don't worry girl," he assured her, "I won't come back without her" and she believed him, so she went to sleep. Soon they were surrounded, everyone asking for Astrid. Still, Hiccup said nothing as he went inside to pack. He handed Stein to Dylla and asked her to look after him then asked for the council to meet.

"I will be going on my own," he said to them with a bag already on his shoulder, "there won't be any attacks for three days and nights, or so she says" of course none believed Camicazi, "I need everyone to stay on guard and with a level head"

"Astrid is a friend of mine Hiccup, so it pains me to say this, but you are being irrational" Fishlegs said standing much taller than his friend, "she knows you would never take her deal, she is expecting you and will take every advantage of it"

"He is right Hiccup," another member of the council said, "we understand how you feel, but if you leave the whole tribe will be in danger"

Hiccup sighed; he didn't dare tell them what he had exactly in plan. It was too much risky, and he was pretty sure it would be seen as insane, which actually wasn't a surprise.

"Let him go already," said Renald standing taller than any other man in the room, "for Thor's sake, you got dragons as your companions and are the best warriors ever seen. Also, if he goes that doesn't mean he won't come back. I thought you had more confidence on your chief" some of the men shifted uncomfortably. It was true; Hiccup had pulled more unbelievable stunts than any other Viking in their history. Still, they recognized he was a skillful and astute leader, reason why they didn't want him to leave.

"Toothless can carry one more, right?" everyone turned to look at Ruffnut, even her husband was looking at her in misbelieve.

"Or two?" Tuffnut said as soon as he understood where his sister was going.

Hiccup stared at them with apprehension. Though the twins had given him a extremely hard time, they had grown to be reliable adults, in some occasions. Still, they were also prodigious warriors, and they would be needed in the battle field.

"I need that space for Astrid," he said shaking his head.

"They could take one of the Changewings," Fishlegs said. If he was going to do something so stupid, he had to at least take someone to watch his back.

"Why would we do that?" Tuffnut asked while Ruffnut sighed in frustration.

"Because Hiccup doesn't want to get notice, a Changewings will blend even better than Toothless, no offence intended" he told the dragon.

"Alr…" but the twins didn't get to finish celebrating.

"I will go," Ulfar said stepping forwards, "you need someone sneaky; these two will only be good for smashing skull"

"No uh!" Tuffnut said before Malkorka pulled him to sit again.

Ruffnut would have already punched her husband had he not complimented them.

"That's a big dragon, I bet it could take me too," said Renald with a smug smile. He had wanted to pay Camicazi back for a long time.

Hiccup shook his head. They were some of the strongest Vikings around, just by looking at their tall forms Hiccup knew they would be missed.

"We are wasting time Hiccup," Renald reminded, "we are not going to let you go alone, so don't even try"

"Are you two okay!" Hiccup shouted over at the pair of strong, green looking Vikings. They had only been flying for a little while, but riding a Grunkle or a Nadder was remarkably different from riding a Changewing. They were rarely used as they were wilder than other dragons, so taming them was quite difficult. The one they were riding, Thor Song was actually trained by Fishlegs, which meant it was a little spoiled.

"Never been better!" shouted Renald back as Ulfar leaned to the side spilling his lunch, "Ugh!"

Hiccup shook his head before he spotted a light on the far. It was the location Camicazi had described on her message; a bright light on the east. When they closed well from above they gasped in misbelief. Hiccup had forgotten that Camicazi was technically a 'hiccup' too. She was small and weak looking, but she was much smarter than most. The hundred or so boats were linked with boards crossing into each other's decks creating a small island.

"No fucking way," Ulfar said as he went from green to white. It would be impossible to know which boat held Astrid.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Renald ask before they saw a pillar of smoke rise from one of the ships towards the center, "never mind. I forgot we were rescuing your wife"

Astrid was thrown into another cage as her guards were trying to put out the fire she started on the previous one. In the way, she gave them a few shiners and broken teeth. And, that was just the beginning for hurting Stormfly. After she had been locked in the first cage, she was forced to watch them hurt her friend. They said they had done it, so the dragon didn't try to rescue her, and instead took the message directly back to Berk. However, she had seen they had taken joy on doing so. Her beautiful Nadder would sport the scars for many seasons, and she knew Stormfly's pride would suffer because of it.

"We don't we just kill the bitch!" one of the two complained nursing his hand. She had broken a few of his fingers.

"Do you have a dead wish? Her majesty said she needed her alive" she couldn't help shudder when she heard they called Camicazi majesty. How many lies had she fed them?

"But she can still live if we break a few of her bones,"

"I would like to see you try," she said with a smug smirk.

"Maybe raping her would take off some of that fire" she tensed at that comment. She would make sure he was dead before he even laid a finger on her.

"Are you crazy? Haven't you heard Hairy Hooligans sleep with their dragons?" the other said looking at her in disgust.

"What?" she hoped they didn't mean what she thought they did, "what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, you are right. I heard that their off springs are born with scales instead of hair and wings on their backs,"

Astrid couldn't take it anyone; she fell on her behind and started laughing out loud, "is that really being said?" she asked the disgruntled guards, "I mean, seriously. Do you guys honestly believe all the lies that Camicazi tell you?"

"That's your majesty for you"

"She is as noble as a pig in mud," Astrid said hoping one of them would dare come into her cage. She needed to blow off some steam, "and a liar too. But though it's outrageous, I am curious as to know what else she has said. C'mon, humor me. I am the guest here after all"

"…" Both men looked at each other warily. Of course, they didn't believe everything being said, they knew when a leader was trying to pull them to their side. The lies weren't hard to swallow when you knew you were at risk of losing your head if you defied the one who spread them.

"Alright, I guess I will start," Astrid said with a smile, "we heard she has been saying that Hiccup was actually raised by dragons in the wild and that he is supposed to be at least ten feet tall"

"Isn't he?"

"His name is Hiccup, isn't that clue enough?"

"Don't pay attention to her; I heard she is an enchantress"

"Of course," she sighed, "I am an enchantress, well at least I wasn't made out to be a whore like your so called majesty" and that did it, one of them tried to reach at her through the bars of her cage. She caught hold of his wrist before snapping it broken in less than a second.

"You bitch!" the man hauled in pain as the other pulled him back.

"Yeah, yeah; I heard it all before," she said leaning against one of the walls of her cage with a smirk.

"Stay there," said the other guard as he helped his partner go up to the deck.

"Like I could go anywhere," she rolled her eyes at him before they were out of sight. She released a breath she had been holding before pulling out of her hair a pair of thin metal wires. She would only have a few minutes to try break the lock and then sneak away to kill Camicazi.

*****PRESENT

They knew they had been asleep for a long time when they went inside the village to look for their riders. They nudged old doors open only to find layer after layer of dust. All the homes were empty, everyone was gone. It didn't help that they were hungry. They could still hear the silent song of the White Death. How long had they slept? Many of them were afraid and sad. They knew that their riders had lived the rest of their lives without them. Others were angry, they felt abandoned. They had sworn their lives to them, and now they were gone. It wasn't fair, it wasn't.

Still, their hunger was exceptionally strong, so they all left the stables to find something to eat before continuing with their search. Some were able to fly, so they went fishing. Other whose wings were still tense from the long sleep opted to hunt in the woods. The little Terrible Terrors found little to no prey for themselves, so they started to move out, also in hope to find some of their caretakers.

A young Nadder, the name on his tag read Fire Heart who was still a little too weak to fly, walked around the forest following an odd scent until he reached a black river. It tilted its head in curiosity, crooning and wondering what kind of fish swam in it. That hadn't been there before, he was sure. He sniffed at it before it started to growl. He jumped back into the woods, preparing its spiky tail to shoot when a large beast ran through the river without sinking. Without thinking Fire Heart jumped into the river to catch a glimpse of the speeding beast. He was surprised when he didn't sink. The beast screeched to a stop before it started charging back. Fire Heart was young but not stupid. He jumped back into the woods and hid. He was still too weak to give a fair fight.

This was one of the infamous sighting reports.

The dragons were downright confused. They saw odd creatures in the black rivers, and even weirder was when humans came out of them. Then there were ships with fishermen that didn't offer them gifts at sight. Instead, they ran inside and hid from them. They also wore extremely odd clothing. Some of them were starting to wonder if their partners had been invaded and taken over. Others knew better, they could smell the blood of their riders running through the veins of the humans who looked scared at the sight of them.

The war horn of Chief Thorkell Eric Haddock the First and his partner Star Chaser was heard. Every single dragon looked towards the familiar sound, but they didn't see Star Chaser. No, this was a female Nightfury, and on her back was a girl in the traditional Berkerian armor. The sound of the horn meant that they were to follow, but they didn't know this rider or that dragon.

Then the Nightfury screeched before sending a flash of blue fire to explode over the forest demanding their obedience.

Fire Heart opened his wings. The Nightfuries were meant to lead the other dragons as the Chief led the Berkerians, so he did his best and took into the skies. Other dragons saw this and did the same thing. Soon the sky over the forest was covered with hundreds of dragons of all shapes and sizes.

Everyone in the town of Berk couldn't look away from the news. The girl on the black dragon had been identified as Hagnes Hailey Haddock, the Duchess of Berk. They watched as she gathered all the dragons by the waters and in the forest above in the sky before she started leading them towards their town. Many were ready to panic until a particular report came in.

"Are… are we on air?" they saw the confused reported asking before she was given the signal, "Angelina Handsome here in the port of Berk to give a special report. Sources have informed us the dragons are being led here by young Hagnes Hailey Haddock. With us, is the head of research of the museum of Berk; Gunnur Belch. Ms. Belch, could you please explain to us what is happening, why are we… why are seeing dra… dragons?"

"Hagnes will be better at explaining when she gets here. No one knows better about them than her, but at least I would like to say there is nothing to fear from these dragons. As you saw, they were tamed and will follow Hagnes"

"Then why is she bringing them here?"

"Simply put, to feed them," she said before motioning to the many boats approaching the port as they talked, "They had been asleep for about three hundred years, so they need some nourishment"

Before the reported could ask any more a man that had been standing by Gunnur cleared his throat.

"And you are…"

"Frank," he stated.

"Frank?" (_Frank from all the way back in Chapter 8)._

"Frank, the Record Keeper," he said calmly, "before the Lady, or better say Chief Haddock arrives there are some news that must be given to the whole island," unlike what Jason Gallion thought, the Record Keeper did not serve just the Crown. Their original task had been to make sure the contract between the Haddock and the Crown was respected. It was only later that the Crown started assigning the Record Keeper other tasks regarding records. Eventually, even they forgot the main purpose for them. Frank was aware of his true task so when he spoke he didn't even stutter once.

"Oh, right," Gunnur said opening the copy of the contract Frank had brought with him. She suspected Gallion had been the one to tell him she had been trusted by Hagnes with the secret, which led him directly to her once the first sighting reports arrived.

The camera focused on the large contract before Frank cleared his throat, "this contract was written three hundred years ago with the purpose of establishing ground rules between the Crown and the Haddock to maintain peace. It says the Crown can rule over the island of Berk as long as they follow some rules, but it is, or better say was only temporary. The contract estates that as soon as the dragons awake the island of Berk will be given back to the direct descendant of the chief line. In this case, this is young Hagnes. The reason why only a handful were aware of this was because the Haddock Chief line was given the rule to keep it secret as to prevent any revolt during the period the Crown ruled"

"But… but why…" still that didn't explain why the dragons were there.

"You will get your answers soon girl," Gunnur said before they heard the song of the war horn. Soon the sky above them was covered with leathery wings.

_*******To be continued…*******_

_**PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = Lots more of Astrid kicking butt (now we know where Hagnes got those genes from)**_


	17. Chapter 17

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been working on a story that wouldn't let me sleep in peace until it was written out. For those who don't know yet I started another fic called THE HANDS OF THE GODS, it will include two to three chapter stories involving the Nordic gods messing around with the lives of our favorite dragon riding Vikings (not that there are that many). I will take turns updating each one. The first chapter is up, please check it out.**_

_**ALSO this chapter is long than the usual because I really want to end with 20 chapters in total. I don't know why, I just want to. This one is almost 10,000 words in length. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 17

The smell of fish was overwhelming as the boats dumped their loads on piles just as they had been hired to do. The Duchess had been quite generous with the pay, though when they saw the dragons approaching they were close to bailing. Now they understood why she had been so generous. The dragons caught the scent of it and soon were flocking down to eat to their hearts content. Though they had hunted for a while, they were still far from full. The little Terrible Terrors were the most thankful because they had little luck hunting. The cameras took in the sight. They had expected to see the dragons tear apart the meat like wild beasts. They didn't shove, they didn't growl. They only ate full of relief that they were not alone.

She could believe she had started out so nervous, but as soon as she caught sight of the dragons rising and then following her that fear turned into excitement. This was actually happening.

"Hagnes!" Gunnur called, the young rider turned as she got off Kara. Her cheeks were red from the strain of sounding the war horn. When the camera caught sight of her face, it was a familiar face with a not so familiar expression. Hagnes Haddock was smiling. No one had seen Hagnes Haddock smile like that since the summer when she was eight years old.

However, she saw the camera pointing at her and the smile was gone so fast they all wondered if it had actually been there. The emotion drained entirely out of her face, her eyes became almost void of light, but her cheeks were still red. She looked utterly childish, an angry teenager that wanted to turn the world upside down. A sixteen year old that had done something that no one could have ever dreamed of, yet when it came to Hagnes Haddock, they could just about believe it.

"Hello birdie," Gunnur said as Hagnes walked towards them a little stiff. She was not used to being filmed. It didn't help that she was sure everyone in Berk was watching. Though it was what she wanted, she couldn't help feeling nervous. It helped a little that Kara was just behind her.

"Du…" Frank cleared his throat behind the reporter, "I mean, Chief?"

Hagnes nodded in acknowledgement.

"Could… could you…" but the reporter couldn't look away from the dragons.

Hagnes wanted to sigh, but she didn't think it would look exceptionally chief like of her. She turned to the camera and spoke as clearly as she could, "I still have a few to round up that are not able to fly. I will ask everyone in Berk not to do something stupid like trying to attack them. I will explain everything tonight at a press conference at the City Hall" she seemed lost for a moment as to what to say next, her youth showed up "the dragons are not going to hurt you. They are hungry and scared. They lost their families, their riders because they fell into that long sleep. We are all that they have left" as in signal Kara pushed her hand with her head, asking to be patted. Hagnes scratched the side of her head. The dragoness crooned in content "I promise you…" she said with a tiny smile, "that everything will be okay" then she mounted Kara and took off.

Gunnur couldn't help her smile. Leave it to Hagnes to leave them without details on exactly they were going to be okay. Really, they had dragons feasting on their port. Dragons! Still, she had assured them, and even shown them they could be friendly. Of course, there were going to be those who didn't believe it, but hopefully whatever she said that night would change their minds. They were short of time.

Hagnes made the war horn sing through Berk. Many would look outside their windows to watch her fly by. Dragons would scurry from behind yards and trash bins. Hagnes would wait in the middle of the street as they gathered around her. She would simply point in a direction and the dragons would scurry that way. They were mostly Terrible Terrors, and a few Gronkles.

Just as she was ready to return to the port, she heard a scream. It had been too good to be true. She and Kara rushed to the site. When she spotted the food market, she knew it would be trouble. Just as they were about to pass, the automated doors opened, and a crowd of people scrambled out like scared mice. She didn't blame them when she saw a Horrible Nightmare by the butcher section. Its body was covered with raging flames.

"Okay, here we go," she said as they went on. The Monstrous Nightmare was indulging itself in all the meat it could get, and it wasn't going to share. She knew it wasn't the right time, but she found she was curious. Monstrous Nightmares were known to be stubborn, but not loners. She was pretty sure there weren't others around.

The Monstrous Nightmare glared at them, but it didn't attack them or even growl at them. The flames on its body went out, which was a good thing because they terrified Hagnes. The Nightmare was actually quite curious as to who they were. As it was well known, there was only one Nightfury at the time, and it was always the partner of the current chief.

"So… we have like a lot of fish at the port, would you like to join us?" she asked before the Nightmare went back to eating as if she hadn't even heard her. Kara growled at her, but she only got a pompous look out of the Nightmare before she got off the stand and started to follow them. Hagnes sighed in relief. She honestly didn't want to hurt any of them. The sword hanging on her side felt extremely heavy when she thought about fighting a dragon.

As they left the market, she noticed the Nightmare's tag actually made of thick gold. She wondered if it had gotten upset because someone tried to take it. The plate actually read _Princess_. She did her best to hold back her laughter. It was a girl, and she did behave like a true princess.

The night arrived a little too soon, and she was already flying towards the City Hall. She had just left from checking on the dragons on the port. She had ordered them to stay there, and none of them complained.

"HAGNES!" she flinched when she heard her mother. She was standing at the entrance of the City Hall; of course she was going to be there. That was where she worked "what in the name of all the gods were you thinking!"

"I was thinking…" she wanted to disappear "… that…" then she found herself in the strong embrace of her mother "ahhh… okay?"

"Of all things in the world, this had to be the big secret" they could be trolls, but what truly mattered to her was that her daughter was okay.

"It is what it is mom. I didn't pick it… but I actually don't regret it"

"I would be surprised if you were," she admitted before Hagnes pulled back and stared at her in shock, "you are your father's daughter after all", and it was weird, beyond crazy, but she had seen her daughter smile. She was truly happy with the dragons. She could bet all the changes she had seen in her daughter were because of this. Then she saw the dragoness behind her, starting at them with curious large eyes.

"Right, right… this is Kara" she said letting go and motioning Kara to come forwards, "she is my friend"

"Hello?" she said nervously before the dragoness twitched her ear to show her she understood.

"Mom…" Hagnes said before taking a deepest breath, "is the press…"

"You are not alone Hagnes," her mother said with a smile, "I will be there with you"

Hagnes remembered her father's words before she smiled at her mother. They had a terrible summer, with secrets and misunderstandings, yet here she was standing by her side in the madness. How she wished to tell her the whole truth right there. The dragons were the least of their problems.

At the press conference, Hagnes stood before a crowd of reporters. The sound was deafening, all questions shouted into the air. There was only a handful from Berk, and tons from the islands and the mainland. She hadn't realized that the story went already worldwide. Oh, this wasn't going to be fun at all.

Kara stood at one of her sides and her mother in the other. She breathed slowly to control her stage fright. This was why she could never win any composition contest. She was terrified of crowds, but even more, she was afraid of failure. This time wasn't about the first place but the survival of the people who lived in Berk, and probably the world.

"Kara, please," she said before the dragoness took a deep breath before releasing a growl that quieted the whole room. They all stared in wonder as Kara stared at them with an unimpressed look. They were too easy to surprise.

"Thank you all for coming!" Hagnes shouted at the top of her lungs, "My name is Hagnes Haddock, Chief of Berk, Trainer of Dragons, and rightful ruler of this island and its people" on the projector behind her, as she had requested Gunnur to, the original icon of Berk appeared. It was a black, curling dragon in a red background.

"Though I had not expected this many of you to show up, I still want to thank you. I want the world to know that these dragons are not our enemies" she had created a slide show of the press conference days ago knowing well the world would want proof. The picture in the background changed to a video she had made with her phone's camera, oh the wonders of technology. It showed the inside of the mountain where the previous inhabitants of Berk had lived. It showed pictures of dragons in the manuals, and it also gave a glimpse of the dragon stables, when they were still sleeping.

"The inhabitants of Berk lived alongside dragons since a thousand years go. It was three hundred years ago that dragons fell asleep, entered hibernation, and since then they have remained secret. Only my family; the direct descendants of the chief line were aware of this, and we have prepared for this day" the slideshow switched to pictures of the family portraits found in the chief house within the mountain. The first one to show was that of Hiccup with his father, followed by one of him with Stein and many more. It fast forwarded to a picture of her father with her grandmother. He had been about her age at the time.

"The island of Berk is no longer under the rule of the Crown. We are independent of them, and any act against our freedom will be regarded with the same hostility delivered. We don't consider them our enemies, but we will defend ourselves"

Someone was brave enough to raise their hand, but Hagnes shook her head.

"Allow me to finish, and then I will answer any doubt you might have" she gave a tiny smile at the crowd, "the Crown is the least of my worries," many gasped at hearing this.

"The dragons didn't go into hibernation for natural reasons. There is… a monster sleeping under our sea bed. In a volcano, that's why the island has been experiencing so many earthquakes" she had dreaded this moment. The slide show changed to show the pictures she had taken of the White Death sleeping inside the volcano. It's gigantic head was pointing out of the mouth of the volcano. The silence that followed was filled with fear.

"Starting tomorrow morning I will have every single person in Berk evacuated" she said breaking the spell, "the dragons were our ancestors' partners, and the old and powerful oath we hold with them still stands. They will protect us" she wanted everyone in their homes to feel safe "after this press conference we will give you information on where to be and in which order for the evacuation. Provisions have already been arranged if the matter takes too long to be resolved" then she took a pause, hating herself for asking the following, "any questions?" her voice almost cracked before the crowd exploded with countless questions.

She picked a hand at random.

"What will defeat this creature?"

"I and Kara will," she said simply before many of the hands went down. Was she suicidal? "Kara is a Nightfury, the fastest and smartest dragon of all. My ancestors have defeated this type of dragon before riding only a Nightfury. If they did it, so will I"

"But they were Vikings!" someone shouted "you are just a child!"

"So was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the first man to ride a dragon when he defeated the Red Death" she said stubbornly, "and I am not just a child" she drew her sword and stabbed the ground with it. It stuck standing, "I am the Chief of Berk, don't you forget it!" she stood her ground before the world. She knew she was small and young, but that didn't mean she was useless.

More hands went up at her declaration.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you request the assistance of…" but the man became dead quiet when she glared at him.

"I admit there are incredible armies out there with the latest technology," she said keeping an even voice, "but none of them are a match to it and I would prefer to keep the count of lives lost down to a minimum if possible. However, if I die feel free with hit it with all you got"

Some reporters, like Steinunn, collapsed to their chairs. The girl was talking about dying as if it wasn't a big deal. Many of them had children about her age. They could tell right away she was one of those teenagers that wanted to be fully independent. Many cameras and photographers pointed their cameras at Steinunn. They caught her shock and fear for eternity. It was clear she hadn't known this was going on. Many felt sorry for her, and hoped her child would come back to her from whatever crazy plan she had.

Back in the homes of Berk, mothers started tearing up. Fathers tried their best not to think about it if it was their children in that position. The feeling of helplessness was incredible, almost chocking them with despair. The kids that knew Hagnes felt fear all like a fever all over their bodies. They had always known Hagnes was different, weird, but for her to be… to be like that was just outrageous. It was as she had come out of a Hollywood movie, or an adventure book. A character that was willing to sacrifice herself for them though they had been complete assholes with her.

Ashton was holding his mother as she cried on his chest.

"She will do it. We are going to be okay" he kept telling her as his father kept looking at him worriedly. He knew his son had become exceptionally close to the girl. He felt guilty when he realized he was glad that the girl had said she would do it only with the help of the dragoness.

They kept watching as the reporters bombarded Hagnes with questions. She was going to send the people of Berk to the Island of Dragons, where it would be easier for the dragons to defend them. She also told them of the boats and ferries that would be arriving to the island the next morning. She also asked all reporters to leave the island, no matter what. She didn't want to have to worry about their safety when she already got her hands full. Soon, she was able to talk to them without even thinking of her stage fright. The conference lasted until midnight, when Hagnes told them that everyone needed to rest for the following day. She advised families what to pack, and reminded them not to be afraid of the dragons and treat them with respect.

When her mother arrived home, she found Hagnes sitting on the couch.

"So she is pretty fast," they had left at the same time.

"The fastest,"

"We all could just leave, you know?" Steinunn told her daughter and saw her struggle to say something.

Hagnes knew her parents worried about her, and they had the right to, but at the same time they didn't. They were being selfish with the world. If she didn't stop the White Death, it wouldn't be satisfied with Berk only. It would go for the islands and the main land. It would terrorize the whole continent and then it would move on to someplace else.

"I am the Chief of Berk,"

"I am your mother," she said matter of fact.

"I can't just run away!" she shouted, "you don't think I have thought about it! Every night before I go to sleep and I have reached as a far as your bedroom door, I have wanted to wake you up, tell you everything and then just leave! But I can't! If I do, then everyone is as good as dead!"

"You are a child, this isn't your responsibility"

"I am not a child!" she cried out holding her tears back because she knew she was a child. Just sixteen years old and already off to kill a monster the size of a mountain, "I am at charge here _major, _and you will remember that!" she was breathing hard, every intake burning her lungs. She had to do this, she had to do it; she kept telling herself "and it is my responsibility. It is my destiny. I was born for this, just like my father before me, and his mother before him"

Steinunn shook his head before she sat next to her daughter.

"You are not going to argue anymore?" she said almost whispering.

"Even if I chained you to your room you would find a way to escape and do just what you want," she said before she caught of Hagnes heartbroken expression, "you are like me, aren't you?" Hagnes looked at her in confusion, "you are stubborn and hard headed. I am not happy about this, but just make sure you make your goal to survive" Hagnes nodded, not trusting her voice at all.

*****PAST****

There were now five boats on fire. Everyone ran around in panic trying to put them out. In the confusion Astrid jumped to the next boat, a torch in one hand, and oil in the other. As soon as she was spotted archers started shooting at her. She jumped to the cold waters, disappearing entirely from their view; so much for smoking Camicazi out. She swam a few ships over before climbing at the top of one. This one was located in the edge of the large web of boats. And it was actually unguarded. She guessed the crewmen had gone off to help put out the fires she had started. She went below deck and changed into spare clothes she found there. Her armor and weapons had been taken away from her.

She didn't like improvising much, but as she stared at the stash of weapons around she guessed she could improvise.

Above the ships Hiccup and the others flew looking for any signal of the blonde revel. Leave it to Astrid to take on a whole army on her own. Many men would admire that. Hiccup hoped that she was not hurt.

As they flew over some of the ships, they found what had enough range to reach their dragons. He shivered when he realized it actually looked like something he would have made. It resembled somewhat his bola-launcher, which he had based on the characteristics of crossbows. But this launcher, whatever they called it, was a lot bigger than his bola-launcher. Thanks to the smoking ships he was able to get a little closer without being detected. It shot harpoons to kill… his breath shook. This was how they got Snotlout.

Hiccup was a highly rational man, but there was a limit even to rationality. Without having to say a word, he had Toothless shoot at the launchers, catching all of them in fire with the signature shrill of the Nightfury.

"NIGHTFURY!" shouts started all over the place, so much for going incognito.

Camicazi sat below deck with her baby on arms. She had just been delivered the latest news. Hiccup was there, and they had just blown a good number of her dragon-domesticator (interesting sense of humor, isn't?). Of course, she wasn't stupid to keep all of them within the base.

Just as she had ordered, three arrows encased in flames were shot into the skies to signal the remaining dragon-domesticators to come forwards.

Ulfar and Renald watched from their place well above before they saw lights go on ships not too far away. They would bet here soon.

"They prepared a whole fleet just for him," Renald chucked, "your dear sister is scared of him"

"One would be crazy not to," said Ulfar.

They had watched from the place Hiccup told them to stay as he and Toothless had destroyed a set of boats. They were too high to see what they had held, but they knew he wouldn't do something like that lightly.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was cursing at himself as he made his way back to them. He should have known better.

Astrid watched from one of ships, hidden behind barrels as Hiccup set those ships aflame. She was happy he did. They were the reason why she and Stormfly had been captured. However, when she saw the other ships come forwards she begged for him to turn back. The night would end at some point, and then they would become easy targets. Unless… unless she did something.

She tested the weight of the battle-ax on her hands. It wasn't as good as hers, but it would have to do. She snuck out, using the still going mess she and Hiccup had created as a cover.

"Nightfury!"

"The demon! The demon!"

"Keep your heads on!"

"We need more buckets!"

"Another ship caught on fire!"

They were a mess. There was a lot of shoving and pushing. She was able to slip through them until she reached the place where the new ships were settling. She caught sight of the contraptions. What she would give to point one of those fine harpoons at Camicazi. She found herself boarding one of them and helping with the lines. No one wondered why a woman was on the ship. Since the islands had come together under Camicazi's rule, there were a lot of new strangers for everyone to meet.

The planks were set, and the Domesticators, as she heard them call the contraptions, were pointing to the skies. Instead of destroying them right away, she did something terribly Hiccup like; she studied them for a few minutes.

"Want to try one missy?" one of them offered. She shook her head no, trying to look sheepish. Let them think she was a curious youth. They could move the Domesticator pretty fast. It was set on the platform that could be rotated by two grown Vikings, enough to keep up with the dragons' speed in the air. The Domesticator (she was getting tired of looking at it) could also be moved easily to point at any direction.

She spotted one of the nets, rolled into a tight ball. It would shoot and then open in the air to capture its target. She hated to be fascinated by something so vile.

"Stay on, dawn will be coming soon!" someone shouted, the reds were already showing in the far.

"I Ain't goin' anywhere until I get me a Nightfury head!" someone laughed; Astrid did her best not to punch the guy in the face.

She was running out of time. She had to find a way to destroy them.

"I can bring you something to eat. Is there food here?" she asked.

"Yes missy, there is actually some in the next deck," one of them said with glee at having something to eat. It had been a long night.

Astrid hurried to grab whatever she could find to eat before looking for her best friend during her torment of Camicazi's fleets, oil. She would rather think of that time as her personal time for torturing the enemy, than trapped. She bit into a loaf of bread and spilled one of the unguarded barrels. She watched with delight as the oil ran through the boards before dropping a burning match. She rushed away with another barrel under her arm just as the smoke was being spotted.

Camicazi was not impressed.

***** PRESENT*****

Sini stood by the door as her brother finished a late night call. She thought she knew him. She thought he would become a noble ruler. So what if they didn't have Berk, they never actually had them. Their parents didn't care for the island, she didn't either, but he did. Was this the legendary madness that ran every few generations through her family? She replayed the past in her mind and paled. They couldn't end like that.

"Sini, you should be in bed," said prince Livius to his little sister with a smile. In the past she would have looked endearingly at that smile, now she only felt cold.

"Brother, please tell me you didn't just do what I believe I heard," she said hugging herself through her nightgown.

He lost his smile altogether. She wanted to turn and run but was too scared "we need to send them a message Sini. They won't be able to survive without our assistance. We are the Crown after all"

She shook her head no. It just wasn't right.

"Go to bed Sini," he said looking away from her. He had hoped she would understand.

****BERK****

Hagnes stood watching the sun rise. It was another beautiful sight of Berk. One of the few she knew it would never change. But that morning, she was the only one watching it. Everyone else was too busy taking in the sight of the countless dragons resting in their harbors. The first group of Berkerians was all packed and ready to go, though they fidgeted every time they made eye contact with a dragon.

The sunrise was beautiful, but she wasn't just watching it for the view. The first of the ferries should already be there. She had made sure to make contact with them the night before, be sure they hadn't had a change of heart after the dragons came to light. She was even forced to increase their pay, but they all said they would do it.

"Hagnes, they are not coming," Ashton said behind her. Though it was not his family's turn, he had come early to find her. He had wanted to talk to her after her press conference, but his parents wouldn't let him leave their sights.

"Why? Why would they…" but it was clear in her mind, she just couldn't accept that they would go this far.

"You have being saying it all the time. The Crown can't be trusted" now he understood why their families didn't get along at all. They were complete opposites.

"What are we going to do?" Berk had fishing boats, but enough to take everyone. She thought about having them make more than one trip, but there just wasn't enough time.

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. Was this honestly all he could do for her? He swallowed drily. Behind them, they could hear the town getting restless. Soon they would wonder why they were still there. It was only half an hour before the next group arrived.

"Janice!" they turned at the sound of a woman shouting.

They ran between the crowds until they found the source. A woman watched her daughter sitting on the back of Gronkle who was only a few feet above the ground going around and around in a circle entertaining a five year old. The girl giggled and clapped like there was no tomorrow.

"Look Hagnes! I am riding a dragon!"

Hagnes stared at the little girl in wonder before she started laughing loudly.

"Aren't you brave!" she said before she patted the Gronkle, his name was Cupcake. Cupcake descended before Hagnes picked the little girl and handed her to her mother "still, you are a little too young to ride a dragon" then she started looking around before she spotted a Terrible Terror. She called the little critter forwards before it climbed to her shoulder; she knelt before the little girl "what about this little guy? His name is Blue" because of its bright blue scale, "maybe you can't ride him, but he will look after you if you look after him"

Janice stared at the small dragon in wonder before it stuck its tongue out and licked her cheek. The little girl giggled before the critter left Hagnes shoulder and went to stand next to the girl.

"Just feed him a fish every day or so and he should be fine," she told the mother. The rest was up to Janice, she had to show she cared for the little critter.

Then she felt a nudge on her leg and turned to find Cupcake staring at her longingly "I am sorry, I already got a dragon," she said before looking around. All the dragons looked at the Berkerians the same way. They wanted partners too. She wanted to sigh; this wasn't the time for… It was quite amusing for everyone, including dragons, when Hagnes did a face palm. She turned to look at the dragons and did some fast math. They could still make it.

Without a word, she went to the front of the crowd and told her mother her idea. Steinunn started at her as if she had lost her mind. Still, she knew they had no other choice. She too had suspected the lack of ferries was because of the Crown. She knew she would not be able to drop the news gently when a few minutes later one of their fishing boats pulled in front. The first family was composed of a teenage son, and young daughter, and parents. She had to keep the man and son from boarding before she called forwards a Deadly Nadder.

"The ferries I hired didn't show up," she said as simply as possible "there are not enough boats to carry everyone out of Berk. Please ride the Nadder along with another person"

The man and son stared at her dumbfounded before looking at the eager Nadder, her name was Small Sun. Hagnes called forwards a young man that was on his own. She explained to him too before he dropped his jaw before looking at Small Sun.

"I know is too early to ask you to do this, but we must evacuate everyone as soon as possible," she said before motioning for Small Sun to kneel. The dragoness did before she helped them climb. Everyone else waiting watched in awe as the dragoness flapped her wings and took into the air. The young man who was on his own was the one at the front leading the Nadder, he was the only who seemed to enjoy the ride.

"Come everyone! Is not that bad!" he shouted before the teen held tighter to his father while the father tried to keep calm.

Hagnes had the elderly, children, and at least one parent per every three children into the ship. The rest had to ride dragons. The Gronkles could carry two, more they would be slowed down. The Nadders could carry three and a few provisions. The Zipplebacks could carry up to four people and more provisions than the Nadders. The Nightmares could carry three people and some provisions.

Of course, there were those who wanted to argue but unless they had a health issue, or a phobia to heights that could be proven there were no exceptions. A few tried to sneak into the boats, but the Terrible Terrors proved to be more than just pets. They guarded every ship zealously and dragged any stowaway out of the ship. Soon the Berkerians realized Hagnes was not going to give in and stopped trying. It helped that those who were already on the backs of dragons said it wasn't that bad. Some even enjoyed it.

When it came to the turn of her family, she knew right away that it would be hard. Soleil tried to look as if she didn't care, but she was pale white. Her uncle Svart was a lot more composed, but still nervous as he watched a few fly above them. Her aunt, she was a whole different story.

"We can't ride a dragon!" Noreen said as she held tightly to her husband.

"I am sorry Noreen, we can't make exceptions" Steinunn felt genuinely sorry for her, but knew that with everyone watching them, the last thing they needed were doubts.

"Aunty," Hagnes said softly, Noreen turned to her with unshed tears. She hadn't called her aunty since she was a child, "I promise you, I will make sure you guys get paired with a good one" She started searching for a Nightmare. They were incredibly smart and loyal. She spotted one. She recognized her right away. The fiery red scales, with a slight tint of magenta and small pink splashes here and there were extremely unique. She hoped she was making the right decision "Princess? Come here please"

The dragoness approached with her head high, showing off her golden plate. She seemed as pompous as a dragon could be until she spotted Soleil. She lowered her head until she was face to face with Soleil.

"Hagnes, what is it doing?" Soleil remembered that she read once that it was better not to make sudden movements around wild animals, so she stood as still as possible.

"I think she likes you," she said surprised as well. There had been a few dragons that showed interest on those who rode them, but not as much as Princess, "may I?" she asked the dragoness as she pointed at her golden plate. The dragoness turned to her bearing her neck. Hagnes turned the golden plate around before she spotted the name of the family Princess used to belong to.

"Aunty, could you please tell me your maiden name?" Hagnes asked, wondering if she was imagining things. This would be too great of a coincidence.

"Jorgenson, why?" she asked.

She turned to them and showed them the back of the plate. Jorgenson was written neatly on it.

"Princess used to belong to one of your ancestors. You might resemble her somewhat"

"Re…really?" asked Soleil before Hagnes took hold of her wrist "what are you!"

"Trust me on this one," she said with a smile before she led her hand to lie at the top of Princess' snout "she wants to know you"

Soleil found she actually trusted her on this. When she felt the warm scaly flesh, she felt the same want as Princess. She stared at her ember eyes, and noted there was a hint of green on them. She also noted that her eyes weren't as bulging as those of the other Nightmares. She was outstanding, prettier, and smarter too.

"She has a bond with your family," Hagnes told her aunt and uncle "she will protect you with her life"

Noreen looked at her daughter. The dragon was sniffing her hair approvingly before nudging her much like a cat would. She seemed to authentically like her, and she had to admit she was quite beautiful. She dared to go forwards and pet the dragoness. Hagnes told her where to scratch her before Princess made a sound much like a purr.

Svart stood in shock as he stared at his wife and daughter. They were patting and caressing the dragoness without fear, and he thought he came from the craziest family in Berk. He laughed before he went to them and scratched the dragoness too.

Hagnes and Steinunn watched in amazement as their family got on Princess and took into the skies.

"All full ships set sail!" they heard Gunnur shout from somewhere before all the ships which were already full took off towards the Dragon Island. Those riding followed close to them. Hagnes hoped nothing got on their way.

****PAST****

It had taken the lives of twenty-three Vikings to bring to her Astrid alive. Camicazi had never seen in her life such a ferocious woman, for exception of her own mother, of course. It made her admire her and detest her at the same time. This was the kind of woman her mother had wanted her to be. Unbending, strong, fearless, and loyal to those she cared for. When they faced each other after a little more than a year both noted they had changed. After giving birth both had acquired rounder hips, and their breast were swollen with milk. Camicazi wondered if she was in pain. She hated to go with all that milk straining her breasts.

"Is that your boy?" Astrid asked calmly though she kept trying to free herself.

"Yes," she held her boy tighter, shielding him perfectly with her body. Astrid spotted the blonde locks at the top of the baby's head. She was sure she could bet her battle-ax that he looked a lot like his mother.

"What is his name?" she asked feeling melancholic. She missed her little Stein so much.

"What do you mean?" she seemed authentically confused.

"What did you name your child?" she didn't think it was such a hard question. Parents always worried about naming their children way before they were born.

"What is it to you?" she said defensibly, and a little upset. But something told Astrid she wasn't upset at her, but more at herself.

"I…" Astrid shook her head; it couldn't be "you have given him a name, right?"

"That's none of your business" she all but shouted.

The Vikings holding Astrid started to wonder too. They didn't think they had heard anyone speak the babe's name.

"Our son's name is Stein," Astrid said calmly, trying to calm her down.

"A commoners name…" she said under her breath, but Astrid heard her perfectly.

"Is that why you haven't named your child?" she and Hiccup had thought of her as cruel, and crazy, but crazy never literally. She tried to make sense of this woman so remarkably different from her.

"I…" Camicazi seemed at a loss. How could she have forgotten to name her little boy? He, who was the most important person in her whole life; he was her reason to live.

"Are you looking for the perfect name?" Astrid threw her a line. It was just sad.

"I… yes, I am," she said fast. That was right, she wanted her son to have the perfect name for a ruler. Like she said, she didn't want a commoner name like Stein. That was the name of a smith, which Hiccup technically was; Stein like a rough rock, how common.

"What about…" Astrid stopped struggling; she felt sorry for the babe. He was more than a month old and still without a name. Camicazi became intrigued, so she approached carefully. Astrid was able to get a better look at the baby. His skin was pale as snow "…Lugus" came to her lips in one breath.

"Lugus?" Camicazi was about to tell her what absurd of a name it was when she heard her son laugh.

"I think he likes it" Astrid couldn't help her smile.

"Lugus," Camicazi repeated before the baby laughed again. She turned to Astrid with a serious expression, "what does it mean?"

"Light," she answered simply.

"Very well," she said before returning to her iron throne, "his name will be Lugus of the Light"

Astrid wanted to shake her head in exasperation. Leave it to Camicazi to turn the babe's name into another piece of propaganda.

"Now, what should we ever do with you," Camicazi all but sang.

****Later****

Astrid had expected torture, diminishing names, or at least being locked again in a cage. Instead, she found herself with something much worse. She was being cleaned, dressed, and hair styled by a bunch of Camicazi's servants. She cringed every time one of them would run the brush harshly across her scalp, or getting the dirt out of her nails with a sharp metal, almost drawing blood out. She hated the robe she was made to wear. It was the purest white she had ever seen, and almost see-through. The undergarments were all that kept the world of knowing what only her husband should.

"Could you be more careful!" she cried after another harsh pull. She could almost swear her scalp was bleeding.

"If your hair wasn't like yaks…" then the servant caught sight of Astrid's glare and closed her mouth. She brushed more gently.

They turned her long bangs into braids that gathered on the back of her head, the rest of her hair cascaded loosed down her back. Though the maids hated to admit it, Astrid's hair was as beautiful as spun gold. At the door, female Bog-Burglars guarded that she didn't escape. When the maids were done, they led Astrid to the deck of the ship. A whole feast was laid on a circular table, where Camicazi was already sitting at with Lugus on her lap. The babe sucking on her breast as Camicazi snaked on some nuts.

"Now you look like the wife of chief,"

"I am also a Shield Maiden," she said as she was forced to sit, "what are you up to?" she looked at the food suspiciously. It wouldn't surprise her if the whole table was poisoned for exception of the nuts.

"I captured your dear husband" she said with a smile, "you took down just about all of my domesticators, for exception of one, and that was all I needed to capture him and his Nightfury. As you can imagine, he was not interested on fulfilling my little request to free you to him"

"Stop talking around the edges Camicazi, what the Hel did you ask of Hiccup?"

"To bring me your son, in exchange of your life"

"You are barking mad!" she cried in outrage, "of course he would never accept!" she slammed her hands on the table, Lugus whimpered against his mother's breast, and a sword was pointed right below Astrid's throat. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "you knew he would never accept"

"That might be, though it does not matter now, does it?" she said before popping another nut into her mouth, "your husband will die as soon as I give the signal unless you do something"

Astrid felt deflated what could she possibly want?

"All the food in the table is safe to eat, for exception of the wine" she pointed at a bottle on Astrid's right, "if you drink one cup, you will get drowsy, and then fall sleep. Your heart will stop slowly, and you will never wake up. If you do this, I will let your husband go"

"You are asking me to give up my life," she asked in surprise.

"For his, but isn't that what love is all about?" she added sarcastically.

"Where is Hiccup?" she needed to know if he was truly in danger.

"Now, it would be silly of me to tell you, wouldn't it? You would jump off the boat and go rescue him"

"How do I know you aren't making this up? For all I know he is hiding"

"You think so? I guess then we could wait here and see" Camicazi said leaning back, "but please eat, I get the feeling we will be here for a long time"

Astrid didn't start eating until she had Camicazi order someone to try the food first. After the test subject didn't die she started to eat. Astrid started with the fruits. If they were going to make a getaway, she needed to get back all of her energy. The only reason she had been captured was that she was exhausted. Camicazi would poke at the food every once in the while but stuck to her nuts the most.

By the time the sun hit the middle of the sky she started to worry, but only slightly. She knew that because they were surrounded Hiccup might have some trouble making it to her. Besides, she doubted he was alone. If the twins or anyone else had joined them, it would surely mean they had to be careful. She wouldn't give up hope. She believed in her tribe, and her husband.

"How is your son like?" Camicazi asked curious.

Astrid stared at her with suspicion. Camicazi was crazy, no doubt about that. She didn't like the idea of her knowing much about her son. Then, she caught of the now sleeping Lugus. Never once since they had met again had she seen the child away from Camicazi. Though she was insane, she still cared for her child (or at least she hoped it was like that for the wellbeing of the babe).

"You said his name is Stein, right?"

She nodded.

"Does he have hair like yours, Lugs is all like me"

Astrid doubted it; more factions would show as he grew up.

"He has Hiccup's hair; it's already as unruly as his. His eyes are like mine"

"Is he a hiccup?"

"Not at all," said Astrid, and she couldn't help smiling, "he was a big baby, very painful to give birth to. I almost broke all the bones of Hiccup's hand"

"Why would you do that?" she asked genuinely confused.

Astrid realized no one probably held Camicazi's hand during the labor. She was only with Malkorka the whole time.

"When I was in labor, Hiccup was with me," she started, "he held my hand during the whole thing. I would curse at him every chance that I got, and try to crush his hand for all the pain I was feeling. All he did was whisper soft words to me, and tell me that he loved me. I hated him a little back then, but as soon as I saw Stein…"

"Your whole world changed," Camicazi said with a smile that didn't hide any darkness.

Astrid nodded. She didn't mind sharing that feeling with Camicazi.

"Then you understand I would anything to protect my child,"

"You are starting to believe your own lies," Astrid said, "you know we would be fine as long as you left us alone"

"As if I would believe that"

"You know Hiccup. He doesn't like killing, he doesn't actually like fighting. He only wants peace"

"I know how Hiccup is like, he has no backbone. But men like Renald, real Vikings like him won't go for a truce"

"Just because he doesn't like to fight, it doesn't mean the tribe doesn't respect him. He earned that, and you know it. Renald and the rest won't go against him"

"Love came really make you blind,"

"Love gives you a reason Camicazi, think about it"

Camicazi knew that she understood. She just hated them for sharing such a strong bond. She couldn't trust anyone. She had no partner like they did. It was only her and her baby against the world. The ones she had once trusted had been her mother and brother, but both had betrayed her. Her mother had been too weak, and her brother had chosen the Berkerians over her.

"If he you don't drink the wine by nightfall, I will have him killed," she said with a deadpan tone. She had enough of games.

Astrid realized she had hit a raw nerve; so much for getting to know your enemy.

More food was brought, and Camicazi actually joined her. It seemed anger made her hungry. They didn't talk anymore, which made time go terribly slow. At times, she would see Camicazi play with Lugus, much like she would play with Stein. She felt close to tears, but she knew she had to be strong. They all would be together soon; Stein, Hiccup, and her. Astrid kept looking for a sign. Anything to show Hiccup was okay.

He had done just as she would have wanted. Not place their little Stein in danger, and also give hell to Camicazi. Even if he had been captured, he would fight to the end, and so would she.

The sun started to set. The sea was painted with warm colors but at the same time they felt the coldness approach. She stared at it trying to keep calm. She wouldn't believe she had Hiccup. She wouldn't believe…

"Time is up Astrid," said Camicazi. Astrid shivered from hearing her name come from her lips.

"I won't do it, you are lying"

"I could be," she said with a smile that didn't give anything away, "or I could be telling you the truth. Now, will you take the risk? You love him, right? Wouldn't you give your life for yours?" and with a wave of her hand the table was cleared away. Astrid could only look at the bottle of wine that wasn't touched and the goblet standing next to it. Soon it was all that was left on the table.

"Hiccup will understand I am sure" she said before signaling to one of the wards.

"Wait!" she said, "give me a moment"

The sun sank into the sea, and the night was covered with stars.

"I suppose you need a little help" Camicazi said before a servant came forwards, she took the bottle of _wine_ and poured it into the goblet.

Astrid stared at the red luscious liquid and then at the servant holding the bottle. She looked back at the cup before she picked it and placed the rim to her lips. She paused and made eye contact with a smug Camicazi.

She tilted the cup and drank.

Camicazi was filled with joy. The poison in the wine would not make her death peaceful. It would attack her heart and stop it from one moment to another.

"It tastes pretty good," Astrid said with a smile before they heard an agonizing scream. The guards standing behind her had their throats cut by a pair of bulky maids.

"What's the meaning of this!"

"It's simple Camicazi," said the maid holding the bottle of wine, she or rather say he said looking directly at her, "you lost"

****Earlier that day****

Hiccup felt the warm rays of the sun warm his back. It had been closed, but they hadn't been spotted. Toothless and he had gone to one of the unguarded boats and waited for their next course of action. He fed another fish he had found in the baskets in the storage of the ship to Toothless. He would need his energy to make a quick getaway.

"Hey," Ulfar said returning to the ship after going to scout. He didn't look happy.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup as he secured the sail over Toothless so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Astrid was recaptured," he said with a sigh, "tough she gave them heck of a fight"

"Is she okay?" though he was happy that she hadn't been captured easily, he still hoped she had not been badly hurt.

"She is fine, Camicazi ordered that she wasn't hurt" Ulfar shook his head, "she is up to something bad"

"Isn't she always?" asked Renald as he sat against the blended Thor Song. The Changewing was deeply asleep after breakfast.

"I guess we go back to the original plan," Hiccup said before he started digging through his bag.

"You are not serious…" Ulfar started.

"I am no wearing that!" cried Renald.

Hiccup knew he would get that response, reason why he hadn't told them before they left.

"I guess if you are that unsure about your…" he didn't get to finish before Renald tore the clothes away from his hands.

"Give me here!" growled Renald, "how I dress has nothing to do with it"

"You won't tell?" asked Ulfar.

"Neither me or Renald, promise," said Hiccup before Ulfar took the clothes in resignation. He kept telling himself, it was all to save Astrid.

"And let me guess, we also have to shave"

"Please?"

****Back with Astrid****

Camicazi knew those green eyes.

"How did you…"

"Can't you tell? You warned them about me, not about a group of maids" he wore a long blue robe that hid his prosthetic, something beneath to resembled breasts, and a long black braided wig. Ulfar and Renald were also dressed in the same manner. It had been easy for them to hide their weapons beneath the folds of the skirts.

"She drank the wine…"

"I changed it for regular wine," Hiccup said. As soon as they had learned Camicazi's plan they had knocked some maids out and taken their places.

As soon as Camicazi had called him forwards to serve the wine he gave the signal to Ulfar and Renald to take position by the guards. Camicazi had been so enthralled on Astrid that she didn't notice them take out their swords until the damage had been done.

As soon as Astrid had turned to look at the maid she realized she was safe. When she paused the cup on her lips it was only to keep Camicazi's attention on her.

"The guards on the ships around this one were treated to a cup of your so very fine wine," said Renald with a smirk. He didn't look that awful as a maid because of his beauty.

"Give up Camicazi," Ulfar in the other hand took a lot after his father, but they all thought he was just an ugly maiden.

Camicazi was shaking on her chair.

"We will not hurt your boy," said Astrid as Ulfar passed her, her battle axe and Nadder scale shield. They had found it on their way there.

She shook her head. She didn't believe it.

"Sister…"

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"Hiccup…"

"Let me think…" Hiccup said as he stared at the shaking mother and whimpering child. Maybe there was another way.

****PRESENT****

Hagnes felt her whole body catch in fire as Ashton held her close. It had come to his family's turn, and as soon as they met eyes he had dragged her behind a group of crates and kissed her. She whimpered as her air started to run out. He released her lips unwillingly before pushing her back against one of the crates.

"Come with us," he begged as he held one of her locks "come with me"

"You know I can't," she said feeling her pulse on her throat.

He groaned in exasperation before embracing her tightly, then he whispered on her ear "I love you" he whispered before kissing her again, not bothering to wait for her answer. He was afraid to know. He wanted to love her, be one with her, and protect her, but she always made it so hard!

Hagnes didn't know what the feeling that invaded her was. She only knew that she didn't want it ever to end. She loved him too. She tried to say into the aggressive kiss, but it only came out as a whimper. When he released her, he let her slide to sit on the ground before he walked away. She tried to call out to him, but she didn't even know what to say. She wanted to say she loved him too, but if she did she knew she would go with them and leave the White Death rampant. So she sat there and waited.

When Ashton returned to his worried parents, he had already picked a dragon for them. The Nadder had followed him the moment he left the group of crates. Fire Heart was excited at having a rider again. The boy actually looked a lot like his boy.

Steinunn watched them get on the dragon and take into the sky. As soon as they did she went to look for Hagnes. She found her daughter still sitting by the crate. Her were on the sky.

"Hagnes…" she said as her daughter started to stand up.

"I am okay," she said before they went back.

Hagnes didn't think she would ever want to cry so much as right then. She set Philly's family who was actually excited about learning about the dragons. Had she known they would be so accepting she would have told her friend a long time ago. She set them up with a pair of Gronkles. One of them took a liking to Philly right away, and Philly felt the same way.

When it came to Runi, Runa, their mother, and grandfather she set them with a Zippleback. It had been a long tradition of their island to set twins, even fraternal ones with Zipplebacks. It was said they were the best possible riders for that type of dragon. Runi had hugged her, almost making her bones pop and told her about how awesome she was, and that she had to teach him all about riding so they could make some crazy stunts. His mother didn't seem too happy with that but didn't say anything. Their grandfather actually looked excited, and though he could ride on the boat he insisted on the dragon.

Runa was a whole different story. She didn't say anything but "good luck" and then gotten on the dragon. Hagnes wanted to call to her as they took off, and when she met eyes with her, she knew she felt the same way. A lot had gone wrong with their friendship, mostly because of Soleil, but she knew both hoped it would be fixed.

Just as the next group came the earth shook. People screamed and whimpering now knowing better what it meant.

She had thought it was another false alarm, but then she spotted Kara, who had been guarding the sea, where the open of the volcano was. The dragoness had been instructed to wait there until the White Death finally left its hideout, and only because of that.

"Mom," she turned to Steinunn, "I am going to buy us some time"

Steinunn didn't even get a chance to object. Hagnes had already taken off with Kara.

"Alright everyone! Time to get going!" Gunnur said after a moment of silence. Everyone had watched Hagnes go, "if we stay here we will only get in her way!"

And that got them moving again… that and the tremble that ran through the whole island once more before they heard a monstrous roar from the other side of the island.

_*******To be continued…*******_

_**PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = that battle we have all been waiting for next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons, but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Thank you everyone so kindly for your reviews and interest in this story. It's not too far from over (unless you want it to go farther). I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Next update will be in The Hands of the Gods.**_

_**ANOTHER SUPER LONG CHAPTER! TWO MORE TO GO**_

Chapter 18

I wait for that moment

In which the world stops

Between your lips

_Just to revive_

_And melt once more_

_Looking at your black eyes_

I want to become air

And be breathed in forever

For I have nothing to lose

_And I think of you all the time_

_In the shine of the sun_

_In a corner of the sky_

And I think of you all the time

In the eco of the sea

That resonates in your eyes, I dreamt

_Just to revive_

_And melt once more_

_Looking at your black eyes_

I want to become air

And be breathed in forever

For I have nothing to lose

_And I think of you all the time_

_In the shine of the sun_

_In a corner of the sky_

And I think of you all the time

In the eco of the sea

That resonates in your eyes

_And I think of you all the time_

_In the shine of the sun_

_And your stare I dreamt_

And I dreamt you and I dreamt and I dreamt one more time

And I dreamt you and I dreamt and I dreamt one more time

(Soñe, _ Dreamt _by Zoé) –_**LINK TO SONG IN MY PROFILE-**_

Fire Heart rode the currents with ease. Below the waves carried the fishing boats towards what they had once known as untamable waters. Mist and reefs always made it impossible to sail. However, the dragons were guiding them this time. Hagnes had assured them they would be safe.

Just thinking about her made his throat close. He was glad his parents couldn't see his face. He honestly loved her, and the thought of her not returning was tearing him apart. The farther they got from the island the more the knot growing on his stomach grew. He was so close to turning Fire Heart around that he wouldn't blame his parents if they disowned him.

"ASHTON!" they all turned to look at Philly and her family follow close behind them. His cousin had the largest smile he had ever seen on her, and his aunt and uncle were decidedly much the same. They loved the dragons they were riding, and the Gronkles seemed just as happy "isn't this exciting? I still can't believe we are riding dragons"

"Had Ms. Haddock thought ahead, we wouldn't have to be" his mother said rolling her eyes at the sky. Penelope Hofferson was usually a truly lovely woman, but when afraid and cornered she turned ugly.

"She is doing the best she can," said Ashton trying to hold back his temper.

"She is very brave," added Philly with a gentle smile, trying to make her aunt see reason, "and smart, but even she couldn't foresaw The Crown would sabotage us"

"Why can't she just let them ta…" Alvin Hofferson was starting to say.

"Because!" Ashton shouted making both of his parents jump in surprise "Because if they are so cruel as to keep us from evacuating, what makes you think they will treat us so well if we gave into them?"

"Ashton!" his mother couldn't believe he was raising his voice to them.

"I am sorry mom, dad, but that's the truth," he said to them in a lower voice.

"They are right," said Philly's mother, Wilhelmina Ingerman "Hagnes Haddock is a smart girl. She might be a little prideful, but not to the point of doing something senseless. Though I always thought her to be somewhat of a shrew until recently"

"She is a child Wilhelmina, as soon as we get back home Steinunn will be at charge again," said Alvin to his younger sister. To him, she had always been such a dreamer.

"If she isn't too inconsolable" added Penelope.

"Hagnes will be okay," said Philly, beating their parents to her friend's defense, "she is a lot stronger than you think"

"I know, isn't she?" said Wilhelmina before her husband nodded in agreement, Mr. Ingerman was a remarkably quiet man "look what Runa Thorston did to her hair. The girl didn't even bat an eyelash"

"Wait, you knew?" both Philly and Ashton asked at the same time.

"Everyone in town knows," sighed Penelope, "though no one has dared tell Steinunn"

"And with good reason," said Alvin, "could you imagine how she would have reacted?"

All the parents turned pale. They all had known Steinunn when young. She was not someone to cross. If she decided to make your life hell, she could. They were all thankful to Varick for seeing the good on her and bringing it out, but that didn't mean some of that controlling demeanor wasn't hiding somewhere. By just looking at Hagnes the night before on TV, though small and young, she had spoken with confidence and control. That was Steinunn reflected on her daughter.

"Isn't that Soleil?" the adults broke away from their memories before they spotted Svart Haddock and his family.

"Svart!" shouted Alvin and waived at the man. Soleil made Princess slow down before they met.

"What's happening? Why are you going back?"

"The Crown is not letting the boats pass," he said in a hurry, "and the dragons want to fight them"

"Why not let them?" asked Ashton.

"I said the same thing!" cried Soleil and Princess also growled in agreement.

"You are not going to fight the Crown's Navy Forces" sighed Svart.

"I can't, but Hagnes can go fight a giant dragon. This is so unfair!"

He didn't dare say it, but Svart felt the same way his daughter did. He too wanted to get back there and show them they were not their pawns. Maybe it ran in their blood. Though it was Soleil directing Princess, he had felt such incredible joy when they took into the air for the first time. Like a part of his life that had been missing had arrived.

"We can't go back," said Alvin, "that thing could already be awake"

"It already is," said Philly before they looked back towards their island. A tall pillar of smoke was making its way up to the sky"

"We could stay on the sea until is over," said Penelope.

"The dragons will get tired, and the boats won't be able to hold all of our weight," said Wilhelmina.

"And what if they attack us?" said Noreen, "they have enough boats that they created a barricade. Who is to say they will not attack? Isn't that why Hagnes said the dragons would protect us?"

"Noreen, they just don't want the dragons going somewhere else," said Penelope, "they wouldn't dare…"

**BOOM!… BOOM!… BOOOOM!**

"The children…" Wilhelmina said in a whisper, but it resounded on their ears. They could get away faster on the dragons, but the ships were filled only with children, elderly, and some able adults.

"Let's go Fire Heart!"

"Princess!"

And before their parents could complain they had taken off towards the ships. Luckily none of their boats had been hit, but when they caught the reason why it changed the way of how they saw the world.

A group of Gronkles was aligned between their boats and The Crown's Navy Force. They saw another missile being shot before one of the Gronkles spat a viscous fireball at it, making it explode in midair at enough safe distance from the boats. All hell broke loose then. There were so many missiles in the air. They knew they all would be dead if it wasn't for the Gronkles. The other dragons moved to flank the boats and protect them the best they could. This was done automatically by the dragons. Even after hundreds of years in deep sleep they still remembered their training. Just about every dragon moved to stand with their kind, creating a layer after layer.

"The Gronkles have a shot limit of six, it will be our turn soon after" Ashton said to his parents as they aligned with other Nadder riders. Behind them were the Zipplebacks, and right behind them there were the Nightmare's along with other large dragons.

"How many shots does this one have?" his father asked.

"A Nadder has six shots too, but also the spikes on his tail can work as projectiles," Ashton said, and thanked Hagnes for teaching him all of this, though he was sure the dragons could pretty much manage themselves.

"But what about when they all run out of shots?" he heard someone ask.

"We don't have any weapons"

"What are we supposed to do?"

Ashton could see things turning ugly in a little while. People were afraid. Some of the Gronkles were already moving back to flank the ships closer as they ran out of shots. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were still at the front. They looked decisive on standing their ground. For a moment, he wasn't able to hear the missiles being detonated halfway.

_We will be okay_. He remembered Hagnes say to him. _The bond we share with them is much greater than you think. We might not have experience in warfare, but they do. They will guide us._

His hands were flat on Fire Heart's neck. He was quite warm, and also twitchy. He turned his head in every direction. At first he thought it was because he was following the missiles, but then he realized he was looking for an opening.

"Hey," he leaned and whispered; the dragon stopped shifting and tilted his head to hear him better. Ashton wasn't sure how he could whisper those words to the dragon. Her heart was beating so fast, his palms were sweaty, and he thought he might die right then.

Yet, he felt so alive.

"Mom, dad… I am sorry"

"Son, what are you…"

"Go Fire Heart!"

They shot under the line of Gronkles. Everyone screamed behind them to come back. The missiles exploded above them. The shockwaves from the explosions threatened to flatten them. They were close to the water. Everything passed in a blur, and before they knew it they were flying vertically alongside the flank of one of the battle ships. When they reached the top his mother was sobbing between him and his dad, but that only passed through his mind for a fraction of a second. Before him were the mouths of the metallic monsters that were shooting at them with intent of killing each one of them, without sentence.

He was filled with so much rage. He screamed like he never had in his life. He felt as if his throat would be torn apart. At once, Fire Heart shot at one of the cannons.

_The hottest fire…_

It melted the thick metal, but they didn't stop to watch it fall to the waters. Fire Heart was already moving to another shooter. Behind them, they heard the explosion of the first cannon as a missile got stuck on it and detonated right then. They went from that ship to the next and took out all of their launchers. When they were out of fire, Fire Heart used his spikes instead to pierce them. The blood rush by then had gone down, and he noticed that on the ships other dragons with riders were doing the exact same thing.

"Ashton!" he heard his friend scream. He turned to find Runi riding a Zippleback with Runa, his mother, and grandfather.

"Hey!" he waived at them.

"The major is here! She got them to move the ships!"

"They better, this guy here still has plenty of shots left" Runa said patting the head she was sitting at.

Penelope who had stopped sobbing a while ago heard all of this. Of course, Steinunn would make them move.

"A storm is coming! Hurry!" they heard someone shout, and they noted the sky greying fast.

"Hagnes…"

**** Steinunn ****

When they had set everyone on the ships and dragons, she and Gunnur had taken a grumpy dragon. Gunnur had called it a Thunderdrum. Its plate had read Thornrose. Unlike other Thunderdrums, this one had a roseate tone, instead of blue. It hadn't been happy at first; until she kicked it with her high heel. Three inches of shoe disguised pain.

When they had arrived to the barricade that The Crown had placed on them the attack was mid-way done. Those who had rode alongside them joined to help. She found the ship where the Admiral was quite easily. She had blasted at the marines away easily with Thornrose and made them move so they could pass.

She watched the upcoming storm roll over. She prayed. She hadn't done so in a long time. She prayed to Freyja for her daughter, and begged to Varick to look after her.

**** PAST ****

"NOOO!" her scream was like a shrill, a banshee being slayed on the spot "NOOOO!"

Astrid felt her stomach clench. The baby cried on her arms, wailing to be returned to his mother.

"MY BABY!" she begged as Ulfar held her back. She clawed at the air, reaching for her child.

"We will not hurt him!" Hiccup said in frustration for the tenth time.

"Don't take him! My Lugus!"

"Sit her down!" Hiccup growled. He should kill her right there and then. Renald tried to talk him out of it. Just execute her right there, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her, not when she was so defenseless holding her child. Ulfar sat her down, and he sat across from her, where Astrid had been sitting.

She wasn't screaming anymore, but she was breathing harshly. Her eyes never left her son.

"Camicazi, we are going to make deal," he started slowly, "we won't hurt your son, and you will not attack us in any way. You won't block any trading boats, won't attack our boats, or anything of the sort"

"But my…"

"Ulfar will look after him," he said, "and as long as you follow with your side of the deal, you will get your son back"

"When…" it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Ten years," said Renald, "that should be enough to teach him right from wrong and to teach you a lesson"

"WHAT WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND!" she spat on Renald's face, "YOU FREAK!"

Ulfar had to hold Renald back from hitting his sister.

"Don't speak of what you don't understand, you whore" he hissed back at her, "you had me tortured, had my tribe betray me, and because of you my niece is without mother. You are sick Camicazi, your child will be better off without you"

"Camicazi," sighed Hiccup, "I give you my word I will make sure your son is safe, and that I will return him to you ten years from now"

She shook her head.

"I just want you to leave us alone," he said before she looked at him in the eyes, "I never wanted war or anything like this"

"I will play your little game," she said, hate burning in her eyes, "but it will be done as soon as you return my son to me"

"Only ten years," he repeated, "if you still feel the same, fine" but at least they would have some peace.

Astrid was able to calm Lugus, and was now sleeping. She felt sick doing this, but Renald had been right. She knew Camicazi loved her son, but she wasn't right to raise him. She had forgotten to name him, who knew what else she would forget. Ulfar was a good man, and though they were on opposite sides she knew he loved his sister still and would look after Lugus as if he was his own child. She looked at her husband. He was as much in conflict with this decision as she was.

Hiccup knew he was doing what way necessary for his tribe. Who knew who would take over if he killed her? Also, he didn't think it was fair for the baby never to meet his mother. It would be a few years, but he knew it was for the best. He kept telling himself that, but it just didn't feel right. As they walked towards the boat where they had left the dragons he couldn't help feeling guilty. Camicazi was entirely subdued. She had given the order that no one was to harm them.

He knew she would follow with her side of the deal. It was almost a fact that she would try to kill them when they returned the child but if it could give them some time it would be worth it. If they kept going as they had no one would survive.

When they reached the boat, the dragons were both awake and ready to go.

He helped Astrid to mount Toothless with the child before turning to Camicazi.

"I will send you messages about how he is doing" She nodded stiffly before mounting Toothless and taking into the skies. He made sure not to go too fast so that Camicazi could have some peace of mind. She would need a lot of that in the years to come.

They flew silently back home. The only time there was sound was when the baby cried. Astrid fed him on her own milk before he fell asleep again. When Berk finally came into view, he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Soon his family would be all together again.

When they landed on the docks, the whole tribe had gathered. They all celebrated their safe return and remarkably few questioned about the child Astrid carried on her arms. Once they had made it back inside the mountain Hiccup called for a meeting with the council. Many came in to hear, especially those wondering about the baby boy. He explained to them what the deal entitled.

"Are you barking mad! Now for sure she will…"

"Nothing she wasn't already trying to do," intervened Renald "this will allow us to get ready for when that time comes. By then we will have many more riders and defenses set"

"But who would look after the child?"

"I will," said Ulfar, "he is my nephew so I will look after him"

"I will too!" said Ruffnut from next to him.

"That's not the issue here!" shouted Fishlegs, his face was turning red, "if he grows here then he will know all there is about us! When you return him to his mother who is to say he won't tell her everything"

"Camicazi is not fit to be a mother at this moment," Astrid intervened before she told them how the woman had forgotten to name the boy, "if we had left him with her, he would have never learned the difference between right and wrong. At least like this, the boy will grow knowing this, even if at the end it's his decision to tell everything to his mother we can be sure that he will grow to be a fair ruler.

"It takes a whole village to raise a child," Hiccup said "we will not hide Lugus his identity and what will happen one day, but we will also treat him with respect and not as an outcast. I will ask you to refrain from doing anything that might cause a negative idea of us to him. Treat him like any other child and hopefully he will change Camicazi's mind"

He knew it sounded hard because so many of them had lost dear ones during that war and needed an outlet, but the answer was not on placing the blame on a child. He hoped they understood this, or at least that they would keep their comments to themselves or behind closed doors. He already had the feeling that he would have to place a few people in their place.

****9 1/2 years later****

Stein Haddock woke up before anyone else in his house as usual. He strapped his bow and arrow holster to his back. He stopped to pick into his sister's room to make sure she didn't follow him. Halla was deeply asleep with an arm wrapped tightly around a doll. She was such a baby, he thought though he didn't realize he still sucked his thumb when sleeping. He snuck to the kitchen as silently as possible. When he reached the back door, he gave a sigh of relief. Then he heard a croon before a large winged lizard made its presence known.

Toothless gave the hatchling an unimpressed stare as he hung upside down from the rafters. This time he would not get away with it.

"Hey Toothless," said the boy with a crooked smile "How is my favorite dragon doing today?"

Toothless grunted in response. Oh that wouldn't work this time. Toothless knew better now. One moment the boy was giving you the perfect scratch and the next he was trying to explain to his rider how a hatchling had been able to fool him. Though they didn't speak the same language Hiccup was always able to guess exactly what happened.

"Alright, you caught me," Stein sighed dramatically "dad will be so glad" then he smirked "I am sure he will be so happy that he will double your salmon portion this morning"

Of course, Hiccup would give him more salmon that morning. He had caught the naughty hatchling that was trying to skip his morning chores and usually got into trouble before half of the tribe was awake.

"Hey! I know. What if we start breakfast a little earlier? I am sure dad wouldn't mind. I am just going to get the fish basket from outside" Toothless agreed before the boy left through the front door. Toothless made himself comfortable by the fire to wait for his price. And to his credit it only took him a few seconds of silence to realize what had just happened.

_**RAWR!**_

The whole house plus some of the neighbors woke up at the sound of a roaring dragon and this time it wasn't the Nadder that thought he was a rooster.

"Your turn," Astrid said as she covered the top of her head with the blanket.

"It's my turn always" grumbled Hiccup trying to get some of the blanket back.

"I already gave birth to him. Remember?" She said drowsily before kicking him off the bed.

He sighed wondering for how long she would use that as an excuse. After getting dressed, he found the front door open. So Toothless had already started the chase. Well, he was sure his old friend had been the one to let him get away in the first place. With an exasperating sigh, he followed.

Those few who were already awake told him without the need to be asked where they had seen the boy go. He went down the large spiral that was their home inside the walls of the mountain. When he made it to the entrance of the tunnel that led to the stables, he found Toothless being scratched by Thora Thorston. Tuffnut's daughter had the same dark blonde hair as his father, but her mother's grey and mysterious eyes. Malkorka had assured them Thora had the same seer gift as her, but at the hands of a mischievous eight year old they didn't do much but mischief.

"Hi Hiccup!" she said cheerfully as she scratched Toothless.

"What are you doing here so early Thora?" he asked curious.

"I had a dream last night. It told me I had to be here early to help a friend"

"You mean Stein," he had to smirk when she nodded, "do you know where he went?" he asked her before she shook her head no, "well, would you please let Toothless go?"

"Alright" she sighed before she stopped scratching the dragon. Toothless crooned in discontent before he heard someone highly familiar clear his throat. He turned to find a rather disappointed Hiccup.

"Hey bud, got sidetracked?" he asked before the dragon remembered what he had been doing before. He sniffed the air before pointing with his head where he had tracked Stein down to, "stay out of trouble Thora" he told the little girl before he mounted his dragon and raced down the long hall.

When they reached the stables they had to slow down. All the dragons were still sleeping. He made sure to check that all the pens were full just to be sure Stein hadn't tried to take one of them out like the last few times. He was almost two years away from getting his own dragon, but the boy could barely hold his seams together at the thought of becoming a rider and a warrior. Unlike Hiccup, he was born to have an envied Viking physique. He was sure he was going to be as tall as his father Stoik had been. If he was able to keep him level headed he was sure the boy would make an excellent chief.

The cold dawn greeted them as they exited the tunnel, and just beyond the edge of the forest he spotted some of his oldest friends. Tuffnut, Ulfar, and Renald were leading the kids back from a night of hunting.

"Hey Hiccup! Look what we caught!" shouted Tuff before showing him he had caught Stein and had him swung across his shoulder much as he did with prey.

"Thanks!" he hurried to them.

"Morning chief," said Lugus with a polite smile. The boy had grown to resemble his mother incredibly. He had the same tone of blonde as she did and soft face. However his eyes unlike Camicazi's were filled with calmness. He was unquestionably a hiccup, but the boy didn't show it. He was as smart as his mother had been at his age, and at top of that Ulfar had taught him well to defend and hunt for himself without the need of extreme force.

"Hello Lugus, how was the hunt?" he asked the child before he showed him the birds he had been able to shot down with his bow and arrow, "really nice!"

"He has the eyes of a predator, but still nothing compared to our dear Shield," said Renald as he helped his niece Shield with her catch. She was the oldest of the children and quite tall in comparison to other girls her age. Every day that passed Shield resembled her mother more and more. Her long dark hair was tied on a long braid that hung from her shoulder. However, she was as her uncle destined to be one of the beset warriors around. She would make a terrific Shield Maiden if she decided to be.

"Not fair! I wanted to catch something!" whined Stein from Tuff's shoulder.

"You are grounded if I must remind you," said Hiccup before Tuff handed the boy back to him "you skipped your lessons with Gobber for a whole week"

"You don't even know how to shoot an arrow straight yet," said Spiut to his cousin. Spiut was Snotlout's son who had turned nine years old a few months ago, "you wouldn't have caught anything" he didn't say it with malice but exasperation. The boy was driven to become a formidable warrior as his father had been. The boy resembled his father incredibly for exception of his mild manner and curly instead of revel tresses.

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have arrows to shoot," said Lugus in defense of his friend. Spiut glared at Lugus before marching to the entrance on his own, but not without first bumping into the leaner boy. Though Spiut knew it wasn't Lugus' fault, he knew it had been because of his mother that his father was dead. They stood up with each other but more than once when they disagreed it either ended like that or with them wrestling on the dirt if there weren't adults around.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," said Stein breaking the silence, "thanks Lugus"

"Don't thank him just yet," said Hiccup, "you got to finish your share of work at the smithy" he said before helping the other adults with the catch, "if you are able to catch up by the end of the week I will take you hunting, but not before"

"Alright!" he celebrated; his father didn't go hunting often unless it was truly necessary. It was said his father didn't find much joy on it, but if he was willing to do it for him it made it even more memorable. They watched the boy race back to the entrance.

"Let's go kids, we got to take this back to the great hall," said Tuff before they started making their way back.

****Great Hall****

Hiccup watched as Astrid dragged Stein into the hall to eat breakfast. The boy was already covered with ashes and smudged from working at the smithy. He seriously hoped this would teach him a lesson about skipping his chores. Gobber was only getting older, and the need for a good blacksmith to help him was a priority. He knew Stein would prefer to learn how to wield a sword, throw an axe, or shoot an arrow, but he believed the skills one could learn at the smithy were just as vital. The smithy could teach him patience, concentration, and also the importance that any job in the tribe was one that mattered.

He turned to look at his daughter. Part of him felt like she would gladly go to the smithy, but Astrid wanted her instead to help her mother at the healers. Still, there was a whole year left before she could start an apprenticeship and two before she was allowed to go hunting with the adults.

"Halla," he said to his daughter, "would you like to come with me to patrol?" he asked his seven year old.

The little girl shook her head no, "Thora, Bork and I are going to see Fishlegs. We want to know if it's not too early to start going to dragon training"

"I would say you are," said Hiccup, "but if Fishlegs says yes I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Stein and Lugus are old enough to go, why don't they?"

"Sweetheart," he sighed but then he saw Astrid and Stein getting closer, "I will explain tonight, alright?" she nodded before returning to her breakfast.

He knew the time was nearing, and though they had known from the beginning it didn't make it easier. Stein and Lugus had grown extremely close to each other. They were the best of friends. Stein already knew Lugus would have to leave, and he knew that even though his son didn't say anything it actually hurt him. Lugus remained calm before all, even when Fishlegs told him he could not assist dragon training the boy remained calm before everyone. Ulfar later told him he had cried that night until he fell asleep and wouldn't allow anyone to console him. Stein refused to go to dragon training because of that. That was all the consolation Lugus needed; to know that he had a friend that would stand by his side no matter what.

"Chief?" he realized the hall was almost empty. It was almost time for him to do patrol, but before him stood a fidgeting child.

"Lugus, what can I do for you?" he said standing; his family had already left to do their own things.

"I was hoping to talk to you in private if that's okay" the boy was remarkably reserved around him, and he didn't blame him. He had taken him away from his mother, and though Lugus had been explained why it didn't change the fact that Hiccup had used him as part of a deal. He didn't know if the child feared him, respected him, or was just exceptionally good at hiding his hate. Still, if they could always be this civilized with each other he didn't mind.

"Of course," he said as gently as he could. He already knew what the boy wanted to talk about, "follow me" he said before they went to the council meeting room. It was adjoined to the great hall. He pulled one of the chairs for the boy to sit, and he pulled another, so they sat across from each other.

"When will I be going to my mother?" he asked to say calmly, but Hiccup noted the boys knees shake.

"In three moons about, I will take you back to her personally," he said before he pulled from his robe a letter he had been working on, "I was actually going to send this to her tomorrow to set the details with her. Would you like to write her something?" he had offered this to the boy many times, but he always declined. Instead, he sent his mother a drawing. When he was younger, and didn't understand everything that had happened he had asked Hiccup to teach him draw.

The boy nodded to his surprise before Hiccup handed him some writing utensils. As with every message, he sent to Camicazi he also included a portrait of Lugus, so he started working on that too. Camicazi received about four portraits per year, so she would be assured it was her son the one being given to her when the time came. Her letters were always brief and asking them to make sure he ate more as he looked too thin on the portraits.

This time he made the portrait of Lugus as he wrote to her in concentration. For a while, she had been upset that Lugus didn't write to her, accusing him of keeping him illiterate. He had explained to her that he was nervous, but would write to her when he was ready. When Camicazi wrote back she always included an additional letter for Lugus that Hiccup did not read. He was not sure if that was a good idea, but the boy hadn't burned them alive yet, so he guessed it couldn't be that bad.

Ulfar had told Lugus many times that his mother did love him but that there were things that she and they didn't agree on. Still, the boy had been used and though he had been given a family, and love, it was still unfair that he had passed the past ten years without his mother.

"I am sorry," Hiccup had been looking to say those words for a long time.

"Me too," said Lugus back, "I can't forgive you" the boy was still writing, "I know you did it to protect everyone, even me, but I won't forgive you"

"It's only fair, I suppose," Hiccup said with a sad smile. The boy nodded. This was his revenge, and though it seemed small it was actually much more painful that it let on.

"You know that I might kill you someday," he said as he finished his letter.

Hiccup nodded, he was well aware of that.

"And you are still going to take me to her,"

"I gave her my word,"

"If I kill you," he started, "I will only kill you. I will leave the rest of Berk alone"

"Thank you," he couldn't help the crooked smile that broke through his lips, "I now can see clearly you will be a noble leader, Lugus of the Light"

"I learned from the best around chief"

**Stein- Hiccup and Astrid's son, Spiut's cousin**

**Halla- Hiccup and Astrid's daughter, Spiut's cousin**

**Spiut- Snotlout's son, Halla and Stein's cousin**

**Shield- Renald's niece**

**Lugus- Camicazi's son, Bork's cousin**

**Bork- Ruffnut and Ulfar's son, Lugus and Thora's cousin**

**Thora- Tuffnut and Malkorka's daughter, Bork's cousin**

**Gudrid- Fishleg's daughter**

****PRESENT ****

The town of Berk was beautiful. She and Kara turned on Main Avenue, just ahead was the town hall, and just behind them was the White Death. This was the reason why the town of Berk was beautiful. Behind them, at least a fourth of the town was either engulfed in flames or turned into ruble thanks to beast stomping.

So, things had gotten a little out of hand…

When she and Kara spotted it from above it was pulling its body out of the volcano's mouth. The monstrous beast fixed its fire red eyes on them and gave a roar. It knew its enemy. It had been waiting for this much longer than them, and couldn't wait to taste their blood.

Hagnes could not remember screaming so hard since her father's death. She screamed in fear, and thought she would die that day. Kara had roared then, shooting her fire straight at the White Death without fear. Hagnes was awakened then, in a way that she thought she already was. Her blood jumped inside her veins. Her heart beat faster than the wings of a humming bird. She saw more than she ever had, and she screamed again. This time there was no fear. She remembered something extremely important. She remembered her mother, family, and friends, and the whole town. They were all waiting to return home.

She concentrated again. She analyzed that the creature before her was not exactly what she expected. It was different from the Red Death and the Purple Death. It didn't have the same type of bulky body. It was actually skinnier, or at least skinny for a beast of its kind. It reminded her of a skeleton. Still, from just that she could tell it would be a lot faster than its predecessors when it took to the sky. It had spikes running from its neck down its back, and they probably ended on its tail. Unlike those of the previous Seadragons which had been blunt, the ones on the White Death resembled sharp knives. It would be out of the question to try do some damage to it from nearby. One swing of its body and they would be shredded.

"LET'S GO!" she said before they dived and delivered more shots to White Death's head. It was still struggling to come out of the volcano. Hagnes drew out a bow that had been strapped to her back. She pulled an iron black arrow and shot at the monster's eyes. She was able to blind two on the left side and one on the right. She had gone over its weaknesses with Halldora those past months. The old woman had trained her on every weapon that would come to be of use.

The sea bleed fiery red as the White Death was finally able to free itself from its depths. The remains of the volcano spread across the sea like an egg that had been dropped to the floor. Their island would wave an extension soon if they were lucky enough to survive.

As soon as the White Death freed itself she and Kara ran away as fast as they possibly could. The monster gave chase to them immediately as they had suspected. Also, as she had hoped it could not fly just yet. Like the other dragons that had hibernated it needed some time to regain its full strength. It crashed through the woods and hills as it chased them.

"Keep going girl," Hagnes said before securing the cords attached to her belt. Slowly she stood on Kara's back and turned to face the chasing White Death. She drew another arrow and pointed at the remaining eye on the left side. If she blinded that one; they would have an enormous advantage. She shot the arrow before a powerful roar came from the beast make the whole air shake. The arrow only made it halfway through before it was lost in the woods below.

She tested her lines once more before shouting, "upside down!" and at once Kara flipped in the air so that they were upside down and flying towards the White Death. She drew another arrow at the angry beast and released. The White Death hadn't seen that coming, and was about to lose all visibility on his left side. The something pushed it to the side making the arrow miss its target. Hagnes watched in amazement as two fighting jets fired yet again their missiles at the impenetrable skin of the White Death. Did they honestly think they would be able to pierce skin that had lived in a volcano for a thousand years? The eyes were the most vulnerable points in the outside of the beast.

"Get out of here!" she screamed as the White Death started to turn towards them. She signaled them with her arms that they had two go, but if they saw her they didn't pay her any mind. They shot more missiles at the beast, which only made it angrier. She and Kara rose higher into the air as soon as they saw the beast spread out its large, leathery wings to block their escape. It was genuinely angry.

The pilots saw this and started to do the only thing they could do; turn around, but not with enough time. The White Death started to suck the air and pull them into its gargantuan mouth. The engines on the fighting jets gave everything they had.

"Now!" she screamed before Kara and her charged down, a screeching noise filling the air before a blast of blue fire. It hit the White Death on the mouth making it close it and releasing the two jets that at once flew away at all speed.

"C'mon here you cowardly beast!" she screamed at it "or are you going to hide again in your little volcano! They should call you the White Coward!"

That got its attention. It chased them farther into the island and to the peaks. Hagnes knew they were playing it close when it started shooting giant fire balls at them. It was jet to reach its full power, but it was well on its way there.

"There!" she spotted her lances waiting for them on the top of a hill. She leaned to the side and ripped them out of the ground. In that moment, she noted the graying sky. A snow storm was coming and soon "we have to hurry" she said before they shot towards the rock formations by the island. They dove into them and twisted in between its tight formations. The White Death was furious because it could not follow them. It started tearing them apart looking for them.

Hagnes and Kara watched from the surface of the water, just below the White Death. There was a theory that had never been proved regarding the Seadragonus Maximus, and that was if the scales of its belly were easier to penetrate as it was for most dragons. She had three spears to try at, and the target was quite large. Kara climbed the pillars under the White Death as silently as she could do. The monster was still looking for them in the wrong place.

"Here," she said before Kara stopped, they were on a pillar where the White Death was leaning one of its back legs. Kara jumped and flapped her wings to stay still for a moment, and that was all Hagnes needed. She threw the three spears in quick succession, piercing the skin of the White Death. The three spears hit near one another. The beast roared when it felt them pierce. Kara flapped her wings frantically as they rose. Hagnes took hold of two of the spears and pushed with all her strength until they sank totally into the insides of the White Death. She took the third spear and pulled it out before she and Kara made a quick getaway. If it had been angry before, now it was furious.

**** Dragon Island ****

Ashton watched from the entrance of the large cave as the dragons stood guard unmoving. As soon as they made it there they had been led to the gigantic circular cave. After lighting some fires, they realized that it wasn't just any cave. It had been carved out of the earth. The top was shaped like a dome, and on the wall paintings were depicted. Gunnur, the head of the Berk Museum was having the best day of her life. The walls depicted the story of their ancestors. Everyone started at them in awe, but he, he preferred to watch the outside world hoping that she would join them soon.

**** BERK ****

Hagnes and Kara flew through the start of the storm as the White Death chased them through the town. Behind them, a good number of the houses were already gone. As they approached the city hall, she turned and threw her last spear at the beast. It swung its head and knocked it to the side. Not that it could have done much damage with her shaky throw. At the top of the city hall, she spotted her sword and shield. As with the spears she pulled them out from the top of the city hall, where she embedded them.

She thanked her ancestors for making them both so light. She didn't want to have anything that could slow them down reason why she had spread her weapons through the island. The massive beast squashed the city hall in a few seconds before it continued with the chase.

Kara pushed herself farther than she ever had in her life. The White Death was getting too close to them. She kept reminding herself she was the fastest dragon.

"We can do this girl," Hagnes said to her in a barely audible whisper.

They flew over an old road broken by weeds. They had become frost bitten as the storm was almost upon them. Hagnes knew this road a little too well and though it would be the best place to land the final hit. They flew close to the cliff wall next to the road. This made it difficult for the White Death to keep up with them. Finally, the gap in the road came into view.

"Remember not to touch any of them and hold your breath," she said before they dove into the gap. Hagnes drew her sword out and cut a rope before she and Kara turned towards the sea. The rope she had just cut released a catapult that her family was proud of. It was a modern version of the original bola-launcher that had been used when Toothless had been taken down by Hiccup. This time instead of shooting the bolas, it actually launched several bags filled with Blue Oleandes flowers. They all landed on the White Death's mouth.

They watched from afar as the enormous beast trashed from the road into the sea. It roared and screeched almost making their ears bleed. It was dying.

"We did it… We did it!" she shouted before they flew back to the island. The White Death was now still as a rock. It was only fair that it died where her father had. The earthquake that killed him had been caused by the stirring of the White Death. Though she knew it was only coincidence that they had stopped on that exact spot, she felt as if it had been done in purpose. There was still a lot to be learned about this type of dragon, who knew, maybe they could plan things like that.

"Don't get too close to the water," she told Kara when she spotted some of the Blue Oleandes floating nearby. The last thing they needed was Kara getting sick with no one else in the island to help them. As they flew over the dead beast Hagnes was finally able to feel the cold of the storm. They only had a few moments to find shelter before they were utterly blinded by the snow.

They were just reaching the top of the cliff when they heard a growled. Hagnes turned to look down and saw the red eyes of the White Death looking up at them with pure uncensored hate.

"Shit…" she said before the creature gave an immense growl that twisted them in the air. Both she and Kara screamed as they tried to regain control. It was still coming after them. The White Death opened its wings and flapped them weakly as it climbed the cliff wall after them. It gave another gargantuan roar that sent them tumbling into the now raging storm. Neither could make up where was the ground as they were caught by violent winds.

"Watch out!" she screamed before they were able to see a large white tail. It hit them fully and sent them airborne into the freezing forest and storm.

**** Island of Dragons ****

"… and then they went higher and higher until no one could see them. The Red Death went after them flapping thunderous wings. They hid on the darkening clouds and from there they shot the Red Death again and again with blue fiery bolts…" Gunnur took a deep breath before flipping to the next page of the book, "the Vikings below could only watch in awe as sudden flashes of light crossed the sky. Each one signaling one hit from the boy and the dragon" she stopped again and drank some water.

"What happened!" a little girl cried out. The other children and even some adults called for the answer.

"Tell us already Gunnur," said Steinunn, she needed to know what happened to the boy. If he could do it, then so could her daughter.

"Alright, alright," laughed the woman, "they all saw the boy and dragon come down like a shooting star. Behind them, the Red Death followed. The fin the boy had created was on fire, which meant they didn't have much time before losing control. The Red Death filled its mouth with gas, ready to detonate on them. Then they turned and Toothless shot at the Red's mouth, igniting a fire within its mouth and stomach. The creature lost control, the boy and his dragon darted out of the way, but a little too late," she did another dramatic pause, "the fin was gone, and the boy fell off the dragon when they hit the Red's tail. All the Vikings could see was the dragon trying to reach for the boy as they were engulfed in the flames caused by the crashing of the Red Death's body"

"That can't be the end!" said Runi standing, "tell the rest already!"

"Don't rush me, you little punk! There is an art to storytelling!"

"Please Gunnur," said Ashton who was sitting near her.

"The father of the boy, Stoik the Vast went looking for his son in the wreckage. Everything was covered with smoke and ashes. He found the dragon and saw the destroyed fin. His son was nowhere in sight. He knelt before the dragon and asked for forgiveness. He had been a fool to not listen to his son, for not believing in him from the beginning. Then the dragon spread its wings, and there was the boy in his hold"

Everyone cheered, a few even cried. The storm was at full outside, even the dragons that had been guarding outside had to come in.

"The boy was alive, everyone was happy, including the dragons. However, the victory wasn't without sacrifice. The boy didn't make it in one piece" she added sadly before pointing at one of the paintings inside the cave. They saw an old painting of a man riding a dragon like the one Hagnes rode, but his leg was missing and replaced with a piece of metal that resembled a prosthetic. It probably was… They all thought back on Hagnes, would she make it in one piece?

"Don't think much of it!" said Gunnur, maybe she should have left that part out, "the boy lived a long life. The leg never caused him much trouble. It actually made him closer to his dragon. He grew, defeated the Purple Death, became chief, fought battles, became a father and so on"

"Tell us another story!" shouted Runi.

"Why you…"

"Gunnur," said Ashton, "so Hiccup didn't defeat the Red Death alone?"

"Sort of," admitted the woman wondering why he was asking, "If it hadn't been for his friends he wouldn't have had the chance to free Toothless"

"Thanks," Ashton said before he stood up. At once Philly, the twins and Soleil followed him to a side of the cave. They all knew why he had asked.

**** PAST ****

Stein ran from the smithy towards Ulfar's home. Hiccup called after him, but the boy didn't stop. He didn't bother to knock and barged in where Lugus was saying goodbye to his family. The boy turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"Don't go yet," he said.

"I have to leave tonight, or we won't make it on time"

"Wait one more night, Toothless is the fastest dragon alive"

"I am sorry son," said Hiccup entering and the apologizing for the intrusion.

"You did this!" Stein screamed before he started punching at his father's chest, "you brought him here to save him, and now you are sending him back! It's not fair!"

"Stein, I want to go," said Lugus before Stein turned to look at him with shocked eyes, "I am sorry, but I want to see my mom. If I can, I will visit"

"But you won't! You will never come back!" he screamed, and before he knew it the other boy had him in an embrace.

"You are like a brother to me," said Lugus, "I swear to you, I will do my very best to come visit, and I will write to you every chance I get"

"Wait here!" Stein pulled back before he ran out.

"Now where is he going?" asked Bork, Ulfar and Ruffnut's son.

"Let's wait," said Hiccup.

A few minutes later Stein returned with something wrapped on a cloth. Hiccup knew what it was right away, but didn't say anything.

"Take this with you," he said handing it to Lugus, "but don't open it until you get there"

Lugus nodded before smiling at his friend.

"I will write to you too," said Stein before giving him a quick embrace and then running out again, "see you later!" and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran with a smile on his face. He trusted Lugus. He would write, and they would meet again. Still knowing this didn't stop the tears that ran down his face. When he opened the door to his house his mother was already waiting for him. He threw his arms around her and sobbed.

Outside, most of Berk had gathered to say goodbye to Lugus. Most of them didn't have to force themselves to be polite to Lugus. The boy was actually quite likeable, and they hoped that they would never have to see him in battle. As he mounted behind Hiccup, he made eye contact with Shield. He honestly liked her and had told her before he left. The girl was blushing and waving goodbye to him. She knew she didn't like him that way, but he was the first boy to tell her she was pretty, though anyone would be crazy to say otherwise.

**** A week later ****

Hiccup and Lugus camped in the forest, away from any other humans. The last thing they wanted was to be chased around with torches and forks.

"Why don't you open Stein's gift?" he told the boy as he roasted some fish by the fire.

The boy had been quiet most of the trip, preferring not to think he was alone with a man that he had told he might kill someday. He had been such an idiot for telling him something like that. Still Hiccup hadn't treated him any different those past few months, or even during the trip.

"Believe me, you will like it," he told the boy before he nodded and brought he package out. He unwrapped it and found inside a short sword. The hilt was made with a dark material he thought he saw once before, "it's made of Toothless scales," he told the boy before showing him his shield, which was of the same material, "that was the first dragon scale weapon he made"

"Please, return it to him," Lugus knew it meant a lot to Stein.

"Sorry, I can't" said Hiccup with a smile, "he would find a way to come all the way here to demand that you take it"

Lugus placed the sword on his lap and watched as the reflection of the fire danced across its sharp.

"It's incredible," he said.

Toothless crooned. He deserved some recognition too. It was made of his scales after all.

"You are too," he laughed at the dragon.

"You better eat and then go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Hiccup told him before passing him a fish.

Lugus nodded and took it. Yeah, the next day he would finally meet with his mother again.

**** Present ****

Her body was entirely bare, but she didn't care. She was in the most bizarre place she had ever seen. It was all white, and it didn't have a beginning or end. There were no wall, no sky, not even ground. She wasn't even sure she was stepping on something. She was simply naked and alone. She was probably dead, and part of her was a little happy to be alone. Kara had probably survived, and the White Death was dead. Even though it used the last of its strength against them, she was sure it would never survive the Blue Oleanders without treatment. Good luck with that. That meant everyone would be okay. She wondered if death was going to be all like this. She had actually hoped for the halls of Valhalla and to see her father again.

"Though I wish it was like that, you are not dead just yet" she felt ground under her feet and cloth over her body. The world was still all white, but at least she now had a sense of direction.

"Where are you?" she said turning around looking for the origin of the voice.

"Hello Hagnes," a man appeared before her.

"Tom Hiddleston?" (Google him if you didn't know who he is).

_*******To be continued…*******_

_**PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = MORE CHANCES OF HAGNES SURVIVING **_


	19. Chapter 19

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons, but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Hey guys, thank you once again for your patience. The story is almost finished unless you want it to keep going, if so, let me know. Next chapter will be the end probably. I am still unsure about making one chapter additional to that as an EPILOGUE. Let me know if you want more, really. I kind of don't want to let this end **_:'(

_**ALSO, I included song lyrics from Jónsi (for whom I hold no ownership whatsoever). He was the one to sing the ending song of the How to Train Your Dragon movie, Sticks and Stones. PLEASE CHECK THE LINK TO HIS VIDEO IN MY PROFILE. So just that you get into the mood when you get to the lyrics in the story.**_

_**A big thanks to all of those who review, follow, or/and fave.**_

Chapter 19

"I thought you said she would know who I was if I used this form," Tom Hiddleston said before a woman appeared behind him. She was inhumanly tall; at least four meters tall. She had long blonde hair cascading around her shoulder, and she wore a beautiful ancient, green robe. Her face seemed to be carved out of marble. She was the most beautiful being Hagnes had ever seen.

"Freya," she knew who the woman was right away.

"I give up!" screamed Tom Hiddleston in frustration.

"He is Loki child," said Freya, "we thought you would be familiar with him if he took this form"

"Oh, sorry about that," she said remembering the movie she had gone to see over the summer, "so… I am dead or not?"

"You are halfway there," said Loki, "from here you will decide which way to go"

"You are in the edge of death Hagnes," said the goddess, "we don't usually do this, but the gods are unsure of what to do with you. Many want you to join us while others want you to live so they can keep watching you"

"Like I am some sort of show" she asked flatly.

"I wouldn't mind if you get canceled actually," said Loki, "it would be a rather dramatic end"

"While I want you to continue living, I know you would continue to do exceptional things" Freya was dead quiet for a moment before she spoke with a sad voice, "however, whichever path you decide also carries consequences. Some can be seen at first sight while others only time can tell"

"None are fun," added Loki, "for you at least"

"If you decide to move on," said Freya, "you know your family and friends will suffer, and so would your dragon. At top of that there is what will happen to Berk if you are not there to lead them. Svart is a good man, but he is not prepared to become chief. And also there is no telling what The Crown would do"

"But," said Loki, "if you decide to live you risk killing them all" he smiled at her enjoying the way she fidgeted to know what he meant by that, "if you live, we have to do the same favor to your friend, the White Death"

"What?"

"Like you, the White Death is in the verge of death. If you decide to live, we also have to give the White Death its life back" Freya explained.

"But I am out of ideas! The Blue Oleanders were meant to kill it"

"I guess you didn't have enough flower power," said Loki.

Hagnes fell to her knees. No matter what she did there were chances things would go to Hel.

"Hagnes, we know we have placed a heavy burden on you with this choice" Freya kneeled before her and held Hagnes' tiny hands on hers, "that's why I have brought someone to help you decide. Someone who has been in your place before"

Before Hagnes could ask who she meant she saw a young man standing behind Freya. At first she thought it was her father, but then she noted his clothing was not from their century, and that he was missing his left foot and lower shin. A rustic looking prosthetic replaced them.

"Great, he is here," Loki said sarcastically as the young man walked up to Hagnes.

"Let's give them some space," Freya said before she and Loki disappeared.

"Hey Hagnes, nice finally to meet you," said Hiccup as he extended a hand to her.

**** Berk****

The whole town was covered in snow. They had just passed the section that had been destroyed during the battle. There was no sign of Hagnes, Kara or the White Death.

"HAGNES!"

"HAGNES!"

"HAGNES!"

"HAGGGY!"

"Soleil!"

"What?"

Ashton sighed hoping that the dragons' keen sense of hearing and smell would help. They had left Dragon Island as the storm had been going on. It was crazy, but he couldn't hold waiting any longer. He had been an idiot accepting to let her fight that monster on her own. He and the rest were just as able at riding dragons. They had proven themselves when they had attacked the Crowns' ships.

"HAGNES! KARA!" he screamed at top of his lungs again. The night was wrapping around them, and becoming colder.

**(Sinking Friendships by Jónsi)**

_(Now : You : Go)_

_We're swimming in the blue_  
_The night mist's full of dew_  
_Will light bring lighter blue?_  
_My eyes are soaked all way through_

_We're sinking friendships_  
_We drown more and more_

Kara sheltered Hagnes body from the worst of the cold. She didn't dare move her wings as they were keeping the snow from falling at top of her. Still, her skin looked terribly blue. She knew humans were not as resilient as dragons, reason why she didn't move her from where she laid. She was breathing, which was good at least. She blew another small shot of fire towards a trunk nearby. She kept hoping for some color to return to her face.

_*  
I'm singing a sad tune  
Is this song to you? (Ooh Ooh Ooh)  
Is this song to you? (Ooh Ooh Ooh)_

_Wishes overdue are well saved in locks_  
_Wishes overdue..._

"HAGNES!" shouted Runa and Runi together. They had followed a path of destruction out of the town and into the road.

"What if she is…" Runi was starting to feel hopeless. If she was okay she would have answered back already.

"She is not!" shouted Runa, "she can't be…"

"Right, right," he said trying to cheer up, "it's Hagnes we are talking about"

Runa begged whoever was listening that Hagnes was okay. She couldn't go without hearing her apology.

_*  
No one knows you, till is over  
You know no one true, till is over_

_Is this song to you?_  
_Is this song to you?_  
*

"Hagnes?" Soleil called as she entered Hagnes' house. She had hoped she had decided to take shelter there. After all, it was her home. As she walked inside the quiet home, she heard something crunch under her foot. No one had picked up the mess they had made when Jason, Runa and her had snuck inside the house. She removed her foot to find a photo frame. She picked it up careful not to get cut by the broken glass.

She felt tears overflow her eyes when she saw which picture it was. It was the summer where they had been seven years old and camping with their fathers. She and Hagnes were wearing matching overalls and ponytails. Both of them were smiling with little gaps between their teeth. Their teeth fell on the same day, and they told everyone they were actually twins because of it.

"You idiot…" she rubbed her eyes as the tears started to flow.

_*  
My lips are pale blue  
My shivering half-moon  
My lost night's slowest tune  
Is the end of the end of the end_

_We're sinking friendships_  
_We drown more and more_  
*

Ashton flew over the field of blue flowers that Kara had brought them once to. He didn't know why, but that place was truly special.

"Hagnes!" he screamed over the now snow covered field. The moon shone above them full "Where are you!"

She had to be okay. She had yet to give him an answer. She couldn't leave him like this.

"Hagnes!" he screamed again not feeling the cold in his skin. His heart in the other hand was starting to freeze.

_*  
I'm singing a sad tune  
Is this song to you? (Ooh Ooh Ooh)  
Is this song to you? (Ooh Ooh Ooh)_

_Wishes overdue are well saved in locks_  
_Wishes overdue..._  
*

Kara nudged her, forcing Hagnes into taking another breath. Hagnes gasped a little when she nipped softly on her arm. She was getting tired. Her wings were keeping the snow from collapsing on them, but she didn't know for how much longer. She raised her head and shot at the snow at top of them. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Humans liked that, right? She kept shooting until she broke through the thick layer of snow.

_*  
No one knows you, till is over  
You know no one true, till is over_

_No one knows you, till is over_  
_You know no one true, till is over_  
_*_

"Over here!" Philly shouted before the rest who had been going over the woods joined her "Hagnes…" Philly sobbed. There was no sign of their friend. She feared for the worst. She hoped she had already left towards Dragon Island, and they had just missed her.

They had gathered around the White Death's body. It had been camouflaged by some of the snow, but there was no mistaking the giant beast.

"She beat it," said Soleil as she landed at top of Princess, "she actually did it"

"Hagnes!" shouted Ashton again, but this time his voice came out broken.

"THERE!" they saw a blue light shoot into the air and explode in a wave.

_*_  
_Is this song to you?_  
_Is this song to you?_

_(You : Go : Now)_

"Kara!" Ashton looked down on the hole where Kara was keeping the snow from collapsing at top of Hagnes. There were at least twenty feet of snow between them. The dragoness crooned worriedly. Something wasn't right. He saw Hagnes still body.

"Don't move her," said Philly, " go back to town and find some rope," she told the twins, "I will look for something to lay her on,"

"I will come with you," said Soleil.

"Fire Heart and I will make the hole bigger" Ashton watched them all take off. He stood by the hole before Fire Heart started digging. He was seriously tempted just to blast the snow away, but that could crumble the small shelter Kara had been able to create. He heard Kara croon more worriedly.

"She is going to be okay," he said, but wasn't sure if it was to calm Kara or himself. Even with the little light that filtered he could see her pale skin.

****PAST****

Toothless landed on the balcony of a large castle. Hiccup at once got off and helped the youth that came with him. On said balcony, almost as large as a house, waiting alone was Camicazi. Just as last time she wore a beautiful white gown, however, her long hair was tied on a long braid that almost reached the ground.

"The years have treated you well Camicazi," said Hiccup, though they were both in their early thirties, Camicazi looked as if she was still in her middle twenties.

"That better be a compliment Haddock," she said walking forwards, "Lugus come with me"

The boy stared at the woman before him. He could see he had many factions from her, but she seemed almost ethereal to him, and also frightening.

"Son?" she said with a more worried voice, revealing that she was indeed human, and his mother.

"It's okay Lugus," Hiccup said, "no matter what rumors you have heard, she is your mother"

He walked forwards until he was standing before her. She smiled kindly at him before she got on her knees and embraced him. He didn't know what to do for a moment, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her back.

"I will take my leave now, take care Lugus," Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless again.

"Haddock," Camicazi said, though she didn't let go of her son, she did set her cold, angry eyes on him, "I won't ever forget this."

"Big surprise there," Hiccup said before he and Toothless took into the now darkening sky.

"Are you okay?" she asked Lugus once Hiccup and his dragon became invisible in the night sky.

"Yes," he said in a shaky voice. He had heard a lot of terrible things about his mother without meaning to, but he had also heard she was of the most beautiful women who ever walked the earth; when he saw her he thoughts so too.

She pulled herself up and quickly cleared some tears from her eyes.

"You are going to be tall, I can just tell" she said proudly as she led him inside. Right inside, there was a whole feast waiting for them in a magnificent banquet hall, but that wasn't what surprised him the most "here is your future king!" the banquet hall was filled with countless people dressed in the most fancy clothing he had ever seen.

Everyone cheered for him and chanted his name "Lugus! Lugus! Lugus!" and right then he wished he was back in Berk. He would become the king of these people and the many more outside the castle walls and the islands nearby. He had seen Hiccup struggle with his tribe, and learned that sometimes it took more than just common sense to work things out. It was just too much. Still, he stood next to his mother as he was welcomed, and tried to stay near her as they became surrounded.

He knew his life would change once he came here, but he didn't realize until then just how much.

****PRESENT****

They were sitting by a small pond. They were in a cove that Hiccup told her was where he befriended Toothless. The sun was at top of them, shinning and illuminating everything. It was the perfect summer day in Berk, from one thousand years ago.

"So what did you say?"

"Nothing, I ran away,"

"You… you ran away?"

"Back to where our village used to be; I wanted to go back home, but there was nothing left" he said before he picked a pebble, "I wanted things to go back to what they used to be, but I knew that was impossible" he threw the pebble, making it skip a few times before it sank, "it was scary, like you now I had to make a choice. If I didn't take my place as Chief they would all die but if I did who knew if I would be able to save them"

"But you did, you started everything we became. You did everything right. You were the best chief our island ever had" she said.

He shook his no, "like you, I had no idea what would happen, and like with your decision, I did not do everything right with mine. At times I paid exceptionally dearly for those mistakes, you know" Hagnes nodded remembering the tales Halldora told her. She realized then that she had been setting her goals on to be just like him, revering what he did when he was like her at some point; a kid that didn't know what would happen next "Hagnes, whatever you decide will lead you to a path where good and bad things will happen. Dragons or not, that's how life is"

"I know,"

"To me, you don't seem like it" he said, and to her he sounded upset. Before she could interrupt he kept going, "when your father died you shut everyone out of your life, including your mother. You sank so deep within yourself pity that you failed to see those around you until it was too late"

"But…"

"You survived Hagnes, but you forgot that. When people die it's perfectly normal to feel sad, or even angry at the world, but feeling like that won't return them to you. You haven't come to accept your father's death, and that right now is what is causing you this doubt"

"What do you mean?"

"Hagnes," he took a deep breath, "you shouldn't have this much trouble making a decision. You should want to live"

Hagnes felt many things right then, but the one that overran the others was betrayal. She thought he would understand her. She thought he would guide her, but all he was doing was lecturing her. Then he smiled kindly at her, much like an older brother. His eyes which were much like hers, reminded her that even though he looked about her age he did not die young. His eyes were filled with wisdom, which as he said, had not come cheaply. He made mistakes, the same that she feared to make.

"You don't understand," she said in a barely audible whisper, though she knew otherwise. Hiccup lost his parents; mother when very young, and father when a young adult.

"I suppose I don't fully," he said, "I lived in a remarkably different time when dying in battle was seen as an honor, and showing grief was shaming to your father's name. When people talked about my parents I had to turn my heart into stone, and talk about all their extraordinary feats, while inside I wished they were still with me" he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, even in death just remembering those feelings brought thorns to his thoughts.

His heart had been filled with so much rage back then. It had been thick and sticky blackness. Even though many years had passed, he still resented that he could not mourn his parents as freely as he wanted. The only one he talked about it was Astrid, and that had taken most of that darkness away, still some remained even to that day. No man was perfect, especially him.

"If I decide to die the White Death will remain dead too,"

"And do you think that after the White Death is gone all trouble will stop, and everyone in Berk will live happily ever after?"

"No, but what if I am not able to defeat it?"

"You and Kara, you mean"

"Of course I will do it with Kara that goes without saying"

"But it needs to be said Hagnes, you keep trying to do all on your own, and that's not right"

"I don't want anyone to die"

"But you are fine with your own death,"

"No! I am not happy dying, but if I don't…"

"Now we are only going in a circle," he sighed, "Hagnes, I know you are a smart girl. You know how to resolve this, right?"

"I won't put anyone else at risk!"

"You fear for them,"

"Of course I do!"

"Like they are worried for you right now,"

"I know they are, but I just…"

"Can't stand another death? It will happen eventually Hagnes. Everyone has to do die someday, and like you, they want to do it protecting those they care about"

"I won't…"

"I am sorry Hagnes, but that's not your decision to make"

Then the cove was gone, and they were back in the white space.

"It's time," said Freya standing next to Loki before Hagnes arms spread open. She felt two forces pulling at them.

"Make your decision girl," said Loki with a devilish smile.

"_Hagnes…" _

**** LIFE ****

"Hagnes, please wake up!" she stopped breathing just as they pulled her out. He was trying his best not to shiver as he gave her CPR. Her lips were cold as ice.

Philly had the rest try to warm Hagnes body by rubbing her arms and legs. No one said anything about the tears they were starting to shed.

"Please don't die," said Runa as she rubbed Hagnes legs, "we have to make up, please"

"You told me you would teach me how to ride dragons, remember?" Runi said.

"Please don't die," begged Soleil.

**** MIDDLE OF PATH ****

"Hagnes," Hiccup said, "you are not alone anymore"

"_Hagnes!"_

She could hear her friends begging her not to die. They made promises, and they apologized for all the wrongs. She could even hear her cousin.

"Please don't make me choose!" she cried out as her arms were pulled harder.

"I am sorry child," Freya said.

"Choose now!" shouted Loki.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in pain as she finally made her decision.

**** LIFE ****

"Ah!" she shot up surprising them all. They could only watch in silence as she looked around at them in complete shock. Her skin was still deadly blue, and her ragged breath came out in small puffs of air.

"Hagnes…" then she was in Ashton's embrace. He held her tightly. The warmth of his body sank into hers, "you are alive, you are alive…"

"Yes… I am right?" and then she fainted, but her breathing was normal.

Kara raised her wings to shield the teens as the snow started to fall again. Another storm would start soon.

**** PAST ****

****Two Years Later****

Stein swung his new sword in the training ring. It was incredibly light and sharp. There were only a handful of swords like this, and all of them were made by his father. He was the best smith in the whole island. Even though he was always busy being chief, he always found some time to make new weapons. This time, he had made time for him.

"You like it?" his father asked before handing him the shield that went with the sword.

"It's incredible," he said with a wide smile as he strapped the shield on.

"The sword is called Stoik and the shield is Valhallarama," Hiccup said to his son.

Stein realized they were more than just a sword and shield. He knew his paternal grandparents had been revered warriors and that his father held them higher in esteem than any other warriors that ever lived. To name those weapons after them must have meant that he expected extraordinary things to be done with them. As the next chief in line, it kind of worried him.

"Dad?" he asked. Now the light weapons felt unusually heavy.

"You are not too far from becoming a full-fledged warrior," Hiccup told him, "you need a good sword and shield" he said before he drew his own sword and took a fighting stance, "let's see how you use them against a real challenger.

Stein had only seen his father spar with a handful of Vikings, all of them were larger than his father, but somehow his father always beat then. Even Renald couldn't beat him. Stein was not like his father. He was taller than any other boy his age and stronger too. He was built to be a warrior of heavy impact; his father was sneaky and agile, so it came to no surprise that he didn't bother carrying a shield while he fought him. He bent and twisted out of the way of his sword almost as if dancing. He jumped higher than he had ever seen any other Vikings jump. He held no chance against him, so when he found his father's sword pointing at his throat he did his best not to get upset.

"Not bad," he said with a proud smile, "now go, Fishleg's is waiting for you to pick your dragon"

Stein smiled, he had been waiting for this all his life. He gave his father a quick hug that squished all the air from him before running off. Hiccup watched him with an unwavering smile. He was growing up so fast. He went home to help Astrid prepare a great dinner for the family. He knew Stein would take the rest of the day to fly around with his dragon.

"How did it go?" she asked him once he came in.

"He seemed happy enough," he said as picked some wood from the pile and placed it on the cooking fire.

"He better be; you have been working on that shield and sword for over a year now" she said she prepared some pig meat, and sheep to roast over an iron spit. Halla in the meanwhile was working on some loafs of bread.

"Should we allow him some mead?" Hiccup asked his wife. He didn't mind his son having a little to drink, he was actually in the age to start, but he knew Astrid might not agree.

"One mug," she said with finality. He had only turned twelve a few days ago, and she didn't want him becoming a drunkard like many unwatched youth did when left unattended.

Hiccup knew many wondered why he didn't hold this meal at the great hall, but he just didn't want it to go to Stein's head. From the moment he had his son start practice sword fighting, ax handling, hunting and such he had proven to be a natural. He had been praised by everyone and for some time he had some trouble keeping his ego from getting too big. He made him work more at the smithy and take more into studies like his runes, trading, map charting, and dragons and so on. Every once in a while he would take him to patrol or to go around the village on the usual obligations that he withheld as chief.

More than once his son lost his patience and stomped off claiming that he didn't believe a chief needed to convince people he was right. Though Hiccup was a formidable warrior on his own right, he never used force unless truly necessary to solve issues.

When Stein returned he wore a large smile.

"I got a Nadder," he told his mother mostly, before the grey and orange Nadder poked his head through the door "his name is Ormarr (_Old Norse name composed of the elements orm "serpent" and herr "army," hence "serpent army.")_"

"He is very handsome," said Astrid knowing well what Nadders liked to listen. Whenever she had the chance she went to see Stormfly for a ride, or just give her a good grooming.

The Nadder at once took a liking to her.

"Can I give him a basket with fish?" but Stein was already picking up the basket.

"Of course!" Hiccup said before he heard crooning from the rafters, "don't be like that Toothless; he is a new member of the family"

Stein knew he would remember that night for the rest of his life. As he sat at the table with his parents and sister he felt as if he was still flying with Ormarr. The food tasted incredible and his first mug of mead wasn't so bad. He only almost chocked only once. At the end of the night, he sat around the fire with his family listening to his mother tell tales of the edge of the world and stories of extraordinary warriors. His sister Halla fell asleep with her head on his lap before he started feeling sleepy too.

"She is exhausted," said Hiccup picking his little girl up, "I will tuck her in" he took her to her room.

"I almost forgot," said Astrid going around the dragons that now napped in the living area. Toothless had taken a liking to Ormarr and allowed him to sleep near him. She pulled a letter from her pocket and handed it to him, "it's from Lugus. It arrived just today"

Stein took the letter surprised. He and Lugus wrote to each other every once in a while, but it was usually him who had to send the first letter.

"Thanks," he said standing.

"You can read it in your room," she told him knowing well it would be awkward if he read it in front of them. Stein nodded before going to his room with a lit candle.

_**TO Stein Torrad Haddock, first of his name**_

_**I hope this letter reaches you in time for your birthday, or at least for the day you pick your dragon. Either way, I am happy for you as I still consider you my friend even though we both hold positions and responsibilities that will more like put us against each other at some point. As I have mentioned on my previous letters, I am somewhat jealous of your recent intake of weaponry training. Here, as the heir to the crown, I am limited of such activities. It is impossible for me even to go to the castle gardens without a pair of guards following me. I say this to remind you of how lucky you are Stein. **_

_**I wish I could be there with you my friend, but we will have to settle for writing to each other. Hopefully the day we meet it won't be in a battle field, for I fear it will be the end of me. I hope everything is going well with your family. From your last letter, I hope that you and your father have resolved things. Believe me when I tell you Stein, he is a good chief, and you should do well to listen to him. I can't remember how many times the lessons he taught us have been of help to me. **_

_**Recently I have had issues with my mother. She has brought many young maidens and wants me to choose one for my future wife. I keep telling her that it is too early, but she refuses to listen as with most things. You are so lucky your parents don't like arranged marriages too much. I just hope that at the end I marry someone I can tolerate. All of that giggling is driving me mad. I am far from looking like a man, yet they say I am already exceedingly handsome. You and I know I look more like a girl if I let my hair grow…**_

Stein read the long letter twice. He believed his friend was truly happy of his becoming of age, but was also looking for advice. After some late night thinking, he started to write back his response.

_**To Lugus, the most royal pain in the butt**_

_**What's up with this letter Lugus? I am not one of those court charlatans that you write so often about. I am your friend, so there is no need to call me by any tittle. We played together in the same mud puddle, remember?**_

_**I am sorry that you are not getting as much training as you like, but remember that you are the next king and as such you can order most people around in that castle of yours. Why don't you have one of your guards teach you? I bet your mother placed them on you because they are of the best.**_

_**As for you and I meeting in battle, I wouldn't say I got all the advantage. I would have an extremely hard time hitting you. I am also glad that what you learnt here has come to help you. **_

_**I honestly don't know what to tell you about what your mother is doing. Like you said, my parents don't care for arranged marriages. But, if I was in your place I would try to spend some time with some of those girls, just maybe, you will find one who doesn't giggle as much or drives you mad…**_

*** Some months later ***

Lugus returned from meeting the docks messenger once more empty handed. He waited and waited for Stein's response, but it hadn't come yet. He felt so alone.

He walked around his room restlessly. Soon the chamber maids would come and prepare him for his day in the finest robes ever made in the islands. Then he would have breakfast with his mother who would drill him about his lessons. He would beg her again to let him practice with a sword, an axe, or anything. She would say no, of course. Then he would drag his feet to his never ending lessons; politics, science, math, and so on until it was time to take a break to eat lunch. He would eat it all alone in his room, and then return to more studies. That's how his days went by.

There would be occasions when his mother threw a ball. He hated those times the most. Everyone wanted to talk to him to get something from him. None of them were truly friends of him. His remaining friend was so far away that it would take him almost a month to reach him by normal means. But he would wait for his friend's letter. He trusted Stein. Before anyone came into the room, he went to his closet and took out from behind a loose board the short sword his friend had given him. He would wait.

*** Berk ***

Hiccup found his son by the docks. He was returning from patrol just as the sun started to come out. His son was sitting, waiting for the first trading ships of the season to arrive. It wasn't a rare sight for him. For weeks now his son had been waiting for a letter from Lugus. He felt terrible for his son. He didn't know how, but Camicazi had changed Lugus somehow. Stein had written him more than one letter after the last he received from Lugus. Every single time he tried to convince himself that maybe the letter got lost or something.

"Son…" he landed behind the pre-teen.

"He is going to answer back," said Stein knowing well what his father wanted to say, "he is my friend, I believe in him"

Hiccup got off Toothless and went to sit next to him in silence. He knew it would hurt his son a lot, but at least he would be there to support him.

****PRESENT****

Hagnes woke up in her bed. She was dressed in a long shirt she used to sleep. Her armor, sword and shield all lay on her desk. Just like she had since she could remember she looked outside her window. There was a snow storm raging outside. She could hear some sound downstairs that was rather unusual considering that the White Death was supposed to be still alive.

She stood up; the floor boards creaked louder than she had ever heard. All sound stopped downstairs. She made it as far as the door before it was pulled open. Runa stood before the door with a tray carrying dinner.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better," she said before moving to the side to let her in. Silently she placed the tray on a chair, "thanks" she said sitting back on her bed silently.

Runa stood next to the chair looking around the room. It was the only real time that she had actually taken the time to look at it. The walls were filled Hagnes' science projects, and more recently sketches of dragons. There was a large bookcase filled entirely with titles that she knew she would never read until she went to college. She spotted a picture frame on the wall. It was Hagnes with her mother and father when she was little. She got closer to look at it. She had never actually met Hagnes' father, but she was able to tell that he had been a likeable guy.

"You have to leave," Hagnes said.

"I am going," she said going for the door.

"No, I meant you, and the rest have to leave the island. The White Death is still alive,"

"But we saw…"

"It's alive," she repeated, "it's probably taking a break, so take the chance and leave"

"No, we are not leaving you again"

"I do not need your help"

"I am sorry!" she shouted surprising Hagnes, "okay, I am sorry for hurting you and betraying you but please, don't ask me to leave you alone again. If we hadn't found you last time you would already be dead"

Hagnes opened her mouth to retort but closed it again. She wouldn't, or anyone in the matter, believe her if she told them she talked to the gods and her ancestor.

"I know I messed up, and I have no right asking you this, but please don't make us go"

"Runi told me what happened"

"Runi?"

"He told me why you went along with Soleil" she said, "he came here a few days after and told me what your mom's boyfriend tried to do to you. Runi hit him on the side of the head with a baseball bat and then pushed him from the stairs to make it look like an accident. The guy never told the police when he woke up, but you trusted Soleil with the secret"

"I…"

"He was only ten years old Runa, if he spoke to the authorities about it he wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. He was defending you against an atrocious act," Hagnes remembered asking Runi if she could talk to her mother, who was a lawyer before being a major, about the matter. He asked her for time to think about it, "don't worry about it anymore"

Runa stared at her in shock. She had already forgiven her? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to. He said to wait until you apologized. It seriously hurt him that you went behind his back to do something like that"

Runa couldn't believe Runi had done that. Here, she was suffering and trying to find the right moment to apologize and Hagnes had already forgiven her. She wanted to be upset at him but instead a smile broke into her face. She deserved it.

"Still, you know you could die if you stay"

"I will take my chances," she said before leaving the room, "I will tell the rest the great news."

Hagnes sighed; Hiccup had been right, they would not listen to her.

****Later that Night ****

Ashton flew over the White Death. From far above he could see it breathe slowly. Its body was digesting the poison from the flowers, and soon it would be awake. Hagnes had been right, it wasn't over yet. He flew back to Hagnes' house to let the next one take their shift. They had agreed to be there when it woke up to help Hagnes.

Fire Heart entered the attic through a hole they had made on the side. Kara and the other dragons were sleeping together. He dusted off some of the snow that covered his wings before leading him to sleep. He went downstairs to report. Hagnes and Philly were trying to come up with a plan to defeat the White Death. When he came into the kitchen, he could tell they still had no idea of how to do it.

"I will wake up Soleil for the next shift," said Philly leaving the kitchen. Over the counter, they had laid a map of the island pointing to the point where the White Death was. Hagnes leaned on the counter, not looking away from it. She turned the wheels of her mind as fast as she could, but she could still not see a way how to do it.

"You should get some more sleep," he told her.

"I will as soon as I find how to kill that bastard"

"So you are going let us help you?"

"I don't have any other choice, now do I?"

But she didn't sound happy, but she didn't sound upset either. It was something.

"That thing is resting. You should too"

He watched her shoulders slump. She knew he was right. He dared slip his hand onto hers and pull her away from the map. When they reached the top of the stairs, Soleil was by the door to the attic with Philly. She smiled at them as she fastened her coat and went up.

"Philly, let's get some sleep," Hagnes told her friend who looked relieved before going to the room she had taken in the large house.

Hagnes walked to her room wondering when he would let go of her hand. When she stopped before the door with her other hand on knob, she turned to look at him. He smiled at her before letting go of her hand, but only to turn the doorknob and then push the door open.

"Don't even think about it," she said cautiously.

"I am not," he said, "I just want to make sure you don't run away somewhere else while we sleep"

"I promise you that I won't," she said turning to face him. She meant it, though every part of her wanted to shelter them and keep them safe from harm.

"I meant what I said before," he said leaning down until their noses were almost touching, "I won't let you escape so easily until I know your answer"

"I…" but he covered her lips with his to keep her from answering. He didn't want to know the answer until it was over. He held her face on his hands and pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could. Hagnes could taste his words and more. There were a lot of promises on his lips. They promised her first of all love. They also spoke of friendship and loyalty. Of never leaving her alone again, but they also promised a future that if she chose to share with him would make her the happiest woman in the world.

When he released them but still held her face in his hands she felt as if she could do anything, even face the ever so terrifying future. The world stopped as they stared at each other before he released her. She stood back with a smile that warmed his heart before she closed her door. Ashton stood there for a moment before a large grin appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he had fallen so bad for Hagnes Haddock.

_**** PAST****_

_**** Four years later ****_

"Woooo!" Stein rode on Toothless as fast as he could before shooting at the target set beneath.

"Good job!" shouted his father as he stood next to Ormarr. Hiccup knew that Stein took pride on his dragon, but he needed someone to know how to fly with Toothless in case of an emergency. As with most battle related things, Stein was fast to pick things up.

"How was it?" asked the sixteen year old almost as tall as his father.

"Really good," said Hiccup he pulled at his beard slightly. It wasn't as full or long as his father's was, but it was still decent "It makes me wonder if you didn't take Toothless for a ride when you were a kid"

"Believe me, I tried," said Stein as they started to walk back to the entrance of their village, "damn lizard wouldn't even let me put the saddle on him"

"Good boy," Hiccup said scratching the ever loyal dragon.

"Hey dad," asked Stein in a more serious tone, "have you heard anything about _the crown_?" he found the new name the Bog-Burglars had chosen hard to get used to.

"You mean Lugus?" Hiccup knew the recent rumors worried his son. It had been years since communication between the two boys had broken up. Hiccup sincerely thought that Lugus was no longer interested on holding Stein as a friend, but his son refused to believe it. He thought his messages were being interfered.

"Yeah…" he said sadly.

"No, only that _the crown_ has been training more warriors as of recently"

"You don't think they mean to attack us, right?"

"Stein," Hiccup wished he could lie to his son, but he was no longer a child, "it is highly likely they will. That's why I am having you train with Toothless"

"I hope I don't have to fight him,"

Hiccup wanted to tell him that he shouldn't worry about that. If Lugus wanted someone's head, it was his. He was sure Lugus never mentioned it to Stein in fear of breaking their friendship.

Camicazi lay on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on the fine shoes before her. She saw her own blood slowly pool around her and almost reach said shoes before the wearer stepped back.

"Isn't this how you killed your mother?" asked Lugus before he sat on a nearby chair in her chamber.

"Son…"

"Mother, son, what do those tittles mean? You gave birth to me, but you didn't raise me. The only thing you have done is groom me like a horse to show around"

"I wanted to prepare you,"

"To become a ruler like you, I don't think so," he said tiredly, "I will become king my own way"

Camicazi found it harder to breathe. She knew her end was coming soon. Still, she didn't regret it. She loved her son with all of her heart. She wondered if this was how her mother had felt when she did the very same to her. She hadn't hated her mother, or anything of the sort. She just believed there was a need for a new leader, with new ideas, and so on. She could see her Lugus was the same. She was glad she kept those letters from leaving the island or the kids' letters from reaching his son. He would become an extraordinary ruler. She didn't bother using her last breath to ask why he did it. She already knew "I love you" she breathed out before her eyes closed, and her breath stopped.

"Me too mother," he said before standing and shouting "GUARDS! COME QUICK!"

When the guards entered they found the queen on a pool of her own blood, and a short sword embedded on her back. The hilt was of a black material they had never seen before.

"My lord, have you seen who did this?"

"No, but I don't need to," he said coldly, "that sword was made by Berkerians, to be more specifically by either their chief or his son"

The guards froze and didn't dare touch said blade. Ever since the war they had heard the weapons from the Berkerians held powers belonging to the darkness.

"I must act fast," he told them, "gather all who matter for the coronation ceremony. We mustn't give any more chances to those barbarians"

The guards nodded and left. Lugus walked to his mother's bed before pulling the blankets off. He took his short blade out of her back before throwing the blanket over her, and then he proceeded to call some servants to clean the whole mess. He didn't shed a single tear.

**** A year later ****

Stein cut through the ropes that had wrapped around Halla and her Changewing, Illusion. For months now, they had been fighting off the forces of The Crown from getting close to their island. His sister and he heard the unmistakable screech of Toothless before one of the Domesticators was hit and engulfed in flames.

"Go back!" they heard their father shout before another Nightfury battle cry was heard, and another Domesticator was hit.

"We won't!" shouted Halla before her Changewing blended with the night sky and then dove forwards. She wore all black to aid with the night camouflage. They poured acid into the ships, burning holes through them in seconds before they started sinking.

"Let's go Ormarr!" Stein couldn't believe his sister was so stubborn. His father worried so much about keeping him on line that he had missed the true revel of the family. He shot every Domesticator as it prepared to launch. As dawn started to break the ships started to retreat. It was until they were out of sight that the three of them returned to the island.

Hiccup got off Toothless and didn't even bother to look at his two children. He threw his shield and sword to the side before marching back inside. All those who had waited for him, as he had instructed moved out of his way. It was rare to see the chief angry, but they knew better than to cross him. Stein hurried to pick his father's weapons. They bared many scars of battle even thought they were made of Toothless scales.

"What is his problem?" asked his fifteen year old sister. Halla crossed her arms stubbornly over her small chest.

"What do you think? You didn't listen to him when he told us to go. You almost got captured back there"

"But I didn't, you saved me"

"And what if I hadn't been there to, what would you have done!" he found himself shouting, something he had never done to his sister no matter how much she annoyed him, "you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Halla stared at him with wide eyes. She did her best to control her tears, but at the end she just climbed at top of Illusion and took off. She only wanted to make her father proud, like he was of Stein. She wanted to show she was also a terrific warrior. She only messed it all up. She flew near the coast before stopping on a cliff. She looked at the rising sun with melancholy. Since the war had started her father had changed. Not that he was mean or anything like that, but he barely ever stopped anymore. He was always setting patrols, helping train new riders, or making more weapons and armors at the smithy. She missed him.

Her brother tried to keep up with him, and she tried to keep up with both, but neither would let her into combat. They placed her with the home troops, which were mostly at charge of keeping the village safe if case the enemy ever got inside. As if that would ever happen; she thought as she lay on the green grass. Illusion curled next to her. When she closed her eyes, she realized she was exhausted.

"Halla? Is that you?" she heard someone call her before she woke up. She sat before noticing the sun was in the middle of the sky. She turned to meet a devilishly handsome man. He smiled at her kindly before her belly did little flips.

"Do I know you?" she was sure she would have remembered him had they met before.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked her curiously.

"I am afraid not," she said as he sat next to her. She had to admit there was something familiar about him.

"I am Lugus," he said, and before she could draw any weapon he had a cloth drenched on something over her mouth and nose. She struggled before she slumped into his arms unconscious. Illusion woke up to find her rider sleeping in the arms of a male, "hey girl, you better get home" he said before he took from his pocket a blue flower, "before you can't move anymore" he threw the flower at the dragon, but by the time Illusion recognized it, it was too late. She had already breathed in the pollen of the Blue Oleander. She started coughing acid into the grass, and though she tried her hardest she couldn't regain control to go after the male that walked off carrying her rider on his arms.

**** Later that day

Stein flew over the island looking for a sign of his sister. Their father was still upset, but not as much as before. They still had no idea what Lugus wanted. Camicazi was dead, and he was king. He honestly didn't have a need to go after them. He still found it impossible to believe that Lugus wanted them dead, or at least he didn't want to believe it.

Finally he spotted Illusion by a cliff and intended to land there, but Ormarr wouldn't let him.

"What's wrong?" he asked before he spotted the blue flower laying near Illusion. He jumped off the dragon and ran to the dragoness before he pulled vial out of his pouch. All riders carried some Oleander antidote with them. He poured it onto the dragoness mouth before she opened her tired eyes "where is Halla?" he asked before the dragoness crooned in pain. The poison was still being worked out of her system, but she pointed with her snout towards the woods laying on the opposite of the cliff. As fast as he could he wrote a message on a notebook he carried with him and gave it to the dragoness, "take this back home as soon as you feel better," then he ran off towards the woods, Ormarr flying above him and tracking down Halla's scent.

****PRESENT****

****Island of Dragons****

Steinunn watched the storm rage outside. Every time they tried to leave, just a few to go check on the island it would start again. Some of the children had left, and she knew it had been to go help her daughter. Part of her wanted to be grateful, but another begged they changed their mind and came back. When she saw their parents' faces she knew they were suffering as much as her. There had yet to be any sign of Hagnes returning. She hoped it was only the storm now keeping her in place.

"She is a strong birdie," said Gunnur standing beside her, "she might come from an exceptional family, but she is your daughter too"

"She has a temper," she said with a small smile.

"And quite a temper that is" laughed Gunnur, "but besides that, she doesn't give up"

"Do you think Varick could have done it? Defeat that thing, I mean," she missed and loved her husband, but she just couldn't picture him at top of Kara fighting the White Death. She knew he had not been a wimp at all, unlike what most people thought, but he had been pacifist. Hagnes in the other hand didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

"Does it matter?" asked Gunnur, "I mean, Varick was a terrific guy; otherwise you wouldn't have fallen for him but he is not here anymore Steinunn"

"I know, but I need to think of something because if I don't I keep remembering that I am afraid Gunnur," she admitted, "I trust my daughter, but I am still so afraid of losing her too"

Gunnur nodded. She couldn't lie to her friend. She was also worried for the girl.

****Berk****

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" shouted Runi just as dawn started to appear, "IT'S MOVING!"

Hagnes was dressed in less than a minute and was tying her armor when Philly came into the room to help her. She helped her adjust her shield on her back and strap her sword on the side. When they ran into the hall, everyone was already making their way up the stairs to the attic. The dragons were all ready to go when they climbed their backs and shot into the sky. The town below was covered in snow, which was not strange for them, but to see it from so high above was something else.

"There!" Runa pointed at the rising monster far off. The enormous beast was spreading its wings open dropping massive chunks of frozen snow.

"It's trying to fly, don't let it," Hagnes shouted, "Ashton, Soleil shoot at its wings!"

"Understood!" they split from the group and went to the opposite side of the beast.

"Runa, Runi, try to distract it while Philly and I blind it. The underbelly is weaker, you can start there" and at once the twins were gone.

"Philly, take on its remaining left eye; I will take on the right," she said before they went.

Soleil couldn't remember her heart ever beating so fast. She and Princess poured liquid fire into the wings, but it only made small holes. What if she was doing it wrong? What if she…

"Keep going Soleil!" she heard Hagnes shout before she spotted her cousin high above. She did all she could from covering her ears as she and Kara descended down as fast as a missile and then blasted at one of the White Death's eyes. The massive beast roared before fixing it remaining right eye on them. She thought she would throw up when she saw that large red eye on her. Her life flashed before her eyes before another shrill sound covered the air and hit the beast at top of its head, "I am the one you want!" Hagnes shouted as they tried to land a hit on the remaining eye.

Soleil turned to look back their work. Princess fire was eating away small holes still, but she noticed they were growing. She guided the dragoness to another area of the wing where they spilled more of the lava like substance.

Ashton and Fire Heart shoot the wings making holes the size of cars. It would not be able to fly, "let's give it all we got!" he shouted before the Nadder turned in the air before it shots its spikes at the wings. The damage was lesser, but it was better than nothing.

Underneath the beast Runa and Runi found the spot where Hagnes had been able to impale the two lances. There was blood trailing down, but not at a rate that could actually hurt the beast.

"Pour it Block!" Runa said before her side of the Zippleback started to release green gas in vast amounts.

"Your turn Tackle," said Runi before his side of the dragon started to snap its tongue against its teeth creating sparks. A second or two later, the White Death roared as the opening of the lances enlarged. It tried to look down to find the responsible but then one of his remaining eyes was hit by a Gronkle's spit fire blinding its left side fully.

"Good job Cutie," Philly said scratching the dragon.

"Philly!" Hagnes shouted as the White Death started to trash its head back and forth in confusion. Cutie got hit and knocked unconscious.

Hagnes felt the world slow down as Philly fell off the dragon. This was what she wanted to prevent.

"Philly!" time returned to normal, and before she could do anything Soleil was already shooting forwards on Princess. She was able to catch a pale looking Philly on the back of Princess, who clung to her for dear life, and Princess was able to get hold of Cutie.

"Take her someplace safe!" Hagnes shouted to her before she nodded and flew farther off.

Another explosion came from the underbelly of the White Death. The beast roared again before it started spitting fire anywhere it could. With only one eye left, its aim was almost as bad as if it was blind.

"Everyone go up!" she shouted as the beast started to burn everything around it. Ashton and Fire Heart were close to her almost as soon as she had said the words, but she saw the twins were having trouble getting out of the way of the White Death. It's tail, and large legs moved too much making it impossible for them to get out from underneath it.

Then the beast started flapping its wings, and though it had many holes it was able to somehow lift off. As soon as the chance came the twins got out from underneath it and joined them. The beast rose higher and higher as it gathered green gas on its mouth. Hagnes saw her chance and shot towards it.

"Stay there!" she shouted. If she could light that gas before it did, she would be able to kill it.

The White Death knew she would do that, but it knew better than to repeat the errors of the past. All the green gas it had accumulated was swallowed before it launched forwards so fast that she didn't have time to turn around. Before they knew it, Hagnes had been swallowed.

_*******To be continued…*******_

_**PLEASE REVIEW + FAVE + FOLLOW = (INSERT NONSENTICAL COMMENT)**_


	20. Chapter 20

DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons, but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_**Okay, so this story is about to end. Hurray! It did reach twenty episodes (even though I had to make the last chapters longer) and (sniff) and there will be a nice **__**Epilogue**__** right after, just wait for it. It won't be long, I promise.**_

_**There might be sequel like I have commented to some of you, but at this point is up to you to show me that you want it. The ideas are all here already, but again, it's all up to you guys.**_

Chapter 20

Though she was only fifteen she already knew what she wanted from her life. She wanted to make her family and tribe proud of her. She wanted to be a talented rider and Shield Maiden, and even healer. Though not as spoken often, she also dreamed of one day marrying. There were a boy or two that she thought were cute, but she knew that for what she wanted she would have to forget about it for the moment. There was so much she wanted to do, and never thought much of the dangers she would come across.

Halla woke up with a terrible headache. When she tried to hold her head to keep it from spinning she realized she couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her back. The sun was glaring at her face, which didn't help her headache one bit. She tried to stand from what she knew was the rocky beach, but a firm hand kept her in place. Then, as in overwhelming wave she remembered everything that had happened. She tried to scramble away from the hand, but all she was able to accomplish was fall to the side.

"You are still such a child," Lugus pulled her to a sitting position again, "if I wanted to hurt you, you would already be bleeding to death" his voice was like tendrils of silk wrapping slowly around her neck.

She did her best to keep from shivering. She couldn't let him see how much those words affected her. What was worst than having an enemy threaten you was to have a good old friend threaten you. She didn't dare to look at him afraid of what she would see. She remembered when there was a time that she felt jealousy towards Lugus. He had been so much closer to Stein than her when they were children. She knew that it was already hard for her brother to accept Lugus was the one behind the attacks towards them, but once he found about this he would certainly be hurt.

"Did the Terror eat your tongue?" asked Lugus with a chuckle. Still, she didn't answer.

"Ah!" she gasped when he pulled her head harshly by her long blonde braid. Her green eyes made contact with his azure ones. He was surprised for a fraction of a second of how much she had grown to resemble her mother. From what he had heard, she was also an exceptional Shield Maiden.

"Are you too good to talk to me now Halla?" he sneered close to her face. Then he saw the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of him. He released her trying to hold his temper. He wasn't supposed to feel like that. When saw her eyes, just like her father's, he remembered his childhood in Berk.

"Lugus?" he heard someone call his name before he turned to face the woods opposite to the beach. The man he saw was tall and sturdy, his auburn hair reached his shoulders in uneven waves and his eyes were a familiar blue. Though it had been seven years, he could still recognize him.

"Stein," he said keeping a firm hand on Halla's shoulder. He watched in amusement as several expressions crossed his face. First there was confusion, and then he showed shock upon understanding, and finally arctic iron fury, "it's been a long time old friend"

"Let Halla go," he said stepping forwards, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Or what? You will kill me?" Lugus said with a charming smile.

"Don't think I won't," he said with a firm voice, "let her go, now"

"You have grown Stein; it's actually quite surprising considering your father…" he paused, a playful smile spread across his lips. "Are you sure he is…"

"If you dare to finish that question, it will be your last," Stein said with narrowed eyes, "no more talk Lugus, and release her"

"Can't do old friend," said Lugus drawing a small sword he recognized, "because you see, it is not you nor her that I seek"

"Then why are you doing this? Why do you attack us? Why do you not let her go?"

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" he said raising his voice, "Why don't you ask your father!" he placed the sword under her chin.

"Please don't," said Stein before he drew his sword, "please don't make me kill you" Ormarr landed besides his rider and readied its spikes.

"Is that your dragon?" asked Lugus slightly curious. Stein nodded, "a Nadder, I always thought you would go for a Nightmare"

"I guess you forgot what I wrote to you," Stein said with saddened eyes, "your mother really turned you against us"

"What are you…" Lugus stopped talking; he pulled his sword away from Halla's neck, "when was the last time you wrote to me?"

Stein frowned at the question, why did it matter?

"He wrote to you until his fourteenth summer," said Halla finding her voice. She could feel it truly mattered to Lugus to know.

"You are lying," said Lugus.

"Why would I?"

Time stopped. Lugus understood then that even then he had been manipulated by his mother. He had been his little puppet from the start. He remembered how upset she would get when she found that he went to look for Stein's letters at the port. He remembered how the trader would dress better and better every time he went looking for the letters to find none. It had all been part of her plan. He released Halla's hair and stood back until he felt the sea on his ankles.

She probably didn't expect him to act on his own. He had always thought a king should take care of matters himself.

"LUGUS!" he heard a shout before an arrow flew towards him.

**** PRESENT ****

Sini ran through the large halls of her family's castle. Behind her, she heard the whole dinner table crash before his loose steps started towards her. She begged for one of the servants to have disobeyed her, and decided to stay in case they needed anything. None did. She kept herself from cursing out loud. She was going to die too like her parents. He would find a way to make it look like an accident too. The breaks in her mother's car had failed, and she had ended up in the sea. The next morning her father had been found in his room dead from an overdose of medication. All of this after they refused Livius the command of their armed forces.

That same afternoon he had been crowned the new king, and his first order had been to send their marine forces to surround Berk. That night she had heard him orders to keep the ferries away from Berk and have their ships set a blockage so the Berkerians could not leave. She knew she had made a mistake then to let him know she didn't approve of what he was doing. She spent the rest of her day waiting for news from Berk. Their ships had not been able to stop them, and their jets had been useless against the White Death. When everything became quiet, her thoughts started to run.

Even if Hagnes defeated the beast, it didn't mean they would have peace. She could only see one way out of this, and she begged forgiveness to her parents for her decision. She had arranged a dinner for them to mourn their parents. She had made every servant leave so they couldn't help him. She didn't count that she might need their help. From her family's vault, she pulled a small bottle her parents kept in case of an emergency. She had poured the contents of said bottle to her brother's soup.

The silence between them was thick as she counted every spoonful he took.

"You are trying to kill me," he had said dropping the spoon. The soup was barely half done, but he already felt light headed.

She hadn't said a word but bolted from her chair and ran. He followed her close behind. Tears ran down her face. She was afraid. She knew what Livius was capable of.

**** Berk ****

It was utterly dark and stank of death. Still, she took deep breaths as she tried to make out where they were. She could tell she was still on Kara's back, but the gravity felt all wrong. She roamed the saddle bags before she found some glow sticks. Though their light wasn't strong, she was able to tell where they were.

"Oh Odin," she said as she stared at the large fangs that were at least twice her size.

When swallowed Kara had attached herself to the side mouth of the White Death; that was why gravity felt all wrong. They were close to the opening of its throat, which meant they were just out of reach of the monster's tongue. They were alive, but they were also without any route of escape. She couldn't believe she had overestimated the beast. These monstrous dragons were still much of a mystery, but one thing for sure was that they were smart. It knew what had happened to its predecessors and had counted on her acting the same way, making it possible for it to trap her, though that hadn't been its original intention.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cursed loudly, "fucking oversized lizard!" she didn't know what to do.

Outside Ashton, Runi, and Runa were still trying to understand what had just happened.

"No…" Ashton had to grip tightly to one of Fire Heart's head spikes to keep from falling.

"Let's kill it," said Runi with a cold tone. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Wait…" said Ashton when he noticed something odd as the beast descended back to the ground. It wouldn't open its mouth.

Kara crooned trying to comfort her rider. She wanted to tell her that not everything was lost. She felt as the young girl held tighter to her before the dragoness stated climbing her way down the White Death's throat.

"Why?" Hagnes had to ask. They wanted to get out, not in.

The dragoness crooned once more before slapping Hagnes across the head with one of her ear plates. She stopped before a hole as wide as a manhole. Hagnes started at it curious as of what it was before she saw a little puff of green gas escape it. She held her breath. She knew what that was. There was still hope left.

**** The Crown's Castle ****

Livius stood in the balcony of their parents' bedroom. He had spotted the door open and had gone in. He had searched the whole place before he saw the window wide open. Still, she was not there. He couldn't believe she had tricked him yet again. He should have known that the dinner was a trap. She would never understand why he was doing this. It was for their family's honor. If they let the Berkerians rule themselves, then they would lose all the respect from all the other islands under their command. He took a deep breath of the night air. He guessed he would have to keep looking for her.

"I am sorry," he heard before he felt Sini push him. He tried to reach for her as he stumbled back. Though it had not been the whole thing, the poison still made his reflexes lousy. His lower back hit the rail before he toppled over. He screamed all the way down. Sini didn't lean on the rail to look. She hurried out of the room making sure to wipe her finger prints from the place. When the servants went to look for her, they found the dinner table overthrown. They hurried to her chambers to find her crying in a nightgown.

She told them of how she and her brother had a discussion over their kingdom before he had bolted off. The servants didn't know how to tell her what Livius had done after their discussion. They felt terrible for the young soon to be queen.

**** PAST ****

Hiccup had never been so furious in his life as then. When he spotted Lugus close to his daughter with a sword he didn't think twice and released the arrow. It zoomed through the air towards his heart.

"LUGUS!" shouted Halla when she spotted her father and the upcoming arrow. She jumped to her feet before putting herself between the arrow and him.

"HALLA!" shouted Stein when he saw the arrow embed itself on her with so much force that it threw her back and into a shocked Lugus. They fell into the salty water together.

"No!" Hiccup landed and ran towards them just like his son but stopped short.

"Stay back!" shouted the young king. Lugus had once again the blade of his sword against her neck. She stared at them in shock as her shoulder bled; the arrow had gone through and was now embedded in her flesh. The waves lapped at them as he brought them to stand again.

"You want me Lugus," Hiccup said, "let Halla go"

"Why should I? Eh? You just tried to kill me"

"You know why," Hiccup tried to keep his calm.

"No, I don't!" he said through clenched teeth, "you said a good chief always checked the situation before acting. You attacked me without thought. You lied to me, everyone has lied to me!" he couldn't trust anyone. He hadn't even been able to trust his mother.

"Halla has nothing do with it," Stein said finally finding his voice, "she is still just a kid, please let her go"

"Kid? Kid! I was a baby when your father ripped me from my mother's arms! How long did I cry for her Hiccup? How long was it before I forgot about her face and love! You broke us! It's only fair that I make you feel the same living Hel!"

"You promised me you would only come after me," Hiccup said.

"I am Camicazi's son, remember?"

Hiccup frowned. He didn't know what had happened, but this was not the Lugus he had seen grow up.

"I will give you my life here and now," said Hiccup drawing his sword against his neck.

"No!" screamed Stein and Halla.

"I don't want your life! I want to make you suffer!" death was too good for him. He wanted him to live through hell. Hiccup lowered his sword. For the first time in a long time, he felt useless. He had no idea of what he could do to save his daughter.

"Lugus!" shouted Renald, they turned to watch more Hairy Hooligans arrive to the spot. They all kept their distance knowing one wrong movement would mean Halla's death. They all could only watch in utter silence and shock at the scene before them.

"Then kill me!" Stein dropped his weapons and stepped forwards spreading his arms wide, "I am the next chief, remember? My father has been honing me for that all my life"

"Stein!" Astrid shouted before she tried to go after him, but was stopped by Tuff and Ruff, "no!"

"Don't Astrid," said Ruff embracing her friend and shielding her from sight. The brave Astrid was now in tears.

"That's enough Lugus!" Ulfar said stepping forwards, "or have you forgotten the promise you made? You said you would always think of us as family no matter what"

"You got no right to speak of family Ulfar! You betrayed your own sister!" that silenced him; he knew what he had done was unforgivable before his nephew's eyes. After he and Ruff had their son, he realized the immense pain he had brought Camicazi. No matter how much he had cared for Lugus, he knew he and Ruff were no replacement for his mother.

"We feared she would hurt you," said Tuff, "she was not well Lugus. You know that" he didn't want to see anyone die. They had seen all of those children grow together in the village. Each one of them was important to them. All of them were willing to give away their lives as long as they didn't see one of them die.

"You had no right to make that decision," he said shaking his head. Yeah, she had not been well. She had been nuts actually. All she ever cared about was hurting others, and without realizing made him a pawn of her master plan. He hated to admit she had succeeded. He could let Halla go there and then, and leave. Still, part of him wouldn't let him. He had grown the past seven years being pampered and idolized. He had become prideful, and stubborn. He was a king, Lugus of the Light.

"Lugus," Hiccup said in a calm voice, "what do you want in exchange of my daughter's life?" he was growing desperate.

"There is nothing you can give me," he said, "you took away from me my mother's love. I was but a stranger for her"

"Hiccup might have taken you away from your mother, but he gave you a family and friends here. Does that matter nothing to you?" Renald said.

"You are an outsider in all of this Renald... No, you actually hated my mother more than anyone here, yet you played along to try to win me over. You sick piece of shit" Lugus saw pain like he had never seen before cross the man's face. Though he knew it was not true in his heart, he couldn't stop the words from coming out. Renald had always been kind to him as a child. He never treated him differently; never ignored him. He had admired the ex-chief a great deal. He had never thought or been bothered by his preferences even after he found out what they meant.

"He is not an outsider," said Hiccup barely able to hold his temper.

"Hiccup! Don't!" Ulfar shouted.

"Let him," said Renald, but he could no longer look at Lugus, "if it can help somehow, tell him"

**** Present ****

There were many stories that she didn't believe when it came to her family. She didn't believe they had met giants, or fought off witches and werewolves. Now, she believed they did have a significant link to the gods, but still the idea of destiny was hard to swallow. According to Halldora her sword, shield and armor had been forged by Hiccup when he saw in a dream the awakening of the White Death and the one who would kill it. She refused to believe a day like this could have been predicted a thousand years go.

Yet, here she was looking down on a hole where she could fit perfectly, and without her knowing with the perfect shaped sword and shield to kill the White Death in the least expectable way. She had thrown in one of the light stick to have a better look at the inside of the hole. It didn't go too far in, but at the end she saw a small opening where her needle shaped sword could fit. She thought that it was just a coincidence. Using the harnesses and ropes she still had with her she made sure she was secured to Kara's saddle before she crawled in. She tried not to think of the fleshy walls as she went in. She traced the small hole before it expanded, letting out green gas. She was fast to hold her breath. In instinct, she pulled her shield from her back and put in the hole before it shrank again. It fit perfectly.

"I am going in!" she called out to the dragoness before she entered the now even narrower tunnel. She heard the dragoness growl in worry. Kara didn't like that she couldn't follow her rider in there.

As she went deeper, she realized she would be lacking air if she hadn't kept the hole back from closing with her shield. She thanked Freya when she spotted the end. It widened into a place where she could barely stand. Before her was an oval shaped wall of flesh that pulsed like a heartbeat. She saw it secrete a dark liquid that when it came into contact with the air it turned into green gas. She had found a gas gland. She dared to touch the gland as she couldn't help to be curious. She had learnt all the Dragon Manuals could offer regarding dragon anatomy, and she knew enough about the gas gland, but she never thought she would get to see one at this scale, or so up close.

"Is this where I was meant to go?" she couldn't help asking. She drew her sword with one hand as she kept the other on the gland. She knew what would happen, but would they be fast enough? She raised the blade before she stabbed the gland with all of her strength. She took a deep breath before placing both hands in the handle of the sword and pressing the engravings on the sword just like she had been told. She never thought she would have to use this. She heard the small mechanisms inside the sword shift before it shuddered. Without having to see, she knew what had happened. A lock had been released, and the sword expanded to double its size, piercing through the whole gland. The whole placed shook as the White Death roared in pain.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed before pulling the sword down ripping the gland in two, releasing all of the dark liquid it had been holding. Hagnes pulled her sword out and started to scramble outside. The next moment her whole body was being pulled out by the ropes she had secured on herself. She pulled her shield in the way making sure to use its sharp petal shaped ends to rip at the opening it had been holding open. She was caught by Kara that started to fly towards the now open mouth of the White Death as it kept roaring in pain. Behind them, the whole throat of the White Death was getting filled with more green gas than it could hold.

"Hagnes!" her friends weren't too far from the beast. Once they had seen the creature roar they knew it had been their doing. They were almost to the teeth when they suddenly shot close.

"No!" Soon they were surrounded by green gas.

Kara scratched as the large stake like fangs while Hagnes swung her sword and shield at it, but they barely manage to make a scratch. Kara felt Hagnes slump over her. She had passed out because of the gas.

Outside they watched as green gas expanded through small gaps on the White Death's mouth.

"It's trying to suffocate them," but they also saw the enormous beast stumble. It couldn't breathe with so much gas in its ducts.

The White Death knew the damage they had done inside it was unfixable. It would not survive, but at least it would make sure they didn't either. The massive beast opened its mouth. At once Kara took off but not fast enough. The White Death lit the gas catching them in a great explosion.

Soleil was making her way back to others after setting Philly and Cutie in a safe place. She heard the explosion before she saw Hagnes and Kara soar through the sky as fast as a missile. She knew something wasn't right away. At once, she and Princess went after them. When they found them it was at a small cove. There was a pond where now Hagnes and Kara floated almost as in peace. They flew over them to bring them out, but when Soleil saw their condition she feared the worst.

Not too far back in town Steinunn and others who had volunteered looked towards where they heard the explosion. Steinunn didn't remember well what she did after that. She didn't even remember how she made it to the cove where her daughter was now laying between death and life.

****PAST ****

*** Twelve years ago ***

Renald gathered the fishing nets on woven baskets by the port. He remained silent as the children ran around excited about going fishing with their parents and friends. He made sure to keep an eye of where Shield was. She was as usual with the boys, standing taller than any of them. She had a smug smile as she tackled Stein to the ground before Halla tried to pull her off her older brother. The three year old didn't have a chance against her. Then he caught sight of Lugus standing on the side unsure of what to do. The boy was remarkably mild and was already aware that he was somehow different. Ulfar had told him he would tell him the truth next year. It wasn't soon enough for him. Whenever he saw Lugus, he saw Camicazi. His blood boiled at the thought of her and what she had done to his tribe, family and him.

There were times when he still had nightmares about those days when she had him tied, drugged and violated.

"Time to go!" shouted Tuff before the little ones stampeded towards the boat they would be taking. Renald helped Shield get on the boat, just as all parents did with their children. Then he spotted Lugus again standing and waiting until Ulfar had sat Bork on a secured place. He couldn't help himself then and picked the five year old. He didn't weight a thing! He tried to remember of the first time he had met Camicazi, but couldn't. Still he could see the boy was a hiccup as much as she had been.

"That's tickles!" cried Lugus with a childish laugh before Renald sat him next to Shield. What was he thinking? He was only an innocent boy. Renald had been nothing like his father; he knew better than to judge a child based on their parents.

"This is the place," said Fishlegs before the adults stopped rowing. The adults showed the children how to throw nets. The children were not impressed at all. They had expected something more exciting. Renald didn't blame them. He had always been more of a hunter than a fisher. He missed the woods of his old home. The Gargantuan forest, though it had lost some of its fun after Hiccup killed old Black Bones, was still the best of places to prove one's bravery and skill. Fishing was only fun when a Scauldron showed up (though this time with the kids not so much).

The next thing they did was show the kids how to set hooks. He had to laugh when he saw their disappointed looks when told they had to stay still and silent; otherwise they would scare the fish.

He had to admit Fishlegs had a good head over his shoulders because it wasn't long before all of their lines were being pulled.

"I can do it alone!" said Shield as she pulled her line alone. He sighed; he already feared her teenage years. Then he noticed Lugus on his own as he tried to pull his line with his scrawny arms. Ulfar was busy helping Bork with his line. With a sigh, he went to help the child pull his fishing line. He had to admit his catch was big from the pull it gave. As he helped him, he looked down on the blonde head of the boy. He spotted something odd, something that picked at his memory.

"It's huge!" cried Lugus as the fish came into view. Back to reality Renald helped the child pull his catch into the boat.

"Turn around if you can't stand blood yet," he told the child, but he didn't look away as he ended the fish's life. He followed to show the child how to gut the fish, and to be careful of its scales as he removed them. Lugus turned out to have quite a gift for fishing. At his third catch, he was already cleaning them by himself.

"Ulfar says he is already showing quite an interest on the bow," Hiccup told him as they ate lunch, "not bad for a hiccup, right?"

"Brag all you want Haddock," laughed Renald, "just remember that you might want to eat your words one day"

"Burned!" laughed Tuff who was at hearing range.

Hiccup shook his head in misbelieve but didn't say more. Renald knew he didn't want to risk Lugus overhearing them. After they pulled the nets back, and placed the rest of their catch in the nets, they started their way back home. All of the children were already exhausted and sleeping across the vessel. He looked at Lugus sleep wondering how the child would turn out to be. He saw the scalp of the child again trying to remember what he had forgotten. He scratched his head in wonder before he froze.

"Stop…" he whispered to the others harshly, but making sure not to wake up the children.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked looking around for danger.

Renald marched to where Lugus laid before checking the back of his head. The child already had hair when they took him from Camicazi, and he had always made sure to keep his distance until then.

"What is it?" Ulfar asked worriedly before he saw Renald find his nephews birthmark. It was about the size of a strawberry, light pink color and shaped like a four pointed star.

"Hiccup," he hurried to the chief, "check my head"

"What are you…" but Hiccup understood then and hurried to check the same spot Renald had checked on Lugus. Soon he found the exact same birthmark on Renald's head.

"It's there, isn't it?" he had forgotten about it. The only ones to comment on it had been his mother and sister.

"But how?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked uncomfortable before Renald gave him a nod that it was okay to tell them. The chief took a deep breath before he told them how he had found Renald years ago when Camicazi overthrew him as the chief of the Nut Crackers. Renald had been so intoxicated with mead and other things that he couldn't remember how many women had taken him against his will. Never once did it occur to them that Camicazi had been among them.

"Should we tell him?" asked Tuff.

"No," said Renald, "imagine what he will think when he grows up and finds out about how he was conceived"

All of them agreed. Lugus was too young to learn of his mother's cruelty.

**** Back to the Beach ****

He had looked over the child every chance he could. He had taught him to wield the bow and arrow perfectly and how to swing a sword properly. He could see a lot of his own skill on the child. Camicazi had always been a lousy hunter. He had felt pride for the boy's sharp gaze and mind. Though he was scrawny, he found ways to make up for it.

"Lugus, what have you heard about your father?" the question hit Lugus so hard he couldn't breathe. His eyes were drawn to Renald at once. The tall man still wouldn't look at him. His now long dark hair shielded his expression from him. Still he saw able to catch a glimpse of his chin and couldn't help touching his own. They were shaped about the same, but Lugus knew that in a few years, they would be identical.

**** Present ****

She was standing in the field of blue flowers. The sun was rising as she could feel its heat surrounding her.

"Hagnes," she turned to find her smiling father. She ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"This is the last time I will see you, right?" she said against his chest.

"Yes," he said, "the White Death is no more. I was only allowed to see you for that."

"I miss you, I miss you so much" she said still not letting go, "mom, uncle, Gunnur, and even aunty and Soleil miss you"

"I know, I know," he said sadly, "I miss you and them too, but you and all of them have to let go for now and live. Please, promise me that"

"I promise," she said as she released him. She looked up at him with a smiling face, "thank you" and she stepped back.

Her father smiled too, glad that he was leaving her with the desire to live. He knew she would have a difficult and painful path to walk. Part of him wanted to tell her just how difficult, but didn't dare make that her last memory of him. She would know as soon as she woke up.

**** Berk Hospital ****

There were no thoughts when she woke up, only the feeling of pain, "AHHHHHH!" her scream was heard through all the hospital. The nurses in her room were by her side right away trying to hold her down as she tried to rip at the bandages on her arm and side.

"Sedate her!" a doctor shouted before Hagnes felt all of her energy leave. This time, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Steinunn stood on the door of her daughter's room frozen. Hagnes was back to sleeping, but she would never forget that scream. She walked in when they allowed her to, and went to sit by her side. She didn't dare to, but she wanted to trace the bandages of her arms. She had hurt herself, and now the blood was sipping through some of the bandages.

Her breath shook as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She had to be brave for her. Her daughter would need all the support she could give her when she was able to wake up without so much pain.

"Major?" her assistant came in, glancing at Hagnes with deep sadness.

Though Hagnes was now the official chief, and Svart her proxy until she was well, the people of the town still trusted her, "I will be right out," she wished she could stay with her daughter the whole time, but their town needed her until Hagnes woke up.

It was only until two weeks later that she finally woke up. She was still in pain, but the greater pain came when she saw her body as the bandages were being changed. She sobbed, wailed, cried, and cursed at the White Death. She refused to see anyone, even her mother. She didn't want anyone to see her.

"Stop!" she heard screams outside and sat up straight, "young lady!" and before she knew it, a very angry Soleil was standing before her bed. She glared at her with so much resent before walking to the side of her bed and slapping her unharmed cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare push us away again!" she shouted to her face, "stop feeling pity for yourself!"

She didn't know what to say for a moment, but just felt as the anger accumulated on her chest, choking her until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you blind? Don't you see what happened to me!" she couldn't stand to see the bandages be changed any more.

Soleil's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Of course I know! I was the one who found you!" her breathing started to hitch as she remembered. Then, she did something she thought she would never do, "please don't push us away again" her voice broke before she fell to her knees and sobbed against her bed.

Hagnes froze and stared at her cousin, the one that had tortured her for so many years, the one that pushed her away too, and yet here she begged her not to commit the same mistakes of the past. She knew they were both at fault for the vast gap that had grown between them. Neither tried to mend it until now; Soleil had been the bigger person this time.

"I am sorry…" she whispered as she broke into tears too, "I am so sorry"

That day Soleil rolled her out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She had told Hagnes that she needed some fresh air. When she made it outside through the back door of the hospital, her eyes landed on her friend. In front of them was a dragoness that looked at her with excitement. She had missed her rider so much as she had missed her.

"Oh Kara," her voice was a whisper before she started to get up.

"Hagnes!" at once Soleil tried to sit her again, but Hagnes was faster. She stumbled towards the dragoness before she fell to her knees before her companion. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck ignoring the pain the action caused.

"Oh Kara…" she scratched the dragoness as she crooned trying to comfort her. She wanted to tell her it was not a big deal. Hagnes pulled back before she looked closer at Kara's face. A long scar ran from the dragoness temple, over her right eyelid, to her lips and ended suddenly on her chin. Though the doctors knew nothing about dragons, they had been able to help Kara with her healing. Her eye had gone undamaged, but Hagnes still felt terrible about the scar. She swore she would never let anyone ever hurt her friend as long as she lived.

**** A month later ****

Jason Gallion walked through the large halls of the Crown's castle looking for the young queen. Many asked him why he had decided to side with the Crown even after the awakening of the dragons. Sincerely, he had liked the dragons quite a bit, but they weren't for him. He had been at loss for a few days as of what he should do, then when the news reached them that Sini was the new queen he knew exactly where to go. He found the young queen in a playroom sitting on a comfy chair by the window as she read the news.

"Did you know Hagnes forbade any non Berkerians ships to enter their waters?" she asked him simply curious.

"Yes," he said as he looked down on the paper. It showed Hagnes before a press conference. The left side of her face was covered with gauzes from her cheek bone down to the side of her neck, "there have been attacks on boats by wild dragons. They were able to divert the wild dragons, so there were no casualties, but they don't want any international accidents in case they are not able to reach them on time"

"Does she look taller to you?" asked Sini looking closer at the black and white picture.

"I would say she matured even more," said Jason.

"Is that even possible?" Sini laughed very lady like, "has she communicated with you?"

He shook his head no. Among his many tasks for the Crown, one was that he was a sort of ambassador between Sini and Hagnes.

"Then why have you come?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"To let you know that all rumors of your brother's death have been dismissed," he said with a gentle smile, "he simply had too much to drink after his discussion with you, and one thing led to another"

"You know I will kill you if the truth ever comes out," she lifted her sapphire blue eyes to meet his dark brown ones.

He smiled as he bowed to her. She was reminded of her brother's smile; it sent shivers through her body, "I don't doubt it your majesty. I know you are an exceptionally talented person on whatever you set your mind to" he straightened up.

"You are dismissed," she said before he turned and left.

Sini waited until the door closed behind him before she allowed an expression of fear to cover her face. It wasn't because Jason reminded her at times of her brother, but it was how aware he was that she was not an innocent little girl. It was true that if she set her mind to do something it would get done even if she got her own hands dirty. As she made her way to her chambers she would catch glimpses of herself on a mirror or two in the way. That day was a good day because she only saw herself, but there were days when the person looking back at her through the glass was her brother.

It was good not to have to remind yourself that you were not as much of a monster as he had been.

**** A year since the White Death ****

Hagnes stood before the mirror of her room as bare as how she had arrived to the world. It was the first time she had seen her whole body since the White Death. She traced the now pink burn scars on the right side of her face. If she had decided to let her hair grow again they would be almost invisible, but she refused to hide anymore. She had kept using bandages well after they were no longer necessary. Her eyes traveled to her neck, then inevitably to her right arm. The doctor had told her she was lucky to have retained her nerves after the severe burns on her arm. That angry pink skin was sometimes so sensible that she wished she hadn't been so lucky. The whole arm and part of her hand had been burned too. At times, she thought it didn't look better than a sausage.

She moved her arms and cringed a little. From the side of her breast, all the way down to her hips, and part of her tight was also burned. She knew that if she was able to look at her back she would see where the flames licked her almost to the middle of her back. She knew it was much better than a year ago, and the doctors had told her the tone would change with time, but she still couldn't help hating it. She knew she and Kara had been lucky to escape only with burns and scars, but a part of her was prideful. She didn't like anyone looking at them with pity.

She heard a knock on her door before she hurried to wrap her bathrobe around herself. She glanced at her clock. She thought her mother would still be at the center of town setting up the celebration.

"Yeah?" she opened the door, but she didn't find her mother, but Ashton standing before her, "how can I help you Ashton?" she tried to suppress her shock.

"We need to talk Hagnes," he said.

"Sorry, can't. I have to get ready for the party," she said before she tried to close the door. She found his hand pushing it open, "let go" she said seriously.

"Not until we talk," he said stubbornly, "I have waited long enough"

"Waited for what," she said turning her gaze away from him. She knew what he was talking about she just couldn't accept it.

"Hagnes, I still love you," he said before his other hand reached for her cheek. In instinct, she slapped it away and then glared at him.

"I don't love you," she said.

"You are lying," he said stepping up.

Hagnes cursed that he had gotten even taller that past year. She had only grown a little, so she had to look up to glare at him. It wasn't very effective.

"That's my answer," she said.

Ashton didn't believe her for a single moment.

That past year had been terribly difficult for everyone, but especially for her. She had taken her role as chief as soon as she came out of the hospital. She had set living arrangements for those who had lost their homes. Several families still lived in her house. That day they were also celebrating the start of a new project that would house everyone, including the dragons. She had reorganized their government and educational system to include the creatures. She had given day and night to the people of Berk, and without a doubt she would continue to do so. They had barely time to talk, and he knew it would have been an indiscretion if he had asked for her answer before, but now she was just evading him.

"And I don't believe it," he said.

Hagnes didn't know what else to tell him. She looked up at him and begged him not ask her for the truth.

"If you are worried about," he tried to reach for her again but stopped when he saw her flinch.

"I don't need your pity," she said.

"I don't pity you," he said before he drew her to his arms. He had wanted to hold her for so long, "you are the bravest person I know. I could never pity you"

Hagnes struggled to get free, but he wouldn't budge. She couldn't let him get stuck with her. Not like this.

"I love you," he said again, "I will always love you"

Hagnes dared to look up at him. His eyes said it all. He loved her more than life itself.

"No, you can't…" she said before his lips connected to hers.

At once, her whole body trembled as a burning sensation ran through it. Her scalp was on fire as he tangled his fingers through her hair drawing her even closer. He released her for a moment to breathe before he locked his lips with hers again. She stopped struggling. All those thoughts that said she didn't deserve him were thrown to the back of her mind.

"Hanges…" he breathed as his lips trailed down the tender flesh of her neck. She cried out, but she wasn't sure if it was because of pain or something else. She closed her eyes as he started to undo the knot of her robe. She couldn't stand to see his face when he saw what her skin had become. The robe fell, and she heard his breathing stop. She was ready to pull the robe back up when she heard a rustling sound. She opened her eyes to find him undressing, his eyes never leaving her body.

He loved her delicate curves; her hips, waist, and breasts. He could see himself holding them all as he explored her body. He was thankful that her figure wasn't exaggerated. He knew that the way she was, he would be able to embrace her perfectly. He loved the way her short auburn hair allowed him to look at her whole flushed face. He loved her plump lips, knobby nose, the small freckles on her cheek bones, and those penetrating green eyes. He loved her small feet, lean but strong legs and arms. He loved everything about her body, even the scars. They were the marks of her sacrifice and love for them. They were beautiful in their own way. They wrapped around her like the remains of a veil, or like the exact flames that created them almost reaching places he wanted to explore. He wanted to touch them too.

"Ashton…" he lifted his sky blue eyes to her forest green ones. They reflected desire she never thought anyone would ever feel for her. She couldn't look away from them as he removed his clothing until he was as bare as her.

After that, Hagnes didn't know where to look. She kept glancing around the room until she saw his feet. She stopped there. They were nice feet, though she had already seen them at the pool party a year ago. His calves and knees were still the same; very strong though there was no longer a soccer team. She skipped his middle; she just wasn't that brave yet, until she was able to see his chest. She wasn't surprised when she saw how marked he was. There had been a lot of manual labor that past year. Her eyes traced his collar bone before going up to his lips. She saw him lick his lip making her breathing stop before she looked at his eyes. When his hair had been loose in waves before, it was now short. His boyish face was gone. She could only see a man before her.

He walked up to her until he was looking down on her.

"Would you give me your true answer now?" he said in a whisper before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She nodded before he pushed her to her bed just behind them. Their bodies were fully against each other as they kissed trying to make up for the previous year.

They didn't know where was up or down anymore. Their lips and hands explored each other finding those places that brought the other to gasp, or moan. Hagnes thought her whole body was burning when she felt his hardness against her stomach. Her insides made little flips faster and faster as she thought of what would happen soon. Ashton couldn't believe she had ears just as sensible as his. They whispered to each other about what they had dreamed to do to each other through the whole past year and before. She found herself clasping to his hair and scratching his back as he latched to her breast and pulled on it.

He traced the borders of her unflawed skin to the scarred. She begged him not to do it, but he didn't listen. He was envious of those scars. He wanted to hold on to her like that forever too. He bit into her tight making her cry out his name. Hagnes didn't dare look as he spread her legs. His breath was over that hidden place before his warm fingers intruded.

He watched her as she moaned senseless things. She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to stop. She wanted to break him. And she wanted him to break her. At those last words, he had almost lost all control of himself. He drew his body at top of hers until they were face to face.

"It's okay," she said breathlessly before he entered her slowly. She felt herself being stretched out with some pain in the way before he was fully sheathed. She was able to keep her eyes barely open so she could see his expression. His lips were parted as he tried to keep himself still until she was comfortable. Then he spoke words that made her body clamp on his.

"You will always be mine," it was not a promise. It was the truth. He would never let her go.

She knew the night had already drawn around them as she felt his back get a little cold. Still, she could care less. She started to move before he picked her tempo. Their foreheads touched as they entered into a blissful trance. There was no time, nor space. Only their bodies as they climbed into painful ecstasy. It felt like an eternity had gone by when he was able to open his eyes. He realized the positions had changed. Her head rested on his chest as she moved her light body as fast as she could. Her breath came out in little gasps before she pulled herself up. She held to his shoulders as she looked down to him. Her eyes were clouded with so much longing that he knew those eyes alone could bring him to peak.

He grasped her hips tighter before throwing himself towards her core with all his strength. Their hearts leaped as she threw her head back with a cry. He pulled himself to sit as he kept going so he could hold her trembling form. She came first, digging her nails into his back and her teeth to his shoulder. His eyes rolled back as the sensation of her body trying to milk him along with the pain of her teeth and nails. It was fire and ice mixed into one.

He flipped them over, keeping her legs wrapped tightly around him as he lost all sense of self.

"I… I love you!" she cried out finally brining him over the edge.

**** PAST ****

Halla stumbled away until her father had her in his hold. She sobbed against his chest as a child would.

"Why didn't you…" Lugus started to ask.

"Do you really want to know how it happened?"

"I already know," Lugus said, "I heard some of the Bog-Burglars brag about it, but I didn't know my mother…"

"I didn't want you to hate her," he said.

"But you gave me away willingly then?" he wanted to feel anger, but was unable to. He realized all the kindness Renald had shown him was because he truly cared about him.

"I had the chance to see you grow, and I believed one day you would return. Though, I never imagined anything like this," his smile was pained. For a moment there he thought Hiccup would kill his boy.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Lugus couldn't help to laugh painfully. He had lost Stein's friendship because of this, and probably the trust the Hairy Hooligans once had on him.

"You are not to blame," said Renald, "if I had told you the truth, made you realize that even through those circumstances you were wanted here, then this wouldn't have happened"

"What do I do now?" Lugus looked at him lost.

"Hiccup," Renald said turning to face the chief, "I will be leaving with Lugus"

"What about Shield?" Ruff asked.

"She is free to come with us if she wants to," Lugus said remembering the old crush he had on her as a child. He felt like such an idiot for liking his cousin, though they had only been children.

"Hurry and tell Shield," Hiccup told his son before he got on Ormarr and went back to the village.

Renald gave his back to his friends. He had learned to love Berk, but knew that now his path was next to his son. It was not long before Shield and Stein reached them. The young woman stared in misbelieve at her uncle and cousin. She could see the resemblance; still it was hard to swallow.

"I am staying," she declared, "I want to stay"

Renald nodded in understanding. Shield had always been very independent, but also smart beyond her years like her mother had been. They watched them go to a small boat not too far. They pulled it into the sea before rowing away. Shield watched with dry eyes. She hoped Lugus found what was missing next to his father as she had found a wonderful father in Renald.

Hiccup stood by the sea well after the sun had sunk. Astrid came to stand by his side.

"How is Halla?"

"A little shaken still, but there was no trouble removing the arrow"

"I could have killed her,"

"But you didn't," she reminded him, "she did it without thinking too, no one is to blame"

"Did I do the right thing Astrid, taking that boy away from his mother?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but there is no point of thinking on it anymore. Now he has his father, Renald will guide him to be a good king"

Hiccup thought of all they had lost since the start of the war. Still, because of his decision to seek peace he had made Lugus' life difficult and confusing. It wasn't fair for the boy. He knew he wouldn't want something like that for his own kids.

"Hiccup, you couldn't have known how things would go," she was able to see his thoughts in his expression, "what happened, happened. We can only move on from here"

"Can we really?" he asked, "I don't see how…" then he felt her punch his shoulder. He stared at her in shock. It had been a long time since she had done that.

"Then I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to," she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

He couldn't help to smile. Through all those years of craziness since she found him and Toothless at the cove she had stood by his side through all. He thanked whichever god was responsible as they got on their dragons and returned back home to their friends and family.

**** PRESENT ****

Kara and Fire Heart watched as their riders sat on a large patch of grass with other Berkerians. Above them, fireworks exploded into millions of little stars that then faded out. The dragons had never seen something alike. The whole town was there enjoying the one year celebration show. Many were in tears thinking of what they had gone through that previous year. They would never forget that night.

Hagnes closed her eyes as she laid her head on Ashton's lap. She was exhausted, but she still listened to the fireworks explode above. In that moment, though she had gone through hell and back, she realized she felt complete and more alive than ever. The following years she knew would be filled with hard work for everyone, and the responsibility would lay with her more than anyone. She was afraid, but she was also glad that she was there to help.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashton asked her as he struck her hair. Her smile was as calm as he had ever seen.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. The deep sadness that had been buried in her beautiful eyes a year ago was gone. There was only light now. She lifted her head before he bent his down and they kissed softly. Life was good; that was what she was thinking.

**** The End? Nope, Epilogue Next ****

_**AGAIN, IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL (BOTH OF HICCUP AND HAGNES) YOU GOT TO TELL ME!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

(-Takes a deep breath-)

_**THE HANDS OF THE GODS WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK!**_

*1*

**2**

***3***

****4****

*****5*****


	21. Epilogue

DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

AN: I edited the chapter so it would be easier to read. Please don't be shy to let me know if you notice any grammatical error. English is not my first language, and though I have been practicing it for a long time, I know there are still things I need to be reminded of.

A Little More About the Story: As the title implies, this is the story of how a certain girl finds a dragon under quite different circumstance but don't think this is just my ego trying to get high. This is her story, but is also Hiccup's. The past and his legacy are constantly, if not equally part of the story. What was done in the past, affects the present and future (though I am still debating with myself about the last one).

YES, there will be mature language and situations. Teens drinking, smoking and other (use your imagination.) I am not particularly good at writing lemons, but I will show one here or there every once in a while, though don't expect much detail.

_If I could I would hug every single one of those who reviewed. Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement. This Epilogue took a little longer to write than I thought because I had to change it a little bit to fit the introduction of the Sequel. Now, I have no idea what to call it yet, so any recommendations are appreciated. After you read the epilogue you will get an idea of what it will be about._ _Oh, the music is again from Jonsi, the link to the song will also be in my profile. Enjoy! _Disfruten! EPILOGUE

PART 1

Hagnes' Day Off

"THERE SHE GOES!"

"CATCH HER!"

"HAGNES!"

So… she didn't want to take a break. Big deal. That was what sleeping was for, right?

"Kara! Move!" she shouted as the dragoness stopped at the center of one of the new parks, but the dragoness wouldn't budge "what's wrong with you!" she cried, and a second later she was tackled off the dragon and into the fountain by Runa.

"Got you!" shouted Runa before she and the chief started to wrestle in the water. Quite a few people stopped to look, and even take pictures. You didn't get to see the chief like that every day.

"Good job Kara!" shouted Runi before jumping into to the water to help Runa restrain the workaholic chief.

"Traitors! All of you! Traitors!" she cried out before hearing the raspy laugh of her dragon, "you will pay for this!"

Hagnes was escorted to her home by the twins and the dragons. When she saw her house come into view she sighed. The old house stood dark and quiet. Since they had built the new apartments for the families that had lost their homes, she spent less and less time in the creaky house. It was just too quiet and depressing.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked them irritated, "we were getting along so well" she added dramatically.

"You need to take a chill pill," said Runa making Hagnes gasp offended "you are all over the place, all the time, and never give yourself a moment to breathe"

"But I am fine!" she protested trying to make a run for it, but the twins were faster and caught her arms.

"The fact that you are saying that means you are not," said Runi, "when was the last time you took a day off Hagnes?"

"But…"

"No buts!" said Runa, "you are taking the day off, like it or not!"

"But what about the council?" she asked.

"You mom will look over it," said Runi.

"And the hatchlings?"

"Philly was more than happy to take over," said Runa.

"What about the dragon training?"

"Gunnur"

"Patrols?" she was losing hope.

"Ashton,"

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked annoyed.

"Don't worry your little head about that," said Runa with a mischievous smile, "just get inside, take a nice warm cup of tea and take nap, read a book, or whatever you nerds do"

"The Dome Project! What about the Dome Project!" she shouted fishing for her last excuse.

"We and Soleil will look over it," and then Hagnes burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Runi.

"You guys and Soleil looking over the Dome Project," she whizzed out, "but seriously, who is going to look over that?"

A few moments later she was being dragged towards her house with more screams and curses.

"Are you crazy!" she shouted, "the dome is like…"

"The future of Berk. Blah, blah, blah. We know Hagnes," said Runi, "you trust us, right?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She did trust them, but she couldn't help worrying.

"We will call you if anything happens," Runa said, "so stop getting your panties in a bunch"

She took a deep breath before letting it go. She looked at her friends with all the seriousness in the word.

"I trust you," she said and then she couldn't help pouting, "So you got to trust me too and call me if anything happens"

"Alright, alright," said Runi before he ran ahead to her front door and opened it for her, "alright chief, go and take a well deserved break"

Only an hour later Hagnes laid on the sofa with a book on her chest staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't concentrate on the darn thing, and she loved Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, but none the less she couldn't help to worry. She had taken a refreshing bath, tried to nap to no avail, then she picked one of her favorite books and still nothing!

How did those two expect her to relax when they had already planned to open up the island again in a year's time? There were so many things that needed to be done.

"I will go for a walk," she said to herself in the large house, but there was the issue of Kara guarding her. The dragoness would know if she left the house.

Kara laid on her slab in the attic that had become her own room. She shifted her ears every once in a while listening for Hagnes. She agreed with the crazy twins, her rider did need to take a break; she deserved a break too of course. She heard her in the kitchen this time. It was only a few minutes later that she brought up a cooler filled with fresh salmon.

"Hey girl," she said with a smile, "brought your favorite" she opened the cooler and watched as her friend ate her fill.

Kara felt her eyes close slightly before she turned to her rider who was smiling smugly.

"I said I would get you back" she reminded her before the dragoness slipped into dreamland.

When she was outside of her house, she realized that she had just put her ride to sleep. She turned to look at her mother's car in the driveway. She knew the basics, but never actually took the time to learn how to drive. With a sigh, she went into the house before she brought out her old bike. It would have to do.

She pedaled towards the center of town. More than a few people looked at her strangely. They had already heard of her wrestling the twins in the fountain, and now on a bike? That was truly an odd day. Though, they reminded themselves, this was Hagnes Haddock they were talking about.

She made it to The Great Hall, newly built for their new form of government. It was much bigger than the old City Hall crushed by the White Death. She couldn't help smiling every time she saw it standing tall and proud.

It was based on the idea of their ancestors of having a place where they could all meet, talk, and celebrate and so on. It could fit just about everyone in Berk. It was a striking large dome. At the moment, the hexagonal crystals that made the outer shell were a green tint, meaning the Council meeting was still taking place. If the dome ever turned red, that meant all civilians had to gather there as a shelter, and if it was yellow it meant that everyone had to meet to discuss an urgent matter. She wanted to pat her back when she came up with the idea.

Now, she knew there would be some critiques when the world saw this was their shelter. A glass house didn't sound safe, but what they didn't know was that it was no ordinary crystal. They had actually found a way to incorporate the dragons' scales resilient properties into it. Only the fire of a Nadder could burn it, and it could withstand most missile attacks.

Hagnes parked her bike not bothering to secure it. She entered through the civilian entrance that led to the higher level of the building. The place was half full and more were coming in as the council members raised their voices higher and higher. That wasn't a good sign. She made herself sit at the front and watch silently. The Council meetings were all public, unless she said it was too risky. They all sat around a round table representing their equality and above them all around were the people of Berk watching and listening.

"IT'S TOO EXPENSIVE! HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THERE ARE ENOUGH FUNDS! SHE HAS NOT GIVEN US THE NUMBERS!"

"Because she is paying everything from her pocket she can't be forced to," said her mother trying to keep calm, "all the reconstruction was paid by her"

"How do we even know that is all hers? It could belong to our ancestors as well" the same woman said.

"Have you seen her spending on useless things Eudora?" one of the council members said.

"How do we know she isn't planning on using it to make us into a blood thirsty army! She is so set on the old ways that she might even have us attack the islands or even the mainland"

"You seem to forget you are talking about your chief Eudora, and that she is no other than Hagnes Haddock. If she has us attack someone, she will tell us first why" an older man said, the head of education.

"She wouldn't push anyone who didn't want to go," added her mother.

"You all still see her as a child," Eudora said with a sneer, "this girl hid from us that there were dragons sleeping under our noses that she could have killed the Crown's queen in that little duel had she wanted, and supposedly faced a beast that none of us saw in person. It could all be…"

"That is enough Eudora," said Steinunn with a loud voice, "you are also accusing her of getting those burns to trick us, and that is unforgivable"

The woman was about to open her mouth again, but then she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She turned to look up and there stood Hagnes leaning on the rail looking down at them with a calm expression as if they hadn't just been talking about her.

Eudora swallowed audibly. She was the head of agriculture in the council, and usually kept her thoughts to herself, but when she heard Hagnes had been forced to take the day off she thought it would be a good time to voice them. She didn't count on the girl coming to listen to them. Civilians could speak their opinions during the meetings, but they were asked to do it only if they thought it truly necessary, yet Hagnes said nothing.

She waved when her mother saw her.

"Don't mind me," she said, "keep going" but she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"The Dome Project will continue as originally planned," said Steinunn who was chosen to supervise the council. It was the next highest position after the chief, "we will make a request to the chief to give us a report of the budget available for its construction so we can be prepared in case of shortages"

To Hagnes it sounded fair enough. She wished she could tell them her family had entered their fortune through many investments throughout the world. There was an accountant in the UK that oversaw everything, and since Hagnes had turned eighteen she had been sending her monthly reports on all of them. She hadn't known anything about this until she decided to find out the limit of her inherency. At top of that, there was also a large chamber hidden in the tunnels under Berk that held pile and after pile of gold, gems and other riches. Whoever dared to tell her that trolls didn't exist would be the first person she would show the place. One of her ancestors had actually beat one of sock stealing creeps on a duel and won all of its fortune.

The Council meeting continued as if nothing. Feeling content that they were doing well without her, she decided to leave. Just as she made it out she felt her stomach grumble. Maybe she could have lunch with Philly, she thought before she rode towards the east side of their town close to the beach. There were some cabins where the breeders stayed, among them was Philly. The tall girl spotted her as she rode towards them.

"Couldn't stay put, could you?" laughed her friend, "how did you manage to evade Kara?"

"Put some herbs in her salmon," she said with a smirk.

"You are evil," Philly shook her head in misbelieve.

"Are you off yet?" she asked

"In a little while," said Philly, "why? What do you want to do?"

"Eat," she tried to act cool about it.

"And you came all the way here for that?" but Philly didn't buy it for a second.

"And have a look around" she added innocently.

"Thought so; this is my last run, let's go" she knew telling the chief to stay put wouldn't do any good, besides there was no one who knew or understood dragons better than Hagnes.

For the two young women, this was one of their favorite jobs. They walked through the beach where the dragon mothers had set their nests after returning from their hatching grounds that previous winter. Hagnes wanted to join when she saw the breeders show some tricks to the hatchlings. Dragon training started from the earliest possible age for the dragons. The first lesson was to trust humans. The breeders threw balls around, played tag, and other games with the little reptiles.

Philly loved this job more than her actually. She could see the shine in her eyes as she was soon surrounded by little Gronkles, all demanding her attention. They knew she had extra dragon nip on her pockets.

When they were finally in the kitchen of the breeders, Hagnes sat to eat with them as when she usually made rounds. She couldn't take two bites before being asked a question or two about hatchlings. She loved answering those questions because at times she had to stop and seriously think about them. There were a few times that she would return a day or two with the answer. Their ancestors had known a lot about dragons, but with their modern knowledge and technology they could find out even more.

"I got a text from Runa," Philly said as they walked the path that led back to the center of town, "she is asking if I have seen you. She spotted Kara searching for you over the center of town"

"Was never here," she said before mounting her bike and taking off through the woods.

Philly laughed softly before dialing a number on her phone.

Hagnes felt a smile crack on her face. She thought the herbs would keep Kara asleep for more time. Still, the chase was exciting. Soon she found herself facing the sea. She spotted the little dots that made up one of the patrols return to the island. It was one of their priorities to keep the island safe from curious eyes. They had already diverted many ships from the Crown and other nations. Luckily there had been no casualties as of yet. Just about all of them saw the dragons and turned away.

Still, she couldn't stop fearing there might be some who didn't and then…

"Here you are!" she jumped, almost slipping off the cliff she had been standing on before she turned around and found Ashton with a playful smile at top of Fire Heart.

"Don't sneak on me!" she cried out, even though he would have caught her had she slipped.

"I didn't," he said laughing, "You just weren't paying attention"

"Did Runa and Runi send you?" she asked ready to fight him off.

"Yes, and no," he said, "I came here to invite you to join me in my patrol"

"Sorry, I am on the run from my own dragon"

"Fire Heart doesn't mind taking you too," he said extending a hand.

"I thought your turn to patrol was not until nightfall" she said taking it, before climbing behind him.

"But it isn't every day that you get to give a ride to the chief," he said before she leaned her forehead on his back.

"So we are not going on patrol," not that she minded. She loved spending time with him, though it was usually when they patrolled together. There were no romantic dates or anything like that between them though they had been a couple now for two years.

"Nope, hold tight," he said before they took off.

Okay, maybe a little break wasn't so bad

PART 2

Hiccup's Heir

Hiccup opened the letter he just received from Renald. He received one at least every moon cycle. His friend was actually finding the castle life quite enjoyable, and spending time with his son even more. As with his previous letters he told of how well Lugus was doing with his sword training. He bragged on and on how much of a natural he was. They went hunting just about every day. Lugus was still brilliant with the bow and arrow. Renald had gotten his son to open up about the past few years. He didn't give Hiccup any detail of that, but admitted that if he could, he would cut open Camicazi's throat. He also admitted that Lugus had a lot of responsibilities ruling over the islands. He did his best to advise his son, though many wanted to push him away. Still, Lugus was also Camicazi's son, so he wasn't that easy to manipulate.

Hiccup leaned back on his comfy chair by the fire. He was glad that father and son were growing closer and closer. He wished it was the same for him and Stein. Since Renald's departure a few moons ago his son had kept his distance. His son blamed him for the way Lugus acted. He always detested knowing that his father had taken Lugus away from his mother. Over that, he couldn't believe Hiccup had never told him that Lugus had threatened to kill him, even though he had just been a child. And the gap just kept getting bigger and bigger…

"Are you okay Hiccup?" said Astrid before she sat on his lap.

"When was the last time Stein dined with us?" he asked her. He couldn't honestly remember.

"He is almost an adult Hiccup," she told him, "don't you remember when we were his age we would rampage around the village on our own"

"Rampage…" what a fitting word, he had to smile.

"I believe he already got his eyes set on a certain girl," she told him.

"Shield," Hiccup nodded. He hadn't missed how close they were during battle practice.

"No," they turned to see Halla at the door with a smile, "he likes Thora"

Hiccup realized his son was good friends also with the young seer. They were always getting into trouble together.

"I thought he liked Gudrid," said Astrid remembering the times she had seen her son help Fishlegs' daughter with the dragons at the stables.

The whole family frowned trying to figure out which one was the one. Hiccup realized Stein spent time with all the girls whenever possible. He swallowed drily.

"You don't think…"

"We taught him better!" exclaimed Astrid. He knew better than to take advantage of a girl, especially with her as his mother.

"Why don't we ask him?" Halla said before both his parents bolted up right and marched towards her, "or not?" she asked, looking up at both frowning parents.

"Would he tell you if you ask him?" asked Hiccup.

"I think so," she said trying not to crumble under their gaze.

"It's either yes or no Halla," Astrid said, "this is a very delicate matter"

"Ehh…" Halla looked around for an escape route before her eyes landed on the front door where her brother stood with an unimpressed scowl, "bro…" but he closed the door behind him as if he hadn't heard her.

The whole family turned to the now closed door before sighing in defeat.

"I will go," said Hiccup, though he was sure he was the last person his son wanted to see.

He found Stein at the smithy working on some small projects; arrow heads and sharpening axes and swords mostly. Hiccup sat on the old bench where he remembered his son used to sit and watch him work. Stein's arms were almost as wide as his even though he was only still seventeen. Astrid was right; their son was almost an adult.

"My personal life is none of your business," said Stein as he worked.

"I know, sorry for getting carried away," Hiccup said.

"Why do you apologize?" Stein turned and glared.

"Because I was wrong?" Hiccup said a little shocked.

"You are the chief, you should be demanding answers from me," Stein said.

"Would you tell me if I did?" Hiccup wanted to roll his eyes. It was very different being a father from being a chief.

"No," his face turned red before he went back to work. Why did his dad have to be so freaking rational? He truly wanted to be angry at him right now.

"Still, you would make your mother feel a lot better if you told her there was a girl you liked," Hiccup said offering a smile, "you know she is not like other mothers. She won't do or say anything to embarrass you"

"Shield, Thora, and Gudrid are only my friends," he said not looking at his father as he sharpened a sword, "there isn't a girl at the time"

"Oh, alright," now he felt like a fool.

Stein heard his father laugh suddenly. He turned to find him looking at him with melancholy.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to still sound upset at him.

"It's nothing," he said as he tried to stop laughing.

"What do you mean nothing!" he shouted as he dropped the sword he had been sharpening.

Hiccup stopped laughing and looked at his son glare at him. There was no real fear or hate in his eyes, just confusion and frustration.

"You remind me of your grandfather," he finally said.

"What?"

"Your grandfather and I…" he remembered the way they would dine in silence with little in common to share, "he and I didn't get along so well sometimes. We were as different as you are of me"

"But…" he felt a pang on his chest. He didn't want to be different from his dad, he was a great chief, and he wanted to be the same, "but we never fight!"

"It's not about that," said Hiccup feeling regretful for bringing it up, "we just have different opinions, and we are not so good sharing them" he paused wondering if this was the right time to bring it up, "I know you are angry at me son"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said turning; ready to return to his job.

"I did what I believed was right," he said.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" he said picking up the sword he dropped.

"It was either that, or kill Camicazi right then. He would have never known her"

"Why don't you listen to me!" Stein turned, and without thinking pointed the sword to his father's chest. He dropped it when he realized what he had done.

"Because this needs to be said," Hiccup said as if it hadn't happened, "I know you feel for your friend, and I am too. I know what I have done to him for our own protection was selfish, but had I other choices that didn't lead to many deaths I would have done so without a second thought" he stood up to his full height. He was still taller than his son. Stein felt a chill on his back when Hiccup stared at him the same way he would stare at those who wouldn't listen to reason, those were usually the times he had to resort to force "I am no asking you for forgiveness because that's not your place. Lugus already said he would never forgive me, and I will have live with that for the rest of my life"

"I don't want to become chief," said Stein suddenly, "it's too much" he felt like an idiot. It was true that his father had done the best he could at that time. The consequences of any other action would have been much greater. He couldn't have done it had he been in his place.

"It's true that it isn't an easy job," Hiccup said, "but I won't let you quit so easily"

Stein had hoped for words like that. He was scared truly of becoming chief someday. He was afraid of not having the right stuff, but if his dad wouldn't let him quit, it meant that he still believed he could make a good chief.

"I will give you two years," Hiccup said, "go and do as you like. No training, no lessons, you can even stop working at the smithy if you like. If after two years you still feel the same, then I will start training Halla to become chief"

"Halla?" he didn't understand.

"If you don't become chief, then someone else has to" it was as plain as that.

"But…" he couldn't understand; his little sister become chief? She was a good Shield Maiden and was smart but also rash and hard headed. Yet, she made more sense than him. It hurt him to realize this.

"Two years Stein," Hiccup said, "and be glad that you have been given time to think" and with that he left the smithy.

Stein sat on the bench his father had been sitting on before. He had a choice. He couldn't believe it. Since he could remember, it had always been said he would be the next chief. Never did he think about being something else. He knew the smithy and other things were only part of his preparation, now he could do something different.

He had a choice… He weighted his choices, and it didn't take more than a few minutes to realize he wished his father would have told him what to do. He had been acting like a stupid kid thinking his father's decision was wrong, but now he was facing the same challenge. This decision was no different from the ones his father made. In one hand, he could quit and give the burden to his little sister, or take the position and try to keep up as the shadow of his father.

"Stein…" he turned to find Thora at the door with a worried expression.

"What should I do?" he asked the young seer.

She shook her head no, "the choice is yours," she said, "but I…" she hesitated, there were times when it wasn't so good to reveal the future.

"Yeah?" he asked with desperation in his eyes.

"It will happen soon," she said, "and then you will make a long voyage"

And Thora was correct. A few days later in the port the fishermen caught sight of something they had never seen before, but knew well what it was from stories they had been told since they could remember. They stood frozen on the port waiting for the world to end.

"What in the name of Odin is that!" shouted Bork when he arrived to the port with his grandfather.

"It's Jörmungandr!" said Gobber falling on his behind, "we are all doomed!"

"I… I thought it was supposed to be larger," said the boy before he noticed something about the large serpent swimming towards them. It had a colorful crest of feathers that started from its head and ran down the whole length of its body, but in a small gap there was something bending those feathers to the side. As it got closer he realized it was a man, "that's not Jörmungandr!" he shouted before he mounted his Gronkle and hurried back to tell the chief.

Shikoba woke up among warm blankets under the shade of a tree. He frowned wondering what type of tree it was as he had never seen one like it before. Had he fallen asleep again while hunting? Nita was going to skin him alive for sure. He heard voices, but couldn't make up what they were saying. He realized then that he had been fishing that day, not hunting. Then, there had been a storm and the Pachua, and then he was underwater… He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him down and spoke in a rash tone. He looked at said hand and saw it was almost as light as the snow that fell farther north. He looked up and saw eyes as blue as a summer sky. It was a man, but none like he had ever seen before.

"_Where am I?"_

"Drink," said Stein offering him a cup with water.

"_Where am I? Who are you?" _he reached for his Tomahawk but found it gone.

Stein didn't miss the act and quickly raised the man's weapon before placing it on his lap. The strange man looked at him in shock.

"Stein," he placed a hand on his chest, "Stein"

"_S'tin?"_

"Stein…" he repeated before pointing at the man.

"_Shikoba,"_ he understood he was trying to communicate.

"Sheecopa," he said pointing at the man.

"_Shikoba"_ he repeated patiently. He realized he was truly far away from home.

"Your dragon?" he said before pointing towards a group of men surrounding the creature he had arrived on.

"_Pachua!" _he said shock. And without mistake it was the same Pachua he always saw when fishing; sometimes in the sky or at times in the water. He always left some of his catch for the majestic creature.

"He is awake," Stein called.

Shikoba saw a man taller than others, but leaner turn from the Pachua. He had a patch of hair on his chin, and Shikoba did his best not to flinch. He hated those little hairs. More than once he had to use his knife to remove them, and hurt himself in the process.

"Has he told you anything?" Hiccup asked, looking at the young man curiously. He had heard stories from faraway lands, but none the less he had never seen someone with skin resembling the color of the sunrise, or hair so black and then red at the ends. He could tell he was young, about his son's age. However the young man was as tall as him already, and his physique was a strong one. He was a warrior for sure.

"He doesn't speak our language. His name is Sheekoba"

"_Shikoba," _said the young man.

"Shikoba," repeated Hiccup correctly surprising the young man.

"And the dragon is Pachua" Hiccup turned to look at the magnificent creature. It resembled Jörmungandr for exception of the crest of feathers or the colorful bird like wings on its sides. They were feeding it fish as it was famished, but the creature kept trying to make its way to the young man.

"_Stein," _said the young man looking at Hiccup's son.

Hiccup offered him a smile, "yes, his name is Stein. My name is Hiccup"

Shikoba frowned, was that his whole name?

"Hiccup," said Stein pointing at his father, "Hiccup"

"_Hiccup,"_ he repeated before Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"I will send someone with food, stay with him" Hiccup said before he returned to examine Pachua. He was truly curious about this dragon.

As he walked away Shikoba noticed for the first time Hiccup was not complete. Still, as he started to give orders in a strict voice he saw everyone move right away. He realized, wherever he was, this man was the one to call out the shots. Stein sat against a tree near him trying to make questions. Shikoba was just as curious as him. Just how far had the Pachua brought him? He had never seen or heard of men like them, or at least he thought they were men. He noticed they wore a lot of garments, and noticed that if it wasn't for the blankets around him, he would be freezing. He was way North.

It wasn't long after before someone brought them something to eat. The young woman that brought it looked at him curiously, but didn't say a word as she handed Stein the food and then left. He was strange to them as much as they were to him. He didn't get why they had so much hair on their faces. As they ate Shikoba was able to pick up some words. It seemed Pachua was what they called _dragon_, and they seemed to think the Pachua belonged to him. He thought the idea absurd until he saw other creatures in the sky with men and women riding on their back. They resembled the Pachua somewhat in the fact that they had scales, but none seemed to have beautiful plumages as the Pachua did.

As the sunset started to set Hiccup returned. He spoke a few fast words to Stein before he offered him a hand. Shikoba took it without thinking before he assisted him to stand. A moment later one of the creatures, black as the night made their way to them. Shikoba did his best not to step back as the creature stared at him curiously with large greenish yellow eyes. It was smart, and he knew that could be even more dangerous than a wild beast.

"Toothless," said Hiccup before the dragon did its best to smile. Shikoba saw it didn't have teeth at all.

"_Tutles_," he said before the dragon approached him and started to sniff. He stood as still as possible as both Stein and Hiccup tried to hold their laughter.

"That's enough Toothless," Hiccup finally said as he pulled his friend back from sniffing at what seemed to be Shikoba's only piece of garment. He could bet it was quite warm where he came from. He mounted his dragon before he extended his hand again towards the young man. Shikoba understood right away what the man wanted him to do, but he wasn't crazy. He wouldn't get on one of those creatures. He heard an exasperated sigh come from Stein before more words were exchanged between him and Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him confused for a moment before taking off faster than any of the other creatures he had seen.

Stein patted him on the back before leading him into the woods. He guessed they would take the long way.

"_Wait!"_said Shikoba before looking up at the sky where the stars were starting to appear. He recognized a few, but that was enough to know in which direction the Pachua had brought him. Though he was still exhausted, he ran towards the port and faced towards where he knew home was. Stein followed him with curiosity. Then his eyes widened when he saw Shikoba point towards the west. He hadn't believed he and Pachua had come from the west, _"home" _and though he had no idea what the word meant he knew that was the long journey Thora had talked about.

JONSI "Around Us" *

_I see the walls, then see them fall_  
_You break through them all  
I see you crawl, now you stand tall  
Grow and grow till tall_

In storm we scream against the stream, our eyes watering  
Jump into lakes, the surface breaks  
We swim underwater, and our mouths - In tune

We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow  
We all want to go with the breeze we will blow  
We all want to know when we're all meant to go  
To a place you and I - Will call home

I see forest, a treasure chest full of labyrinth  
I see a door, holes in the floor  
We'll break seeds, we'll grow

There's songs, sounds you bring to us  
You pin both the wings on us  
I hear, I see you sing for us  
You go tie a string around us

There's songs, sounds you bring to us  
You pin both the wings on us  
I hear, I see you sing for us  
You go tie a string around us

We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow  
We all want to go with the breeze we will blow  
We all want to know when we're all meant to go  
To a place you and I...

We all want to grow with the seeds we will sow  
We all want to go with the breeze we will blow  
We all want to know when we're all meant to go  
To a place you and I...

I see you grow... I see you grow... Grow taller

(And our mouths - In tune)

PART 3

Messenger

Hagnes stood from her desk with sword in hand and her eyes never leaving the man that had just entered her office. It had only been a week ago that they had opened up the island again, and had started by inviting some representatives from the United Nations. Still, she didn't recognize this man as being one of the guests. She could tell he was from Latino America. He was tall with lightly tanned skin. His eyes were chocolate brown and his hair a very dark brown. He was thin, but not weak looking. He seemed to be in his mid twenties.

"Hey, my name is Carlos," he offered her a nervous smile eyeing the sword with worry. He had heard this woman was a fierce warrior, but never did he think she would resort to force immediately.

"How did you get here?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I am not here as an enemy chief," said the young man placing his hands in front of him to show her that he didn't have any weapons with him.

"I will be the judge of that," she went around her desk, never lowering her sword.

"I am here as a messenger," he said trying not to lose the smile.

"Who sent you?" it didn't sound like a threat, but she couldn't take her chances.

"The council," he said simply.

"Which council?" she asked.

Then the young man frowned confused "The Dragon Council," he said before he brought out slowly a medallion which held the crest of her home.

"You got to be kidding me," she said stepping forwards and taking the medallion.

"Did you forget Berk wasn't the only place with dragons?" he said before taking a seat on a comfy chair across from her desk. His main task had been to return that medallion to the chief of Berk, with that he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off him.

Hagnes stared at the heavy black medallion with wonder. She had read about it in the last volume of the Dragon manual, but she never thought the council still existed.

"Who do you represent?"she asked turning to look at him again, trying to remember all the different tribes that formed the council.

"I represent the Nahuan, from the central tribe of the American continent," he said with a more relaxed expression. He was glad she did know about the council. It would have taken a long time to explain the whole thing, and she might not even believe him, "I was sent to tell you the Dragon Council will be coming to Berk in a month's time to meet you"

PART 4

Runaways

Hiccup ran all the way to the stables and found Ormarr's pen empty. He hurried to Pachua's pen and also found it empty. He crushed the letter in his hands even more as he tried to keep his temper in check. For a month now, his son had been trying to convince him into letting him journey along with Shikoba towards the vast and empty west. Every single time Hiccup refused. It would be too dangerous. Only a few minutes ago he had gone to fetch his son to his room, but only found the letter on his bed. He ran, after reading the letter, to Gobber's home where Shikoba had been staying to find the young man also gone.

"Hey Hiccup, what's wrong?" Fishleg's asked as he arrived early to go for a small ride with Meatlug.

"Read," he said almost tossing the letter at him. If he said the words himself he knew he would snap. Of all the crazy, and stupid things to do!

Fishlegs read the letter twice to make sure he understood correctly. He had seen Stein becoming good friends with their visitor, to the point of teaching him how to ride Pachua, but he never thought he would do something like that.

"What are you going to do?"he finally asked.

"What do you think? I will get the two of them and drag them back here!" he was beyond furious.

Fishlegs couldn't help to flinch. He felt sorry for the kids when they got caught.

Meanwhile, already very far away from Berk, the two youths rode on their dragons as fast as they could.

"But yer fadher dracon fast," Shikoba said as he held tightly to Pachua's back.

"The fastest!" shouted Stein over the roaring winds, "that's why we have to try gain as much distance as possible!"

Shikoba nodded but still felt uneasy about the whole matter. Over the past three months he had been living in Berk he had learned some basics of their langue, and had also learned the Berkerians were good people. They treated him decently, and more. Hiccup, their chief, invited him to eat to his home many times, and treated him as if he was part of his tribe. Though he wanted to return home very badly, he still felt guilty for betraying the chief like that.

"Don't look so down!" Stein shouted though he was trying to keep his fear down. He knew his father was going to be beyond upset, but not as bad as when his mother found out. The idea alone gave him Goosebumps! Still, he was sure this was the long journey Thora had told him he would be taking. Whatever was in Shikoba's land, he was meant to see it.

*******THE END *******

**WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! IT WILL BE DONE!**

_**The Author**_

The author sat before her desk at 2:47 AM. The hangover was finally starting to kick in, but still she made sure to read the chapter twice in case she had missed something. She hoped her friends weren't drinking too much. She had decided to retire early from their drinking spree so she could finish the chapter, and not end up stupid drunk. She had already been laughing too much, that was never a good sign. Also, she knew that some of them were secretly looking for a way to hook her up with someone. It was now 2:50 AM and she was still typing. She decided she would skip going to the gym the next day, and settle for just taking a long walk. Or maybe she should skip that too and start writing the next chapter for The Hands of the Gods. She knew she would have little to no time once she went back to work on Saturday. After glancing at the clock in the computer once more (now 2:55 AM) she realized that she was not in the best state of mind to continue writing, especially if she was writing this.


End file.
